Sword Girl
by NeonHorizon
Summary: Ayano doesn't have any special abilities. She's not even a high ranking hero. But she has goals she's determined to meet. Thanks to a terrible (hilarious) misunderstanding, she now has a teacher that will hopefully help her reach these goals. Pairing is OC x Sonic. Intended to be a romance, but still funny. Written just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

NeonHorizon: I've got stories where they mostly revolve around Genos so I wanted to make a Speed o' Sound Sonic one, too. Just for fun.

* * *

_City Z. There are supposed to be a lot of monster sightings here, but I haven't seen any yet._ She checked her phone again, scrolling through a blog dedicated specifically to monster sightings. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed up her glasses. _I guess maybe the ghost town? I don't think I'm ready for that yet._

Ayano felt a chill run down her spine and looked over her shoulder. She was in a crowded shopping area, having just arrived in City Z earlier that day. Her plan was to train and hopefully get strong enough to start taking on monsters alone. Ultimately, she wanted to raise herself up from her current hero class so she could get closer to her goal.

The shopping area was full of a wide variety of people. Mothers shopping for groceries, young adults getting snacks or perusing the book store, children hanging around after school. The crowded area was a good place for someone to try to blend in, but at the same time it had her on edge.

As she turned to resume checking her phone, she felt eyes on her. The girl's experience as a hero was a little limited, but she could still feel that whoever was watching her was strong. This was not the casual glance of a passing shopper or the stare of an admirer; this was someone sizing her up.

_Is it a monster?_ Ayano turned again, but this time she turned in a circle to try to spot who it was. _Could a monster blend in with this crowd? Maybe if it was small enough. Or a shapeshifting monster? I think I've heard of those. _She decided to test whatever it was and began to walk away from the crowded area.

Making her way down the sidewalk, she could feel that she was still being watched, but less intensely. Soon, the sensation faded entirely. She gave a small sigh of relief and smiled to herself. Hopefully, the threat was gone. Hopefully, it had not turned its attention to one of the innocent shoppers around her.

With her coat on, Ayano could almost pass for a normal citizen. It was a long, black coat that concealed her weapons so anyone might mistake her for an ordinary nineteen-year-old walking down the street. An easy target for kidnapping or assault. She had managed to catch a number of criminals by tricking them this way.

"You're pretty bad at blending in. Why do you have so many knives? Are you a villain?"

She turned swiftly, nearly tripping over her own feet as she reacted to the voice so close to her ear. Ayano's training took over and her right hand moved to the sword hanging at her hip. She shifted her footing, lowering herself to a fighting stance and lifting her eyes to the man's face. What she saw made her more than a little confused.

This man had spoken to her like he might be a thug or some sort of delinquent. Like he intended to harass her or maybe even rob her. When she looked at him, though, he looked nothing like that. This man had a shaved head, but he was wearing a pair jeans and a sweatshirt that read "Oppai". His face had a dim, vacant look to it that made her question if he had even been the one to speak.

"I-I'm a hero," she muttered, irritated. Seeing that this person was less than threatening, she relaxed her muscles and changed stances. Crossing her arms, she frowned. "And you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Oh? You're a hero? What class are you? Are you pretty strong?" He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

She pushed up her glasses and looked him up and down again. "I…don't have to tell you anything. I'm here to train."

"Hey, that's kind of rude. I just wanted to know if you were strong. You don't have to take an attitude like that." His eyes went to the sword at her hip and his lips moved into a dopey smile. "Can I see that?"

Ayano took a step back, putting up her guard again. "No."

"It looks cool, though. I just want to see it. It looks like a sword from a fantasy game."

"I…uh…no. You can't see it." She took another step back when he stepped toward her. The look on his face was starting to make her a little uneasy. What she had originally thought was weakness was now disturbing her. _It's not a dumb face. It's like…creepy. It's giving me goose bumps and not in a good way._

Looking left and right, she hoped that someone would say something or that he would become distracted. Those wide, blank eyes were locked on the sword at her hip and she started to silently curse herself for picking such a fancy grip for it. _He looked so dumb, I didn't think he was a threat. What do I do if he grabs for my sword? He looks like a civilian. I can't fight him._

The man tilted his head again, clearly disappointed that she was not being compliant. "Come on. Just let me see it. I'm not going to-"

"There you are, Saitama!"

Ayano saw a flash of something dark overhead seconds before the bald stranger pushed her. The girl's body collided with the hard cement and she twisted up into a crouched position. Her hand went to a smaller blade on reflex and unsheathed the dagger from her boot.

The man was now talking, but this newcomer looked more intelligent. He had his back to Ayano as he spoke to the one he called "Saitama", but his voice held far more emotion than the bald man's. Amusement. Excitement. "I didn't expect to find you harassing a girl on the street."

"Do we really have to do this right now?" Saitama's tone was one of mild annoyance as he looked around the newcomer at Ayano.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw her rescuer reach behind his back. The sheath hanging on the back of his belt clicked and he drew a short blade from it. She lifted her gaze from the blade to the man in question and heat bloomed in her pale face.

He was older than her, appearing to be in his mid-twenties. Dressed casually in long black shorts and a loose-fitting black shirt with long sleeves. His hair was shining obsidian and secured up in a loose topknot. When he spoke again, he sounded like he was barely able to contain his excitement and it left Ayano blushing even more. "I can't wait to tear you apart!"

As he disappeared from view, the young hero felt a flicker of disappointment, but it was soon overshadowed with amazement. He reappeared right above Saitama with his blade poised to split the man in half. Saitama dodged, but the dark-haired man pursued him relentlessly, striking again and again.

Ayano stood and the corners of her mouth drew back into a rather unfortunate smile. She knew how it looked. Pairing it with the scar at the right corner of her mouth, it made her appear absolutely sinister. Nonetheless, she could not keep it from creeping onto her features now as she watched her rescuer fight Saitama. _He's…amazing! That speed! I wish I could do that!_

Deciding that she wanted to help, the girl unsheathed a second dagger and sprinted forward. She was careful to try to avoid the bald man's arms as she slashed with both blades. A hit to her midsection sent her skidding back after managing to slice open his sweatshirt. She gritted her teeth and rushed in again, drawing back one blade with the intent to stab.

At the same time, the dark-haired man was coming down on him again with his own blade. Saitama's expression changed from dopey to serious in a matter of seconds and he acted fast. He grabbed the sleeve of Ayano's coat and at the same time grasped the newcomer's wrist. The girl was sent hurtling across the street and smacked into the base of a building. The dark-haired man was slammed into the ground with great force.

As she was pushing herself to stand again, ignoring the pain in her body, Ayano saw the man rise to try to attack once more. This time, Saitama grabbed him by the arm and, seeing that Ayano was now standing, threw him at the girl. Her head struck the hard surface of the building again, forcing a cry of pain from her before she crumbled to the ground.

**Shift P.O.V**

By the time he looked over, Saitama was gone. Cursing quietly, Sonic started to rise and realized that he was on something kind of soft. He turned his head to look behind him and saw the girl. There was some blood running from the corner of her mouth and she appeared unconscious.

He got off of her and noticed the plethora of blades that she was carrying. She had a sword sheathed at both hips, dagger sheaths strapped to her forearms, knives strapped to her boots and calves, and he saw that she even had a small blade's sheath hanging around her neck like a pendant. A pair of sword grips protruded from the top of her coat, indicating that there were more on her back.

_She's obviously not a hero_, he thought as he remembered the way she went after Saitama. _What is she? An assassin?_ Sonic took a step back when her fingers twitched and he heard a quiet groan leave her bloody, scarred lips. The girl's glasses were sliding down her face.

He turned away, intending to leave. If Saitama was still in the area, he would demand a rematch. It had only been a few minutes so he was probably still close. Sonic paused when he heard muttering behind him. A look over his shoulder showed her shakily standing now, but leaning heavily against the building for support. "Did you say something?"

The girl coughed, bowing her head so the blood droplets would not hit him. Long, tangled hair the color of milk chocolate fell forward over her face when she did this. "Are you…okay?" she repeated, her voice weak.

_She's kind of tough. _He turned back to her, pushing aside thoughts of Saitama. "I don't have a scratch on me. It would take more than that to take me out. You don't even look like you can stand up. Sit down, little girl."

The corner of her lips lifted and she shook her head. "I'm…stronger than that," she argued. Wincing, she pressed a hand to her side and staggered forward a step. "You're…pretty amazing. What you did. How you fought."

Sonic knew he was starting to grin, but it was hard not to. "You don't even know who I am."

"I don't have to." She licked her bloody lips and grinned back at him. "You're really fast. And really cool. And…you rescued me. So I owe you now."

"You want to repay me for "saving" you?" He saw her nod. "Fine. But don't think that it's going to be that easy to repay me. I don't need help. You'll have a hard time finding some way to pay me back." Seeing that she was about to collapse, he moved forward and lifted her over his shoulder. _This will be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

NeonHorizon: Here's a short recap. Ayano was approached by Saitama because he wanted to look at her sword. She was freaked out and thought he was a villain. Sonic showed up, with the intent to fight Saitama. Ayano mistook Sonic for a hero and thinks that he attacked Saitama to save her.

* * *

The back of her head was throbbing, but she was determined to complete her task. Ayano continued onward down the road between cities, a hand pressed to the large bruise on her scalp and scanning her surroundings for the landmark. When she caught sight of the large rock in the shape of a rabbit, she felt her spirits lift.

After the fight in City Z, she had fainted and had to be carried by her new acquaintance. She woke up with bruises and scrapes, but nothing appeared to be broken. Now she was on her way to pick up the belongings she had stashed in the wilderness so she could meet with Sonic at the rendezvous point.

Shouldering the messenger bag, Ayano frowned and began the long trek to the meeting spot. _He said he doesn't need anything_, she remembered. Chewing at her lower lip, she frowned. _I have to do something though. There has to be some way that I can make myself useful to him._

Just thinking about his incredible speed and fighting technique made her heart pound. It was exciting to see someone else with a blade move like that. It gave her some hope for her own future. She really wanted to see if he could teach her how to fight like him, but she knew better than to press her luck. Not everyone was as nice as him; some people would have pushed her away by now or not even bothered to help her when Saitama accosted her.

_Saitama._ Her eyes narrowed and she kicked a stone up ahead of her, watching it skip over the pavement. The man's dopey appearance was some kind of act. When he had grabbed her sleeve to throw her, he had moved with even greater speed than Sonic. _He can't be human. A monster then? Maybe one of those shapeshifting ones that I've heard of._

"That's everything you own?"

Ayano blinked, startled by Sonic's tone when she arrived. "Y-yeah? I travel light," she answered. "It has everything I need though; first aid kit, money, equipment to clean my blades, oil for the sheaths, stones to sharpen the blades…" The girl trailed off, seeing him tilt his head and stare at the bag. "Hm?"

"You fit all of that in that little bag?"

"Ah. Well it's really…all about packing it just right." She tensed when he took a step closer, pulling open the flap of the messenger bag to peer inside.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at the tightly packed contents and lifted his gaze to Ayano's face. He saw a hint of color rise to her cheeks, but seemed to ignore it. "Where are your spare clothes?"

"Don't have any. I have soap and shampoo, but-"

"And you're a _girl_?"

At this, her face went red and she frowned. "Y-yeah, I _am_. I'm a girl. So? I just don't feel the need to carry around more than I need to. If these clothes get ruined, I just buy new ones. I mean…I do have underwear and stuff, okay? So it's not like-"

"We're leaving. I'll go slow, but try to keep up. I don't want to have to carry you." His tone was terse, but the way his gaze briefly flitted to the blood on her shirt let her know that he was slightly concerned for her health.

Ayano was in decent shape. She had a somewhat athletic build and had participated in various sports through her school years. Even after graduating, she had continued to work out and keep up with her exercise routines. However, this by no means meant that she could attempt to keep up with Sonic. Even with him holding back, she had trouble getting anywhere close to his pace.

Running along behind him, she frowned and gritted her teeth. _We're off to a bad start. I need to prove myself to him. I have to prove that I'm good for something or else he'll decide that I really can't repay him! I'm not ready to give up! _She pushed herself a little harder, making her legs move faster and pushing past the pain that ran through her limbs.

She was amazed when they arrived at his "base". The man was completely fine; not out of breath, not even sweating. The only evidence of even a slight struggle was the stray hairs that come loose from his topknot and hung over his face. Ayano, on the other hand, was panting and trying to catch her breath.

Sonic entered the apartment building ahead of her, effortlessly guiding the way through empty hallways and up echoing stairways. When he approached the door that she assumed to be his, he cast a casual glance over his shoulder. "You're in good shape," he remarked, humor in his tone. "I didn't expect you to make it here without passing out."

She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and managed a shaky half-smile. "I'm…tougher than I look. I have to be."

"So what are you? A mercenary? A bounty hunter? Assassin?" He unlocked the door and ushered her inside. The door was locked once more behind them.

"Ah…I guess kind of like a bounty hunter?" Ayano pushed up her glasses and looked around. The building had looked normal enough, but this man's apartment was strange. There was training equipment and weapons, which made it seem more like a base of operations. Then there were was a large assortment of clothes, purple eye makeup, a futon, and a kitchen that appeared well stocked.

_This is his base? And he lives here?_ The girl caught his smirk when she turned in his direction and realized that she had been wearing a look of awe. She nervously rested a hand on the sheath at her right hip and bowed her head. "So this…is your base? It's impressive."

"You're a bounty hunter?" There was a note of skepticism in his tone.

She grimaced and nodded. _That's probably close enough. He didn't suggest "hero" so he might not be a hero like I thought. Maybe he doesn't like heroes. I know that there are some groups that don't like them._ Adjusting her bag, she gave a more confident nod. "I'm a bounty hunter," she stated.

"You look a little young to be a bounty hunter. How old are you? And why are you doing something like that?"

At this, she bristled slightly. Ayano had run into these sorts of questions before and they always irked her. "I'm nineteen. I've been doing this for a year…but it's important to me. I'm determined." She tensed when he stepped closer to her, the man's cold gray eyes narrowed in interest.

"And why are you determined? What drives you?"

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and her hands curled into fists. "I want to get strong enough that I could be a Class S hero, but it's not so I can help people. I need to get that strong so I can get _revenge_."

**Shift P.O.V**

Sonic could feel it. The corners of his mouth were drawing back into a grin, right in front of this complete stranger. Oddly enough, she remained where she was and seemed unfazed. She saw the grin, but instead of flinching away or looking frightened, the corner of her lips twitched as if to grin back.

He had seen it before, but after hearing her talk about revenge, he found his gaze drawn to the odd scar at the right corner of her mouth. It was a deep, thick scar that almost made it look like a continuation of the girl's lips. Whatever had happened to cause that scar, he was pretty sure it had to do with her plans for revenge.

"Fine."

"Fine…?" She pushed up her glasses, an eyebrow raising.

"You're already in good shape and you're pretty decent with your blades. I'm going to help you work on your speed so you can take on a Class S hero."

The honey-colored eyes behind her glasses widened and she flushed pink. "Ah…what? You want to help me get faster?"

"I _am_ going to help you get faster," he corrected her. "You saw how fast I am. I doubt that you can reach my level any time soon, but I can at least make you fast enough to take on a Class S hero. First things first; take care of those scrapes before you get them dirty."

"Right. Sorry." She set her bag down on the floor and slipped her coat off, revealing what was underneath.

The ninja had been distracted by her various blades before, but now he could see the tattered, faded green t-shirt and shorts that she wore. They were stained with blood and had some dirt on them as well as looking weathered in general. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the state of her clothes and went to get her something to change into. "Put these on when you're done."

She blinked owlishly at the selection, but gave a nod of understanding. "Thank you, sir."

Watching her wrap her scraped forearms with bandage, he frowned. She was well-built; her limbs and stomach were toned, her waist was slim, but she still had feminine curves that she had hidden beneath her coat. In theory, she had a good build for fighting. "What was your name?"

The young bounty hunter paused in wrapping her palms and peered at him from behind a curtain of soft, brown hair. "Ayano. But I'm also called "Sword Girl"."

The weird nickname made him grin. "What kind of name is "Sword Girl"?"

"I'm a girl…that has swords…?" she tried to explain.

"It's a stupid name."

"I didn't choose it, sir."

"Stop calling me "sir". I'm not that much older than you." Sonic turned away as she changed clothes and he heard the heavy thuds made by her sheathes being set down on the wooden floor. "My name is Speed o' Sound Sonic. Starting today, I'm your master. I'm going to teach you and in return, you're going to do whatever I ask you to."

The rustling behind him paused as she seemed to consider this and then she finished changing. "Sonic-san. Thank you very much for offering to teach me."

He turned to face her again and his grin grew. It had never really crossed his mind before. The thought of taking on a disciple the way that Saitama had. Now here she was, standing in front of him and eagerly awaiting his instruction. "We're going to start with sparring so I can determine how strong you really are. I don't care if your wounds hurt. If you hold back at all, I'll know and-"

"I won't hold back." The girl's hands curled into fists at her side as she met his gaze with a fiery one of her own. "I can push through the pain if I need to. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

Satisfied, he crossed his arms and gave a nod. "Alright then. Let's take this somewhere big and open. And before you get any dumb ideas, I'm not going easy on you. I don't care that it's your first day or that you're a girl. I _am_ going to help you reach that goal, by whatever means necessary."


	3. Chapter 3

Ayano performed better than he had expected when they sparred. She had no hope of keeping up with him, but she was able to stand again after each attack. However, it was obvious that her earlier injuries were causing her pain. Her breathing was ragged by the time he ended the session and she looked ready to pass out.

Sonic did not offer to help her back. He stayed near to make sure that she stayed standing, but he was not about to coddle her. She was his first student. Even now, as they walked back to his base, he felt a sense of pride and excitement in knowing that he now had a student. He would train her and teach her everything that he wanted to. His ultimate goal was to make her strong enough to help him take down Genos.

A quiet thud behind him made the man pause in his steps. A look over his shoulder revealed that Ayano's legs had given out and she was now lying face-down on the cement. The ninja had started to grin when he thought about her helping him fight Genos, but now it fell to a frown. He approached her side and lifted her head by her hair.

The fall had caused her to hit her face and now blood dripped from the girl's nose. Her glasses were a little cracked. Sonic flipped her over onto her back, but her eyes were closed. Her chest rose and fell in gentle sleep. He shook his head and lifted his student bridal style to avoid further injuring her ribs.

A look down at her made him raise an eyebrow. The girl's hair was falling forward over her face, her head resting against his chest as he carried her. The expression on the girl's face was peaceful, gentle. Not at all like the fierce looks from when they sparred. It made him remember how young she was.

Nineteen. The age when most people enter college or start their first real job. Sonic had to wonder what exactly happened to make someone her age become a bounty hunter. It was clear from her skill level that she had been training for a while. _She's not a professional, but she has enough potential. Whatever happened to her, it lit a fire._

The corners of his mouth lifted as he began to imagine their future. Ayano would be useful. When her strength and speed had increased, he could use her in fights against Genos. The cyborg would probably hesitate to use his full strength on a girl so his guard would be down. By then, she would be strong enough to help beat him. With Genos out of the way, there would be no one to interfere in his fights with Saitama.

**Shift P.O.V**

She smelled blood and when she sat upright, she felt a rush of fear before remembering what had happened. Ayano's vision was blurry as she looked around the apartment, but soon her gaze settled on a figure in black that was sitting across the room. "Sonic-san?"

He looked at her over his shoulder, pausing in what he was doing. "I didn't think you would wake up until tomorrow. You passed out."

"I'm sorry. My legs just gave out and…" She saw him stand and her pulse quickened. Ayano feared that he would make her leave. That she had disappointed him by fainting. _He won't be my teacher now. I'll have to just work on my own until I'm able to move up into the next hero class. I ruined my one chance at-_

"Run a bath and change into these," he ordered, dropping some clothes beside her on the floor. "Do you know how to cook?"

The girl's eyes widened and she felt tears burn at the edges of her vision. "Yes. I'll make something good." She pushed herself to stand, but she was trembling from fatigue. Her body wanted nothing more than to stay on the soft futon and sleep some more. The young hero knew that she needed to move though. She had to prove herself to him again.

Ayano found her glasses nearby and slipped them on before staggering to the bathroom with the clean clothes tucked to her chest. It was a struggle to keep her eyes focused. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her in pain. She got the bath started and rinsed away the blood and dirt with a brief shower. The bruises looked deep. The scrapes were a little inflamed.

It was as she sank into the hot, soapy bath that the reality of her situation set in. She had acquired a teacher to help her get stronger and faster, but now she seemed to be living with a stranger. A man, a little older than her. A fairly attractive man. Heat rose to her face as she thought this and she slipped lower beneath the water.

Ayano's experience with boys was limited. In school, she had focused mainly on her grades and athletics. No time for friends. No time for dating. She dedicated all of her free time to training with her blades or studying useful things like cooking or simple first aid. The most time she spent with men was when she was taking down a criminal or dealing with an employee from the Hero Association.

_Do I just keep treating him like a teacher? That would be the professional thing to do, right? I should just treat him like a professional. But…it's hard to look past the fact that he's a guy._ Closing her eyes, Ayano took a deep breath and tried to relax a little. It was proving difficult so she was soon out of the bath.

The clothes he had given her included a pair of tight black pants with a belt and an off the shoulder violet shirt with short sleeves, along with clean underclothes he had gotten from her bag. She raised an eyebrow, but dressed quickly. _Why did he have this shirt? It looks like a woman's shirt? Is it his girlfriend's? Does Sonic-san have a girlfriend? It isn't really my business, but…_

Her teacher's brisk knock at the door, brought her attention back to the present situation. Ayano went to open the door for him and stepped back. The man's gray gaze skimmed over her for a moment, as if trying to subtly check to be sure she had properly cleaned her scrapes. Crossing his arms, he finally looked past her at the bath. "You left the water?"

"I was about to drain it-"

"Leave it. I'm using the bath next. Just get dinner started." He moved around Ayano, already lifting his shirt to take it off.

Her face heated with embarrassment as she went through the doorway. Pausing to glance over her shoulder, she caught sight of a number of scars on his back and shoulders. A tingle ran through the girl before she quickly closed the door behind her.

She found some meat and vegetables in the fridge so she decided to make a simple meal for her first night there. Ayano retrieved a hairband from her bag and secured her hair into a loose braid to keep it away from her face. She found a good knife and set about deftly chopping up and preparing the food.

_So many scars. What kind of training did he get? He told me that he's a ninja. I haven't met one before. I didn't think there were any of them anymore. Are all ninjas like him?_ The girl pushed up her glasses a little more as she paused in her work, a frown tugging at her lips. The knife moved along the carrot she was chopping, swiftly and with precision. Each piece cut to be the same size.

As the food simmered on the stovetop, Ayano filled the rice cooker and shifted her thoughts to her goal. She had originally planned to just rise her way up through the hero ranks until she was a Class A hero, but he had set an even higher goal for her. Clearly, Sonic had confidence in her abilities. More confidence than she had.

If she was strong enough to take on a Class S hero, then her revenge would be easy. She would find the ones responsible for the death of her younger sisters and take them out. The next step would be facing the so-called "hero" that had failed to protect the girls in the first place. The despicable cretin that had allowed the girls to be killed while he cast a blind eye to their plight.

Just thinking about that man filled Ayano with rage. Her slender fingers wrapped around the handle of the knife. She stared down at the smooth, sharp edge and imagined it sinking into the chest of her enemy. The girl licked her lips as she let the fantasy take over.

"What did you make?" Sonic's voice came from right behind Ayano.

She tensed and set the knife down with a trembling hand. "Just…something simple. It's stir fry and steamed rice." Her nose twitched at the scent of soap and she became aware of a warmth radiating against her back. "Sonic-san…do you really think that I'll be ever be able to take on a Class S hero?"

"With my help, you'll be able to." He said this with absolute confidence and then stepped back. "You have potential and I'm going to help you surpass your goal. I'm going to make you faster and stronger than you thought possible."

Ayano turned around to face him now and immediately felt heat rise to her face. Her gaze shifted away from him, a hand lifting to adjust her glasses and try to hide the blush. He was not wearing a shirt and his dark hair was down, water droplets still dotting his scarred chest. "You're…very generous, Sonic-san. You offered to teach me. And you even saved me from that man earlier."

Sonic was towel-drying his hair and paused to smirk. "That man was a pervert," he stated.

"Thank you…for saving me." She bowed slightly, hoping to convey just how grateful she really was. With his help, she would surely reach her goal and get her revenge. Before, it had been a dream. It seemed so far away. Now, it felt like something that she could really achieve.

They ate dinner in silence, with the girl trying to keep from looking in his direction. He had put on a shirt, but she could still remember what he looked like fresh from the bath. It was after she washed the dishes that she finally spoke again. "Sonic-san, where can I sleep?"

He was drinking from a water bottle and raised an eyebrow at her question. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he frowned. "You're sleeping there," he replied, gesturing at the futon.

"And you're sleeping…?"

"There." Catching the way her eyebrows furrowed and her lips twisted into a frown, Sonic knew that he had to explain. "In the past, an apprentice stayed with their master at all times so they could learn as much as possible. They lived together and did almost everything together so that no learning opportunities would be missed."

"But sleeping-?"

"Do you have a problem with my teaching methods?" he challenged her.

Ayano looked to the futon, nervousness making her stomach twist in knots. "No. I'm determined to learn all that I can," she answered firmly.

"Alright then." Sonic settled on the floor and resumed his task from earlier; examining each of her blades for any dullness. "Where's your sharpener?"


	4. Chapter 4

The cold air made her eyes sting a little, but she kept her gaze locked on the horizon. It was early morning. The sun had barely come up. Her teacher was still asleep; dozing peacefully in the futon. Completely unaware that she had risen before him and ventured outside.

Ayano was currently perched on the rooftop, staring off into the distance. The chill of the morning actually brought her a little solace. It helped her calm down after waking up and finding herself lying face to face with Sonic. Frowning to herself, she pushed up her glasses a bit to wipe away the warm tears that had sprung from her eyes. Not brought on by any sense of sadness or fear; just from the sting of the cold air.

She had slept well. In fact, it was the best sleep she had enjoyed in at least six years. Her body felt rested and the difference was very noticeable. She was energized. Eager to start the day. The thought of training was tempting, but Ayano knew that she should wait for her teacher to wake up.

_He probably has plans, right? I bet he has a routine that he does every day. I hope I can keep up with him._ A hand pressed at her ribs and she winced. The bruises still hurt, but not nearly as much as they had the day before. Her scrapes were less inflamed, too.

When her stomach growled, Ayano decided that it was time to go back inside. If she was hungry, he would probably be hungry as well. As she made her way through the quiet corridors, the girl started to ponder what she should make for breakfast. She was distracted so when a hand suddenly gripped her wrist and she was slammed against a wall, she was completely taken by surprise.

A hand covered her mouth, a knife pressed against her neck, and cold gray eyes glared down at her. When Sonic registered that it was her, his gaze softened ever so slightly and he pulled the knife away from her skin. However, he still kept a hand over her mouth. "Someone else is here." His voice was low as he spoke.

_Isn't this an apartment building?_ She followed his gaze to the floor as she heard something moving around below them. There was a crashing sound and laughter. Judging by Sonic's reaction, no one else was supposed to be in the building. She lifted a hand to push up her glasses and gave the slightest of nods.

Now he pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Where were you?"

"I was on the roof," she whispered.

"Why were you on the roof? If you were awake, you should have woken me up!" he hissed. The man stepped back lightly, scowling as they heard more things being broken on the floor below theirs.

"Are they…thieves?"

"They probably thought that the building was empty." Sonic rubbed his chin as he looked from her to their door and then to the stairwell. His expression shifted into a wide, evil grin and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, Ayano. This is your first test. Go downstairs and take care of those pests. If you can do it quickly, I'll reward you."

_Reward?_ As curious as that made her, she was more fueled by her desire to impress her teacher. She gave a quick nod and quietly made her way to his apartment to retrieve some weapons.

As Ayano settled her weapons belt around her waist, she saw Sonic entering behind her. She had been distracted before, but now she could see that he seemed to have just woken up. His long, black hair was still hanging loosely and he was dressed in just his pajama pants. He saw her looking at him and frowned, quirking an eyebrow. "You're losing time," the man reminded her.

"Sorry." She set off down the corridor, keeping her footsteps light to stop from alerting the intruders to her presence. The stairs were taken slowly and when she emerged, she could immediately see her opponents. Three men that looked to be a little older than her.

Resting a hand on the hilt of the sword at her right hip, she gave a shrill whistle to grab their attention. When they looked toward her, it was immediately evident that they were amused. After all, she was a nineteen year old girl. Not nearly as intimidating as someone older, even with her swords. The glasses certainly did nothing to help her image.

"You're trespassing," she spoke in the most commanding voice she could manage. "If you leave right now-"

"Is this supposed to be a _joke_?! What kind of shitty security service does this place have?" The tallest of the three cackled, holding his stomach.

"You can't be serious. Look, little lady, we're not doing any harm," another man chimed in. "We're _urban explorers_."

"You know this place is abandoned right? No one's lived here in a while, but they left all kinds of good stuff when they left. We're just salvaging it." The third young man grinned and took a step toward her. "We just take what they left and sell it. We've got a guy for it so we get pretty good money. So what? You want to help us out and get a cut?"

Ayano pushed up her glasses with one finger, her eyes narrowed. "That's _stealing_. So now…we have trespassing and stealing." Holding up two fingers, she frowned at the men. "_Two_ crimes."

The second man to speak crossed his arms now. "What're you supposed to be? Some kind of _hero_? You're just a lady with some cute little toy swords!"

"Look, whatever! I'm done with this shit! She's obviously just some kind of self-righteous little bitch that thinks she's the law or something! I'm done playing around!" The tall man reached to the back of his waistband.

She was nowhere near as fast as Sonic, but she was still decently quick for an average person. Sprinting down the hallway, Ayano moved before the man could finish drawing his gun. The blunt end of her blade's handle smacked into the base of his skull as she got behind him and she slammed the sole of her boot into the back of his knee.

As he crumbled to the floor, Ayano turned her attention to the other two. She brandished the short blade, her eyes narrowed on the men. Taking a step toward them, she hoped to intimidate them into leaving. "Last chance."

One man looked down at their friend as the other lifted his hands, eyes wide. "Okay, okay! Sorry, lady! We'll leave! Tell your boss we're sorry!"

She held out a hand, maintaining her fierce glare. "IDs. All three of you. Now." Once she had some form of identification from all three men, she let them leave the building. _I'll have to take these to the police station later. I don't want them to keep stealing and trespassing._ The cards were tucked into her back pocket and she sheathed her blade, content that things were resolved without bloodshed.

Ayano found her teacher dressed and doing his hair when she returned to his apartment. By now her stomach was growling louder and she felt herself flush with embarrassment. "I took care of them, Sonic-san."

"Good." He looked her up and down, as if checking for injuries or blood. "What did you do?"

"I…told them to leave." She caught the way his eyes narrowed and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Um…well, I had to knock one of them out. But I made them give me their IDs for later." Seeing him smirk, she knew that she had done well. "Did you want me to make breakfast?"

"You got rid of the problem in under ten minutes so I'm going to reward you. We're going out."

She was more than happy to walk with him to get breakfast. The food was eaten rather quickly, both of them being hungry. As she ate, she felt her gaze wandering to her teacher. Like the previous day, he was wearing a casual outfit; long black shorts and a v-neck black shirt. _He said that he's a ninja, but…he dresses so casual. Maybe I'm just stereotyping. Ninjas probably don't really dress the way I'm thinking._

Her training that day left her lungs burning and her muscles aching. The first objective was to try to keep pace with him during a run. This was basically an impossible task, but Ayano was determined to show him that she was strong enough to at least try. The second objective was to attempt to dodge his attacks. Another impossible task, but the damage she took was at least light. Despite his claims to not hold back, he was using enough self-control to not completely pummel her.

As she tried to catch her breath, Sonic approached her side. "You said that you want to be stronger than a Class S hero. What's your reason? Did you have one in mind that you want to beat?"

Ayano was sitting on the ground so she had to look up to meet his gaze. As she did, she felt him press a cold bottle of water to the back of her neck and she had to withhold a squeak of surprise. Taking it in her hand, she muttered a word of thanks. "My target…is actually a Class A hero," she explained. "But that's why I want to be as strong as a Class S. So it will be easier."

Sonic crouched next to her, watching her struggle with the water bottle's cap for a moment. When she got it open, she gulped down half of the contents in a matter of seconds. "I think you should aim higher."

"Aim higher?"

"That pervert from yesterday has his own disciple," he began. "And his disciple is a Class S hero. I think that you should aim for _him_. If you can defeat him, you can defeat any Class A hero."

"Why would anyone…want to be _his_ student? He was creepy."

The corners of his lips drew back into a grin. "His student is just as creepy."

"Which hero is he?" She started to drink the other half of the water.

"Demon Cyborg." Sonic was only slightly surprised when she started to choke. He waited for her to calm down before continuing. "But I'm going to make you strong enough to take him."

"I can't take someone like _him_! He's…he's a _cyborg_, Sonic-san! That's a whole different level of strength! I've never fought one before!" Ayano winced when he grabbed her jaw, making her meet his eyes. With his face just inches away from hers now, it was hard not to blush.

"If I say that you'll be able to, then you'll be able to. Even if you have to push past your limits. I'm not going to let you get off with pitiful goals like aiming for Class A strength when you can aim for Class S. Why is your face red?"

"Too close…" She expected him to lean away or release her. Instead, he leaned in closer. _What is he doing? Is he trying to make me get over my nervousness? _Swallowing her uneasiness, Ayano kept eye contact. "I can do it! If it means taking out a creep, I can do it!"

"Good." Sonic released her face and stood up. "I have some business to attend to now. You have the afternoon free. I'm sure you have bounty hunter stuff to take care of. Be back at the base by sunset. And avoid Saitama."


	5. Chapter 5

It was his second day of having a student and his excitement only seemed to be growing. There were so many possibilities, so many things for him to consider. So many things that he wanted to teach her and so many things that he wanted her to do. Sonic could not keep the grin from his face as he thought about her.

She had a stupid nickname, but her skills were impressive for someone her age. Someone that claimed to be so far self-taught. Her speed was better than an average girl's and she was decently good at dodging. He was sure that if her opponent had been an average man, she would have had no trouble beating him. Of course, he was not average. He was far from that; he was Sonic.

The "business" he had to take care of was settled by this point and he was taking his time returning to the base. He had given her so much free time so that she could get some work done. Doubtless, she got in contact with her employer to ask about some bounties. Just like him, she still had her own separate work to do. It made them a perfect match.

Laughter escaped him as he thought about this. _We're a perfect match. Teacher and student. Master and apprentice. Assassin and bounty hunter. We're almost perfect! I just can't wait to see how she'll handle this!_ He drew forth the ID cards that he swiped from her back pocket during her morning training.

Three cards. Three trespassers. Three targets for her to kill. Ayano had let him down that morning by not taking the men out immediately, but he would make sure that she finished the job. Although it was a little confusing. She should have killed them right away to make sure they would never return.

Once she did this, he would feel more confident about taking her with him for his next job. As much as he enjoyed his work, he was eager to take her along so she could learn from hands-on experience. Bounty hunting was different from what this job entailed. It required less finesse and less stealth. This would be a good learning opportunity.

As he arrived back at the base, he decided to check the blades that she had left. He had spent the evening sharpening any of the ones that looked dull and showing her how to really make them shine. Settling in with one of her daggers, he frowned and examined the edge.

_My clothes would actually fit her if the chest wasn't so tight_, Sonic thought as he began polishing the blade. Remembering the way the fabric hugged her chest, he smirked. Student or not, he had to admit that she was nice to look at. _She's better than Saitama's disciple._ The smirk bloomed into a vicious grin as he held up the dagger again. _Just wait, Saitama!_

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano frowned to herself as she ate, her thoughts focused on her teacher. She wanted to get him something special to thank him for training her, but she had only known him for a little over a day. It made it quite difficult to determine what he might want. As she lifted another bunch of noodles to her lips, she blew on the steaming food and glanced to her new friend.

Mumen Rider, sitting beside her, was currently speaking to the server about getting some drinks for them. "Sword Girl, do you like oolong tea or green tea?"

"…green…" she mumbled through a mouthful of food.

They had met by coincidence. She was at the police station, turning in the names and addresses of the trespassers from that morning. ID cards seemed to have fallen out of her pocket during training, but she had managed to memorize their information so she just jotted it down for the police. Mumen Rider showed up as she was leaving, intending to fill out some reports on robberies he had thwarted.

Both were Class C heroes. Both instantly recognized each other, though they had never really met. When he offered to treat her to lunch, she tried to respectfully decline, but then he insisted. The man's disappointed face was hard to ignore so she accepted his offer.

She was finishing her noodles as the tea arrived and she gave a small nod to the server. "Thank you for this," she said to the other hero. "It's very kind of you."

"Oh! Well, it's not that big of a deal," he assured her. "I was going to get lunch anyway and I like having company when I go out to eat. It's nice."

Remembering the previous night, eating with Sonic, her lips curled into a smile and she bowed her head. "It's nicer to eat with someone," the girl agreed.

As she lifted the bowl to drink the broth, Ayano suddenly felt very self-conscious. She had not realized just how hungry her morning training had made her. _I probably look greedy doing this, but my stomach was really starting to growl. I was really hungry._ Once the broth was finished, she set the bowl down and licked her lips. "Thank you."

"How long are you here for? I heard that you don't like to settle in one place for very long." Mumen Rider gave her a curious look when her face turned pink.

"Ah. Well…actually…I'm training with someone so I'll be around for a while. I'm trying to work on my speed." She looked down at the empty bowl and lifted a hand, chewing at her thumbnail. "I…want to be a Class S hero. That's my goal."

He paused in his meal and smiled. "That's a really ambitious goal, but I'm sure you can do it! You're working to make yourself stronger, right?"

"Yeah." Her teeth skimmed over her fingertip and she winced. _Everyone has more confidence in me than I do. First Sonic-san and now Mumen Rider. Do they really think that I could make it to Class S?_ She pushed up her glasses and sighed. "I'm a long way off, but…I'm really going to try for it."

"Well you're number ten in Class C right now so you're making progress." He finished his meal and pushed his bowl away. "I'm still patrolling for a while. Do you want to go with me?"

"Ah. That's a really nice offer, but I should be going. My teacher wants me to be back by sunset, but I wanted to get him a gift before I head back." She absently licked the tip of her thumb, where she had bitten. "What kind of gifts do men like…?"

A hint of color bloomed in his cheeks and he tilted his head. "Um. Well, food is probably a safe bet. Or alcohol. Most men like those things."

Beer. Snacks. Ayano made her purchase at a convenience store and began the walk back to the base. Kicking at a pebble, she watched it skip far ahead of her down the road. A sudden feeling of unease set in as she neared the building. Her palms started to sweat, her stomach began to do flips. Every muscle tensed and Ayano looked up.

A pair of cold, gray eyes stared down at her from the roof. _Sonic-san?_ She blinked and felt the chilled metal of a blade against her neck from behind, the rooftop suddenly empty. Her back was being pressed against a firm chest with the man's free hand tangled in her hair to hold her head in place. _Sonic-san?!_ The plastic bag in her hand was now loudly rustling as her hands shook.

His mouth neared her right ear, so close that the warmth of his skin could be felt. "I'm holding your life in my hands. I could do whatever I want with it." The hand in her hair tightened and he pulled her closer against his chest. "I could kill you. I could sell you off on the black market. I could cut you up and sell your organs; you're young and healthy so they would sell for a lot. Or I could make use of you another way."

Ayano winced as the blade lowered from her neck. The sharp edge pressed at the neckline of her shirt, causing it to tear a little. She swiftly lifted a hand to her hair, her grip going around his wrist as she tried to stop him from pulling any more. "…please…"

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" he taunted. With a twitch of his fingers, he shifted the knife so that the tip was pointed at her face. He traced it along her lower lip, just hard enough to make her know the very real danger of it. Releasing her hair, he was easily able to get his wrist free from her grip. His arm went around her waist, fingertips digging into her right hip as he traced the blade over her lip again. "No one would help you. No one would even know that you're gone if you disappeared. Who's going to miss a little bounty hunter?"

She could hear the mounting excitement in his tone and knew that she had to act fast. Ayano gritted her teeth and twisted sharply. The knife was swiftly pulled away, but his hand darted out to grab her wrist before she could actually run. At least now she was facing him, but now she could see the grin on his face.

The ninja stepped closer to her, his hold only tightening. "You know what? I'll let you choose. You can die right now, you can be sold on the black market, or I can make you my plaything. What will it be?"

Her pulse was fast and almost painful. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins as her honey-colored eyes narrowed upon his gray ones. Anger was mixing with her fear, along with a hint of disappointment. Forcing down every emotion except for the fury, she curled both hands into fists. "F-fine. You can…make me your plaything. But I have to stay alive."

"And why is that? Why wouldn't you pick a quick death? I still might kill you when I'm done with you," he challenged, bringing his face inches from hers.

"Because…I have to get _revenge_," she growled in response. "And I can't give up and die. I…have to do this."

Sonic's grin was at its fullest now and he sheathed his knife. "Good girl. You passed." Releasing her wrist, he began walking to the entrance of the building. "I can't believe you actually said "plaything" though. I wasn't expecting that," he stated with a laugh. "Your face turned red when you said it."

_What…just happened?_ The color drained from her face and she frowned. Jogging to catch up to him, she saw that he appeared quite content with what just happened. "That was a test, Sonic-san?"

"Of course it was. Did you really think that I would kill my first disciple?" Turning to face her, he did absolutely nothing to hide the amusement from showing in his expression. That grin, as well as the way his eyes stared directly into hers, sent a shiver down her spine. "I have big plans for us, Ayano. If I killed you, that would ruin everything. But just so you know, you need to fight harder if someone grabs you. If I was Saitama-"

"I'd be dead?" She winced when he shook his head. _So __**worse**__ then?_

"Where did you go today?" he inquired, looking at her bag.

"Oh…I got you something. To thank you for teaching me." Ayano lifted the bag and frowned a little when he took it. "The beer might be a little shaken up though."

Sonic's amusement was replaced by a mix of surprise and pleasure. "You're a good girl, aren't you?" Seeing her face turn red, he smirked. "Tonight I'm going to test you again. If you pass this test, I'll reward you. But no chickening out and no taking it easy. You need to put forth a lot of effort if you want to impress me."


	6. Chapter 6

Every muscle ached and it felt like her lungs were on fire, but Ayano pushed herself to continue the training exercise. Her speed was definitely improving since she began training with Sonic two weeks ago. She was faster and she had even picked up some new skills.

When the targets came into view, she hurled her smaller knives with decent precision. Not all of them were bullseye hits, but they at least made it close. It filled her with pride to see herself getting better. Though there was still that glaring failure from the past.

She remembered it vividly. Sonic had told her that she would need to take out the trespassers that had broken into their building. When she told him that she had turned the men in to the police, he was livid. He had left the base after dinner and did not return until the next morning.

As she completed the mini-course set up by her teacher, Ayano looked around for him. He leapt down from a tree branch nearby, holding his phone and checking the time. "H-how did I do?"

"You're getting better." The man smirked. "You really don't look like much, but you learn quickly. The more we work on it, the better you'll get." His smirk bloomed into a grin as he saw her knees begin to shake. "Are you tired?"

Ayano set her lips into a firm line and pushed up her glasses. "N-no. I can still-!" With that, her legs gave out beneath her and she grimaced as she hit the ground. "Ngh. I'm sorry, Sonic-san."

"You pushed yourself harder today," he remarked as he approached. He slipped an arm beneath her legs and around her shoulders, letting him lift her bridal style.

She hated the fact that blood rushed to her cheeks. "I was thinking about the trespassers…and how I _failed_ you."

"You'll have your chance to prove yourself again soon."

"What-?" Ayano closed her eyes tightly and bowed her head as he began to run. The landscape sped past them, the air making her hair whip around and come loose from its braid. Clinging to Sonic, she gritted her teeth against the feeling of the wind chilling her flesh.

"Tomorrow night, I'm leaving for a job. I made a contract with someone earlier this month to be their security guard for a few days. I was going to leave you behind, but now I think you're ready to go with me."

She was set down in front of their building and took a moment to catch her breath. "That would be great, Sonic-san!"

"I thought you might like that." Content, he led the way up to their base. "Start the bath. I'm going to check your weapons."

Ayano gave a curt nod and went to obey. Despite two weeks having gone by, she was still adjusting to living with him. She had little experience with men, but she was sure that not all of them were this odd. They always shared the futon. There was never a mention of her getting her own. She often caught him watching her when she cooked and would abruptly look away, grinning, if she made eye contact with him. This was not particularly creepy to her; just strange.

Sometimes he would disappear for hours at a time and never offer an explanation as to where he had gone. Once, he returned from an outing and was sporting some deep bruises and scrapes that he had made Ayano tend to. Sonic seemed to be in a particularly bad mood after that outing.

Testing the bath water, she frowned to herself. _He keeps talking about how I'll be able to take on the Demon Cyborg. Just thinking about that…_She shook her head and left the bathroom. "Sonic-san, the bath is ready."

He set aside the blade he was polishing and stretched his arms over his head, eyes closing for a moment. "Go ahead."

"Oh…okay." Returning the bathroom, she began the process of washing away the dirt and blood from her training that day. It was as she was rinsing off that the bathroom door opened. She instantly tensed and curled into a defensive ball. "Sonic-san? Um…I'm still in here."

"I know." He spared her a brief glance. Seeing her face turn red, it dawned on him that she had no idea what his intentions were. He had stripped off his clothes on his way to the bathroom and let his hair down so he probably should not be surprised by her reaction, but it made him grin nonetheless.

Reaching over, he took the spray nozzle from her hand and finished rinsing the soap from her back. "Why are your eyes closed?"

"I-I haven't…seen a man like this before…" she confessed. Ayano stayed frozen in place as he proceeded to wash his chest and front. _I'm an adult now. I'm a hero. I should be able to handle this, but…Sonic-san…_The soapy sponge was handed to her and she winced. "Um…?"

"Wash my back."

"Oh…o-okay." Keeping her eyes closed, she moved behind him and was glad that he did not try to look at her. Scrubbing his back, her eyes opened a little and she flushed bright red. She already knew that he was well built, but being this close made her really notice. Even without her glasses, she could see the toned muscles of his shoulders and back as well as the plethora of scars his skin bore.

When she had finished, she handed the sponge back with a trembling hand and used the nozzle to rinse away the soap. _I'll let him use the bath_, she decided. _Just washing and rinsing off is good enough. He's the teacher here._

"Get in ahead of me; I'll be there in a minute."

Ayano winced. "S-Sonic-san…it's okay. I don't need-" Her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled forward sharply, her breasts pressing against his back. "Ah?!"

Staring up into her honey-colored eyes, he smirked. "You pushed yourself today. If you don't soak, your muscles will be too sore for you to move tomorrow."

Her pulse was beating so fast that it hurt, but she obeyed. As she slipped into the warm water, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Apprentices used to do everything with their masters, right? Eating, sleeping, and…probably bathing, right? He's my teacher._ She heard his approach and felt the water shift. _He's my teacher! _A warm, toned chest pressed against her back. _Sonic-san is just my teacher! This isn't a big deal! I'm just overthinking it!_

Bowing her head, she stared down at the water and felt her face burning with embarrassment. _What's wrong with me? Why am I even thinking about him that way? He's my teacher! I mean…he's a man, but he's my teacher above anything else, isn't he? _An arm slid around her waist and her eyes widened as he leaned back against the side of the bath and brought her with him.

The feeling of his skin against hers was causing her stomach to do flips. Something was pressing against her lower back and made her tense up in response. A fluttery sensation began in her chest and she was struggling to keep her breathing normal. Ayano was eighty percent sure that he could hear her heart beating because her own pulse was pounding in her ears.

"…Sonic-san…can I ask a question?" she hesitantly spoke up.

"What?" There was a slight note of annoyance in his tone, as if he could already tell what she was going to ask about.

"You…told me that apprentices and masters used to do everything together. Did that…um…did that include _bathing_?" Ayano's voice came out kind of weak, but she was struggling to even speak to him in this current situation. _Something…is pressing against my lower back_, she thought as her body tensed.

"Of course not." His legs moved to either side of hers as he relaxed more into the water. "Did you think that they _did_?" Excitement leaked into his voice as he spoke and the arm around her waist tightened. "Are you getting scared?"

She could feel his lips near her right ear and closed her eyes, attempting to keep herself calm. "I'm…I'm not scared," she protested. Fingertips skimmed over her hip and she felt a light touch against her thigh. Obsidian locks of hair hung damply over her chest as he leaned forward, his chin resting on her shoulder. The arm around her waist shifted, his hand planting on her ribs just below her bust.

"If you're not scared, then why are you shaking?" he taunted. "What would you do if someone grabbed you and touched you like this?"

"I'd…_stab_ them," she replied bluntly. The girl felt his chest move against her back as he laughed.

"You'd _stab_ them? You think you could stab Saitama or the Demon Cyborg?"

"…I don't know…" Ayano's right hand shakily went to his wrist, resting there for a moment before her fingers gingerly slid over his.

The man grinned and let the hand on her thigh glide a little higher, moving inward. "If you're not scared, then why are you shaking?" Sonic persisted. "I want to know why you're trembling."

Warm breath fanned over the side of his neck as he inched his fingertips closer. A tension was forming in her lower half, accompanied by butterflies in her stomach. Her breathing was labored as she bit her lip and tried to think of a good answer. A good excuse. "I…I'm excited," she finally confessed. "But you're my teacher! You're my teacher so I shouldn't even be thinking about you as a man-!"

Sonic laughed and turned his head so he could take in her facial expression. The girl's cheeks were red, her eyes closed as she struggled to control her breathing. "You're thinking of me as a man?" he teased.

She wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. _Why did I tell him that?!_ Her hands lifted to cover her face, shaking her head.

His hand left her thigh and gripped her chin. Turning her head, he waited for her eyes to open before he grinned down at her. Before Ayano could even begin to wonder what would come next, his lips crashed against hers and the hand on her chest crept upward. His fingertips planted against her smooth, fair skin as his palm pressed against her breast. When he broke the kiss, he leaned back once more and seemed satisfied. "I'm your teacher, but I'm also a man. Don't forget that."

Ayano was too nervous to move after this. He seemed to not mind though. The ninja carried her out of the bath and shoved some clean clothes into her hands when she simply stood giving him a flustered sort of stare. His touch had surprised her, but at the same time it felt strangely good. She was more than happy to get dressed and start cooking their dinner, but was very aware of his glances now.

_What did he mean?_ Eating by herself, seated alone on the roof, the young hero frowned. _Of course he's a man. But…did that mean that he wants me to see him that way, too?_ Curling up with her knees to her chest, Ayano stared down at the city below. She needed to shake off these thoughts before bedtime. After all, it was already a bit awkward to share a futon with him without these feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

NeonHorizon: Finally have some action again. Next chapter will be different; I won't make you read about every day Ayano spent on her first job with Sonic.

* * *

When Sonic had explained the job to her, Ayano thought that it sounded simple enough. It was a security sort of job where they were tasked with protecting a convoy of trucks that were transporting "something". What the "something" was appeared to be unimportant as Sonic left that detail out. He did, however, tell her to take out anyone that she saw trying to attack the convoy.

_Is this what ninjas normally do?_ She moved through the forest alongside the road, keeping her eyes and ears open in case of any threats. It was raining heavily, speckling her glasses and making things more complicated. At least the vehicles were moving at a relatively slow pace. They were following the traffic laws in order to not attract attention.

As she ran alongside one of the trucks, the girl frowned behind the scarf that Sonic had provided her with. _I'm sure that this isn't a normal thing for ninjas. When I think "ninja" I don't think of a contract security guard. I think of that anime where they go on cool missions and get scrolls and stuff. _She remembered the excited look in his eyes when he explained the job to her and she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

Shaking her head, Ayano attempted to focus on her task. Sonic had made it perfectly clear that this was not simply a job; this was a test. If she could manage to be helpful in protecting the convoy, she would pass his test and prove herself. It would make up for the failure from two weeks ago.

Adrenaline spiked as the girl's hearing went out in her right ear and her left ear began to ring. She recognized this immediately and moved to get onto the ground for cover, but moved too slowly. A bullet whizzed past her right side, nicking her upper arm and sending blood running down her limb.

Ayano fell onto her stomach in the grass, gritting her teeth and holding her arm. She narrowed her eyes in the darkness and she listened to footsteps approaching her from behind. Her right arm throbbed, but she pushed past the pain and slid her hand to the dagger sheathed on her calf.

The attacker crouched down in the grass, chuckling to himself and prodding her hip with the muzzle of his gun. "What've we got here? This is some shitty security! Are they too broke to afford-?" The man's words were cut off by a gurgling as she twisted onto her back and thrust the blade into his throat.

Watching him fall backwards into the tall grass, Ayano panted and clutched her wounded upper arm. She listened for further movement or gunfire, but all she could hear were the panicked shouts of the convoy drivers. _I have to be fast! I can do this!_

Yanking the blade out of the man's neck, Ayano gave it a few wipes on her sleeve and began sprinting further down the convoy. The trucks had stopped after the two shots were fired and now the drivers were on high alert. She adjusted her glasses as she neared a dark figure ahead of her in the grass, standing with their back to the girl. Ignoring the pain in her arm, Ayano unsheathed the two blades on her thighs and leapt up.

Her knives sank into his flesh with ease, like pushing into butter. He went facedown into the grass with a heavy thud and she was soon moving on to the next target. There was blood on her hands and it had soaked into her clothes, but in the moment Ayano was focused completely on her task.

In high school, her classmates had made fun of the way she fixated. They called her "terrier" like the type of dog because once she decided to focus on something, it occupied her every thought. As she moved from one gunman to the next, she had to frown to herself. Things had changed.

When she set out to be a hero, she could easily focus on one job at a time. She was compelled by her need to move up through the ranks so she had that drive. That ambition was still there, but her path had been knocked slightly askew. Speed o' Sound Sonic had altered the path that she was taking. More than just altering her course; she often found herself distracted by thoughts about him.

Now, for instance. Ayano had been fixated on taking out as many targets as possible along her side of the road with the sole idea to finish and make him proud. However, thinking about him reminded her of how he had looked in his "professional" attire. The skintight black bodysuit and the long, flowing scarf. When she saw him dressed that way, it made her heart skip a beat.

Blinking, she stared down at the man she had just stabbed and pulled her blade from his chest. Red droplets dotted her cheek and she frowned, wiping at it with the back of her hand. _What was I doing?_

Straightening her posture, Ayano searched for the next target. To her surprise, a few of the convoy drivers had gathered at the side of the road and were now staring at her with looks of horror and amusement. She adjusted her scarf so it hid her frown and pushed up her glasses. Shifting her gaze away from the men, she flicked blood from her knife and shoved it back into its sheath.

"Wow, kid! That was pretty impressive!" A middle-aged man stepped forward from the group, beaming. "I didn't think much of ya when I saw ya walk up with that assassin, but you're somethin' else! He taught ya well!"

Now embarrassed by the attention, she rubbed the back of her neck and bowed her head. "Ah…well. Thank you, sir." Her frown deepened behind her scarf as she subtly looked for her teacher. _Did that man just call Sonic-san an assassin?_

Things quieted down rather quickly and Ayano was able to determine that her side of the road was clear. The drivers returned to their vehicles and the convoy resumed traveling forward. When they pulled over to rest, she was called over by the driver that had spoken to her before.

He let her sit on the vacant seat beside him and offered her food, but she had to decline. "That assassin's pretty strict with ya, huh?"

"He's my teacher, sir." Behind the scarf, she frowned again. _He keeps calling him an assassin. Does he just mean "ninja"? Or is Sonic-san really like that? A sword for hire kind of person? _She felt eyes on her and jolted when she realized that her teacher was leaning in the window beside her.

"There ya are! Hey, listen! This little lady took out all the gunmen on this side of the road by herself! Ya should've seen her! I've never seen a woman handle a knife that well outside of a kitchen!" the driver spoke to him.

Sonic's gaze slid from Ayano to the man speaking. "What makes you think that I didn't see it? I was watching my student."

"You better treat the little lady to something _good_ tonight," the man said with a wink. "Girl like that deserves a reward. Nice and quiet. Good with a blade."

The girl was about to protest when Sonic smirked across the front seat at the driver. "Do you have a gun?"

The man seemed confused. "Yeah. Why?"

Opening the door, Sonic gripped Ayano's right arm and drew her out of the truck. "Because she isn't covering your sexist ass. Ayano, this truck isn't priority anymore; he can defend himself."

She winced at his tight grip and pushed him away without thinking. A scowl crossed his features as he took her wrist and lifted her arm toward him to examine it. The sleeve of her shirt was soaked with her own blood and fresh pain raced along her limb as he turned it. "C-careful. I was shot."

"I didn't think that it hit you." His eyes narrowed and Sonic reached into one of the pockets on the pants he had loaned her. He drew forth some gauze and led his student over to another truck, where he commandeered the cargo area in the back. "Take off your shirt."

Instantly, heat flooded her face. "Wh-what?"

"Take off your shirt so I can check the wound. I need to make sure there's no shrapnel in it." Sonic's eyes narrowed when she hesitated. "Ayano."

"Right…sorry." She reluctantly obeyed and turned her head to the side while he looked at the wound. Thankfully, it was just a superficial cut.

"You're lucky their aim was poor." He wound gauze around her upper arm and tied it off. Leaning back, he grinned. "You took out those gunmen with this wound?"

Ayano nodded once and put her shirt on again, but paused. There was a bit of blood on the back of her right hand and she frowned. "I just…pushed past the pain. I wanted to make you proud of me," she admitted.

"Because I'm your teacher."

"…because you're my teacher…" She swallowed her nervousness and lifted her gaze to meet his. When she did this, she saw his grin spread wider and it made her pulse quicken. "Are you proud of me?"

He leaned forward, a hand going beneath her chin to keep her eyes on him. "I wasn't sure that you'd have what it takes for this job, but you proved me wrong. I'm not easily impress, but I'll say that I'm proud of you." Seeing the warmth in her cheeks, he drew closer and removed her glasses. "Now rest. The convoy is camping here for the night."

"Oh…um…okay." Vision blurry, she was able to vaguely make out the fact that Sonic had folded her glasses and set them aside. She leaned back against the side of the cargo area, bowing her head to let her hair fall over her eyes.

The wound on her arm stung a lot. It was definitely not the worst pain she had ever felt, but it was certainly distracting her from sleep. She thought that this was going to be the worst of her worries that night until she saw Sonic's expression. It was a fuzzy image, but she could still tell that he was scowling.

Squinting in the dimly lit cargo space so that she could see his face, Ayano's lips drew into a grimace. "I'm sorry…I know that I could have done better. I shouldn't have let myself get hurt. I should've-"

"Stay here."

"What…? Um…are you going to be back soon?" She saw him stand up and hop down from the truck.

Standing at the edge of the truck bed, he faced the girl. "Come here."

Ayano was a little wary, but approached him. Pain shot through her arm when she moved and she quickly pressed a hand over her injury. "Ngh. Sorry-"

Fingers threaded into her chocolate brown hair and he dragged her face close so it was inches from his. Grinning at her, Sonic saw her eyes going wide. "Ayano. You think of me as a man, don't you?"

Heat rose to her face and she shifted her gaze. "Um…I-I mean…" A cold blade traced along the girl's cheek and she hesitantly looked his way. "Sonic-san?"

"As a man, I'm going to defend you. That driver's sexist comments really got under my skin. Normally, I wouldn't care, but since it involves you, I'll take care of this. So stay here. I'll be back soon."

Left alone in the back of the truck, she frowned to herself and reached for her glasses. _What did he mean by that? Is he…going to kill that driver?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Twenty._ Sonic gazed down at Ayano's identification card, having swiped it from her wallet earlier that week. It was an older photo of her, depicting the girl with shoulder-length hair, and she seemed to be wearing a school uniform in the image. _Twenty_, he thought again. _I guess that's important._

Tucking the card away into his pocket, he continued down the sidewalk and skimmed the row of shops. He was in the shopping district on what he had decided was "official teacher business". With it being his student's twentieth birthday, he was determined to make the day special for her.

_I doubt that Saitama would do this for his disciple_, the man considered as he spotted a bakery. _And if I do this, she's going to want to return the favor. This is a win-win situation._

Two slices of cake were purchased. Continuing his quest, Sonic began to grin to himself. Imagining her reaction to this surprise brought him immense excitement. The cake was not his only surprise for her. He had two more stops to make before returning to the base and he was determined to impress her.

If he was honest with himself, this was about more than just outdoing Saitama or making Ayano owe him. They had been together for a month now as student and master. Training together, sleeping in the same futon, and sharing the bath that one time. He saw her every day, talked to her every day, and it was starting to gradually affect him. He was starting to develop a certain fondness for her, but he was not about to admit that to himself.

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano frowned to herself, seated against the wall near the futon with her phone to her ear. "Ah. Yes. I know. I'm sorry; I should've called. I'm alright though!"

On the other line of the phone call, there were questions and protests. She winced and bowed her head. "Well, I'm staying with someone. Not like that! They're a man, yes. He's my teacher. He agreed to help me train to raise my rank."

Slouching, she began to run her fingers through her chocolate colored locks. "Yes, I know. Please don't worry about me. I trust him. Well, it's only been about a month, but still! He hasn't!-" Ayano winced. "I'm _fine_," she stated firmly.

The phone was apparently given to her mother now. The woman's tone was soft, her voice holding warmth that Ayano's father could not match. "Happy birthday, Ayano! Are you doing anything special with your teacher today?"

Tears welled in her eyes and she half-smiled to herself. "No. I haven't even told him that it's my birthday," she confessed. "Ah. I'll…be sending some money soon, okay? Did I tell you that I got to meet Mumen Rider?"

"Really?! Sweetie, that's fantastic! You were such a big fan of him when you were studying for your exam! Is he really that nice in person? And as handsome?"

Her face grew warm and she wiped away her tears. "Mom, we're basically coworkers!" she protested, laughing. "He's…really nice though. And, yes, he's pretty cute in person. I was going to tell you that we teamed up to defeat a monster! I got paid really well this week so I'm going to send a little more than usual, okay?"

"Oh, dear, you don't have to do that. You keep that for yourself and buy something nice for your birthday, okay? So your teacher! Is he a good man?"

Ayano had been quick to defend Sonic when her father criticized him, but now she faltered. _Is he good? He's only taken me with him on that one job, but when I think back on it, I'm not sure that what we were doing was good. I killed people. I've had to do it before when criminals got out of hand, but…after that job…I felt dirty. _"He's good to me, Mom."

"So can we talk to him? Where is he now?" These were the sharp words of her father, interrupting.

"Yes, we'd like to talk to him," her mother agreed.

Tensing, she stood and walked to the window. "He's not here right now."

"So have him call us!"

"Dear, calm down. Ayano, we're just worried about you, alright?" There was a slight pause and when her mother spoke again, her voice was breaking. "You know that we only have one child left, sweetie."

When the phone call ended, Ayano felt drained. She had not called her parents since she began training under Sonic. She was afraid of her father overreacting and her mother getting the wrong idea. _Why did they have to remind me? _Setting down the phone, she ran both hands through her hair and bit her lower lip. Tears were burning the girl's eyes as a tightness settled in her chest.

No matter how much time passed, the pain of losing her sisters always felt fresh. She caught herself thinking about them when she was shopping, thinking about things they would like. She would wonder what they were doing and then remember that they were no longer alive. It had been years, but it still hurt.

The lock clicked and she swiftly wiped away her tears. Turning to her teacher, she found the man entering the apartment with a handful of bags. "Ah…sorry! I'll help you!" She started forward, but he quickly moved out of reach with a grin splitting his face.

"Sit down," he ordered.

"Okay…?" Ayano sat cross-legged on the futon, puzzled. Her confusion only grew as the man sat in front of her with a bag beside him. _What is this about?_

"You're turning twenty today."

"How…did you know that?" She tilted her head and pushed her glasses up.

"I'm your master. Open this." The ninja shoved the bag toward her, frowning at the way she questioned him.

Ayano hesitantly opened it and her eyes grew wide. Inside were a number of items; some new clothes, a new pair of boots, and a very high quality blade with a sheath that bore her name on it. Taking the knife in her hand, she slowly drew it from the sheath and smiled. "This…is beautiful. Thank you so much, Sonic-san!"

"I got you clothes and a new pair of boots, too," he pointed out. "I saw you patching up your old boots with tape."

She hugged the bag to her chest, unable to stop smiling. _He knew my birthday and he got me these gifts. These look like they're good quality and they're all things that I needed. He's…so considerate. So cool!_ Ayano was about to thank him again when a hand pressed at her back and she was pushed forward against his chest. "Sonic-san…?"

Fingers ran through her hair as he leaned down to her ear. "I'm not done yet," the man stated, his voice brimming with excitement. "I'm taking you somewhere so go change."

_We're going somewhere? _Ayano knew better than to question him. Still flustered about him holding her, she set off for the restroom to change. She dug through the bag and found some clothes that she thought would be adequate. _All of these clothes are really feminine_, she realized as she put on a short black skirt. Pairing this with a dark violet sweater, she had to pause and stare at her reflection in the mirror. _I…actually look…cute?_

**Shift P.O.V**

He had not accounted for how she might look dressed in such feminine clothes. When she was wearing his clothes, it was not a big deal. She looked nice enough in his shirts and pants. Seeing her dressed like a normal young woman her age was different. Now he was not looking at her as his student.

She was seated across from him in the restaurant, nervously skimming the menu and occasionally glancing up. When their eyes met, Ayano smiled shyly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thank you…for everything, Sonic-san."

In that moment, thoughts of being a better teacher than Saitama were forgotten. That timid smile, those pink-tinted cheeks, and the way that she glanced away from him forced those thoughts from his head. In that moment, she was adorable and he hated himself for thinking it. He lowered his gaze and gave her a simple shrug, unable to think of what to say.

Gritting his teeth, he hoped that she failed to notice his frustration. A month together and it was gradually wearing on him. A month of living in close quarters with his female student, who was just a little younger than he was. A girl so ambitious that she wanted to take on a Class S hero. A girl so determined that she was ready to do whatever it took to make herself stronger and faster. A girl after his heart.

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano was a little puzzled by the shift from "teacher" to "friend". He was treating her less like a student and more like a close friend. She was glad, but at the same time it was a bit strange. _He's a bit strange though_, she thought to herself. Catching sight of his grin, heat rose to her face and she smiled.

They were approaching their building when a hand gripped Ayano's upper arm and she found cold gray eyes staring down into her warm hazel ones. "Sonic-san…?"

"Did you see me as a man or as your teacher today?"

This question made her pulse quicken. She nervously pushed up her glasses, shifting her gaze away from his. "I-I…saw you as a man," she admitted. "But that's not…I mean…it doesn't mean that you have to see me differently. You probably only see me as your student and that's fine. I understand; you're a professional. I…need to be more professional and just-"

Ayano's back connected with the solid exterior of the building. A hand planted on the wall to her right and his free hand went to her chin to lift her face. The girl's stomach was doing flips as she met his gaze once more. A thumb traced along her lower lip as he tilted his head, his own lips drawing into a grin. The sight of his grin made her heart skip a beat and she closed her eyes, embarrassed.

She had kissed someone before. In middle school, Ayano had a male friend and they had decided to be each other's first kiss. As she felt the warmth of Sonic's thumb against her lip, she held her breath in anticipation. She expected him to kiss her, but it never came. Instead, when she opened her eyes, he was merely grinning at her timid expression.

He leaned down to her ear, his breath warm against the side of her neck. "Just because I see you as a woman, doesn't mean that anything changes. You're still my student. Maybe when you can defeat Saitama's disciple, I'll knowledge that you're strong enough for me."

Left feeling cold by the absence of his touch, the hero watched him stalk off down the sidewalk to the entrance. She frowned and, for a moment, felt as though she might cry. Shaking it off, she jogged to catch up to him. _I'll beat the Demon Cyborg then! If that's what it will take for him to see me as worthy!_

What she did not see was the exceedingly pleased expression that Sonic wore as he walked away. Thoughts of their future filled his head alongside thoughts of what had just happened. What he had really wanted to do.


	9. Chapter 9

NeonHorizon: Shout out to the lovely readers leaving reviews! I appreciate everyone, but reviewers have a special place in my cold, twisted little heart _ Also, in this chapter, Ayano finally crosses paths with Saitama again.

* * *

"Your teacher doesn't know that you're a hero?!"

Ayano winced and gave a slight shrug. "Well…it doesn't really matter."

"But you just made it to Class B! That's a big deal, Sword Girl!" Mumen Rider pushed up his glasses and peered at her from across the table. It was clear that she was bothered by something.

When he had crossed paths with her out in the street, it felt oddly like fate. They were both out casually running errands in their free time. Neither of the heroes had plans for the afternoon. Neither had eaten lunch yet. He immediately knew what he had to do. Mumen Rider had to really try hard to persuade her to accept his offer, but now they were celebrating her moving up a class.

"My teacher…doesn't really care about it," she argued. Sonic was still under the impression that she was a bounty hunter. So far, he had yet to catch her in this lie, but she worried that he might eventually catch on. "And I'm proud of myself. I just…really wish I'd ranked higher."

He saw the disappointment in her eyes and leaned forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll make it. You're really determined, Sword Girl. I know you'll be able to reach your goal."

A sad half-smile crept onto her face as she looked away. "You have more confidence in me than I do."

"Well, we're friends, right? Friends lend you their confidence when you don't have any," he pointed out, returning to his meal.

Ayano sipped her tea and could not help frowning as she set the cup back down. "We're…friends?" Her voice was quiet as she asked this, afraid that he would protest and say that he had made a mistake. After all, he was a hero she looked up to. Even now, despite the fact that she was a class above him. His determination and sense of justice was beyond admirable.

Steam had clouded his glasses, but he still smiled. "Well, yeah. Er…if you _want_ to be friends, I mean. I probably shouldn't have just assumed that without asking," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"N-no! I mean, you don't have to ask! Of course I want to be friends. Ah…that didn't come out right. Sorry. I mean…um…" Ayano slouched, sighing in defeat. "It's just that…you're cool. Really cool."

"A-are you kidding? I've been nervous this whole time we've been eating! I'm not cool; I just really like being a hero and helping people. I mean, you're seeing it firsthand. I'm…not very good in one on one situations like this."

She moved to adjust her glasses at the exact same time as him and paused. Both heroes released a nervous sort of chuckle. "Thank you again for this."

As they went outside to part ways, Mumen Rider asked if she wanted to exchange cellphone numbers and she timidly gave hers to him. _I'm a Class B hero now. I shouldn't be so awkward_, she thought as she went her separate way. _If I ever became popular, I would need to be able to deal with fans. Wouldn't it be really off-putting to ask a hero for a photo together and they just stood there frozen in fear? Or if you asked for an autograph and their hands were shaking so much that it was illegible?_

Ayano remembered the shopping list that Sonic had given her before she left and decided to get that done so she could hurry back. After eating with Mumen Rider, she felt drained. It was fun, but socializing had never been her favorite activity.

She was in the fruit and vegetable section of the supermarket when the girl became aware of someone watching her. This was nothing like when Sonic stared at her. This felt more like a vacant sort of stare, whereas her teacher's gaze felt more like she was being monitored. Ayano turned to look around and instantly locked eyes with someone that she was not ready to see again.

It had been over a month and they had only met once, but she still recognized him. He had a really uncommon face. Quickly taking a step back, she held up her shopping basket in front of her in defense. "Do you…need something?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Saitama blinked slowly and a rather dopey little smile formed on his face. "I recognize you now. You're Sonic's girlfriend, right?"

Ayano's face went bright red and she started to wave the basket in a panic. "I'm not-! It isn't like that! I'm not his girlfriend! Sonic and I aren't like that!"

"Oh." He watched her settle down a bit and leaned forward to look into her basket. "What're you getting?"

"That's…that's none of your business!" She moved to take a step back again and her back struck something solid. Ayano tensed and looked over her shoulder. She had to tip her head back a little to properly see his face, but when her eyes met a pair of gold and black ones, she felt her pulse start to race. _No way! The Demon Cyborg?!_

The Class S hero was intimidating to her before, but now that she was face to face with him, she felt cold adrenaline starting to pump through her veins. He was taller than her and wore a rather unconcerned expression on his face as he looked from her to Saitama. The cyborg's blond hair was in a slightly messy fashion and his clothes looked a bit tattered, leading her to believe that he might have fought a monster just moments before entering the store.

"Master, is this person bothering you?" A hand darted out to grab her wrist when she tried to slip away from the interaction.

Ayano was tempted to scream for help, but stopped herself. _I'm a hero! I'm a Class B hero so I can save myself! _She twisted and tried to get free, but felt the metal hand gripping tighter.

"No; it's fine. I was just talking to her," Saitama replied. He stepped closer to Ayano and leaned down, eyes locked on the knife sheathed on her belt. His expression was completely neutral as he reached toward it.

She moved quickly, lifting her right leg and aiming a kick at his head. A hand closed around her ankle, holding her leg up, and the man raised an eyebrow. Slowly tilting his head, his vacant sort of smile returned. Ayano gritted her teeth, struggling to escape from both of them now.

"You got faster. I bet Sonic taught you, right?"

Fuming, she narrowed her eyes at him. _This creep is holding my leg too tightly. I can't get free. And his student is holding my arm back now because I moved too much. I have to get loose somehow, but they're both holding on really tight. _Ayano's free hand rested on her knife sheath when she saw Saitama staring at it again. _Other people are starting to stare. I need to get out of this fast!_

"P-pervert…back off!" she snarled, keeping her voice quiet. Color rushed to her face after speaking, tears of embarrassment forming in her eyes. _If I have to scream for help, that's just how it has to be. A hero like Demon Cyborg won't keep this up if I do that. It's bad publicity._

"Pervert? What?" Saitama's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly and then seemed to realize that the girl was in fact wearing a skirt. He was still holding her ankle up and she was wearing a skirt. This looked terrible to the casual passerby. "Oh. I didn't even notice." He released her ankle and watched the girl swiftly shift into a fighting stance, struggling slightly with the cyborg still holding her arm behind her back. "Hey, Genos. Let go."

"Master-"

"Come on. You probably shouldn't have done that anyway." The older man stared until her arm was released and then awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He apologized and stepped back a few times to put distance between them.

She rubbed furiously at her eyes with a sleeve and grabbed her shopping basket from where she had dropped it on the floor. Ayano grimaced and stomped toward him, her irritation growing when he showed no signs of concern. "Creeps like _you_…are part of why I became a hero," the girl growled at him.

"Hey. I apologized. And I said that I didn't mean for that to-" He cut himself off mid-sentence and raised his eyebrows. "Wait, you're a hero?"

"She's a Class B hero named Sword Girl," Genos answered. He approached the girl's side, but she quickly stepped away from him and held up her basket as a blocker. His eyes narrowed slightly, mouth twisting into a faint scowl as he turned from Saitama to Ayano. "How dare you call Master Saitama a pervert. You were the one that tried to attack him. You will show more respect to my master. He could have easily annihilated you for attacking him."

"Does Sonic know that his girlfriend's a hero?" The bald man stepped toward her and seemed completely unfazed when she jolted back.

"You're a hero and you associate with that pervert?"

Ayano could feel her face turning red and she stomped a boot against the floor. "He's not a pervert! He's not the one that exposed a girl's panties in the middle of a supermarket like five minutes ago!" This time, she raised her voice.

All of the shoppers in the area had been casually looking over, but now they were staring. Everyone began whispering among themselves and women shrank away from the vicinity, holding their purses closer and watching Saitama warily. The man immediately tried to diffuse the situation, attempting to explain what had happened, but it was too late at this point.

In this confusion, Ayano took the opportunity to slip away and abandoned her shopping basket. Her face was still burning pink with humiliation at using such a tactic to escape. _I need to get away from here_, she decided. _I can't be anywhere near here when they come back out. And I can never go to that store again!_

She hurried along the sidewalk, trying to blend in with the crowd. It was as she turned a corner that she felt a metal grip close around her wrist. Her arm was twisted behind her back, her body forced against the cold bricks within an alley, and she bit her lip hard in the struggle. A glare over her shoulder revealed a pair of gold and black eyes glaring back at her from the cyborg's face.

_This is bad! This is really, really bad! I'm nowhere near strong enough to try to fight the Demon Cyborg and now he's got me pinned against a wall. Where's Saitama? These two…perverts…are going to…_Tears of panic spilled down her face, but she refused to let her fear show in her voice. "Let go of me…before I make you regret it."

"You tried to make a fool of my master. Now I will-"

"I didn't make him grab my leg!" she growled through gritted teeth. "He could have dodged my kick. He made his own choice."

"Let go of Ayano before I make this really ugly." This excited threat came from behind the cyborg. Sonic grinned when both heroes looked toward him. "I don't know what happened, but I'm actually glad to see you. Now I can go all out and show her some real power."


	10. Chapter 10

"Look, it's really clear from the security footage and from what the other customers said. You grabbed that girl."

"Okay, but you don't know the whole situation," Saitama protested. When the supermarket manager asked him to go to a back room to discuss what happened, he knew it would be better to just go along so he could explain himself. However, every customer that had witnessed it seemed to have the wrong idea.

The manager frowned at him from across the desk and pointed to the screen that displayed the security footage. "I understand the situation perfectly."

"She tried to kick me and I stopped her."

"It's clear that you were trying to grab her so it was in self-defense."

"No. Listen, I wasn't trying to grab her, okay? And what about Genos? He grabbed her arm."

Leaning forward in his seat, the man narrowed his eyes. "The customers mentioned that the Demon Cyborg was trying to pull his girlfriend away from you so you couldn't grab her."

"Are you serious?" Saitama sat back in his chair and sighed. "She's not his girlfriend. Look, he's my student and that girl is another hero and I was just-"

"I think I understand now. You're _delusional_. You think that you have some kind of connection with the Demon Cyborg. Maybe you're a really big fan or something? And when you saw him with his girlfriend at the store, you thought it was your chance to get close to him and things didn't go your way. That doesn't mean that you can just go around grabbing girls."

_Is this really happening right now? Where's Genos? If he was here, he could explain everything and they would probably listen._ Standing, he pushed his chair back and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Fine. I apologize. So can I leave?"

"No. The police are coming to pick you up."

"Are you serious?"

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano felt the cold surface of the alley wall press tight against her cheek, her arm being twisted further behind her back. "Sonic-san, I can get out of this on my own!" she tried to insist. _If he fights a hero in broad daylight, he'll be arrested! I have to try to save myself so he doesn't have to!_

The girl thrashed, trying to free herself, and felt the cyborg push harder against her back. She gritted her teeth and prepared to try again, but froze when she saw the glint of Sonic's blade from the corner of her eye. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw the grin spreading across the man's face.

"I don't think so. You're strong, but I've been waiting for a moment like this." Flitting his gaze from her to Genos, Sonic's expression turned malevolent. "Let go of her so we can actually fight. If you keep holding onto her like that, I'll consider you a coward. What kind of man uses a girl as a human shield?"

"I am not using her as a human shield." Genos tightened his grip on her wrist and turned sharply, holding her in place in front of him so that she now faced Sonic. "She wrongfully accused my master of a lewd act and I am demanding an apology."

"What did he do?" Gray eyes met Ayano's honey-colored ones for a moment and then he noticed how red her face was starting to turn.

"That pervert…held my leg up and…s-saw my…pant-" She released a sharp yelp as Ayano abruptly found herself being swept up into someone's hold and lifted. Her eyes closed in against the sting of the wind, fingers gripping tightly to Sonic's shirt as he carried her down the street. When she finally opened her eyes, she felt her pulse quicken instantly.

Genos was in pursuit, his gaze fixed on them as he moved down the sidewalk with no regard for the citizens around him. _Is he really a hero?!_ She wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, hugging tighter against the man. "Th-thanks."

"No one else is allowed to touch you. Do you understand?" His voice was low as he carried her, head bowed so his lips were near her ear. "Ayano. Do you understand?"

"I…understand." She said this, but the girl was still puzzled by his words. The way that he had said them, the way that his lips lingered near her ear, made her heart skip a beat and brought a rush of heat through her body.

"Do you have the knife that I gave you?" Sonic's voice carried excitement now as he turned and faced Genos.

"Ah…yeah. Why?" Since he had given it to her on her birthday, she wore it on her belt whenever she left the base.

"You have good instincts. So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to start and you jump in when you think that the time is right."

Without another word from him, she was set down and he disappeared. The man reappeared above Genos, his blade drawn and sweeping down as if to cut the cyborg in half. Genos lifted an arm, the metal clashing and sparks flying. Around the two, civilians were running to try to get away from the battle.

_Wait a second! Even if we're both heroes, I shouldn't fight him! _Ayano's hand went to her knife, fingers trembling as she watched her teacher lunge in for another attack. She had started to question whether Sonic was actually good or evil and now that she was watching him attempt to plunge a sword into the hero's body, she was coming to a conclusion. _He's evil. Right? He's attacking a hero! But he said he was defending me. Wait. So is he good or evil? I thought I knew._

The ninja dodged a blast aimed at his face and managed to land a kick before disappearing. When he appeared beside her, Ayano saw Genos speeding toward them with his gaze locked on her teacher. The girl moved on instinct and unsheathed her knife. The blade flashed as she sprinted forward, a few sparks of resistance flying up as it met the metal of his chest. Then, to both their surprise, it sliced into him.

Genos leapt back, a hand going to where she had not only slashed his shirt, but had managed to cut deep into the metal of his side. "What sort of weapon is that?" he demanded, eyes on her blade.

"I…don't know." She pushed up her glasses and changed her footing, prepared to run at him again. _How did I do that?! What kind of knife did Sonic-san give me?_ Gripping her knife tighter, the girl watched him. "Class S hero Demon Cyborg."

"Class B hero Sword Girl."

"Where's your "master"?" Ayano inquired, eyes briefly shifting to make sure the man was not in the area.

"Master Saitama is still in the supermarket." Black and gold eyes shifted from her to the ninja currently watching from a distance behind her. "If Speed o' Sound Sonic is keeping you prisoner-"

"I'm not his prisoner."

"Then he must have brainwashed you. He is not a good man."

Adjusting her stance, she frowned back at the blond cyborg. "Thanks for the concern, Genos-kun, but you're wasting your time. I haven't been brainwashed. He's my teacher."

"From the way that your "teacher" is looking at you, I would assume-"

"And the same could be said of you and that bald pervert." Ayano saw his frown deepen. _We're around the same age, aren't we? I've done a little research since Sonic-san first told me about the Demon Cyborg. We have similar goals; we both want revenge. We both found teachers. We're around the same age. Under any other circumstance…we might have become friends._

Warm breath fanned over the side of her neck as the girl tensed and she felt a hand grip her wrist. A foot nudged hers, correcting her position, and then Sonic lifted her arm so the blade pointed at Genos. "Take him out and I'll consider you worthy."

"If you are supposed to be a hero, then stop this while you have the chance. Otherwise I will have no choice, but to eliminate you along with him," the cyborg declared.

_A hero._ When Sonic released her wrist, she remained in place for a moment before lowering her blade. She swiftly sheathed it and bowed her head, glasses sliding forward a little. "I can't…do this." Turning slightly, she looked at her teacher from over her shoulder and gave him a small, apologetic smile. "Sonic-san, you said that I had good instincts. Right now…my instincts are telling me that I can't do this…until after I've gotten revenge."

She knew it was futile to run from the situation, but that was what she did. The girl turned from both of the men and began sprinting down a side street. Tears of shame burned at the corners of her eyes, but she knew that she had made the right decision. As badly as she wanted to impress Sonic, as much as she wanted to prove to herself, Ayano could not risk being put in prison.

If she inflicted any more injuries to the Demon Cyborg, she would probably be arrested. At the very least, her rank would plummet and she would drop back to Class C. Revenge would slip further away from her and all of her hard work would be for nothing. Along with this, the cyborg's words were making her question Sonic's motives. He said that he wanted to help her get her revenge, but he had quickly sparked the idea of taking on Genos in a fight.

_He didn't plan for me to die. So did he really think that I'd be able to take him in a fight at some point? And why? For what purpose? Does he have some kind of grudge against him?_ She was in the less populated area of the city now, trudging down the sidewalk and trying to determine what his ultimate goal had been.

Now she had a new problem as well. Returning to the base was out of the question. All of her belongings would have to be left behind and she would need to start building up her stock of weapons again. She would definitely miss Sonic, but he would never let her continue to be his student. He would be insane to allow it.

It was as she considered where to stay for the night that she became aware of a loud cackling right behind her. The girl's boots made a splashing sound when she stepped down and she lowered her gaze to see a puddle of gooey drool. _No…_Ayano looked over her shoulder and saw a very tall, spindly creature with wild hair and a wide, drooling mouth. _No, no, no! All I have is this one knife!_

"Heheheh! What do we have here? A cute little lady with glasses, hm? I like them kind of innocent, you know! You look like you'd be a lot of fun to-!" Blood splattered from its torso, speckling the girl's face. It began to scream, clawed hands attempting to grip the blade that protruded from the front of its shoulder.

"I thought I told you, Ayano. _I'm_ the only one that can touch you."


	11. Chapter 11

Ayano felt fear starting to take hold, but refused to allow it to immobilize her. Gripping her knife, she unsheathed it and held it in front of her in defense. She took several steps back as the monster before her turned to face Sonic. _Okay…he's got its attention so-!_

Running forward, she leapt up onto its back and drove her blade deep into the side of the creature's neck. The sides of her boots dug into its ribs as she pulled the blade back out. Blood sprayed out onto the pavement as it began to wildly flail about. Before it could try to run, the monster tumbled forward onto its front and would have crushed Ayano's legs if Sonic had not grabbed her.

She was still gripping the handle of her knife as she found herself being set down several feet away from the dying monster. With a trembling hand, she moved to sheath the blade and looked to the ninja beside her. It was difficult to read his expression. It was some sort of mix between pride as the monster gave its final dying shrieks and anger as he remembered her betrayal from moments ago.

The girl pushed up her glasses and bit the inside of her cheek as she mulled over what she would say to him. Something had to be said. Anything to break the tension. Of course, she had to choose her words carefully. "Sonic-san, I-!"

"Did you really think that you could outrun me?" he challenged her. Approaching the girl, there was a certain excited gleam in his eyes. Like a cat that had just cornered an injured bird and was about to pounce. "Where were you going to go? You really thought that I'd just let you get away?"

"Sonic-san…" She did not know what to say in this situation. Apologizing for her betrayal would be lying. It would have been wrong for her to kill Genos. Having nothing to say about that, she swallowed her fear and planted her feet firmly on the pavement. "I…can't kill the Demon Cyborg. I've let you down. Again. I'm not suited to be your student. I'm going to leave and continue my training on my own. I appreciate your help, but-"

A sharp pain erupted at the side of her head, forcing her to stumble. Training kicked in and Ayano swiftly unsheathed her knife and lunged. The blade sliced through flesh, blood dotting the cement beneath their feet, and she stared up in horror at Sonic's face. The man's eyes were wide, his left cheek oozing from where she had cut him. When she saw his lips curl into a grin, she knew that she had to move quickly.

Ayano took several steps back, keeping the blade tightly in her hand and trying to ignore the pain in her skull. She wanted to collapse. Her brain was struggling to keep her conscious as she watched him approach. It was clear that his attack had been meant to knock her out. "Stay…back…" she murmured.

"Sword Girl." The voice of the cyborg hero came from her other side and she turned, nearly tripping over her own boots as she did so. Genos saw her as well as the ninja, and darted forward.

The hit to her head was taking its toll. She was unable to keep her vision focused and her grip on the blade was becoming looser. A hand gripped her wrist and twisted it behind her back. The blade was taken, forced into its sheath, and as her knees buckled, she felt herself being caught by a warm set of arms. Ayano's limp form was draped over Sonic's shoulder and soon Genos was just a blur in the distance.

She was only aware that she had gone unconscious when she found herself being set down on the futon. The girl's eyes half-opened as she felt her body being turned onto its front. Her left arm was pulled behind her back and then the right. Something coiled tightly around her wrists, keeping them pinned behind her, and she was turned onto her back again.

Sonic grinned down at her and slowly stood from his crouched position. Blood was still running down the side of his face from where she had cut him. "Don't go anywhere. My _precious student_." Under normal circumstances, these words might have made her blush. Now they just filled her with cold fear.

Ayano stared up at the ceiling through pain-blurred eyes before realizing that her glasses were missing. Turning her head to the side, she saw that he had folded them and set them aside a few feet away from the futon. As she looked to the ceiling again, she could feel her heart racing with panic. _What's going to happen to me now? I cut him! I cut an assassin's face and he was already angry with me!_

The sound of running water drew her attention and she briefly glanced toward the bathroom. The thought of him drowning her came to mind and she gritted her teeth. _I can't let it end this way! I can't die! Not until I get my revenge!_ She pushed past the throbbing pain in her head and rolled onto her side. Using the wall and her legs, she managed to push herself upright and then stood.

Her steps were a little unsteady, but Ayano made it to the door with a bit of effort. Now came the tricky part. He had locked the door and her hands were still bound behind her back. She turned, fingers fumbling with the lock until she heard a click. Her eyes darted toward the bathroom once more, listening for his return. The water had stopped now. She had to be quick.

Ayano gripped the door and was about to open it when a hand slammed against it. She had turned her head to the side to see what she was doing so when she turned to face forward again, she found her warm honey-colored gaze meeting a cold gray one. A hand tightly gripped her chin as he grinned down at her and she felt her pulse skip a beat. "Sonic-san…my revenge…"

"You look so worried. Just what do you think I'm going to do to you, Ayano?" Without warning, he lifted her bridal-style and started for the bathroom. "If I wanted to kill you, don't you think you'd already be dead? I could snap your neck and you wouldn't notice; you'd be dead before it registered."

She saw the tub coming into view and started to thrash, still thinking that drowning could be in her near future. To her surprise, he set her down on her feet and turned her so he could release the binding on her wrists. The girl moved with hesitation once this happened, wary of his every move.

"Look at what you did to my face. Do you see this?" Sonic pointed at the slash that ran along his cheek. "You used a knife meant to pierce through a cyborg's metal body to cut my face. This is a _permanent_ scar. You did _permanent damage _to me."

Ayano was silent. She stared back at him, unsure of how to respond. Begging forgiveness did not seem like what he wanted. If anything, it would probably disgust him. While her mind could not settle on an appropriate response, her body seemed to reach its own conclusion. A hand lifted without thought and gently wiped away his blood with her fingers.

Somehow, this action pleased him. Gripping her wrist, he drew her over to shower nozzle. "Take everything off. You're going to start repaying me now."

She was puzzled to say the least. Still determined to stay alive, Ayano did as he instructed. She undressed and washed his back for him when he told her to. When she was told to clean his wound, she could feel the blood rushing to her face. _So is he going to let me live then? Will I still have a chance at revenge?_

**Shift P.O.V**

It was still a shock. All of the day's events were a shock. First seeing her encounter with Genos, then learning that she was actually a hero, and finally when she managed to cut him. Sonic had let his guard down because he thought that she would never go against him so aggressively, but it seemed that he was wrong. He had underestimated her speed, too. When she had lunged with that knife, he had just enough time to make sure it struck his cheek instead of taking out his eye.

Looking toward her now, he could see that she was still tense with worry. She was sitting in the bath that he had drawn for them, her legs curled to her chest and her chin resting on her knee. Not a hint of remorse; just worry. He loved it. He loved that she had no remorse for injuring him. She was undoubtedly concerned more about getting her revenge and he loved that level of commitment.

As he slid into the warm water behind her, he slipped an arm around her waist to pull her back against his chest. She allowed it, but she was still tense. Sonic's lips curled into a grin as he leaned down to her ear. "We've been together for a month. I'm not going to get rid of you at this point; you're too valuable to me. So let's try this again. I'm Speed o' Sound Sonic. I'm a ninja, assassin, bodyguard, and sword for hire. And you're…?"

"Ayano. I'm also…a Class B hero that goes by Sword Girl," she quietly answered. "Sonic-san, you…helped me get from Class C to Class B. If you'll keep me as your student…I can get revenge. So…please…"

"You still want to stay with me?" His tone was one of excitement as he considered everything that they would do. She nodded once. "And what do you mean by "revenge"? Tell me everything. No more secrets."

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano could feel his toned, warm chest against her back as well as something prodding against her lower back. She closed her eyes, knowing that she was blushing. Her pulse was racing faster than ever before. "I need to…kill the Class A hero Amai Mask. He didn't save my sisters and…I can't forgive him for that!"

The arm around her waist shifted, a hand resting against her thigh. "You want me to help you kill him?" he teased.

"I need to do it alone." She bit her lower lip as his fingertips brushed over the girl's inner thigh. His other arm slid beneath her bust, pulling her even closer against him. _He…feels so warm. My heart is beating too fast. It…kind of hurts._

"Are you going to try to run away again?"

"Sonic-san, if you want to…keep teaching me…then I don't have a reason to. B-but I'm a hero and I don't plan to give that up." Ayano tensed as the hand beneath her bust lifted and cupped her chin. Her head was tilted back, eyes forced to meet his as he grinned down at her.

His tongue slid along his lower lip as he took in her nervous expression and flushed cheeks. "Being a hero might actually benefit both of us. And before we keep going, it's just "Sonic" now. Understand?"

"Y-yes…Sonic." It felt odd to be so informal, but she wanted to please him. _Calling him that…makes this bath feel less like teacher and student and more like…we're lovers or something._ The thought made her face turn red.

As if sensing what she was thinking, his fingertips slid a little higher on her inner thigh. Sonic could see her expression changing; embarrassment blending with a hint of longing. With a smirk, he brought his face down closer to hers. "Maybe I'll rethink this relationship, but until I've decided, we're still teacher and master. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Sonic." She was slightly disappointed. She liked him and this almost sounded like a rejection. When his lips met hers, hard, Ayano's pulse quickened. The kiss was short-lived as he began talking about training, but she was still happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Since becoming a hero, Ayano had faced a lot of difficult challenges. She was fairly young compared to other heroes and female. Female heroes were not completely rare, but there were far more male heroes than female ones. She had no special abilities. No advanced technology. No incredible weapons or skills. It was a struggle to stand out and raise her rank, let alone take down bigger opponents.

Out of all of the challenges she had faced, this one was the most unsettling. The girl's heart was beating so fast that she feared it could be heard by others. Her palms were beginning to sweat and there was a slight tremble in her knees as she approached. Ayano bit her lip as she considered what had to be done. There was no backing down from this, of course. She needed to do to this.

Taking a deep breath, she tightened her hold on the bag in her hand. _If I do this, it can help me get closer to my goal. It has to be done. But...I __**hate**__ this._ Ayano lifted her free hand and knocked at the door.

Footsteps approached from the other side and each one made her heart beat a little faster. She started to feel like a thread that was wound too tight; like she might snap at any moment and flee. When the door opened, Ayano bowed her head respectfully and she held up the bag. "I've come to apologize."

"Uh…what? Wait a second. How do you know where I live?"

She lifted her gaze and it narrowed into a glare. Heat rose to her cheeks as embarrassment set in and the girl pushed up her glasses. "I was looking for Genos-san. Is he here?"

Saitama tilted his head slightly and looked to the bag. When he turned his eyes back to her and saw the pink hue on her face, a dopey smile took form. "Yeah. Want to come in? He's cleaning the toilet."

_You're making a Class S hero clean a toilet? This creepy…_She gritted her teeth, but followed him into the apartment. Ayano lingered near the door as she tried to calm herself down.

As much as she hated being around Saitama, she had to speak to his cyborg companion. When she was studying for her exam to become a hero, Ayano had studied a variety of things to make sure that her knowledge was well-rounded. One thing that she had picked up, and mostly failed to do so far, was build meaningful alliances with other heroes.

If she could get into the Demon Cyborg's good graces, he could be a powerful ally. Then, if she needed someone to back her up in a monster fight or if she needed someone to side with her against Amai Mask, she would have this Class S hero behind her. _But he likes Saitama_, she thought grimly. _So I need to make nice with him, too._

Of course, Sonic knew where she was. He had actually encouraged her to attempt to win them over. The ninja seemed amused by the idea of his student getting so close to Genos and Saitama. Almost like it was a prank or something.

Ayano was waiting patiently and had to stifle a snort when Genos came into view. _What…is he wearing?_ She tried not to stare at the pink apron, but it was difficult. For a moment, she had to lower her gaze as she tried to collect herself. "Genos-san."

"Sword Girl."

"It's…actually "Ayano"." The girl bowed and kept her head down as she held out the bag. "I've come to apologize for the misunderstanding last week. And…to thank you."

He took the bag from her, but was obviously skeptical. "What is your reason for apologizing? And why are you thanking me?" he challenged her.

_Did he forget? Or…?_ She straightened and pushed her hands into her pockets. "Genos-san, you tried to rescue me from Speed o' Sound Sonic. I'm grateful for that."

"What happened?" Saitama approached the two, scratching his stomach.

"Please let me finish," she stated sharply. "Also, I wanted to apologize to you for damaging your chest and ripping your shirt. I hope that the gift that I brought is something that you'll like." Turning her head toward Saitama, she began to scowl a little. "And I got you a candy bar. It's in the bag."

"Thanks."

_What's wrong with this man? He has that deadpan look on his face. Now he's getting chocolate all over his shirt. When did he even open the candy?_ Ayano was watching Saitama, trying to keep herself from making too cold of an expression.

"Whoa. Genos, you got a shirt?"

The cyborg held up the shirt that Ayano had bought for him and studied it. She had selected a red t-shirt with a black skull on the chest. The sleeves had been meticulously removed from it, which made him realize that she had actually put some thought into the gift. "This is fine."

"So do I get an apology?" the bald man inquired.

Ayano's hands curled into fists and she gave a single nod. "I'll apologize for trying to kick you, but I need to make you realize…what you did was wrong. I know that you wanted to look at my knife, but…you can't just grab at someone. It doesn't matter that I'm a girl. If you grab at someone, they'll assume you're going to hurt them. I just reacted naturally."

"Oh. Okay. Uh…sorry?" Saitama rubbed the back of his neck, a little confused by how her apology had evolved into a scolding.

"Alright." She held out a small, scarred hand and met his gaze directly. "My name is Ayano. I hope that we can get along now." When he took her hand to shake it, she felt her stomach turn with outrage, but she managed a half-smile.

"Cool. I'm Saitama. Let's try to get along. Genos?"

Ayano winced when the blond's metal hand gripped hers, but she still kept smiling. "I hope we can be friends, Genos-san."

"Yes."

**Shift P.O.V**

_She looks relieved._ Sonic watched from a distance as she left Saitama's building. Frowning to himself, he felt oddly irritated. When she had brought up forming an alliance with Genos, he thought that it would be a good opportunity. If she pretended to be the cyborg's friend, Genos would let his guard down and Saitama might do the same.

What he had not expected was the sensation of jealousy upon seeing her leave the apartment looking so pleased. As if she had really just made friends with someone. _She does realize that it's just for show, doesn't she? If she thinks that those two are really her friends…_His lips curled into a grin as his phone rang.

"I…feel like my skin is crawling," the girl stated bluntly.

"You're done?" Sonic followed her with his gaze, seeing the hero walk toward a corner. She turned as the wind began to blow, throwing her chocolate brown hair into disarray. "Where are you?"

"I'm still…close to their building. I just left." She paused as the wind howled around her. "I _hate_…feeling awkward. And Saitama made me feel awkward."

_So why did you look so pleased with yourself when you left?_ Sonic held himself back from asking this. Instead, he moved along the edge of the roof and kept his eyes locked on her. "How did it go?"

"Ah…Genos-san seemed happy with the gift. And so did Saitama. But I don't know if they really trust me," Ayano explained. "I just…wish things were easier."

"Nothing easy is worth having." He smirked as he said this and he could see her shoulders slouch a bit. _Why do you think I'm pushing you so hard? When you can defeat Genos, it will leave just me and Saitama. I can go all out without worrying about that metal nuisance interfering and then-!_

"So…where are you, Sonic?"

He tensed and tilted his head slowly. She was still standing down on the sidewalk, but her back was to him now. "I'm at the base," he bluntly lied. His smirk spread into an evil grin as a thought occurred to him. "You did good work today. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You can do whatever you want. Just be back by sunset."

"Ah…did you have plans today?" she inquired, confused.

"You could say that. I'll see you tonight." Sonic ended the call, intending to follow her and see what she would do with her free time. His grin faded as she called someone else and began talking while walking away. Hurrying to catch a glimpse of her face, Sonic saw a hint of pink in her cheeks. Whoever she was talking to, they were making her smile.

**Shift P.O.V**

"I'm sorry; I just finished up with my patrolling for the day. I'm on call now. If I'd known that you wanted to go with me, I would have offered to pick you up."

"It's fine…" Ayano smiled to herself and toyed with a lock of hair beside her face. "So you're done patrolling for the day?"

"That's right. Oh! I'm sorry! Did you want to get lunch? I haven't eaten yet."

_How…is someone this sweet? A well-known hero. And his first thought is spending time with a nobody like me._ The girl bowed her head, hating the blush that rose to her cheeks. "I haven't eaten yet, either."

"Do you want to meet somewhere? I'm going to run home and change clothes, but I can meet you for lunch when I'm done."

"…sounds good…" Ayano ended the call and was sent the name of a restaurant to meet him at.

It really astounded her how quickly they seemed to become friends. Almost effortlessly. Of course, they did have a lot in common. Glasses, brown hair, no special tricks or abilities or technology. Just plain, ordinary people trying to be heroes. It was oddly refreshing to have someone so similar to her.

When Ayano met up with him to eat, she was a little taken aback by seeing him dressed casually. At the same time, it made this feel more like friends hanging out rather than two heroes meeting up. Food was ordered and soon she was asking him about his patrolling that day.

"I didn't get to do much," he confessed, frowning. "I really wanted to help more people, but I'm also glad that it wasn't busy today. It means that no one got hurt. Oh! I did get to help a little girl though. Her dog tried to chase a cat up a tree and it got stuck. I had to climb up and carry it down."

Ayano nearly choked on her tea. "A dog…climbed a tree?!"

Mumen Rider smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah; I almost couldn't believe it, either. But when I looked up, it started barking at me!"

The two shared a laugh and the girl shook her head. "That's…so strange. I've never heard of that."

"So, I really didn't get to do much today," he continued. "I'm pretty glad that you called. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spar with me."


	13. Chapter 13

_That's who she was talking to?_ Sonic watched as Ayano greeted a man around his age in front of a restaurant. The newcomer looked rather plain; brown hair, glasses, casually dressed. It was the man's smile that irked Sonic. This man was too familiar with Ayano and clearly happy about seeing her.

He saw the girl smile at this man and enter the restaurant with him. If he had other plans that day, Sonic might have walked away, but he had absolutely nothing else going on. In fact, the whole reason why he had given her so much free time was to see how she would use it. Apparently, she intended to use her free time to hang out with this bland-looking man.

Since he was dressed casually as well, Sonic blended in with the other people on the street pretty easily. He even managed to get into the restaurant without his student noticing him. Sitting at a table a good distance from the two, and making sure that her back was to him, he continued to observe them.

Her friend was smiling a lot. Too much for his liking. _Who is that? Is he someone she knew from her hometown? _The ninja started to frown as his order arrived. He knew few details about her life before she became a hero. She rarely even talked about herself.

When he heard her laughing, Sonic lifted his gaze from his meal to look toward their table. Ayano's friend was smiling and rubbing the back of his neck as Ayano quietly laughed. His irritation grew when he saw the faint hint of warmth rushing to the other man's face.

Now wondering if she might actually be on a date with this impressively vanilla person, Sonic found all sorts of devious thoughts popping into his head. They looked like they probably had a lot in common. Of course, with him keeping her at a distance, she might seek out someone else. Unfortunately for her, he was not going to let her go that easily. If she was dating this person, he would need to put an end to him.

Ayano finished her meal around the same time that Sonic did. He scowled when he saw the man pay for the meal and his suspicion that it was a date began to grow stronger. _Where are you going now? If you think that you can hide this from me…_This thought was interrupted when his phone started to ring and his eyes darted from the man to Ayano. She was now standing outside, phone in hand.

"What is it? Are you bored? You can go back if you're out of things to do," he greeted her on the phone. Sonic leaned back in his seat, one corner of his lips lifting into a smirk.

"Ah…I might actually…be kind of late. I'm sorry."

Outside, he saw her biting her lower lip. "Why are you going to be late? What are you doing?"

"I'm just…hanging out with a friend." At this point, her "friend" was approaching her and offering a smile. "Sorry. I'll…I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Sonic lifted his glass of water, examining the ice cubes as he tried to think of something scathing to say without letting her know that he was following her. "I thought you didn't have friends."

"They're…sort of new."

"Well, I suppose I can't stop you from staying out late. But you'll pay a penalty. I'm going to make you wish you'd come back early." The smirk was now a full-blown grin and he was aware that the staff and other customers were giving him weird looks.

"I-I'm sorry. If you…really want me to come back early, I can-"

"I've already made my decision. I'll be waiting." He ended the call and looked to the girl. Ayano appeared a little worried after hearing that there was a penalty, but when her friend spoke, she still gave him a small nod and they walked off. _Alright. Where is this date going next?_ Sonic waited for her to get a good distance away before he continued to follow her.

**Shift P.O.V**

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dragging you out to spar like this. Your teacher was angry, wasn't he?" Mumen Rider frowned as he spoke.

She looked down at her phone one last time before setting it aside to do her stretches. "No. Just…I have to pay a penalty." Ayano saw his frown deepen and shook her head. "It's fine. It can't be that bad."

When he suggested traveling to the big open field, she began to get excited. It was a chance to test her skills against an experienced hero. Sparring with Sonic was different. He was much stronger than her so he had to hold back. She and Mumen Rider should be more evenly matched.

"You don't have any of your weapons, do you?"

"Just this knife, but…" Ayano detached the sheath from her belt and set it aside with her bag. _I wouldn't want to accidentally use it against him like I did with Sonic. That was…really bad. His cheek still looks painful._

Mumen Rider was the first to throw a punch. He rushed toward her, swinging a fist and raising his eyebrows when Ayano lifted her arm to force his punch away from her. She countered with a light punch to his stomach and leapt back, balling her fists and keeping them up to protect her face. He came at her again, this time with rapid punches. They made contact with her forearms as she raised them to block and when he saw her left leg move, he stepped back swiftly to avoid her sweeping his legs from under him.

The girl saw him rush back and took the opportunity to sprint after the man. Her right leg lifted, the shin making hard contact with his lower back when she got behind him and twisted. It forced him forward, but he turned in time to block a punch that would have otherwise landed against his upper back.

The two heroes went back and forth for a while like this; striking and blocking fairly easily. Ayano felt herself beginning to smile again as she landed a kick against his shoulder and backed up, watching him closely. _This is more fun than I thought it would be. He's a pretty good opponent. For being Class C…he's really skilled. Why doesn't he want to raise up to the next class?_

He darted forward, swinging a leg up and landing a kick that pushed her back a few feet. "S-sorry! Are you okay?"

She grinned and adjusted her stance, bringing her fists up again. "I'm fine."

"Okay! I'm going to go again!" The man ran forward and was startled when he found her fist driving forward, just barely brushing against the side of his ear. Mumen Rider's head tilted to the side, glasses slipping a little. "Whoa!"

"Sorry!"

"No, that was…that was really impressive! Your control is great, Sword Girl!"

"No, it…really isn't that great. It took me a while to get to this level…" she muttered, casting her gaze downward. _I almost hurt him! If my punch was just an inch more to the left, I would've hit his face!_ Ayano backed up several steps, guilt twisting in her gut. "I…think we should stop for now. I'm sorry."

Mumen Rider seemed a little disappointed, but nodded. "Oh. That's okay. We've been sparring for a while now. I'm starting to get kind of tired," he confessed. "Ah. The sun is still up, too! You should be able to make it home before sunset."

She nodded and went to gather her belongings. The walk back to the city was rather quiet as both heroes contemplated the sparring match. They were close in skill level, but there were significant differences in speed, strength, and style. Ayano was faster, but Mumen Rider's attacks carried more strength behind them. His fighting style was much more straightforward in comparison to her own. Even before meeting Sonic, Ayano had always preferred to be stealthier about her attacks on monsters and criminals.

_I need to get stronger though_, she thought as she clenched her fist. _He's a C and I'm a B. If I ever want to get to Class S, I'll need to get even faster and definitely work on my strength. If I can just build up more muscle…_

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Hm? Ah…I don't know yet. I'm sorry. My teacher might have something planned. Did you want to spar again?"

He rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "Well, yes, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go patrolling with me. It doesn't have to be tomorrow though! It can be whenever you have some time. No pressure."

She smiled back and bowed her head. "That…sounds fun. I'll let you know."

They parted ways and as Ayano trudged up the stairs to the hideout, she felt her stomach twisting in knots. She felt bad about going against Sonic's order to be back before sunset. Technically, she was coming back on time, but she had told him she would be late just in case. _I'll have to explain to him. I had fun today though. I liked having someone like Mumen Rider to spar with._

Before she could knock, the door swung open to reveal her teacher. She had expected that he was out all day doing his usual work, but he was wearing casual clothes like when she first met him. Meeting his gaze, she saw a flicker of amusement and almost relief before his lips twitched into a wide grin. "Sonic?"

"Welcome home. Did you have fun?"

Ayano pushed up her glasses, frowning slightly. "What…?"

"You had a _date_, right?" The second he said this, her face started to flush pink. "I don't care if you eat with other men. I'm not so insecure that I'd expect you to always be alone when I'm not around. What I don't like is secrets."

She moved to take a step back, but found a hand closing around her upper arm and drawing her into the apartment. Ayano's eyes widened as she felt her chest press against his. Fingers threaded into her chocolate colored hair as his arm pushed against her back. He leaned down, bringing his lips near her ear, and the girl's breathing hitched. Her heart began to hammer in her chest at the closeness of his body to hers and when she felt him brush his lips over the curve of her ear, it sent a spike of heat through her.

"I don't like secrets…and I don't like to share. So if he touches you, I can tell you right now that he won't live twenty-four hours afterwards."

"It wasn't a date," she explained. "Sonic, did you…see me today?"

"What?" The ninja released her and leaned back, frowning. "No."

"You didn't see me today? But you think that I went on a date."

"You looked happy-"

"I sparred with my friend today…and he's just another hero. Sonic, did you think that…I had a date with the Demon Cyborg after I went to apologize?" The girl stepped back from him, honey-colored eyes focused on his gray ones as he took on a look of disgust. "Sonic?"

He scowled and turned away. "You're not allowed to date."


	14. Chapter 14

"Sword Girl!"

"I'm on it!" Ayano scaled the side of the building, using a garbage bin to help herself up, and swiftly made her way to the rooftop. Below, Mumen Rider was trying to distract the monster from the girl's position so she had a clear shot at its head. She reached to the hilts of her two longest swords and drew them from their sheaths, eyes focused on the beast below.

Sometimes monsters were intelligent. Sometimes they knew what they were doing and could even speak. This was not one of those cases. The brute thrashing around in the shopping district had four arms, each ending in sharp claws. The head was similar to a snapping turtle's and the abdomen had a tough hide that her normal blades could not penetrate. It moved erratically, shrieking at citizens and the two heroes as it destroyed shops and cafes.

Since it was of the unintelligent variety, it was safer to incapacitate it rather than try to wrangle it or reason with it. As it charged after Mumen Rider, she ran alongside it on the rooftop and prepared to launch herself. When Ayano's feet left the solid surface, her stomach felt like it was dropping. The sensation of being airborne always left her unsettled, but it was necessary.

Her knees dug into its sides as she landed on its back and she crossed her blades over its throat to try to give it a wordless warning_. Let it work! Please, please let it work!_ Ayano gritted her teeth, knees tightening on its torso as the beast began to thrash.

"Sword Girl!"

"I'm fine! Get back!" Ayano knew what was coming and had to prepare herself. She was going to get thrown and she had to keep her bones from breaking. Relaxing every muscle, she let the monster fling her forward over its head. Her body tumbled over the hard surface of the street like a ragdoll and only stopped when she slammed into a store front. Bruised and bloody, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees in time to see it charging with all four arms spread.

A quiet swear left her lips as she glanced to her sides. Her swords were gone; knocked from her hands when her body struck the ground. The girl twisted into a crouched position, bracing the sole of her right boot against the building behind her. _Here it comes!_

It was almost to the girl when something smacked against its back and redirected its attention. Ayano saw it turn its head and took the opportunity. One sword was glinting in the sunlight off to her left, about a hundred feet away. Thankfully, her speed was much better than it used to be. She darted toward it, intending to retrieve her blade and then rush to her friend's aid.

Unfortunately, Mumen Rider was unable to hold its attention for long. It turned its head toward Ayano and, seeing that the girl was going for her weapon, it charged once more. All four arms grabbed at her, taking her limbs and lifting her off of the ground. Her back slammed into a solid brick building with the monster bearing down on her, gripping her limbs with such strength that it drew a scream of pain from the hero.

"No! No, no, no! I'm not…dying today!" She struggled with all of her might, head shaking and teeth gritted as she attempted to get free. The claws were starting to sink in as its head lowered toward her face, the lips peeling back to reveal rows of sharp teeth.

In this moment, so many thoughts passed through her head. Ayano thought of her parents. How they would feel when the Hero Association called to inform them of her death. She thought of her sisters, awaiting her in the afterlife. She thought of Mumen Rider, who would be the monster's next target. Then she thought of Sonic. She imagined the disapproving look he would wear when he discovered that she was defeated by a monster.

_It can't end like this!_ Tears of fury poured down her bruised, bleeding face and she opened her mouth. A sound left her that made the monster draw back in surprise. A cross between a roar and a cry of anguish. It momentarily stunned the creature and she prepared to use the last of her strength to try once more to free herself.

The opportunity never came. In the next few seconds, Ayano felt its grip relax as its body crumbled beneath a powerful stomp from above. Blood splashed over her face, clothes, and hair as the monster's figure was replaced by a familiar blond cyborg. The girl blinked, still a bit shocked, and sank to her knees on the cement. Her glasses were dotted with monster blood, but she could still see the fierce glare that the young man wore as he regarded the corpse at his feet.

Trying to get her breathing under control, she glared at him for a moment before he turned his gaze to her. A hand was offered, but she pushed it away. "I'm fine," she stated flatly.

"You should seek medical attention. You could have internal injuries."

"I appreciate the concern, but-"

"Sword Girl, are you alright?" Mumen Rider had retrieved her blades and was jogging in the direction of the other two heroes. "That looked pretty bad."

She wiped blood from her lips and grimaced. "I'm okay." Her body ached all over and she knew she was probably covered in scrapes and bruises. Pushing herself to stand, she leaned against the building for support and turned her head to the side. _The Demon Cyborg. I had to be saved by my rival. Why? Why couldn't I stop that thing from grabbing me?_

"Genos, thanks for stepping in to help. That guy was tougher than we expected." Mumen Rider handed over Ayano's blades for her to sheathe once more and turned his attention to the cyborg hero. "Did you get called here?"

"No. Master Saitama sent me to get groceries and I heard that there was a strong monster here. I was misinformed. This was easy for me to defeat." He looked from the Class C hero to the Class B hero as the girl coughed blood onto her hand. "Sword Girl, you should go to the hospital."

She scowled and shook her head. "I'm fine," she repeated. _My pride took the worst of the damage today._ Shaking dust off of her long black coat, she turned her back to Genos and gave Mumen Rider a weak smile. "Thanks for today, Mumen Rider."

"Do you want me to take you home? I can give you a ride," he offered.

"No…it's okay. Thank you." Ayano began walking down the street, a hand pressed at her ribs on the left side. She was unsure if it was fatigue or some internal bleeding, but her body felt heavy. Her limbs struggled to keep moving, eyes occasionally losing focus on the road ahead. The hero had been walking for about fifteen minutes before her legs trembled and gave out.

Crumbling to her knees, she gave a small cry of pain and fought back tears. _I have to just make it back to Sonic. If I can make it to him, I'll at least have my pride intact. He'll know what to do. _She tensed when a shadow fell across her and cautiously looked up. "I'm fine."

"You collapsed in the middle of the street," the cyborg stated. "I am taking you to the hospital."

"No. I'm fine." She tried to swat his hand away when he reached for her arm, but her strength failed her. As her arm fell, she realized why her limbs felt so odd. There were deep gashes in her forearms and calves from where the monster had grabbed her. Around the gashes, bruises were beginning to form already. "Ngh. I'm…fine…"

"I am not leaving you to die in the street. Master Saitama would tell me to help you if he was here now. Allow me to take you to the hospital." Genos saw her shake her head, but the gesture was weak. Putting his hands on his hips, he narrowed his eyes. "Call for Speed o' Sound Sonic then."

"I don't need help." Summoning some reserved strength, Ayano pushed herself onto her hands and knees. It was a struggle, but she eventually managed to stand upright. However, she fell against the cyborg's chest when her balance faltered. _I've lost too much blood. I feel sleepy and…I can't focus. This is bad._

Genos gripped her shoulders for a moment until he thought that she was steady. Releasing her, he saw the girl take a few steps forward and readied himself to grab her again. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home," she answered over her shoulder. "You…should go home, too. I'm fine. I swear…I'm okay. I don't need anyone's help."

The trek to the base took the last of her strength. Ayano glanced back often to make sure that Genos was not following her. Thankfully, he seemed to have given up on helping her. It was fine. Making a mental note to apologize for her rudeness the next time they crossed paths, she opened the door to the apartment building.

She made it to the stairs before collapsing again. This time, there was no getting back up. Ayano's eyelids were heavy and her limbs refused to move. Sleep was creeping up on her mind rapidly, but she tried to fight it. _I can't pass out_, she thought groggily. _I can't pass out. I might die. I can't die like this._

**Shift P.O.V**

_She's taking too long._ Sonic checked his phone and saw no new messages. Towel drying his hair, he frowned and walked into the kitchen area. It was late in the evening by now. She had left that morning to do some hero work.

As much as he disliked the Hero Association, he allowed her to go. It was how she made a living and he had to respect that. However, he never said that she could stay out all day. No amount of hero work would keep her out for this long.

As he started to wonder if she was with that vanilla-looking man, a new thought popped into his head. A terrible thought. _She might be in the hero hospital. Or dead._ If she had been hospitalized or killed, he would never know. Her family would be contacted, but not him.

He hated that he felt worried, but Sonic could recognize that spike of panic rising in him. The man decided that he would search for her in the city. If he was unable to locate his student, he would then check the civilian hospitals. Checking the hero hospital would definitely raise some flags.

The ninja made sure to dress like a normal civilian and set off down the hallway toward the stairs. It was as he opened the door to the stairwell that a strange sort of prickling sensation began to form in his nerves. The man's gut twisted anxiously and he began to descend rather slowly, cautiously. He was not accustomed to this odd feeling so he could only assume that he was subconsciously sensing some great danger or opponent in the building.

Near the first floor, Sonic learned what it was. He saw his student lying limp on the stairs, her face bruised and bleeding. She was silent when he called her name and when he lifted her, he realized the horrible truth.


	15. Chapter 15

Ayano lost track of time after she collapsed in the stairwell. She was unsure of how long she had even managed to stay conscious. All she knew was that when she woke, she was being carried down the desolate corridor that their apartment was in. Her eyelids kept threatening to close again as her gaze slid from the dark hallway up to her teacher's face.

Sonic kicked the door closed behind them once he was inside and moved to the futon. He carefully set her down, not yet aware of the fact that she was awake. Her eyes were open only the tiniest bit so it was hardly noticeable. The man was frowning down at her as he pushed her hair away from her face. When he saw the blood and bruises more clearly, his look of displeasure deepened.

The girl's upper half was lifted with care and he slid her coat off of her. Once she was settled on her back again, he started to remove her weapon belts. If she was in less pain, Ayano might blush. The gentle way that his fingertips brushed over different parts of her was so different from how he handled her when he was training her.

When he left her side, the hero felt her pulse quicken with panic. _Don't leave me. Sonic…don't leave me. _Tears burned at the corners of her eyes, threatening to flow down her face. The pain was excruciating. No amount of determination could get her to lift even a finger. She felt as though a heavy pressure was bearing down on every fiber of her body.

The sound of running water came from the bathroom, followed shortly by footsteps approaching her side. Ayano winced as fingertips dug into the waist of her pants. The fabric was dragged down her legs, every little movement sending waves of pain through her nerves. She stifled a cry of agony and was rewarded by her teacher gently running a hand through her hair.

"I have to check your injuries," he explained quietly. "Just hold still."

"…it…hurts…" The tears fell now; rolling down the sides of her face. Her eyes opened and she stared up at him through her blood-speckled glasses.

"I know. Just hold still."

Ayano's upper half was lifted, her shirt carefully maneuvered off of her and set aside. It was now that she saw her injuries in detail. She had been unconscious long enough for the bruises to darken considerably. Purple, black, blue, yellow. These splotches of color mottled her body in patches from her chest down. The blood had dried on her scrapes and the gashes on her limbs, but now the deeper wounds began to ooze fresh crimson.

Sonic looked down at her injuries and his eyes widened. This alone was enough to make her realize how serious her situation was. The man lowered her so cautiously that it made her fear the absolute worst. His gaze locked on a deep, extraordinarily dark bruise on the left side of her ribcage. A hand rested over it for a moment and he saw her wince. "Breathe."

She tried to take a deep breath and grimaced as pain exploded in her chest. "…Sonic…it…hurts too much…"

"I think you broke some ribs." Spotting some dried blood at the corner of her lips, he leaned down and wiped at it with his thumb. "I don't think they punctured anything. _Yet_." Narrowing his eyes on her, he leaned back.

Ayano was lifted off of the futon now and carried into the bathroom. She still obeyed his command to be still. It was much easier than attempting to move. He settled her on the tiled bathroom floor and turned off the water for the bath. The hero watched him through half-closed eyes as she struggled to stay awake. _Is he…taking off his clothes? _She blinked and found her upper half being pulled onto his lap. "I got…saved by Genos…I failed you again…"

He saw that she was crying. He could hear the pain in her voice. However, Sonic's main focus was the horrible injuries she had acquired. The gashes on her limbs were his first concern. He wetted a cloth in the bath and started to gently wipe dirt and blood away from the wounds. "Did you try to win?"

"I tried…so hard…but I wasn't strong enough…ngh!" She started to sob, delirious with agony and melancholy. It sent sharp pain through her chest. "Am I…going to die…?"

His intense expression dropped and was replaced with a smirk. "I'm not letting that happen. I've invested too much time into you."

Ayano's head leaned back against his chest as he lifted her a little more. The girl could hear it now. The rapid, panicked beating of his heart as he continued to clean the wound on her left wrist. He was trying to look composed, but he was just as worried as she was.

When he finished cleaning her wounds, he looked toward the bath. Changing his mind about what he was going to do, the ninja lifted Ayano and carried her back to the futon. She was beginning to shiver and when she looked up at him through those blood-speckled glasses, it brought a frown to his face. "I'll be back."

"Don't leave me…please."

"I'll be back. Stay here."

She watched him walk back to the bathroom and released a quiet whimper. The pain made it impossible for her to push herself up to attempt to follow him. Left alone, she stared at the ceiling and trembled. Sleep was starting to creep up on her again, but she fought against it. Fear made her grit her teeth, hands slowly curling into fists at her sides. _Stay awake! I have to stay awake!_

Despite her best efforts, she seemed to have dozed off again. Ayano jolted when she felt her glasses being removed and blinked owlishly up at her teacher. A tightness around her forearms and lower legs told her that the gashes had been bandaged. Sonic was staring down at her and when he saw that she was awake, he grinned wickedly. "You…left me."

"I came back. Just like I promised."

"You left me…after I said not to." Tears welled in her eyes, spilling down the sides of her face. She winced when they came in contact with a scrape on her cheek. "Sonic…"

"Stop crying." He leaned down to wipe the tears away, his grin gradually fading into a frown. "I'm going to move you again."

"No…"

"Ayano." The stern way that he said her name made her reluctantly go silent. Sonic eased her onto her right side, wary of the bruises all over her body. When she was settled, he put himself behind her and drew the blanket over them.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry from the pain. An arm gently wrapped around her midsection and she felt his chest press against her back. His skin was warm against hers and the effect was oddly calming. Normally, being so close to him would send her into a spiral of nervousness, but now it was comforting and helped her steady her breathing. "…I'm sorry…"

He bowed his head, bringing his face down close to the back of her neck. "Go to sleep. You need to rest."

**Shift P.O.V**

Sonic held perfectly still until he was sure that she was asleep. Only then did he allow himself to relax even a little. When he had found her unconscious on the stairs, he feared the worst. She looked dead. She was motionless and when he checked her pulse, it was faint. He was almost afraid that she would die in his arms on the way back to the base.

Cleaning her up and tending to her wounds, he realized how terrible her injuries really were. The broken ribs and some of the deeper bruises had made him worry that she might have internal bleeding. Thankfully, that seemed to not be the case.

He was unbelievably relieved when he realized she was alright. It almost disgusted him that he was so happy, but it made him realize something important. The affection that he felt for his student was progressing. What had been a simple attraction had, at some point, evolved. Now he could not imagine an existence without her. The thought of waking alone and spending his days without Ayano made his stomach twist in dread.

Sonic pulled her closer against his chest and his free arm slipped beneath her head to further cushion it. He could hear her breathing. It was quiet, steady. When his hand moved up along her abdomen to her chest, he felt her heart beating. Steady. Calm. So she was stable, at least.

Her back felt warm in a pleasing way, her skin soft against his. He tried not to think about it too much, but of course certain thoughts started to form when he felt her warm, delicate body against his. Closing his eyes, the ninja tried to fall asleep.

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano woke to the smell of food and opened her eyes to find that she was on her back in the futon. Alone. With trembling arms, the girl managed to push herself to sit up and leaned her back against the wall. Her eyes focused on a somewhat blurry, dark shape that was approaching from the kitchen.

Sonic seated himself in front of her and put a plate in her lap, settling a bowl at her side. "How do you feel?"

Her face turned red when she remembered that she was not wearing a shirt or pants. Thankfully, he seemed to remember this at the same time and rummaged around at his side for a clean shirt. Once she was wearing it, she bowed her head and squinted. "I…feel a little better. Thank you for everything last night, Sonic. I'm sorry that I didn't-"

"Eat your breakfast." He saw her nod and watched her carefully, seeming to study her movements. They were sluggish and it was clear that she was still feeling weak, but at least she was able to move now. "You're taking a break from training until your injuries have healed."

"What? N-no, I can still…I can still fight, Sonic. I can-"

"You'll go with me when I go out, but you're not allowed to train or do hero work until I think that you've healed enough. Do you understand?" He waited for her to nod her agreement and then dug in his pocket for something. When he pressed a card into her hand, he explained, "Keep this on you when you go out."

"What is this?" She lifted the card and squinted a bit more, trying to read it. The card had his name written on it in neat handwriting as well as his phone number and the instructions to contact him if something happened to Ayano. Her eyes shifted from the card to her teacher. "Sonic…?"

"I'm not going to lose track of you again. This is just for my own peace of mind," he stated. The man lifted her glasses off of the floor nearby and leaned forward, settling them on her face.

She blinked, blushing a brighter red as her eyes met his. "Ah…okay."

"Eat quickly. We have plans for today."


	16. Chapter 16

NeonHorizon: I almost cried laughing when I wrote the part with Genos. Sorry, everyone.

* * *

"Ayano. What are you doing?"

She saw Sonic looking at her over his shoulder and frowned, swiftly averting her gaze. "I'm…following you," she replied simply.

"Why are you walking two meters behind me?"

"I thought it was appropriate. I thought that students were supposed to-" Ayano blinked and flushed pink. He was right in front of her now, his face just inches above hers with a hand beneath her chin. "S-Sonic?"

A small grin curved his mouth, amusement lighting up his features. "Oh, is that it? You thought that we were out as teacher and student today."

"We're not?" She tried to keep her breathing under control as she forced herself to meet his gaze. As her honey-colored eyes met his gray ones, Ayano felt a fluttery sensation in the pit of her stomach. _Like butterflies. Is this how it's supposed to feel when they say "butterflies in your stomach"?_

The ninja drew a bit closer, ignoring the stares of people that were passing them on the sidewalk. To his delight, the closer he got, the redder her cheeks became. With a look of utter satisfaction on his face, Sonic replied, "Today we're not student and teacher. We're just a man and a woman spending time together." He released her chin and watched her take a step back, her eyes widening. "After all, it's not like you can train in your condition. Until you're able to train again, you're not my student. Understand?"

"Y-yeah. Er…yes. Okay." Ayano felt his hand grip hers and she was pulled alongside him as he continued down the street. He did this with an expression of focus, seeming to pay no mind to the way she timidly lifted her free hand to bite at her thumbnail. _He's holding my hand. His fingers feel so warm. Why does this make my chest feel so tight? Is it that I'm excited or is this caused by my broken ribs?_

"How do you feel today? You look like you're improving." As they came to a crosswalk, he paused and they waited for the light to change. He looked over and found her head bowed, her hair falling forward over her eyes.

"It doesn't hurt as much." Two days had passed since her fight with the monster. The girl's chest still hurt so she had to be careful of how she moved and breathed. When Sonic had told her that she was lucky to have not punctured a lung, she nearly fainted. It really was incredible luck that it had not happened. Her limbs still hurt quite a bit. The wounds stung and itched beneath their bandages. All of her bruises and scrapes were healing, but it was frustrating to have to wait.

During her recovery, her teacher stayed close to her. Sonic tended to her wounds, insisting that he wanted to make sure that they did not become infected. He cooked all of their meals and even helped her dress. It was embarrassing to need to be taken care of, since the last person to take care of her had been her mother, but at the same time it filled her with warmth to know that he cared so much.

Mumen Rider had called her at one point to ask if she was alright. He was worried because he was almost certain that she would have gone to the hero hospital for treatment. When he heard that her teacher was taking care of her, he still sounded concerned, but did not press her to go to the hospital.

_It's lucky that I reached Class B when I did_, she thought. Crossing the street with Sonic, she felt her fingers twitch slightly and grip his hand a bit tighter. Heat bloomed in her face and she bowed her head a little more. If she was still Class C, there would be a good chance that she would miss her quota for the week and risk reprimanding from the Hero Association. She might have even lost her job as a hero altogether.

As they entered a supermarket, Ayano's steps slowed. She instantly remembered her last time in a supermarket and subconsciously glanced around. This was a different store from last time, but she still felt a little on edge. When she caught sight of a blond young man with a sleeveless shirt and exposed metal arms, the girl felt her heart seem to drop into her stomach.

Sonic, however, had yet to notice the cyborg hero. He was skimming the grocery list in his free hand and when he looked to Ayano, his mind was on their meal plans rather than her troubled frown. "I want you to get the vegetables from this list. When you're done, meet me in the spice section."

"O-okay. I'll be quick."

"Don't injure yourself." The man surprised her as he leaned down, pressing his lips against her forehead for a moment before he turned and walked away.

A bit stunned by the kiss, Ayano stood in place and watched him go. _Sonic…?_ Shaking her head to bring herself to focus, the female hero scolded herself for getting so flustered. Okay. Potatoes, carrots, radish, and scallions. Ayano grabbed a shopping basket and walked to the produce section.

She was looking at the selection of potatoes and trying to remember how many Sonic had needed when she felt that she was being watched. A chill ran down her spine, goose bumps forming on her arms beneath her sleeves. This stare was not like Sonic's. His stare felt like that of a cat watching a mouse. It was not Saitama's stare because his stare made her feel like she was being studied, sized up. No, this was an intense stare that equated something she felt in high school once.

Her sense of unease grew more and more until Ayano finally could stand it no longer. She grabbed a small bag of potatoes, put them in her basket, and turned to walk away. The girl's face smacked into a solid, metal chest and Ayano was nearly knocked onto the floor. A metal hand darted out, gripping her wrist and steadying her. Ayano grimaced and pushed up her glasses, gently rubbing at the sore tip of her nose.

"I thought that you knew I was here. A hero should always be aware of their surroundings," Genos spoke. The cyborg's gold and black eyes met her honey-colored ones and he leaned down slightly. "Your face is pale."

She took a step back from him, uncomfortable with how close he was standing. "I knew you were watching me, Genos-san," she muttered in mild irritation. "I didn't think you were standing so close."

"Your face is pale," he repeated. "Did you go to a hospital?"

"No…my teacher took care of me."

"You trust that pervert to adequately take care of a hero's injuries?" Genos had no malice in his voice. With his nearly flat voice, it was actually quite hard to tell how he felt about it from his tone alone. Without a word of warning, he took her wrist and used his free hand to push her sleeve back. The bandage on her forearm had a red spot on it from where her blood was leaking through.

She tried to get her arm free and when he released her, she frowned and turned her head to the side. Rubbing her wrist, she watched him from the corner of her eye. "Sonic isn't a pervert," she grumbled. _Although…he does use the same bath water as me. And we share a futon. And sometimes when he touches me…_

"I would never trust him." Genos lifted his grocery basket and stepped around her to grab a small bag of potatoes. "Master Saitama is a much better teacher."

"He is?" Ayano adjusted her glasses and moved down the row of vegetables to locate the scallions.

Genos followed her, his gaze skimming the selection. "Master Saitama is the strongest man that I have ever met. He has promised to make me as strong as him so that I can avenge my family."

"…avenge…?" This simple question led to a lengthy explanation from the cyborg, but it intrigued her. _He became a hero because of Saitama, but he wants to get strong so he can get revenge._ She had already known about what had happened to him to make him become a cyborg; it was all over hero information websites and his personal social media page. In fact, a majority of his posts were either in regards to finding the rampaging cyborg that killed his family or were posts about Saitama. It was one thing to know this about him, but another to hear him talk about it so passionately.

"Why did you become a hero?"

She blinked, taken aback by the abrupt question and end of his rambling. "Same basic reason. My sisters were killed and…I want to avenge them." There was no way that she would tell Genos that she intended to get strong so she could kill Amai Mask. He was unlikely to understand.

Moving further along the line of fresh produce, her thoughts shifted. She remembered what Sonic had said about them not shopping as student as teacher. Ayano bit the inside of her cheek and bowed her head. "Genos-san, do you ever…think of Saitama differently?"

"What are you talking about?" He was looking at a pack of radishes rather than at Ayano when he spoke.

"I mean…do you think of him as something besides your teacher?"

"I think of Master Saitama as the strongest hero in the world."

A glance over showed him still not looking at her. "I mean…you don't think of him as like…something else, right? You don't…have a _crush_ on him or anything." His head turned in her direction so fast that she was sure it would have killed him if he was a normal human. Ayano took a step away from him, shaking slightly with unease from the bizarre reaction. "Genos-san?"

His basket dropped to the floor and both hands gripped her shoulders. "You will never speak of such things in public again. Do you understand?"

_Wait…does he…like…?_ Ayano gave a small nod, just wanting him to let go of her. His eyes were narrowed and she felt a sense of danger when she felt those metal fingertips pressing at her shoulders. "I…I won't."

The cyborg showed relief in the faintest way. "It is not uncommon for someone to admire a person that is stronger than them. You feel the same way about Speed o' Sound Sonic."

Ayano felt a little puzzled by this, but it may have been from blood loss. She could feel a wetness in her bandages. Genos had made her feel anxious, which made her heart race, which pumped her blood faster. It was a wonder that she was still standing. Feeling the cyborg's metal fingertips still pressing at her shoulders, she frowned. "It's…obvious?"

"Yes. But it is unprofessional the way that he looks at you. As your teacher, he should not give in to carnal impulses. Master Saitama would never-"

"Why are you touching Ayano?" These words came from the side, drawing the attention of both heroes. Sonic stood there with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed on the cyborg. "I thought that I said this before. But maybe you just have a problem following instructions from anyone that isn't Saitama. So I'll say it again._ No one _is allowed to touch Ayano besides me. Unless you want me to make this ugly, let go of her."


	17. Chapter 17

Ayano trudged along behind Sonic, head bowed and shoulders slouched a bit. It was clear that he was angry with her. After they left the supermarket, he was silent. His eyes were narrowed, mouth fixed into a frown, and he was walking ahead of her down the sidewalk. She wanted to say something to him, but she was unsure of what she could say to ease his irritation.

Pushing up her glasses and ignoring the ache in her injured limbs, the hero resolved that she had to just speak her mind. "You told me to befriend the Demon Cyborg," she spoke up. "It's my understanding that friendship includes _talking_."

He casually looked at her over his shoulder, still wearing that disapproving frown. "He's still your rival. Or did you forget that?"

"Of course not!" Ayano chewed at her bottom lip and turned her head to the side. "Genos-san started talking to me first. I was going to avoid him…but he came up to me and started a conversation. I didn't even want to talk to him, but if I ignored him-"

"You looked like you were having a good talk." Sonic was standing directly in front of her now, an intensity in his stare that made her want to flinch. "In fact, it looked like you were pretty _comfortable_ talking to him. I watched you for a while before I interfered because I thought that you would just walk away. If I didn't know that you're rivals, I would have thought-"

"Are you…jealous, Sonic?"

He grinned and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that? I'm just annoyed; I don't get jealous."

Shifting her eyes to his, the girl put on her most serious expression. Narrowing her eyes, she moved her lips into a straight line. "You just seem so concerned…even though nothing happened. What did you think was going to happen?" she challenged him.

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Sonic's grin spread. "You think that's jealousy? I couldn't care less!"

"Hm." Ayano took a step back and scratched behind her right ear, eyes cast elsewhere. "Then I…misinterpreted…how you feel about me. I'm sorry." She felt a tightening in her chest. The disappointment weighed heavily on her and she felt embarrassed. If he had said that he was jealous, it would at least confirm that he really did share her feelings.

Sonic's grin fell as she turned away from him and began walking the opposite way down the sidewalk. "Where are you going, Ayano?"

Chewing at her lip again, she paused in her steps. A look over her shoulder showed his displeased scowl. "You don't care. So…I'll be home later. Since you don't care." She proceeded down the sidewalk, her gut twisting in sadness.

"I didn't say that you can leave."

"But you don't care." She reached for her phone, planning to see if Mumen Rider could take her patrolling with him. Unfortunately, she was unable to reach her pocket before she was being thrown over Sonic's shoulder. Before she could even try to free herself, she saw the spot where she had been standing fade into the distance. Her fingers dug at his back, teeth gritted in frustration.

_If you don't care, why are you doing this? Why can't you just…? _Pain pulsed through her limbs and chest, growing in intensity until she finally cried out. Tears ran from her eyes as the pressure against her bruised abdomen increased with his speed. It felt as though a heavy weight was pushing against her, threatening to crush her.

When Sonic finally slowed in front of their building, the hero was a tearful, sobbing bundle of pain dangling over his shoulder. He tried to set her down on her feet, but her knees gave out beneath her. The ninja immediately knew what was wrong. He had forgotten about her injuries in his spike of anger and the wind pressure from moving so quickly had exacerbated her injuries.

Ayano felt a small tickle in her chest, rising to her throat. She opened her mouth to cough and blood speckled the ground beneath her. Honey-colored eyes widened at the sight of it. Trembling, with fresh tears running down her cheeks, the hero looked to Sonic. "…it…hurts…"

**Shift P.O.V**

Dread filled him; cold and tense. He could feel the color drain from his face when he saw her bend over and begin wheezing, the crimson drops on the ground multiplying. _No. No, no, no._ The groceries were dropped and Sonic moved closer to her. "Ayano."

"It hurts," she sobbed, looking up at the man with blood-painted lips. "H-help…make it stop…"

Sonic tried to think swiftly. Taking her to the hospital would raise a lot of questions, but if she was dying he would have to do it. At the same time, he worried about carrying her there. The wind pressure had caused her broken ribs to shift so if he tried to carry her again while using his speed, it might actually kill her. An ambulance may not make it in time.

Moving without thinking, he hoisted her left arm across his shoulders to lift her up. She protested, crying and trembling from the agony that gripped her chest. He could feel that cold dread spreading through his own chest and stomach. The thought of her dying was unbearable. Just the sight of seeing her in so much pain. He was silent as he brought her up to their hideout and settled her on the futon. She begged for him not to leave her, but he had to return for their groceries.

When he returned to the hideout, he found her eyes closed. His first worry was that she might have died so he knelt beside the futon to check her pulse. She was still alive, but her breathing was labored. _She's asleep_, he realized. Sonic was unsure if this was good or not. _As long as she doesn't die._

He went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and set about wiping the blood off of her face. Her shirt was speckled as well so he very carefully pulled it off of her. Ayano's chest looked normal enough so at least he knew that no ribs were protruding. Seeing her pale abdomen exposed, he felt a stirring within him.

Lying on the futon, she looked so delicate. So fragile. If she was a stranger, Sonic never would have guessed she was a hero. He leaned down, pushing her hair away from her face, and his gaze fell upon the scar at the corner of her lips. A thumb gently traced over it, his eyes narrowing. She had never told him where she got the scar from.

Sonic saw her eyes open halfway and leaned back. "Ayano."

"Ngh. Sonic…I'm…thirsty…" she mumbled, her eyes a little glassy.

"Alright." He got a water bottle for her and held it with one hand, using his other arm to carefully support her upper half so she could drink. Watching the water spill from the corners of her mouth and run down her chest, he frowned. "Ayano, how do you feel?"

She was lowered onto her back again, licking her lips. Her glasses were dotted from her tears. "It…still hurts. I'm sorry."

"Stop." The dark-haired man trailed his fingertips along the side of her face. _She's going to live. She can't die. If it gets worse, I'll call an ambulance._

"I'm…I'm cold…" Her voice sounded ragged and weak from coughing.

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano's eyes closed as he reached down for her glasses. She felt like heavy weights were holding down her limbs and chest. Every breath seemed to take a massive amount of energy and she could barely summon forth enough energy to move her fingers. Lying still seemed to be her best option.

When she first began training to become a hero, she had researched various first aid and medical techniques in case she needed to know them in the field. Ayano knew that her broken ribs had gotten worse, but the damage was probably not fatal. The coughing had faded and she could now breathe without hacking up blood. She was most likely going to live.

As she lay there, pondering what exactly had prompted her to cough up blood, Ayano was only vaguely aware of what was happening around her. Warm fingertips dipped into the waist of her pants and they were eased down her hips before they were discarded alongside her boots. A rustling sound made her want to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt too heavy. Ayano was absolutely exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. The chill was so inviting that she could doze off at any moment.

The girl's body was lifted off of the futon blanket and then gently settled once more. It was when a warm, bare chest pressed against her side that she finally opened her eyes again. Sonic's face was inches from hers on the pillow, his arms carefully wrapping around her to bring his body closer to hers. She stared, her pulse gradually increasing. "…Sonic…?"

"I'm going to keep you warm with my own body heat. No arguing." He grinned when she nodded and lifted a hand, skimming his fingertips over her cheek. They brushed along her lips and he was glad to see her begin to blush. "I don't want to argue with you again. So I'm only going to say this once. I get jealous any time I see you with another man, whether you're friends or not. You're more than just a student to me." The arm around her waist tightened slightly. "I love you."

Ayano's face felt like it was on fire. She stared at him blankly for a long moment. As excited as this confession made her, despite it causing a fluttery sort of feeling in her chest and stomach, she had to wonder if she heard him correctly. She was still in an immense amount of pain and Ayano knew that it was very possible that she had hallucinated those words. After all, his eyes were narrowed and he was staring at her face. Not as if in anticipation, but in puzzlement.

"How did you get that scar?"

She closed her eyes, her excitement replaced with anxiety. "When I…took my hero exams and got accepted as a hero…I hurried home to show my parents. I was too proud and…I was feeling invincible. Some boys in my neighborhood saw it as arrogance…like I thought I was better than them…and they ambushed me on my way home from the store."

Sonic was about to speak, but saw her lick her lips and paused. Instead, he simply brought his face closer to hers. A fingertip traced the scar. To his surprise, she moved over more so her side was flush against his chest.

"They said that…if I was so proud of myself…I should just always smile. That they would give me an eternal smile. They put a knife in my mouth and…started to slice at the corner of my lip…but someone came along before they could do the other side…" She remembered the pain and embarrassment from that day too vividly. "The doctor did the best he could to fix my face, but…I still look like this."


	18. Chapter 18

NeonHorizon: Special shout out to a certain reader! I have no idea what their name is on here, but they follow my Twitter and I really appreciate them! And I hope that all of you happy readers are having a good day ^_^

* * *

There was something sweet near her. The aroma coming off of it made her stomach growl and forced her to open her eyes. Ayano stared up at the blurry ceiling and was immediately reminded of her situation when she noticed the ache in her limbs and chest. She struggled to lift her head, hoping to find Sonic, and slowly remembered what had happened before she dozed off.

The blanket was against her bare skin. A blurry shape off to the side seemed to be a combination of her clothes from the day before as well as Sonic's dark clothing. _He…kept me warm last night_, she remembered. _With his body heat._ Warmth bloomed in her cheeks at the memory of him holding her so tenderly. _Wait. Was that…how it really went? Or am I…did I…dream that part?_

"Ayano." The voice came from her other side and made her jump. Sonic raised an eyebrow and leaned down, staring at her eyes. Apparently he was pleased with what he saw because he smirked and sat back. "I'll get you some painkillers."

"Wait…what…what's that smell…?" She was alone before she could finish her sentence. Settling against the pillow again, the hero attempted to take a deep breath. It hurt, but it was not unbearable.

When he returned, he carefully lifted her upper half and supported it with his left arm. The ninja's free hand pushed some painkillers past her lips and then brought a glass of water to her lips. He held her as she drank all of the water and when she finished, he set the glass down next to her. "I'm going to finish making breakfast. Do you want to sit up or lie down?"

Ayano was a bit taken aback. Shyly replying that she wanted to sit upright, the man settled her against the wall with a pillow propped behind her for comfort. Her glasses were put on for her and she was able to see Sonic's half-grin. "About yesterday…I wanted to say-"

He ran a hand through her chocolate brown locks and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm going to be in the kitchen, but I'll be done soon. Just relax."

The hero watched him go to the kitchen and bit at her lower lip. When she had initially been wounded, he took care of her, but it was somehow different from this. The next day, he had gone back to acting professional. The way that he was treating Ayano now was less like a student and more like a lover. It made her pulse quicken and she tried to calm herself down.

As the man brought over breakfast for them both, he caught the blush on her face and raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you have a fever?" He leaned over to press his forehead to hers, trying to check.

She attempted to push him away, but her arms were trembling. "Ngh…S-Sonic…um…" He took her hands and settled them on her lap, a stern look in his eyes. "About yesterday-"

"Listen. What happened yesterday was a mistake that we easily could have avoided. I don't like to be taunted. I should have been truthful, but you shouldn't have pushed me. I regret what happened and I have every intention of making it up to you." Sonic sat down next her and lifted a bowl of miso soup. "You need to eat first and then we can talk about whatever you want. Within reason."

Throughout breakfast, Ayano's heart was pounding rapidly in her ribcage. The dark-haired man stayed beside her, alternating between helping her eat and eating his own share of the meal. When she was done, he seemed content and went to return the tray to the kitchen.

_What happened yesterday…?_ The girl winced as she remembered the crushing pain of the air pressure against her back and limbs. She shakily lifted her right arm and looked at her bandage. This was fresh gauze; not what she had been wearing when she fell asleep.

Her eyes lifted to Sonic as he washed the dishes and she frowned. _He's…so cool. He took care of my wounds without even waking me. That stealth…that speed…I want them. But I…need to be strong, too. I need to show him._ Gritting her teeth, she tried to summon forth some strength.

Ayano's arms and legs trembled as she pushed herself to stand up. Her back leaned against the wall, eyes watering from the pain in her chest. The girl's breathing was labored, coming in a soft panting that drew Sonic's attention. Before he could walk over, she lifted a hand and bowed her head.

"I-I can do this…please."

"You're a determined little thing." There was amusement clear in his voice. Standing there, in a loose black t-shirt and long gray shorts with a dish towel draped over his shoulder, the man crossed his arms. "Do you need something?"

"Ngh!" Her left knee threatened to buckle beneath her, but she slammed a fist against the wall and snarled as she forced herself to stay standing. Ayano lifted her eyes from the floor and saw his grin. _I can do this. I can do this, I can do this, I __**have**__ to be able to do this! Just to the kitchen! Please!_

One step at a time, at a slow and steady pace. The hero finally made it into the kitchen, which was in reality not that far away from where she had slept. Before her legs could give out, Sonic wrapped his arms around her to support her. He lifted her so she sat on the counter, putting the hero at eye level with him.

Panting, Ayano's lips twitched into a grin of her own. "I…I did it…"

"You did." His fingers slipped beneath her chin, the man's face drawing close to hers. "I'm feeling generous today so I'll give you a reward." The girl's lips were covered by his, coaxed into a rather deep and heated kiss. His free hand tangled in her hair as he leaned her back, the other hand leaving her chin in favor of drawing one of her legs around his waist.

Her pulse was hard and fast as she felt his hips press against hers. As her bare back made contact with the cool tiles of the counter, she remembered that she was still lacking a shirt and pants. When he finally leaned back and helped her up again, the hero's face was a vibrant shade of red.

Ayano turned her head to the side as he went to finish washing the dishes. She managed to lift a hand, covering her mouth as she dwelled on what had just happened. _That kiss was…different. Not like the ones before. What exactly-?_

She became distracted when she realized that the sweet scent from earlier was still around, but even more prevalent in the kitchen. A look toward the oven showed that it was on. _Is he making something?_ The girl considered asking him about it, but hesitated.

**Shift P.O.V**

_Am I going soft?_ He was standing at the counter, fingernails tapping at the tiles as he glared at the futon. Sonic had run a bath for Ayano and left her to relax for a while so he could have some time to think. He scowled and bowed his head, remembering the night.

Hardly any sleep could be had. He was focused on keeping her warm at any cost. When she started to cry in her sleep, he wiped away the tears and tried to make her more comfortable. He rose before she was awake and made them both breakfast. He helped her eat, took care of the cooking and cleaning, and now he had carried her to the bath. To make matters worse, there was currently a cake in the oven and it was almost done.

Sonic heard the timer go off and set about removing the cake while still scowling. _I'm going soft, aren't I? Why? What is it about her? I can't stand seeing her in pain. She's supposed to be my student. She was just supposed to be my student._ He turned off the oven and leaned back against the counter.

Crossing his arms, he remembered the kiss and that scowl shifted into a smirk. Things had become so heated, despite her injuries. If she was in better condition, he might have lost control and done something rash.

He got some clean clothes for her and walked to the bathroom, planning to help her dress. Even if he felt weak for doing so much for her, it brought him pleasure. A sort of pleasure that nothing had given him before. When he entered the bathroom and saw her relaxing in the warm water, a sense of peace fell over him. "Ayano."

Her eyes opened and she turned to look at him as he approached. "Sonic…?"

"Are you ready to get out?"

"Um…a-actually, uh…" The water swished as she fidgeted, absently picking at the loose skin around her thumbnail. "Do you…want to join me?"

The man's lips drew back into a grin. "You're getting bold," he taunted. "Alright. Since today's special, I'll humor you and get in."

**Shift P.O.V**

Her heart was racing as he settled behind her, an arm wrapping around her waist and holding her back against his chest. The hero's eyes closed as she tried to steady her breathing. She was so nervous and she feared that he could hear her pulse. As anxious as she felt about sharing a bath, Ayano did not want to be alone. More than that, she found herself craving affection.

She felt ridiculous for wanting something like this. It reminded her of a child demanding hugs from someone over and over again. As if she was acting spoiled. However, when his arms wrapped around her waist, Ayano felt a comforting warmth wash over her. Euphoria brought a small smile to her face and she fully relaxed against him.

Sonic closed his eyes and gently drew a hand up along her chest, settling over her heart. He could feel her pulse, slowing to a calm pace. "Tomorrow, we're going somewhere special. I want to teach you how to pick out blades."

"I…_have_ blades," she pointed out.

"Just think of it as a date." He knew that this would please her and he was right. Her pulse quickened a bit beneath his fingertips.

"You said that today was special…?"

"It is." Sonic leaned down to her ear, warm breath skimming over her sensitive skin. "Today is special. I can always make it _more_ special, if that's what you want." His free hand trailed over her hip and down her thigh for a moment.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "N-no. Sonic…you've already done so much for me today." The hero leaned her head back against his shoulder, honey-colored eyes meeting his gray ones and finding that he looked faintly surprised. "I…really appreciate everything that you do for me."

He helped her dress when they were done with the bath and carried her back to the kitchen counter. Ayano's eyes widened when she saw him present a pink strawberry cake. "Did you…?"

"I don't like baking, but I got this mix on discount. Don't expect me to do this again." Sonic cut a large piece for her and grinned. "You can thank me later."


	19. Chapter 19

NeonHorizon: The chapter where Sonic describes a nightmarish future.

* * *

Before Ayano's sisters died, she was a normal enough person. She liked cute things, she read shojo manga and watched girly anime, she dyed her hair and liked to wear it in cute styles, and she enjoyed baking sweets with her mother for her younger sisters. Of course, she still had no social life. She still worked on staying physically fit and studied like crazy. A normal teenage girl.

Those things no longer brought her the joy that they used to. Something else gave her that same sense of pleasure. Something that made her heart race and made her grin with delight.

"This is…an armor-piercing blade, right?" Ayano held it so she could examine the edge, a blush creeping onto her face. _It's cute. It's so cute!_

Sonic had never really witnessed her gushing over a blade before. The look on her face right at that moment was the same way that most people would look at a newborn puppy. "You like that one?"

"It's just…the edge is so smooth…the tapering of the blade is perfect." She saw him grin and realized that she was blushing. Bowing her head, she pushed up her glasses and frowned. "Um. I mean…it's nice."

"It's an armor-piercing blade," he confirmed, taking it from her hand. Examining it himself, his grin spread wider. "Your little Hero Association pays you well, doesn't it?"

"I'm still only Class B, but…I did get a raise."

"And you still have your cut from that security job that we did." Setting the knife down, he leaned in close to her and cupped her chin with his other hand so she had to look at him. He loved seeing that tint of pink in her cheeks and that timid smile that began to draw at her lips. "Since I'm covering all of your other expenses, you should treat yourself to new blades."

"Ah…I don't know-"

"Before you start arguing with me, stop and think about it. By taking care of everything else, I'm helping you get closer to your goal. With new weapons, you can be more efficient when you do your "hero work". You can raise your rank faster and get paid more. The only thing that _I_ want out of this is for you to help me with a few jobs when you're finished healing."

She felt his fingertips against her skin and her blush spread. "Okay."

"Good. So I think that you should get a few of these." Sonic pressed the knife's handle into her hand again, curling her fingers around it. "Try different stances and see how it feels. We might have to get it altered."

Ayano was a little embarrassed, but she obeyed. The girl knew that the shop owner was staring. They were the only customers there and she had a feeling that the man rarely got customers as interesting as them. _Armor-piercing blades. This is where he got the anti-cyborg knife, too, isn't it? The one that cut into Genos like he was nothing._

Her eyes narrowed as she remembered that look on the cyborg's face when he had rocket-stomped the monster who injured her. She could swear that his expression was just a little smug. As if he thought that he was better than her. As if she would have died if he had not showed up.

She was unaware of what she was doing until Sonic gripped her wrist to make her stop. Freezing in place, Ayano realized that she had been slashing at the air viciously with the knife. "Ah. Sorry."

"You really like this one, don't you?" he teased. "Alright. We'll order four of these, but have them shortened to fit your hand."

Ayano selected a few new swords and daggers in addition to the armor-piercing knives. When she went to pay for it all, Sonic added an order for an anti-cyborg sword. Thinking back to the smug look on Genos' face, she displayed a grim smile. "Can I get _two_ of those?"

**Shift P.O.V**

She seemed pleased with her purchases. Sonic could see her smiling to herself as they walked down the street and he remembered the way she had looked at the selection of blades. The expressions she made could only be described as cute and he hated that they made him like her even more.

Shaking it off, he walked ahead of her and slipped his hands into his pockets. Since the grips on all of her new equipment had to be adjusted to fit her hand, they would be picking them up later that week. This meant that they could go about the rest of their day unencumbered. He had plenty of things that he wanted to do, but she was still healing so their options were limited.

As he pondered what they should eat for lunch, he realized that Ayano was no longer behind him. Her steps had been close behind his and now she had gone completely silent. Sonic turned, preparing to hunt down whoever might have taken her, and found the girl standing in front of the window of an electronics shop.

"What are you doing?" He stalked over to her and caught sight of something new. The girl's eyes were narrowed behind her glasses, burning with the most intense hatred that he had ever seen before. Her lips were twisted into a scowl, hands curling into fists at her sides as she glowered at the television screens behind the glass.

Sonic followed her line of sight and saw the blue-haired hero Amai Mask. _Of course. Her target. I didn't know that she could make a face like this._ Excitement bubbled up within him and he grinned. "You really must hate him."

"He's the reason…why I have to be the best. The reason why I can't die. I can't die until he's dead." Her voice was just above a whisper, her words dripping with venom.

"He looks weak."

"He's ranked number one in Class A,"' she explained. "He's supposed to be strong. Girls everywhere love this guy…because he's supposed to be attractive. He's an actor, a singer, a model, and a hero. With so many fans. And none of them know what a _monster_ he is."

Sonic tilted his head slightly, watching the man that was being interviewed on the televisions. Ayano had once told him that Amai Mask let her little sisters die. Despite not knowing the exact circumstances, Sonic decided that if she hated this man then he would hate him as well. "So why don't we _show_ them?"

**Shift P.O.V**

_How would we show Amai Mask's fans that he's a monster?_ Ayano followed behind Sonic as he walked away, curiosity drawing her away from the screens. Jogging to catch up to him, she winced at the pain in her limbs. Her injuries still hurt, but she was determined to push past the pain and show him that she was strong. "Sonic…do you have a plan?"

"I'm sure that I can think of something."

"You don't have to help me," she tried to assure him. "It's…_my_ problem. You don't have to waste your time-" Ayano flushed when he laughed. _What…?_

"You think it's a waste of my time?" The grin that the man displayed was one of wicked excitement. It made her face go from pink to red when he turned toward her. "Just what do you think is going to happen after you get your revenge, Ayano? What did you have planned?"

_That grin…he looks so cool!_ Bowing her head, she pushed up her glasses and tried to appear aloof. _A plan? What will I do after I kill Amai Mask? I haven't really thought about it much._ Before her sister died, Ayano had actually intended to try to get into a good university. Her father had a friend who worked with a trading company and the man had agreed to hire her after graduation if she went to college.

Sonic crossed his arms and leaned down so his face was close to hers. "Let me guess. You'll either continue being a hero until you're killed or you'll retire. If you do retire, you'll go home and apply for an office job. You'll meet a plain, boring man at work that's nice enough and start dating him because your parents like him. When he asks you to marry him, you'll say "yes" because he makes enough money to keep you comfortable and he seems tolerable. The two of you will have a few kids and you'll live out your life with this boring, vanilla man until you die of old age in your sleep."

Lifting her gaze to his, she frowned. "I don't want that."

"So what _do_ you want?" he challenged. "Would you rather stay a hero and die saving people that will just forget you after a few months?"

Ayano bit her lower lip, her pulse pounding in her ears as her blush spread to her whole face. She was embarrassed, but she knew that she had to be strong. She had to be bold. The girl's arms wrapped around his neck and she closed her eyes. "I…want _you_. I want to stay with you when it's all over."

The dark-haired man smirked and let his arms slip around her waist. "That's what you want? What if you get killed during a job?"

"It's better than being boring." The girl smiled when she heard him laugh. _His grin, his laugh. Why is it? I love them. I love seeing him so excited and I love hearing him laugh._ She slowly pulled away, but before she could step back, she found him leaning down and bringing his lips to hers.

Heat rushed through her when he kissed her and it settled in her lower half. Her heart and stomach felt fluttery from his touch. This time when they parted, Ayano smiled shyly. "You don't mind that I want to stay with you?"

"I wouldn't let you leave anyway."

After lunch, they returned to the hideout and Ayano went up to the roof for some time alone. She was still a little flustered. Before Sonic, she hardly spoke to anyone other than her parents. Civilians never wanted a picture with her and she had no friends. She was used to being alone and it never really bothered her. Now, she could not imagine being without Sonic. The thought of returning to that solitary life filled her with a sensation close to dread.

Ayano was enjoying the nice afternoon breeze when her phone began to ring. She dug it out of her coat pocket and saw an unfamiliar number on the screen. "Ah…hello?"

"Is this Sword Girl?" a female voice asked. She sounded kind of nervous. As if she was unsure if she actually had the right number.

The girl pushed up her glasses and frowned. "Sorry. Who is this?"

"Is this Sword Girl? Ayano?" the other girl persisted.

"Yes…? Yes. This is her. Who am I speaking to?"

The stranger sighed in relief and her voice sounded more cheerful when she spoke again. "My name is Lily and I'm with the Blizzard Group. I'm calling on behalf of our leader Fubuki. She's interested in speaking with you about your recent graduation to Class B. Can you meet with her today?"

"Blizzard Group?" Ayano frowned. "Um…sure. Where and when?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ayano had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard Sonic's voice behind her. She winced and looked over her shoulder at the man, her heart dropping into her stomach. Explaining her intentions to him would be difficult. She was sure that he would say she had no need to interact with the other heroes, but this was important.

"I…have an appointment," she stated simply. Adjusting the swords on her belt, she hoped that this would be enough explanation for him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he repeated. The ninja was down the stairs faster than she could blink and he soon had her back against the wall. "Well?" Leaning down, he saw warmth bloom in her cheeks. "Ayano, answer me."

"The Class B hero Fubuki…invited me to tea…to talk about my promotion to Class B." Seeing the way he scowled, she shook her head. "Sonic, wait…this is good. Heroes…have to sometimes work together to raise their rank. If I have someone powerful like Fubuki helping me, I'll get closer to my goal…closer to revenge and…closer to quitting this job. So then I can-"

He silenced her, closing the distance between them and covering her lips with his. Smirking into the kiss, he felt her shakily lift an arm and run her fingers through his dark hair. When he broke the contact, the man was grinning wickedly. "You're planning to use a semi-famous Class B hero to help you raise your rank. I hate to say it, but I admire your dedication. You're willing to do whatever it takes, aren't you?" He lifted her chin with a finger when he saw her looking down.

Ayano bit her lower lip for a moment, still blushing from his kiss, but summoned the courage to look him in the eye. "This…isn't just about _me_. Sonic, after I get my revenge…I'll have to stop being a hero. When that happens, I want to stay with you."

"I thought we already agreed that you would."

"But…the sooner I get my revenge, the sooner I can dedicate myself to…doing what _you_ do." She saw his grin spread a little and shifted her gaze to the side. "My parents won't like it, but…someone that kills other people, can't be a hero anymore."

She set off at a slow pace after promising Sonic that she would return before sunset. Her wounds still hurt, her chest ached if she walked too briskly, but she was determined to do whatever she needed to so she could reach her goal. To take her mind off of the pain, the girl tried to think of other things.

Ayano thought about her new weapons that she had just ordered earlier that day. She thought about the breakfast that Sonic had made for them and the cake they had eaten together. Her mind gradually wandered to the hero she was going to meet with.

There were, unfortunately, few female heroes that became famous. Tatsumaki was the most well-known. The short, green-haired woman with psychic powers and a sharp tongue. It was hard for people to not know who she was. Fubuki was a lesser known hero with psychic powers. Lesser known for her power, but more known for her sense of style and her Blizzard Group.

She was supposed to be in her twenties so she was older than Ayano. From what the girl had seen on television, she appeared to look like a model. Tall, shapely, stylish, elegant. Everything that Ayano was not. It was a bit puzzling to think of how she would look, meeting with someone so glamorous.

When Ayano arrived at the café where she was supposed to meet the woman, she sensed that something was a bit "off". Pushing up her glasses, she narrowed her gaze on the windows. There appeared to be almost no customers. Upon entering the building, the girl found two figures at a table. One was sitting and the other was standing beside the table with a serious look on her face.

"Fubuki-san?" The young hero kept her guard up as she approached the table, wary of how empty the café was. There were a few employees there, but they seemed to be paying little attention to the meeting taking place.

The woman offered a smile. The sort of smile that one would practice in front of a mirror until it was perfect. The sort of smile meant to put someone at ease and win them over. Gesturing to the chair across from her, she finally spoke. "Sword Girl. Have a seat. I ordered tea for all of us."

That was a red flag to her, but she simply put on a small smile of her own and nodded once. "Thank you…that's very thoughtful."

"May I call you Ayano?" Fubuki waited for her to nod before gesturing to the girl standing beside the table. "You remember speaking to Lily, of course."

"It's nice to meet you, Ayano." Lily bowed. This girl looked to be a little younger than Ayano and was wearing a rather professional-looking black suit with a pale flower ornamenting her hair. A streak of blue hair ran through her side-swept bangs, giving her a slightly less professional look.

"Nice to meet you." The bespectacled hero turned her gaze back to Fubuki as three cups of tea were brought to the table. It was only after Fubuki told her to sit that Lily sat with them. _What is this? The way Lily is dressed and the way Fubuki-san acts. It reminds me of something I saw in a movie. Yakuza?_

The oldest of the three sipped from her cup delicately and set it back down with grace. The woman's light green eyes met Ayano's honey-colored ones. "I wanted to congratulate you on reaching Class B. I've heard a lot about you, you know. You were top of your class in high school and you were expected to go to a good university, but you gave that up to become a hero."

"Yes…that's right. After I lost my sisters…I began training to take the hero exam." Ayano was not going to tell her that her intent was to kill Amai Mask. It would make her sound insane and even if she explained everything, she doubted that the woman would ever understand.

"Your skills are really impressive," Lily spoke up. "I've seen some of your fights. You're completely self-taught, aren't you?"

"Ah…w-well, actually, I've got a teacher now," she confessed.

"And you're friends with the Demon Cyborg. For being an ordinary girl, you're very interesting. I like your tenacity." Fubuki leaned forward, absently toying with the beads of her necklace as she smiled again. "There aren't many female heroes, you know. Even less that can make themselves stand out the way that we can."

Ayano's glasses slid forward a little. "Ah…"we"…?"

"That's right! Fubuki-san likes your strength and she thinks-" Lily put a hand over her mouth, glancing to her boss apologetically. "I'm sorry! I'll let you say it."

Leaning back in her chair gracefully, the woman nodded. "I think that you would be good for the Blizzard Group. You're twenty, aren't you? Just a little younger than me and a little older than Lily. Three skilled Class B female heroes. Of course, I would ask for you to move closer to our base and you would need to show that you can work in a team, but I'm sure that you would work out fine."

"So? What do you say?" Lily inquired, giving her an expectant look.

Ayano had a small feeling that something like this might happen. It might have been tempting, if not for the fact that she had no desire to leave Sonic. Working in a group meant socializing. She would have others to rely on and she could make friends with other Class B heroes. If she was alone, she would have joined immediately. Despite her need to say "no", she knew that she needed to keep herself in Fubuki's good graces so she could rely on her in the future if need be.

Bowing her head, she reached to her glasses and pushed them up with one finger. "I'm sorry, but…I can't. Fubuki-san, I admire you. You're a skilled hero and you're always…very elegant. Unfortunately, I have to say "no"."

Fubuki's smile faltered. "You're saying "no"? Ayano, this is a big opportunity. You can't afford to say "no" to an offer like this. You're a perfect fit."

"How can you say "no" to Fubuki-san's generosity?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, the sword-wielding hero began to blush faintly. "I appreciate your offer…I really do…but there's someone that I'm involved with…and I'm not willing to distance myself from him right now. I apologize for turning down your offer, Fubuki-san, but I hope that in the future we can-"

"Fine. I accept your offer."

"Ah…my offer…?" Ayano tilted her head, frowning. _Did I offer her anything?_

The woman crossed her arms and smirked. "I accept your offer of friendship and I agree to your terms."

_Did I…hit my head or something? I don't understand what's going on._ Glancing to Lily, the younger girl seemed to be just as confused as she was. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand," she finally admitted, looking back to Fubuki.

The older hero reached across the table, setting a hand gently on her left arm. "You're offering me your friendship in exchange for your freedom to do as you please while still associating with our group. I understand it perfectly."

_I have no idea where you got that from, but this is pretty much what I wanted._ Ayano smiled politely and nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Fubuki-san. I look forward to working with you in the future."

"Will she need a suit, Fubuki-san?" Lily had a notepad ready to take down notes of anything they needed to get for Ayano.

"That won't be necessary; she has her own style. Don't you, Ayano?" Fubuki raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a little. "That man you're with must really be something for him to make you turn me down."

Ayano returned to the apartment feeling a little puzzled, but overall pleased with how her meeting had gone. She set down the bag of takeout on the kitchen counter and looked around the main room for Sonic. He was nowhere to be seen, but she saw his katana sitting propped against the wall in its sheath.

She opened her mouth to call for him, but a hand covered her lips and the girl found herself pulled back against his chest. An arm slid around her waist as he leaned down to the side of her neck, her heart starting to race at the close contact. When she suddenly found herself being turned and pushed back against the counter, she released a muffled yelp.

He pressed his hips forward into hers, watching the reddish hue of embarrassment take over her face. Sonic's lips drew into a grin and he removed his hand, moving it to thread into her chocolate-colored locks and pull her head to the side. He leaned down to the girl's neck, letting his lips gently skim over the sensitive skin. Her back arched in response, her arms wrapping around him and her fingertips digging into his back. "Did you miss me?" he teased.

Ayano wanted to answer in a way that would please him, but the ache in her limbs was too much. She hissed in pain and leaned heavily against the man. "Sorry...I'm still healing."

Sonic lifted her to sit on the counter. Holding her chin and he grinned down at her wickedly. "You're so delicate. What should I do with you?"


	21. Chapter 21

She could hear her phone chiming in the distance. In her groggy state, it sounded so far away, but she knew that it was close. Ayano opened her eyes and saw its blurry shape sitting a few feet away from her face. Just out of reach.

The phone chimed again, persisting. _It might be the Hero Association. It might be Mumen Rider. It might be Fubuki-san or Lily-chan._ She blinked and started to move, but felt an arm slip around her waist before she could get out of the futon. Ayano's back was met with warm, bare skin, and she felt her face burn with a blush. "Sonic…?"

"Stay."

She relaxed in his hold, half-smiling to herself. Even with the world so blurry, even with her phone chiming with message after message, she was willing to ignore it all for this warm embrace. "Okay," she conceded.

"Good girl. Maybe I should reward you." Before she could blink again, the hero was on her back with the ninja hovering over her. Fingertips trailed along the side of her face, pausing at the scar near the corner of her mouth. A knee wedged between her thighs, prying them open as he leaned down.

Ayano's heart raced as she stared up at him, a lump forming in her throat when she felt the heat of his body against hers. "Er…um…"

"What? Why do you look nervous?" he taunted. "I thought heroes were supposed to be bold."

"Ngh." Her back arched as his leg rubbed between hers. Biting back her nervousness, the girl reached up and pressed a hand at the back of his neck. Leaning up, she brought her lips to his scar-riddled shoulder. Ayano did not know what she expected to happen, but when he inhaled sharply and pressed his hips forward, the hero felt a rush of warmth to everywhere that their skin touched.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing along his throat and moving toward his shoulder again. Hands slipped beneath her thighs and drew her legs up around his waist. Ayano heard a low growl escape from the man before her hips were pressed tight against the futon by his.

Ayano's experience with relationships was severely limited. Her experience with men in general was limited. She was acting purely on instinct, but doing her best to incite pleasant reactions from him. Every little movement from Sonic, every sound, made her heart feel fluttery and filled her with a pleasant heat.

The girl's phone continued to chime with messages until it finally began to actually ring. Sonic tensed, releasing a quiet growl as he buried his face in the side of her neck. "Who is that?"

"I…don't know. It might be the Hero Association," she admitted. The hero fell back onto the pillow, panting softly. She blushed and turned her head to the side, a little embarrassed by how heated things had become. _But it…feels so good to be this close to him._

"Would you rather answer your phone or continue this?" His hips continued to grind down against hers and he smirked when he heard her release a gasp.

"I sh-should answer my phone, but…I don't want this to stop." Just speaking those words was enough to make her face go from pink to red. She could feel a rush of pleasure every time he rubbed against her and it felt like there was a pressure building in her lower half.

He leaned back, gripping her chin with one hand. "Aren't you a bad girl? You're going to ignore your job for me?"

Unable to look away from the man's eyes, she found herself biting her lower lip. "I like this though." She hated that she sounded almost like she was whining, but she did not want the warm, pleasant feelings to go away. After seeing him grin at this, she frowned and pushed herself to sit up.

Sonic was forced to move away from her and watched with disappointment as she moved to grab her phone. While he disliked that she had decided to pause their activities to answer the call, he still appreciated the view. She was wearing a tank top and panties; nothing else. He could see the outline of her curves perfectly and it almost made him feel better.

Ayano answered her phone and grimaced at the sound of the other hero's voice. She winced as they chastised her for taking so long to answer and nodded as she reached around for her glasses. "I was…busy," she tried to explain.

"I have tried to contact you many times during the past twenty minutes and you have had multiple chances to answer."

She ran trembling fingers through her hair, feeling her anger bubble up. She had been enjoying herself. "I was busy." As she stood, she subconsciously glanced to where her anti-cyborg blades were leaning against the far wall.

"I am making an effort to be friends with you by calling to invite you to do friendly activities. I have things that I would rather be doing as well, but-"

"Can we…do this another time?" Ayano abruptly remembered how she was dressed when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. The hero felt the tickle of lips against the back of her neck as her hair was put forward over her shoulder. When she felt Sonic nip at her sensitive skin, the girl inadvertently gasped.

"Don't interrupt me. I have other things that I would rather be doing, but since I have some time free and Master Saitama said this is what friends do, I expect you to make an effort as well and meet me in front of *name* supermarket in City Z," Genos persisted.

"Ngh." She felt Sonic press his hips against the back of hers and had to bite her lip to withhold a whimper. "I…really am busy," she argued.

"You will be there in an hour or I will find you."

When the call ended, Ayano frowned and bowed her head. _But I don't want to go. I don't even want to leave the hideout today._ Her injuries were healing nicely so it hurt a lot less, but if she was not using her renewed strength to fight monsters, she would prefer to use it spending time with Sonic.

"I…have to go to the supermarket." The girl tried to pull away and felt his left arm tighten around her waist. Fingertips skimmed down her ribs as his right hand moved lower. "He said-"

"I heard what he said." There was unmistakable excitement in his voice as he brought his lips to her ear. "Call him back."

"What? Sonic, I don't-"

"Call him back," he repeated, giving her ear a sharp nip.

"Ngh…" Ayano closed her eyes as the phone rang and she waited for Genos to answer. The second that he did, the girl's eyes opened wide and she lifted a hand to smother a gasp. She could feel Sonic's fingertips slide beneath the hem of her panties. _Wait! What is he-?!_

"I don't have time to waste on the phone if you refuse to say anything," Genos spoke up.

Her face was burning red with a blush as she slowly moved her hand away from her mouth. At the same time, she felt the ninja's fingertips slide lower. When she felt him caress her warm, sensitive skin, her body tensed in response. "I can't-!" she squeaked.

"What are you saying? Are you refusing to meet with me?" The cyborg was clearly becoming irritated now.

"Tell him you're not going," Sonic murmured. He dragged his fingertips along her warm skin, feeling the girl quiver against him as she fought to keep her breathing under control.

"I-I can't…go with you today…!" Ayano forced out. She gritted her teeth as she felt something else happen. Something that made her knees grow weak and she had to rely on Sonic to keep her standing upright. The hero's breathing was becoming ragged as she felt a ball of pressure start to build in her core. _This is…evil! This is absolutely evil!_

"What are you doing that is so important that you are declining my invitation? Master Saitama said that friends are supposed to spend time together and I am honoring his wishes for us to be friends by inviting you somewhere."

Sonic brought his lips to the side of her neck, latching on and feeling her arch her back in response. He drew his fingers out, skimming along her heated flesh. "Tell him what you're doing," he taunted.

"I-I can't say it!" she protested, her voice a whisper.

"**_Tell him_**." He slid his digits in again, drawing a sharp moan from her. What he had not anticipated was the sudden rush of heat through his own body. Feeling her tremble and hearing her voice heavy with lust brought on a strong desire that he was now having to fight. As much as he wanted to do it, he knew that she was still healing. It had only been a week since her near-death at his own hands.

Ayano turned her head to the side, giving him a pleading look. Her lower lip quivered as she felt him move and she pressed her hips back against him. "S-Sonic, please…"

A frustrated sigh left him and he grabbed her phone with his left hand, keeping her held tightly against his chest. Before she could protest or even attempt to get the phone back, a cruel grin spread across his face. "Ayano can't come out to play today," he started, loving the way that she flushed a fresh shade of red at his words. "She's playing with me and I don't feel like sharing."

She wanted to argue. She wanted to reverse time to prevent him from saying that to Genos. Her worries were soon pushed aside as the pressure grew in her core. Ayano's hands went to his left arm, but he lifted them around his neck instead. Pressing the back of her head against his shoulder, she felt the pressure seem to peak and release. Pleasure flooded her senses and Ayano's knees buckled. He kept her from falling and slowly lowered her to the futon.

Panting, she tried to keep her eyes from meeting his. She was embarrassed, but there was a spark of excitement and bliss from what had just happened. When Ayano felt his hand slide beneath her chin to lift her gaze, she was sure that her heart was beating loudly enough for him to hear it.

He tilted his head slightly and his lips drew into a smirk. His left hand tightened its hold on her chin and made sure that she was looking at him. His right hand lifted, showing her a faint slickness on the surface of his skin, and she saw him draw his tongue along their length.

Warmth rushed to Ayano's nose and she felt droplets of blood hit her chest. It dotted her tank top and she felt like her heart was going to come out of her ribcage. "S-Sonic…that was…"

"Get dressed; he'll be here soon."


	22. Chapter 22

She was unsure of the real point behind Sonic's actions. At first, it had seemed like he really wanted to make her feel good. Now that she was standing in an abandoned apartment on the first floor with her blades strapped in place all over her, she had to wonder if he had used her to lure Genos to the building.

Every time she thought back to the sensation of his skin against hers, the sight of him licking his fingers, it made her quiver. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, listening for her rival's approach. The grip on her blades tightened and she attempted to calm her racing heart.

_Would Sonic really use me as bait though? Before I even answered the phone, before I even knew that Genos was the one calling, he didn't want me to leave the futon. We got really close and it felt so good. So would he really use me to draw Genos here?_

She tensed at the sound of metal on cement. Knowing that it was her target, the female hero emerged from her hiding place and slipped out into the dark hallway to approach the main entrance. Her boots were quiet on the hard floor, the girl carefully avoiding broken glass and chunks of wood or furniture.

Sonic had taken it upon himself to watch for Saitama, despite Ayano insisting that Genos would come alone. Just talking about the hero made his eyes seem to light up in a way that Ayano simply could not make them. It never bothered her before, but now it made her upset. In a sick, jealous sort of way.

_Why do I feel jealous though? It's not like…he likes him that way. They're rivals._ She bit the inside of her cheek as she quietly approached the entrance. Shaking her head, she tried to push away her vexation and think about what she needed to do.

Even though she had been working on her speed, agility, and strength, Ayano knew that she was no match for a cyborg in a straight forward attack. Especially a Class S cyborg hero. Her best bet would be to do a sneak attack and hope that Genos would not be able to injure her before she could do some damage.

Ayano could feel her heart racing as she got closer to the entrance. She spotted him outside, with his back to her. Genos seemed to be scanning the area across the street, which provided her with the opportunity to strike. The girl sprinted out of the building, blades drawing back.

She hopped up, slamming both swords into the cyborg's shoulders, and braced a boot against his upper back. The blond tried to twist to throw her off of him, but she kept a tight hold on her swords and gritted her teeth. _Like a mechanical bull_, she vaguely thought.

Genos finally managed to dislodge her, sending the girl flying sideways into the front of a building across the street. He saw that her hands were empty and realized that her blades were still lodged deep into his shoulders. With a grimace, he reached for one and saw her push herself to stand. Blood ran from her nose, but she appeared otherwise fine.

"I went out of my way to invite you to-"

"Friends spar, don't they?" she interrupted. Ayano displayed a grim half-smile and spat a bit of blood to the side. "Wouldn't you rather do something _fun_ instead of shopping?"

The cyborg's expression shifted from irritation to puzzlement and then finally he nodded with a strange sort of smile. "Yes. Sparring would be more beneficial. Where is Speed o' Sound Sonic?"

Heat rushed to her face as she was reminded of the earlier phone call. "I wouldn't be concerned with where he is. I'd be more concerned with those swords. They…have about thirty seconds before something fun happens."

"I see that you have no intention of holding back."

"You shouldn't, either." Ayano reached to a blade on her belt and tossed it from hand to hand, eyes narrowed behind her glasses. _My rival. If I can ever beat him, I'll be able to kill Amai Mask with no problems!_

Genos narrowed his eyes as he gripped the hilt of the sword jammed into his left shoulder. "I wanted to know where your master was so that I can know how quickly help will come when I defeat you."

"Ten seconds." She kept the blade pointed at him now as she began to back away. The swords that she had attacked Genos with were modified for absolute destruction. There was an explosive substance in the hilts that could be manually detonated by pressing a button at the end of the grip. Basically, they were throw away blades. Once the explosives went off, they were rendered useless. However, they could do enough damage to incapacitate most metal-bodied lifeforms and kill any human unlucky enough to be her target.

Ayano kept her eyes on him as he moved to take the sword out of his shoulder and swiftly ducked around a corner when she knew enough time had passed. Two loud booms shook the building she leaned against and debris flew past her, dust filling the air from the force of the explosions.

The girl waited for the dust to settle before peering around the corner. Her eyes widened when she saw his right arm lying in the street. _Oh…no. No, no, no! I didn't kill him, did I? I just wanted to beat him; I didn't want to-!_

"Was that meant to kill me?" The cyborg's voice came from right behind her. His left hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around before closing around her neck and shoving her against a wall. Genos was not simply missing an arm. The right side of his head and face were broken; exposing wiring and metal beneath. From the way he glared down at her and how harshly he gripped her neck, it was clear that he was irritated now. "You lured me into this under false pretenses."

"Ngh. No. I didn't." Ayano lifted a hand to hold his wrist, wincing at the pain in her neck. "I thought you were faster than that."

"You thought that I would have both swords removed before the explosives went off?" He leaned down, not deterred in the least. Even when she slammed a boot into his midsection to try to keep him away, he ignored it and simply forced her leg to bend to accommodate his wishes.

The female hero released a cry of pain; feeling almost like her leg would break beneath his weight. Glowering up at him through her glasses, Ayano bared her teeth in gritted outrage. "You're Class S! You're supposed to be better than me, aren't you?!"

"Yes. I am better than you. I am Class S so I should be faster than this." He seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he released her throat.

She coughed, blood droplets speckling the front of his shirt. Grimacing, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and adjusted her glasses. "What? What-?" Ayano's eyes widened as Genos lifted her over his shoulder with his single remaining arm. "Ngh! What are you doing?!"

"I need to be upgraded. I need a speed upgrade and I need to work on my focus so I won't be distracted again. I will bring you with me to see my doctor so you can tell him what sort of explosives you used on me."

"You…liked those?"

"I am interested. I was unable to detect that you had added an explosive substance to your swords and it was powerful enough to damage my body, which was built by the genius Doctor Kuseno. I want that explosive power for my own use. Master Saitama will approve of it."

_So he just wants to impress Saitama._ Ayano braced her hands against his back, frowning to herself. "You can just ask me what substance I used. I don't need to go with you."

"I am bringing you with me." The cyborg's words held a sternness that made her hold her breath, anticipating a threat. He did not disappoint. "If you fight me, I will inform the Hero Association of our fight and they will reassess your hero status."

"That's…_blackmail_."

"I am aware of what I am doing. I am also aware that your master is not a good man. Your relationship with him alone would be enough for the Hero Association to rethink having you in their employment."

"Sonic isn't a bad person!"

"How well do you know your master?"

Ayano went silent, biting her lower lip as she glared down at the ground. She slammed a fist against the cyborg's back, irritated that he would make her question Sonic. Sadly, he had a point. Ayano knew next to nothing about his background. She knew he was a ninja and did odd jobs ranging from security to assassin. She knew how he liked his meals prepared and that he drank his coffee with a little cream and sugar, but not a lot. He had a habit of staring and every morning, she woke up with him really close to her so he hated sleeping by himself.

_But he does kill people._ She had seen it for herself. She had seen him kill during their mission together and sometimes he would leave for the day and return covered in someone else's blood. Ayano knew he was a murderer.

"So how well do you know Saitama?" she murmured, digging the toe of her boot into his metal abdomen. "You must know everything about him, right?"

Genos was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. "Master Saitama is twenty-five years old. He prefers to fight opponents that are stronger than any other hero can manage…" He rattled off several other things that mainly involved Saitama's preference in anime, video games, and food. Nothing about the man's background. Not even a birthday.

_Are we both stupid?_ Ayano felt the swift movement of air around her as the cyborg became airborne via the boosters in his shoulder blades. Despite missing an arm, both boosters seemed to be working well enough. Despair and guilt settled heavily in her stomach as the two heroes left the area.

She spotted Sonic in front of their building shortly before he became a dark blur pursuing them from the ground. _Sonic. I don't know his age or birthday. I don't know anything about who his master was or what sort of family he came from. He knows all about me at this point, but I don't know much about him._

The pain in her stomach traveled up to her chest as she watched him scale a building to bring himself closer to their level, his eyes locked on her and his mouth twisted into a scowl. Ayano reached a hand out to him, tears blurring her vision. _I…love him. I'm pretty sure this is love. But I don't know anything about him. Can I really call it love if I don't even know how old he is?_

The dark-haired man leapt up and released a handful of exploding shuriken. Genos was forced to dodge and turned to see Sonic's furious expression. "Give me back my student before I take your other arm."


	23. Chapter 23

_Bandages, burn ointment, bok choy, beef…_Ayano frowned and pushed up her glasses as she stepped out of the apartment building. _Why does everything on this list start with a "b"?_

"Ayano!"

She tensed and lifted her gaze from the paper in her hand. Standing across the street was a somewhat familiar girl wearing a black suit and a professional-level smile. "Lily-chan…?"

"Are you going out to patrol?" The girl looked both ways before jogging across the road to join her.

"No. I'm…getting groceries. And medical supplies."

"Medical supplies?"

"My teacher…um…" Ayano rubbed the back of her neck and shoved the list into her coat pocket. "My teacher got in a fight with the Demon Cyborg two days ago and…he got hurt."

Lily's eyes widened. "So you're taking care of him? That's so romantic!"

"Ngh…" She bit at her lower lip, shifting her eyes to the side to look at the building next door. The fight between Sonic and Genos had been more brutal than Ayano had anticipated. It ended only when Saitama came to retrieve Genos and Ayano was forced to drag a barely conscious Sonic up to their hideout.

He had incurred a multitude of scrapes and deep bruises, as well as some burns. The second that they were in their apartment, he had collapsed and lost consciousness. She took care of his wounds to the best of her ability and cooked dinner that night, but she was unsettled by seeing him so damaged.

_Sonic is faster and stronger than me. If Genos was able to do that to him…what would happen if we really fought? I would be dead, wouldn't I? _Ayano started to bite at her thumbnail, walking along the rows of buildings without realizing that she had begun to walk. Lily was beside her, talking about something that failed to catch Ayano's interest.

"…romantic…?" she mumbled, pondering it again.

"Yeah! Ayano, it's like something from a fairy tale or a shojo manga!" Lily clasped her hands together in front of her, a dreamy sort of look forming in her eye. "Taking care of someone that you're in love with…it's just so sweet."

She blinked, warmth rising to her cheeks. "I-I guess so." It had made her feel warm and fluttery when she tended to Sonic's wounds. She was so used to seeing him strong and intimidating that it was almost a shock to see him so weak.

Shaking out of her thoughts, she frowned. "How did you know where I live?"

"The Blizzard Group has a lot of members. So of course we know where you live." Lily seemed to realize how that sounded and lifted her hands defensively. "I didn't mean anyone's stalking you! I just meant that we're pretty good at collecting information! I'm sorry!"

"No, it's…I mean, it makes sense." Ayano bowed her head, letting stray locks of hair fall forward to hide her face. She was not used to having friends. Fubuki had claimed that they were friends now, which meant she was friends with Lily and the rest of the Blizzard Group. Talking to someone that was supposed to be her friend left her feeling a little awkward. _What do friends talk about? When Genos and I talk like friends, we talk about our masters…_

"Um…s-so you're in love with your teacher, right?"

"Wh-what?!" The sword-wielding hero stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, falling forward and scraping her hands and knees on the cement. Quickly standing again, she brushed away dust and tried to fight the burning in her cheeks. A look toward Lily showed the girl covering her mouth with a hand. "I-I don't think I heard that right."

"You said that you couldn't join the Blizzard Group because you're involved with someone, right? Isn't it your teacher?"

"Y-yes."

"So are you in love with him?"

"I…don't know," she confessed. Ayano truly was unsure of what one would classify her feelings for Sonic. "I think he's really cool. He's strong and he's really fast. He helps me a lot and we spend a lot of time together. I…I like him."

Lily adjusted the flower in her hair, half-smiling as she did so. "Well, he's important to you. Important enough that you won't leave him for the Blizzard Group," the girl pointed out.

_Love…?_ Ayano went about her grocery shopping with Lily walking alongside her. The younger hero was still talking about something, but the other girl was distracted now. _Love? How do I know if it's love? How do I know if I'm in love with Sonic? I like him a lot. I…get butterflies in my stomach sometimes when I think about him. _She finished her shopping and glanced over at Lily. "How do I know…if I'm in love?"

The girl beamed, blushing faintly. "You can't imagine life without them. It hurts to be away from them and you just want to make them smile."

It felt as though her heart skipped a beat. Biting her thumbnail, she tried to get her pulse under control, but it was impossible. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she looked straight ahead. _I'm in love with him_, she realized. _But I still don't know much about him._

**Shift P.O.V**

Humiliation and pain were his primary thoughts as he sat up on the futon. His wounds stung, the burns on his shoulder and side throbbed, and his muscles ached. Sonic scowled as he ran a bandaged hand through his long, obsidian hair. As bad as his wounds were, he was more upset by the fact that he was unable to defeat Genos.

He turned to look at the door, wondering where Ayano was. Despite being unable to win the fight, he had at least retrieved the girl. What Genos had planned to do with her, he had no idea. He just knew that he did not want the cyborg handling her.

Sonic struggled to stand, wincing as a particularly deep cut on his leg started to pulse, and he limped into the bathroom to style his hair. Only when it was pulled up and away from his face did he feel like he could actually face the day. He paused to stare at his reflection and felt a flicker of irritation.

His cheek bore a deep bruise, his right eye had been blackened, and his lower lip was split. Licking at the cut, he winced at the taste of blood. Sonic brushed his teeth, careful of the injury, and then staggered back to the futon. It had taken a lot of energy to do just these few simple tasks and he hated it.

Leaning his head back against the wall, the ninja grimaced. His past fights with Genos had been brutal, but they had never been like the last one. It was embarrassing to admit, but Sonic had felt a surge of desperation when he saw the cyborg carrying Ayano. He was determined to get her back, no matter the cost. As a professional, he knew he should care less about her. As a man, he could not help the way that he felt.

He loved her. He had told her that he loved her, on the day her injuries got worse. She was delirious with pain, but Sonic had confessed his feelings for her. The dark-haired man sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through the stray strands of hair that hung around his face. His love for her made it all the more embarrassing to have her take care of him now.

The door unlocked and she let herself in, locking it behind her. The rustle of her shopping bags could be heard and she set about putting away groceries. Sonic pushed himself to stand and approached the kitchen at a humiliatingly normal speed. "Ayano."

She jumped a little, having not noticed that he was awake. "S-Sonic. Ah…are you feeling better today?" The girl pushed her glasses up, a faint warm hue taking form in her cheeks.

"I recover quickly," he replied with a smirk. "You look flustered. What? Were you hoping to give me a sponge bath or something? I'm strong enough to take care of myself. Before you came along, I lived alone. I can lick my own wounds." He saw her blush go from pink to red.

Ayano was silent as she went back to putting away the groceries. With her back turned to him, she was unable to see that he was looking her up and down. Two days had passed since the day he pushed the boundaries of their relationship. She acted a little awkward around him, but that was normal. It was almost disappointing.

Sonic had expected some sort of change in her. After all, what had transpired between them was such an intimate thing. He had given her an immense amount of pleasure and he was sure that he was her first. Though they had not gone quite so far as to break her purity.

"Do you…want me to change your bandages before I start making lunch?"

He lifted his gaze from her hips as she turned and he raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I just say that I can-?"

"I want to do something for you," she protested. "You…took care of me when I got hurt. Let me return the favor."

The corner of his lips twitched upwards and he approached the girl. Running his fingers through her soft, chocolate-brown hair, he brought his face close to hers. "What other favors do you want to return?"

To his amusement, her face flushed red. The girl's body language changed subtly; thighs pressing together and teeth closing on her lower lip. Ayano tried to turn her head to the side, but he tangled his fingers in her hair and forced her to stay in place. When her honey-colored eyes lifted to his gray ones, she trembled. "D-do you want me to return the favor?"

"It would be the nice thing to do, don't you think? Of course, I'm not going to force you to-" He tensed, feeling a pressure against his groin. A glance down showed her delicate, scarred fingers gently rubbing at the fabric of his pants. Her careful touch was just enough to send his heart racing erratically. He could feel his body reacting to her and subconsciously pressed his hips forward into her hand. "I thought you were so innocent," he teased.

"I…I love you. And I want you to feel as good as you made me feel," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

He grabbed her hand and lifted her arm so it was around his neck. Leaning down, he covered her lips with his and pressed his body tightly against hers. The man's hips grinded into hers, adding to his already building desire. He wanted to go further, but his injuries were beginning to hurt again.

Ayano seemed to sense that he was in pain and broke the kiss. She took his hand and led him over to the futon. "Let's…check your wounds."


	24. Chapter 24

"Where do you think you're going?"

She jolted and nearly dropped her sword. Turning to look over her shoulder, Ayano saw that Sonic was awake. The man was sitting up with his back against the wall, watching her intensely. She could hardly tell that he had been asleep just minutes before. "I have to go out. Hero work."

"Hero work," he scoffed. "Fine. Just come back soon."

_Does he…not want me to leave him? He looks mad, but also disappointed._ She pushed up her glasses and frowned to herself as she secured the sword sheath to her belt. "Sonic…do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Just don't be gone for long." His voice came from beside her left ear and when she tried to step forward, an arm slung across her chest to hold her back. "I mean it. If you're not back in a few hours, I'll look for you. You don't want me to have to _punish you_, do you, Ayano?"

A shiver ran through her, but it was not unpleasant. "I promise. I'll be back in a few hours," she agreed. When he drew away from her, she was both glad and saddened. Finished with fixing her various blades in place, the girl turned toward the futon where her teacher was now sitting. "For lunch…?"

"Just surprise me."

She nodded and set off. Ayano disliked leaving him, but at the same time she was glad for the time away. He was still healing so she had been tending to his wounds for the past few days. This meant being in close contact with him for prolonged amounts of time.

He had a way of doing little things that would make her start to blush or, on one occasion, get a nosebleed. She, on the other hand, was absolutely terrible at attempting to flirt with him. Ayano wanted to be smooth like he was. She wanted to make his heart race and make his stomach fill with butterflies.

_That's stupid_, she thought as she reached the bottom of the stairwell. _Sonic doesn't seem like anything could make his stomach fill with butterflies. He's just too cool for something like that._ Chewing on her lower lip, the hero pushed open the lobby door and stepped out into the sunlight.

**Shift P.O.V**

_Where are you really going?_ Sonic ignored the pain from his injuries and followed her swiftly, but quietly. He was unable to go at his normal speed due to the wounds on his legs, but he was easily able to keep up with her without the girl noticing him.

The second that Ayano was out of the apartment, he made his move. He was dressed, had his hair done, and left the base before she even reached halfway down the stairs. There was no way that he would let her leave without knowing the full situation himself.

He had been feigning sleep for a while before sitting up to watch her secure her swords. He was awake even before she was. So, if the Hero Association really had summoned her, he would have heard her phone. There was no ringtone for a call. No chiming for a message.

_She lied to me. Does she really think I'm that stupid?_ Sonic found an unlocked door on the second floor and let himself in. This apartment, like all of the other ones in the building, had been abandoned. There was shredded, overturned furniture in the main room and the kitchen had been ransacked by thieves. None of this mattered to him.

Stalking over to the sliding glass door across the main room, the ninja opened it with care and crept to the edge of the little balcony. Thankfully, Ayano seemed to really believe that he had gone back to sleep. She failed to notice him watching her and seemed to be checking her phone.

_There you are. Where are you going?_ His eyes narrowed as a bicyclist came rolling down the street. Of course, he immediately recognized the vanilla man as Ayano's friend. _Another hero, but Class C. Lower than her. Weaker than her. Why is she meeting with this guy?_

To his irritation, Ayano greeted the man with a smile and it was returned. The bike came to a halt beside Ayano and the two spoke quietly before the man nodded to the back of his bicycle. Sonic gritted his teeth, glaring down at the two as she actually climbed onto the back of the bike. Seeing Ayano hold onto the hero's shoulders, Sonic felt anger bubbling up.

_So she'd rather spend time with that plain, vanilla guy?_ His lips parted and drew back into a wide grin. Holding the edge of the balcony in a white-knuckled grip, a quiet laugh escaped him. _Let's see how much she likes you when you're cut up into neat little pieces and scattered around the ghost town!_

**Shift P.O.V**

"I'm glad that you wanted to come patrolling with me, but I'm not sure we'll find anything to do. It's actually been pretty quiet for the past few days." Mumen Rider paused at a traffic light and looked over his shoulder at the other hero. "How are your injuries?"

"I'm…doing better." She held his shoulders tighter and attempted a smile, but it was weak. The girl was a bit disheartened by the news that things had been calm. It was good for the civilians, but she had hoped for something to do._ It feels like it's been weeks since I got to fight a monster. I don't want to start getting weak. I need to keep myself in good shape for fighting._

"I…um…well, I heard about the supermarket incident so I was worried."

"Supermarket incident?"

"Er…you were talking to Genos and…Speed o' Sound Sonic showed up. I guess I didn't realize who your teacher was, Sword Girl."

Her mouth fell to a small grimace. "Is that…a _problem_?"

Mumen Rider began pedaling again when the light changed, frowning to himself. "Well, no. I guess. I'm just worried about you. You know that he's a criminal, don't you?"

"…I know…"

"While I don't condone his lifestyle or choices, you're still my friend, Sword Girl. I won't tell you what you should or shouldn't do. Just…remember that I'm here to talk if you need anything, okay?"

"Thank you." Ayano was silent for a while, mulling over what he had said. _A criminal? I hadn't thought about Sonic that way, but he is an assassin. So I suppose that does make him a criminal. I'm…in love with a criminal. _She shook her head and focused her gaze on the horizon. "So where are we going?"

The bike slowed as they entered the shopping district and people began to welcome Mumen Rider with smiles, waves, and kind greetings. He waited for Ayano to dismount first before doing so himself. "I thought that we could just take it easy and patrol this area for a while," he explained.

"Oh…okay." She pushed up her glasses and slid her hands into her coat pockets. Ayano kept her guard up and watched for any sign of Genos. Their last encounter had not ended on friendly terms and she half-expected him to come at her like a villain. Thankfully, she had her anti-cyborg swords with her so if he did attack, she would have an advantage.

All around them, people were going about their normal everyday lives in a normal everyday fashion. Housewives getting groceries, college students shopping for electronics, children on break from school getting snacks. Before, Ayano was able to easily ignore things like this. Now it sent a pang of despair through her heart as she had time to really notice it.

Her sisters would have been high school age now. They could be like these girls that were on break. Shopping and laughing with their friends. Planning trips to the beach or talking about boys that they liked. Ayano's hands curled into fists within her pockets. Tighter and tighter until her nails dug into her palms.

_Amai Mask. It's his fault that they're not here. It's his fault that they died. He let them die!_ Ayano heard his voice and turned quickly to find the window display of an electronics store. There were several televisions on display and all of them showed the blue-haired hero's face. It made her stomach turn with anger and disgust.

"The number one Class A hero. Is that your goal?" Mumen Rider came to stand next to her, watching the interview as well.

"You could say that." She pushed up her glasses as her gaze slid to the man beside her. _I can't tell you. You would never understand it, but that man needs to __**die**__. I can't let him live with what he did to my family._

They began walking again, but her good mood had been dampened by seeing Amai Mask on television. Her thoughts were no longer filled with the excitement at possibly fighting a monster. Now she was thinking about what she had to do, what she would become, when she made her move. The moment she killed Amai Mask, Ayano would be condemning herself as a criminal and she would become wanted.

_But…I can really start a life with Sonic, right? He said that I could stay with him after I finish my revenge._ Ayano had to fight back a blush as she imagined living with the man as an equal rather than as his student. Shaking her head, she allowed herself a half-smile. _I can barely manage flirting…when I think about sleeping together, it just makes me-_

The girl lurched to the side and was saved from falling into the street by Mumen Rider wrapping an arm around her. "What was that?!" She had felt a distinct pressure against her opposite side. The air had hit her like an ocean wave and almost knocked her off her feet. Her ears were ringing painfully.

Smoke was now billowing from the next street over and both heroes could smell something burning. A car alarm was going off and civilians were screaming as they tried to flee the area. When a second explosion went off, the two heroes began running to attempt to stop whatever was causing the damage.

When they turned the corner to enter the street, Ayano's blood ran cold. _No way! Why…why is this happening?!_ Her honey-colored eyes met the gray ones of her teacher. The girl's pulse hammered in her chest when she saw him grin and she silently wished that she could just fall through the ground into oblivion. Anything to avoid this terrible situation.

Mumen Rider hesitated for only a moment. He glanced from Ayano to the ninja currently crouching on top of a supermarket rooftop. All around the two heroes, people were running for their lives as smoke billowed out of the store fronts up and down the street. "In the name of justice, we're here to stop you!"

_Why…did you say that? Like something a magical girl would yell before attacking. _Ayano gritted her teeth, pushing away that thought, and reached to a sword handle. Knowing Sonic, he expected her to fight him and he would not want her to hold back. _But why is he doing this?_


	25. Chapter 25

_She's really going to defend this hero? Really? What does she see in him? He's weak. And he sounds like a magical girl from a shojo anime._ Sonic focused his gaze on Ayano as he gripped a shuriken, waiting to see if she would make the first move.

His intent had been to follow them and slaughter the plain-looking man standing beside her. It was meant to be quick and easy. After all, the man was a lower class hero and he had no weapons. He was just a simple, plain little man that Ayano seemed to like, for some unfathomable reason. This hero would never stand a chance against Sonic.

As he stood, he watched the girl push up her glasses. Those honey-colored eyes that he was so used to seeing full of admiration were now narrowed in determination. Grinning, he turned his gaze to her friend. "You think you can stop me?" To his frustration, his voice came out filled with excitement.

"You could have hurt civilians-!"

"I don't care. What can I say? I'm bored. So let's make this interesting." Sonic unsheathed his blade and pointed it at the man's face as he tried to control his grin. He tried so hard to keep it from spreading, but when he saw the man seem to almost step back, his grin grew unprofessionally wide. "Those explosions were just to draw you out. _You're_ my target. I'll give you a ten second head start, but I doubt that it will be enough to let you save yourself."

The man's hands curled into fists and he took a fighting stance. "I'm not going to run! Heroes don't run from danger!"

_So you're going to die, still trying to impress her. That's fine with me! You can die with that pride!_ Sonic's speed was reduced due to his injuries, but he was still faster than the hero. He knew he would easily be able to split his skull and that would be the end of the man.

He rushed forward, but his blade never reached the man's head. Metal clashed against metal and Sonic's cold gaze met Ayano's warm one. The girl threw her weight forward, pushing him back a few inches. Once she had succeeded in putting a bit of distance between him and her friend, she lifted her right leg and drove it into the hero's stomach to push him back as well.

Sonic wanted to laugh. She had actually managed to block his katana. Not only that; she had also pushed him. _We'll see just how good you are! _The man pushed himself forward again, shoving her backwards.

She shifted her weight, legs moving to stop herself from tumbling onto her back. Her stance corrected, she reached for a second blade. The throwing knife that was strapped to her right wrist. She tossed it, catching it with ease and keeping her gaze on Sonic the whole time. "I won't let you win."

So accustomed to seeing her warm side, he was impressed by this. The cold tone of her voice, the apathetic expression on her face. She looked like a professional killer in this moment; nothing like a hero. It made Sonic's heart skip a beat and he chuckled. "We'll see how well you can really fight. I'm not going to go easy on you."

Ayano's lips twitched ever so slightly, as if a smirk might form. She sprinted forward again, her sword clashing against his. The girl's left leg moved quickly as she attempted to hook it around his knee to knock him off balance, but Sonic was easily able to leap back and escape.

His excitement grew as he watched her pursue him. Training had never been like this. Even sparring paled in comparison to this. The vicious way that she was coming after him, slashing again and again, made his pulse beat unbelievably fast. Sonic let a handful of normal shuriken fly in her direction and his pride grew as he saw her dodge the majority of them. A few sliced her coat sleeves and she simply let the coat fall to the ground behind her.

The girl twirled and her knife came soaring past him, narrowly missing his face as he twisted to avoid it. If he was a normal man, he would be dead. As he lifted his katana to block the slashing of two swords, the ninja found his gaze wandering over her swiftly moving figure. Her stances were much better than they had been when they first met and her speed had vastly improved.

It was during this moment of distraction that Sonic felt a sharp sting in his cheek. Warmth spilled down the side of his face and neck, soaking into the man's shirt. He leapt up onto a rooftop, taking a moment to reach a hand to his left cheek. His fingers came away sticky and crimson. _She cut me?_ Sonic smirked and looked down at Ayano, who was ready to defend against an attack from above. He licked his lips, his excitement almost uncontainable. _Someone's begging for a punishment! Just wait until we get back to the base, Ayano!_

**Shift P.O.V**

She took a deep breath, attempting to calm the rapid beating of her heart. Blood was running down the side of Sonic's neck and she felt a pang of guilt at having hurt him. At the same time, she knew that he wanted her to go all out. If she held back, he would never forgive her. _This is my chance to prove myself!_

The ninja brought his bloody fingertips to his mouth and licked away the crimson slickness, his eyes locked on her. A laugh left the man as he stood again. It was brimming with excitement and sounded almost stifled. Like he was trying to contain himself, but he was losing control.

Ayano gripped the handles of her blades, scuffing a boot over the pavement as she shifted stances. _I have to be ready for anything! His speed isn't what it usually is, but he's still faster than a normal person. Normal…person? Wait._ It was now that she realized that Sonic was not looking at her, but something behind her. The girl hesitantly looked over her shoulder.

Mumen Rider was running to join her, his mouth set in a determined frown. "Don't worry, Sword Girl! I'm here to help!"

"Don't-!" She was too late. A shuriken buried in his shoulder and he stumbled back a few steps, clutching at his bleeding wound. _No!_ Ayano turned her gaze back to Sonic and she had to fight to keep herself under control. _Mumen Rider is a real hero! He actually helps people! Sonic…why would you hurt him?!_

"What's the matter, Sword Girl? You don't like me attacking your little crush?" Sonic taunted from his perch above her.

The man's grin was bloody now, from licking his fingertips. He looked even more dangerous than usual and it might have made any other person quiver with fear, but he could see it even from this distance. Ayano was quivering with something other than fear. "Heh. I'm going to slice your vanilla little hero into tiny pieces and scatter them around! How does that make you feel? Would that break your heart, Sword Girl?"

She was blushing now. She could feel the intense burning in her cheeks and she hated that Sonic acting like a true villain brought this on. _He's…so cool. But he hurt a real hero! Mumen Rider isn't like Amai Mask; his intentions are pure! I can't let him kill Mumen Rider! And…what was that about a crush?_

"S-Sword Girl…I'm okay! I can help you fight!" Her friend was pushing himself to stand, but his shoulder was gushing blood. The shuriken was dropped onto the street, clanging loudly.

"You want to spend your last moments alive standing next to her?"

Ayano moved without thinking, putting herself between Sonic and Mumen Rider as a katana swung downward. She blocked it with both of hers and twisted, trying to dislodge it from his grasp. The ninja allowed it and leapt backwards. She let his katana fall to the side and ran after him, determined to protect her friend and also prove her strength.

His grin had vanished when she defended the hero, but now it was back full force. Putting some distance between himself and her, he wiped a sleeve over the bleeding cut on his cheek. He licked his lips, waiting for her to make a move. She tightened the hold on her blades and scuffed a boot over the ground, silently challenging him.

Sonic rushed forward and a Wind Blade Kick sent the girl sprawling onto the ground. He was slightly disappointed that she was unable to dodge it, but when he saw her on her back on the ground, it fueled his excitement. Her blades were soon thrown aside and she twisted up into a crouch, glaring at the man. "You don't want to see him die, do you? Come on! Show me your full strength!"

Ayano gritted her teeth, mind racing for a plan of attack. When she settled on one, she lunged forward. Both arms went around his neck and she swung onto his back, tipping his balance and attempting to make him fall. The man was steady, however, and in a few quick movements, he had her facing him as she was pinned to the outer wall of a building.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stared up into the man's eyes. His right hand closed around her throat and she instinctively lifted both hands to grip his wrist, a leg lifting to try to wedge between them. The man's free hand gripped her knee and pushed it aside, drawing a soft whimper from her. _This is a serious fight! What is he going to do?!_

He was about to speak when he abruptly released Ayano. Sonic turned in time to dodge a punch aimed at his head and grasped Mumen Rider by the neck. Lifting the man off his feet, he grinned up at him cruelly. "You're so insignificant that I almost forgot you were here. What should I do with him, Sword Girl? I wanted to cut him up, but maybe you have a better suggestion."

"L-let him go!" She started toward him, but a shuriken flew at her left arm and drove her back. Her upper arm was sliced and now began to ooze.

"I think I should just take you apart piece by piece. I bet that removing your body parts one piece at a time would be the worst kind of death. Every day, I'll take something else until you're just begging for me to put you out of your misery."

Mumen Rider was kicking at air, desperately trying to break free. His face was beginning to go from red to purplish and it sent Ayano into a panic. She had seen all of the good that this man did. She knew how selfless he was. The world needed a hero like him. Before she could move to help, his body went motionless and he was dropped. She could see that he was still breathing, but he was unconscious.

The girl rushed to his side to check on him and found herself being lifted and slung over Sonic's shoulder. "Wait! I…I have to make sure that he's okay!"

"I left him alive; I just put a little fear into him." Sonic laughed quietly and wiped at his wounded cheek once more. "And now…I have to teach you a lesson. I thought I made myself clear; I don't like sharing. You were too friendly with him."

"W-we're just friends and it's…because we're both heroes."

"I have a decision to make now. What kind of punishment do you deserve?"


	26. Chapter 26

NeonHorizon: A few things. Firstly, a fun reminder that I had to try to imagine Sonic saying his lines from this chapter because I wanted him to sound in character and so I have burrowed deep into a hoodie of shame to hide my flustered expression from the world. Secondly, I'm trying to make the more intimate scenes a little clean for certain reasons. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

A pleasant warmth pressed against his side as he woke and with it came the memory of the previous night. He pushed himself up on one elbow, leaning over the hero sleeping beside him. She was curled up with her back to him, eyes closed and mouth turned down in a slight frown as she slept.

Sonic reached down, tentatively tracing a fingertip along the scar at the edge of her lips. He remembered the way that she had begged, the sounds that she had made. A grin began to spread across his face and he trailed his fingers over her cheek. She squirmed a bit in her sleep, as if in discomfort.

_What are you dreaming about?_ He wanted to laugh. He felt his amusement growing as he watched her settle down. Ayano went still, eyelids fluttering. _Are you dreaming about me?_ Sonic shifted his hold to her shoulder and pulled, putting her on her back.

Her eye snapped open, staring up at his blurry shape, and Ayano tried to sit up. Sonic straddled her waist, pinning her down and grinning at the girl's flushed expression. In her struggling, she caused the blanket to slide down and exposed her bare chest. She blinked up at him, still trying to register what was happening.

"I hope you got plenty of sleep," he started as he leaned down. A hand slid down from her shoulder and lightly trailed over her chest. The hero arched her back, biting her lower lip as she tried to withhold a gasp. "Does it feel sore?" the ninja taunted. "I didn't exactly go easy on you last night."

She shook her head, still biting her lip in order to keep herself silent. Ayano's hips tried to move, but he kept her pinned down sufficiently. When she finally released her lip, it was to allow a whimper of pleasure to escape. His hand had found the left side of her chest and he was gently kneading her soft flesh.

Hearing her moan his name, his grin spread wider. "What's that? I couldn't hear you properly. Did you "panic"?"

"I…I said "Sonic"!" she protested.

"You know what? I think I want to hear you beg again." Sonic leaned in so his lips skimmed over the shell of her ear. Her hips lifted ever so slightly beneath him. "You want more, don't you? Didn't you have a good time last night? You really enjoyed that punishment, didn't you, Ayano? Maybe I should try a different technique to teach you a lesson."

"Please…p-please…"

"But first…" He pushed himself to sit up, releasing her chest and seeing her face turn red as her eyes met his. Sonic gripped her chin and stared down into the girl's eyes as he allowed her anticipation to grow. "I want you to _thank_ me for claiming you."

**Shift P.O.V**

The feeling of his bare skin against hers made her heart hammer in her chest. Her stomach was doing flips as she stared up at him, her nerves humming with pleasure wherever his skin pressed against her. Though Ayano had hoped her first time would be a bit more romantic, she was glad that it had been with Sonic.

Memories of the night before came flooding back, sending a wave of desire through her and making her press her thighs together. She remembered it all vividly; the teasing, the warmth, the growing feelings of lust, the horrific pain in her lower half, and finally the pleasure that came when the pain faded. Ayano could still remember the feeling of his hips slamming against hers and it caused a bit of moisture to start to form.

"Sonic, I'm…I'm glad that you were my first," she started, her voice just above a whisper. Her throat hurt when she spoke, still sore from all of the noise she had made when he claimed her. Closing her eyes, she tried to summon forth enough courage to tell him what he wanted to hear. "Thank you…for c-claiming me…"

Ayano was rewarded by him leaning down and bringing his lips to the girl's throat. The kiss started gently and soon escalated. His fingers threaded into her chocolate-colored hair and shifted so he was no longer sitting on her waist. A knee nudged her legs open, letting him rub at the delicate warmth between her thighs. She threw her head back, feeling his lips travel along her throat and then to the side of her neck.

"You're mine now," he murmured as his free hand trailed along her side. "And I don't like sharing, Ayano."

She nodded, biting the inside of her cheek and feeling heat collect in her lower half. The friction of his leg rubbing between hers made her writhe and Ayano shakily lifted her hands. Her arms wrapped around his neck, nails lightly sinking into his upper back as he continued to leave little marks and kisses on her neck. The hand that had moved down her side reached her left thigh and slid inward.

When his fingertips made contact with that sensitive part of her, Ayano gasped sharply. She could feel pressure being applied and it immediately brought on a fresh wave of ecstasy. Her hips bucked subconsciously, making the pressure increase. He started to rub in little circles, teasing her and drawing moans and whimpers from the hero beneath him.

As she came undone, she released a soft cry of pleasure and dragged her nails over his upper back. He drew his face back from her neck, wearing a wicked grin and pressed himself against her lower half. Ayano leaned up, her lips covering his and her hips lifting off of the floor to grind against his.

An hour later, after their activities and after sharing a bath, Ayano found herself perched on the kitchen counter as Sonic tended to the shallow wound on her upper arm. When they had returned to the base, her thoughts were far from her injury. She was focused entirely on Sonic and what he was doing.

"It doesn't look deep," he remarked, wiping away some blood.

"It stings." Though it was not unbearable. Ayano had certainly felt worse pain before. Such as when her purity was claimed; that was much more painful than a shallow cut from a shuriken.

He gripped her chin firmly, his expression stern as he stared down at her. "What did you learn?"

She tried to turn her face to the side, not wanting to meet his gaze. Sonic's gray eyes were narrowed intensely and she felt a shiver run down her spine when he forced her to look at him. "You…don't like to share," she replied very softly.

"I don't like to share. But I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy teaching you a lesson. You should've seen the look on your face when I broke you. You looked so weak."

"Ngh…" Ayano lifted her arm, trying to draw his attention back to her injury.

Sonic released her chin and resumed sterilizing the wound before he began to wrap it with a bandage. "I'm surprised you're able to move at all; I barely held back."

"I'm strong," she muttered. "You…helped me get strong, Sonic."

"So if I'd decided to take you sooner, you would have cried?"

"I wouldn't have cried. I just…wouldn't be so lively right now." The girl watched him put away the roll of bandage and alcohol wipes, frowning to herself.

When Ayano was in high school, she heard of her classmates losing their virginity to their crushes. They always acted like their relationship was then sealed forever. Sleeping together seemed to solidify their future together and they seemed to be closer.

However, Ayano also saw what happened as time passed. Couples that gave their purity to each other in their first year would be broken up by their second year of high school. Either because they had each met someone else that made them happier or because they simply grew bored of each other. Honestly, most of them seemed to gradually lose interest after they slept together; as if that had been their end goal and once it was achieved, it was time to move on.

_Sonic. That wasn't his goal, was it? He said that I'm his and that he doesn't want to share me. But what if he gets bored with me now that we've slept together?_ She felt her pulse quickening as these thoughts went through her mind.

When her glasses were pushed into place, she jolted and nearly fell off of the counter. Sonic wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her and raised an eyebrow. Her face went bright pink and she turned her head to the side. "H-how many girls have you slept with?" she blurted out.

He seemed to actually be thrown off by this question. The ninja released her, taking a step back and tilting his head ever so slightly. "How many?" he echoed back. "I don't know. I don't keep track of that kind of thing."

"Oh…okay." Ayano slid down from the counter and brushed at her pants and shirt, trying to seem aloof. On the inside, her pulse was painfully fast and she cursed at herself in her head. _I shouldn't have asked him that._

"Listen. I'm not loose. I don't sleep with someone unless they're someone that I really want and I'm very selective." Fingers gripped her shoulder from behind and warm breath tickled at the side of her neck. "What are you afraid of? Do you think I'm _done_ with you now? Do you think that you're _disposable_ to me?"

"No, I just…was curious." She tried to keep her breathing steady, but it became extremely difficult when fingertips danced over her collarbone and slid down the front of her shirt. A palm pressed against her left breast and Ayano's breathing hitched. She closed her eyes, hands curling into fists. "Sonic, I didn't-"

"I was going to wait until you were stronger because I thought you might break. Now that I know you can take it, I'm going to do it again and again. I'm going to push you until you think that you can't take anymore, but I know you'll be able to." His hips pressed against the back of hers, a stray lock of his dark hair tickling at her collarbone as he brought his lips to her neck.

A shiver ran down her spine and Ayano acted on impulse. Her hands lifted, arms going around his neck and tilting her head to allow him better access to her neck. The hand that was down her shirt squeezed at her warm flesh gently, sending a rush of desire through her. Before she could speak, Ayano's phone began to ring.

Sonic drew away with a frown and reached for her phone with his free hand, drawing it from her pocket. His eyes flitted to the screen and he raised an eyebrow. "Lily?"

"I should probably answer that." Disappointment was clear in her face and voice as she said this and accepted the phone from him. "Lily-chan?" She turned away to speak on the phone and found Sonic's hands gripping her hips. Ayano found her backside pressing tightly against the edge of the counter as her mentor grinded his hips against hers.

"Sword Girl? Fubuki-san wants to meet with you. Are you busy right now?"

Ayano met Sonic's smirk with a timid half-smile. "Ah…could we…meet later? I'm in the middle of something right now. I'm sorry."


	27. Chapter 27

Ayano's speed had vastly improved since she started training with Sonic. She fought back a delighted smile as she sprinted along the abandoned streets of the ghost town in the warm afternoon. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, excitement filling her as she listened for any potential attacks.

Currently, she was training with Sonic. The object of this exercise was to try to sense his oncoming attacks and dodge them, while attempting to escape. Of course, he was still much faster than her so he had to hold back a little.

The past week had been the best week she had had since passing her hero exams. Every day, she woke up next to Sonic and spent most of her day with him until one of them had to go out. She left on orders from the Hero Association and he left to do his own work. He made her feel so happy, so loved, just by being around him. It was hard to describe.

With her increased speed, strength, and agility, she was getting better at taking down big opponents. The Hero Association would have to take notice soon and promote her to Class A and then she could start to launch her plan to kill Amai Mask. Once that was done, she could fully commit herself to Sonic's line of work.

She felt air rush past the side of her face, blowing her hair forward. Ayano stared at the shuriken buried in the post a few feet in front of her. Turning swiftly, she unsheathed a sword and raised it to block a downward sweeping attack.

Sonic threw his weight forward, his lips already curled into a smile as he pushed her back and almost sent her sprawling onto the cement. The girl twisted to correct her balance and rushed at him with the blade drawn back as if to stab.

He leapt back, putting distance between them, and moved aside to avoid the sword. A shuriken's edge pressed against her neck as he leaned in close, but to his surprise, he felt the cold sensation of metal against his side through his shirt. Lowering his gaze from hers, he saw her holding a dagger against the left side of his ribs.

For a moment, Ayano worried that he might be angry. Then the man's lips twitched into a broad grin. Just the sight of it made her heart skip a beat, but to make things more heated, she realized how close the two were in this position. She quickly drew her dagger away and felt his weapon move from beside her neck.

Turning to run again, the hero wanted to smile once more. For a moment, her eyes had met his and she saw something there. Pride, excitement, amusement. What she had failed to notice was a little something extra.

As she rounded a corner, she found her wrist being grabbed. Her back slammed against the side of a building, one arm pinned above her head, and she soon found herself staring up into those cold gray eyes again. A lump formed in her throat, stopping her from questioning him.

"You're getting better," he remarked, sheathing his blade. With a hand free now, he slid his fingers gently around her neck and leaned down to her ear. "You don't know what you do to me, do you?"

"Wh…what?" She tensed, feeling his chest press against hers. Ayano was sure that he could hear her pulse racing, that he could tell what this close proximity was doing to her. Lifting her free hand, she gripped the front of his shirt. "Sonic…"

He leaned back, staring down at her flushed features. "What? Am I making you flustered? Well…" His hand moved away from her neck slowly, fingertips gently tracing over her fair skin as he smirked. "Why don't I give you something to really get excited about?"

"Wait. What…do you have in mind?" She was acutely aware of the warmth radiating off of his body and soon found him closing the distance between them. His mouth covered hers, his hand threading into her hair. Ayano leaned forward, struggling against the hold on her wrist. _I want to get closer. Why is he teasing me?_

He broke the kiss and grinned down at her. "What is it? You _want_ something?" he taunted. As much as he wanted to keep teasing her, he was getting impatient himself. He turned her around swiftly, pinning her back against his chest and wrapping an arm around her. His hand slid just beneath the hem of her skirt, ever so lightly running his fingertips over her skin.

Ayano felt a rush of heat to her core and she bit her lip. Sonic's fingers gradually dragged the fabric up, moving along the inside of her thigh until he pressed at her most sensitive area. Her hips involuntarily bucked forward against his hand and he chuckled, lips grazing her ear as they made their way to her neck.

She held her breath as she felt him push the thin fabric of her panties aside and closed her eyes when his skin met hers. A soft whimper escaped her as she felt two fingertips ease past her lower lips. He pushed all the way in, up to the last knuckle, and held his fingers still for a moment as he savored the way her body quivered against his.

"You're this wet already? Did you get excited from training? Or did _I_ get you this excited?" Sonic's lips latched onto the side of her neck as she pressed back against him, rubbing against his groin through his pants. He grinded his hips forward, spreading his fingers at the same time. His reward was a moan that sounded suspiciously like his name.

"W-we're _outside_…" she protested, feeling a cool breeze against her legs. As afraid as she was, Ayano could not deny the excitement she felt. The warmth was growing in her lower half as she felt him start to move his fingers in and out, beginning at a slow pace. Her knees trembled as she felt tension start to build in her core. _He's…he's really doing this outside. What if someone sees us?!_

He snickered. "I picked the ghost town today for a reason." His pace quickened, rapidly bringing her pleasure and making her weakly lean against him. He enjoyed the warmth and dampness of her core against his digits.

Anticipation drove Sonic to want to go even faster, wrapping his other arm around her to keep her upright. He wanted to feel his own pleasure, but he really wanted to feel her clench around his fingers. "It's the ghost town, but people still wander in here sometimes," he pointed out as his grin grew. "Let's see if you can be quiet."

Ayano could feel the knot of tension tightening and pulsing within her. Bowing her head to try to hide her blush, she bit her lip hard. She was getting close. It was embarrassing, but it was like being pushed closer and closer to the edge of a waterfall. As he gave her that final nudge, her knees buckled and Ayano released a soft moan that felt deafening in the otherwise quiet area.

Sonic held onto her as she recovered, panting and blushing red in his embrace. He brought his lips to her neck again and again, his fingers slowly leaving her dripping core and moving behind her. His belt opened, pants being quickly unbuttoned and unzipped to release himself. "Put your hands on the wall," he ordered in a ragged growl, showing how thin his patience had become.

"…ngh…we're outside though…"

"I'll make it worth your while. Trust me."

**Shift P.O.V**

She pressed her hands against the wall, letting him nudge her legs apart. An arm wrapped around her again, a hand pulling her panties aside to let him push into her. His warm flesh pressed against her from the inside, stretching her around him and making her gasp at the sensation of fullness. A few slow pumps into her coated him in slickness and he soon found a leisurely rhythm to start them off.

His free hand moved beneath the hem of her shirt, pushing past the fabric and gripping the cup of her bra to draw it down. Fingertips brushed over the peak of her breast before carefully gripping. Her head was thrown back against his shoulder in response to the rush of pleasure and he rewarded her by kneading the tender flesh between his fingers.

Sonic reveled in the warmth that enveloped him, leaning down so he could have access to her neck again. The sounds that left her enticed him to want more. He wanted to be rougher. Truthfully, he wanted to throw her against the wall and let himself claim her without holding back. However, with his speed and strength, it could end with her being hurt.

As he quickened his pace, he thought about what they were doing. Out in the open, in the ghost town portion of City Z. It excited him to think they might be seen. By his rival, nonetheless. He doubted that Saitama was in this kind of relationship with anyone.

Ayano was biting her lip again, trying to stop herself from making any sounds, but he was determined to make her scream. His hips drove into hers from behind at a quick, harsh pace as he held her back against his chest. Caressing her breast with his free hand, he could feel her starting to tighten around him. She was getting so close and so was he, but he wanted more.

He drew out of her, causing the girl to yelp with surprise, but soon had her back pinned against the wall with himself buried in her heat again. Tears of surprise sparkled in her honey-colored eyes behind her glasses and he smirked. A hand slammed against the wall above her head as he braced himself. Her legs were wrapped around his waist now as he hammered into her with force.

She gritted her teeth, head tipping back as her body bounced with each thrust of his hips. "S-Sonic!"

"Why don't you scream it so everyone knows who's giving you this pleasure?" Sonic brought his face down close to hers, briefly treating her to a kiss before he leaned his face away from hers again. "Come on, Ayano. Tell the world who you gave yourself to."

His name came bursting from her lips in a cry that made him feel weak. He angled his hips a little, rubbing at the sensitive bundle of nerves above her opening. It fed her pleasure, prolonging the climax that was now making her clench around him. He let the slick muscles grip him, sliding along his length, as he sought his own release. When it came, he pushed deep into her and allowed himself to spill into her core.

The ninja was still highly excited; especially when he saw her flustered face coming close to his and found her lips smashing against his. A pleasant thrill ran through him and he bucked into her again, earning a gasp from her. "I hope you don't think that we're done. Let's find a nice spot closer to the city."

"Hey, can you guys not do that in my neighborhood? I don't want to have to explain this to Genos."

Sonic knew that bland voice anywhere. Turning sharply, he sent a shuriken flying in Saitama's direction, but saw the man easily dodge it. Sonic felt a spike of excitement now. This was his chance to show off in front of Ayano.


	28. Chapter 28

NeonHorizon: Accidentally went full on villain mode last time I wrote this chapter. I made some adjustments.

* * *

"What? Hey, I'm not here to fight. I just don't want you guys messing around in my neighborhood. I don't want to have to give Genos the talk or something. Why don't you guys just go home and do that?" Saitama kept his eyes averted from Ayano as the girl tried to fix her skirt.

She felt like her entire face was on fire. She was blushing so much, her face was getting so unbearably warm, that her glasses started to steam up a little. Ayano pulled up the hood on her shirt and turned away, trying to hide her face._ I can't believe this! I knew we shouldn't have done that outside, but Sonic was so excited…_

"Don't look at Ayano; I'm the one challenging you," the ninja spoke up, grinning. "What? Are you jealous?"

The blank-faced hero stared at him for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Jealous of what? Jealous of her? I don't swing that way."

_Are you serious?_ Ayano put a hand over her mouth to suppress nervous snickering, shaking her head. _How can Genos-san look up to someone so stupid?!_

"Jealous of _me_! I have a girlfriend that I can sleep with whenever I want and all you have is that metal nuisance that claims to be your disciple! So? Aren't you jealous? I have-!"

"Oh? You guys are official now? Congrats. That's pretty cool. So you probably just want to go home and hang out together, right?"

Now that Saitama mentioned it, that sounded like a good idea. Ayano felt tired after training and then her intimate activity with Sonic. Curling up in the futon with him after a good meal sounded like a perfect end to the day.

She finally got her blush under control and rejoined the conversation in time to hear Sonic declare that Saitama had no choice but to fight him. Ayano watched him rush forward and reached a hand to the sword at her right hip. She bit her lower lip as she watched his blade flash around Saitama and tensed as she anticipated some extreme blood loss from the bald man.

Saitama also watched Sonic and seemed to stand perfectly still while displaying the slightest of frowns. "What a pain. I didn't even want to go out this afternoon, but your girlfriend's super loud. I thought someone was getting killed or something."

Ayano's embarrassment increased tenfold, her face starting to burn red. When she saw Sonic stumble backwards to avoid a hit, her humiliation was replaced with anger. She already disliked Saitama, but now that she saw him more or less threatening Sonic, she decided to aid the ninja. The girl sprinted forward with the intention of tackling Saitama and leapt as high as she could when she got close.

Her surprise came when he failed to dodge. Instead, he simply turned slightly to look up at her as she came down upon him. Before impact could be made, Ayano's eyes widened. A hand was now clutching the front of her shirt and she moved swiftly.

_He's going to throw me at Sonic! I can't let it happen!_ She twisted, swinging her legs up and digging her knees into his ribs from both sides. As she did this, she looked over Saitama's shoulder in time to see Sonic vanish in a blur. His sword thrust into the air right beside Saitama's head and his grin was gone. It was replaced by a frown filled with malice.

"Put her down."

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Saitama attempted to lower her to the ground, but she held tightly and glared up at him. "She's not letting go."

"I said to put her down. Or did you think that you could just take what's mine?" Sonic persisted, judgement clouded by jealousy.

"I'm trying to put her down! She won't let go and I'm not going to just drop her!"

Ayano kept a tight hold on his ribs, gritting her teeth in determination to help Sonic with his fight. When his other hand raised, she moved on instinct and reached for a throwing knife. It was sent flying past his side, ripping his sweatpants down along his left leg and appearing to skim over his skin. This was just meant to startle him into letting her go, but she hoped the cut would teach him a lesson.

Saitama had started to argue with Sonic, but stopped when this happened. He looked down at the tear in his pants and his face turned serious. "These were my favorites."

The girl stared at where her knife should have drawn blood. Instead, Saitama's skin had somehow made the knife skim over it without damage. There was no sign of bleeding from the man or even a bruise. No cuts. No hint that he had been sliced other than the tear in his sweatpants. She released his ribs and all but fell onto the ground, struggling to steady herself.

Honey-colored eyes widened and she felt her glasses slipping down a little. _What…is he? Saitama can't be human! What is he?! _She looked from the frowning man to the throwing knife on the ground. _No way…no way! He's a __**monster**__!_ Ayano stumbled back, trembling now as she saw him prod at the hole she had made.

"My favorites," he repeated. "Man. Genos is going to be upset; he got these for me." The bald man looked to Ayano with a serious expression on his face and started toward her. "What am I going to tell Genos now?"

"I said not to look at her. I'm your opponent. Or are you scared?" Sonic's voice held unbridled excitement as he taunted the other man. Pointing his blade at Saitama's head, he grinned. "Well? Come on! Fight me! Or are you afraid of dying today?"

The serious look fell and Saitama displayed an almost amused partial smile. "You're really determined today. I guess it doesn't matter since my pants got torn anyway. But…you're still not going to win."

"I'll make you regret that arrogance. Just wait. I'm going to slice you up into tiny little pieces!"

Ayano had seen Sonic in a good mood before. She had seen him get excited before. This was something entirely different. This Sonic was energetic and his confidence was far higher than she had ever seen it before. It was almost contagious, but at the same time, she was uneasy after seeing how effortlessly Saitama was able to dodge his attacks.

**Shift P.O.V**

He felt invincible. It had been a while since Sonic felt this strong and it drove him to continue his attacks on Saitama. There was no way that he could lose this time. Not with Ayano watching.

His grin spread wider as he realized where this boost of power and confidence came from. He had started to feel different after he finally claimed Ayano. Like he had to push himself further, to get even stronger, to fight even better.

Ayano was no longer his student; she was his lover. His girlfriend. Someone he wanted to protect with ferocity. Someone he wanted to impress. When Saitama was dead, she could go after Genos with ease and from there, it was a short road to killing her nemesis Amai Mask.

Sonic was slashing viciously at Saitama, becoming a little frustrated with the way the man kept dodging him. The ninja finally leapt up to a rooftop, perching there to prepare for his next attack. When he had restarted the fight, Ayano took the opportunity to put distance between herself and the hero.

_Perfect._ He unleashed a barrage of exploding shuriken, filling the air with dust as they made impact with the cement and buildings. Bits of debris flew through the air and Sonic used this opportunity to unsheathe his blade. Leaping down from the roof, he prepared to stab through Saitama's throat.

Gray eyes went wide as Saitama vanished and a hand gripped the collar of Sonic's shirt. He turned his head just enough to look over his shoulder. His wrist twisted, adjusting his hold on the blade's handle, and moved to stab him in the face.

"Nope." Saitama lifted him and hurled Sonic almost three blocks away with little effort, moving too fast for Sonic to react.

Flying through the air, high above the ground, it was hard to try to correct how he would land. He managed to twist a little so his face would be spared damage, but it still hurt when he smashed into the side of a building. The ninja was sent hurtling toward the ground, hitting the pavement with a painful thud.

Sonic struggled to push himself up, coughing a little. The force from hitting the building had forced the air from his lungs and now he was trying to regain his breath. He checked himself for injuries next. Bruises. A few scrapes. His back, side, and right shoulder throbbed from where they hit the building and ground. His first thought, after determining he needed to get revenge, was that he needed to get back to Ayano.

**Shift P.O.V**

"Hey, so, can you put a leash on him or something? It's kind of a pain having him show up and pick fights." Saitama turned to find the bespectacled hero trembling and staring at him in silence. "Huh? What? I didn't kill him; he's probably fine."

"You…_threw_ him." She felt a tightness in her chest, a stinging in her eyes from the combination of the dust from the explosions and tears. The girl was in shock. Sonic was always so strong and fast. She had started to see him as invincible and in just a few seconds, Saitama had destroyed that image of him. Her teacher, her boyfriend, had just been launched through the air like a helpless ragdoll.

"I mean, yeah. I wanted him to stop." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Look, just keep that guy under control and it won't happen again. And if you're going to go mess around, do it at your own place, okay?"

Ayano watched him nonchalantly walk away, waiting until he was out of sight before she started running in the direction that Sonic had been sent flying. She found him scraped and bruised, his teeth gritted as he steadied himself against a brick wall. "S-Sonic, are you alright?!"

He lifted his gaze from the sidewalk, his mouth contorted into a scowl. "I'm fine. We're going home."

"I'm…sorry that I couldn't help more." She decided not to mention how surprised she was by Saitama's strength. Sonic was obviously distraught enough without her bringing that up.

The dark-haired man let her support his weight, his arm across her shoulders, as they walked down the street. "This isn't over," he stated. "Next time we'll take him down."


	29. Chapter 29

_I feel like…I'm being watched._ Ayano paused on the sidewalk to look over her shoulder. A hand went to the sword at her right hip, muscles tensing in case she had to move to defend herself. No one seemed to be looking at her. No civilians and no obvious enemies.

She pushed up her glasses, eyes narrowed as she searched for anyone who might have been looking her way. She even looked to the rooftops, half-expecting to see a monster. Still, no one. Ayano adjusted her grip on the shopping bag and continued on her way.

In all honesty, she knew she was probably just paranoid. It had been two days since Sonic's fight with Saitama and she was still kind of in shock from the outcome. She had seen them fight only once before and had assumed that Saitama won that time due to her interference. Now she knew better.

_He's strong_, the hero thought as she bowed her head. _He looks like a loser, but he's super strong and super fast. And…invulnerable?_ Remembering how Sonic's attacks had no effect on the man, she felt a chill run down her spine. He could've killed us.

The thought made Ayano pick up her pace a little. She had disliked the man before. Now she was terrified of him. The possibility of running into Saitama on the street made her tremble. The thought of looking over her shoulder and seeing that deadpan face staring back at her made goose bumps rise on her skin. Which is exactly why she slammed into someone; she was looking over her shoulder and imagining Saitama's face in the crowd.

Colliding with a very solid person, Ayano was knocked back and almost fell onto her rear. A hand gripped her upper arm to steady her and she felt her face growing hot with humiliation. "…thank you…" she murmured, attempting to regain some semblance of dignity.

"Sword Girl. Pay closer attention to where you are going."

_No…way._ She lifted her gaze, pushing up her glasses, and met the gold and black stare of Genos. _No way. Of all of the people I could have run into._ Ayano took a step back from him, struggling even more now to try to appear unruffled by what just happened. She bowed slightly, frowning. "I'm sorry."

She wanted to run away. It was embarrassing enough to crash into someone on the sidewalk, but to make matters worse, she had been fearfully imagining running into his master. Ayano felt like the universe was suddenly determined to destroy her.

Genos released her arm when she took a step back and put his hands on his hips, still staring down at her. "Your master needs to stay out of the ghost town."

The embarrassed blush on her cheeks was still very much there as she readied herself to defend Sonic, but bit her lip to stay silent. She wanted to defend him. She really did. However, she had this nagging feeling that Sonic had known exactly what would happen. At the very least, he had intended for Saitama to appear to fight him.

Instead of arguing, she simply glared back at the cyborg hero and nodded once. "I'm sorry," she repeated. The girl took a step to the side and moved around Genos to begin walking down the sidewalk again. Her grip on the shopping bag tightened as she trudged along, her frown deepening.

She had thought that Sonic was invincible. He was the strongest, fastest, most skilled fighter around. Well, he had been to her. Saitama had shattered this illusion when he sent Sonic flying into the side of a building like a ragdoll hitting a wall. Truthfully, Ayano felt crushed each time she remembered that moment. Watching Sonic get thrown so easily, helplessly smashing into a building and tumbling to the ground limply.

It felt like a hand was squeezing her heart. Ayano gritted her teeth and shook her head. _Sonic. My master. There's no way. I can't accept this! Saitama can't really be that strong! He cheated somehow!_

"I was not finished speaking to you," Genos announced, striding down the sidewalk to pursue her. The blond hero came up beside her and continued to lecture her for what Sonic had done. He never mentioned the activity Saitama had caught her and Sonic doing, but he was adamant about her keeping the ninja away from Saitama's home.

All the while, Ayano kept her head bowed and gave small nods when he asked questions. Her thoughts were far away from what he was saying. She was remembering how she had helped Sonic get back to the hideout. He immediately distanced himself from her; locking himself in the bathroom to take care of his own wounds. He spent a lot of time sharpening his weapons and wearing a really scary grin so Ayano guessed he was probably preoccupied with thoughts of revenge.

There was a prickly sort of sensation at the back of her neck and she absently lifted a hand to place it against her skin. She looked over her shoulder, searching again for whoever was looking at her. Ayano was sure this time; someone was watching her every move. _Sonic…?_ It was not uncommon for him to follow her when she went out, but he had not left the hideout since his fight with Saitama.

Her gaze flitted over the civilians and caught movement around the corner of a building. As if someone had just ducked out of sight. Her eyes widened and she felt a cold sweat break out all over her. "I've…got to go," she murmured.

"I am not finished," Genos stated again.

"I've got to go! I'm sorry!" Ayano began running, weaving between civilians and trying her best not to knock anyone over. _Who is it? Not a monster; people would be freaking out. A shapeshifting monster? Someone that knows me? It's not Sonic. He would have reacted when Genos talked to me._

She gripped one of her swords, her boots thudding against the pavement as she navigated her way toward the building. Her heart was racing with fear, palms sweating as she nearly lost the grip on her sword. Few things made her feel this afraid. Monsters, she could deal with. This was a fear comparable to when Sonic threatened her life. A fear comparable to the dread she felt when she imagined running Saitama.

The girl was so caught up in her nervousness that she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. She fell onto her face, bloodying her nose and scraping her cheek. Her glasses had a new crack down the center of the right lens. Ayano was soon on her feet again, running as fast as she could and silently thanking Sonic for training her.

The hero slipped into the abandoned building, panting from the run and wiping sweat from her forehead with her coat sleeve. She rushed up the stairs once she caught her breath. That feeling of fear was still weighing down on her. Nearing the door of their hideout, she felt relief just within reach.

Then she heard the footsteps behind her. Thudding heavily against the stairs. Someone was coming after her and they were bigger than she was. Probably stronger than she was. Definitely louder than she was. Ayano opted to not look toward them and swiftly darted into the hideout, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Sonic was sitting across the room, sharpening a blade, and spared her a brief glance before resuming his task. "What happened?" he asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. "You look like you've been running from something. Is it out there?"

Ayano gave a nod, but then realized he was unable to see it since he was examining the blade's edge. "Y-yes. There's someone out there. I'm pretty sure it's a person, but…I've heard rumors about shapeshifting monsters so-" She jumped as a knock was heard against the door behind her.

She turned to face the door, knees feeling weak as she stared at the barrier between her and whatever or whoever had followed her home. The hero took a step back, trembling as she heard them knock again. If it was Saitama, as she had initially feared, she was sure he would have said something by now.

Her master stood and swiftly crossed the room to put himself between her and the door. The sword was still in his hand, his lips drawn back into a menacing grin. "Get back," he said over his shoulder.

More than happy to obey, she took a few more steps back. Any shred of doubt about Sonic from earlier was quickly fading. The image of her master being broken, bruised, and bloodied were fading. He was standing between her and this unknown danger, ready to defend her. The bandaged, distant man from before was gone and was replaced by this fierce, scarred, shirtless, battle-ready ninja.

Just as her heart started to swell with admiration and respect, the door was finally torn off its hinges. The female hero stumbled backwards, falling onto her bottom on the floor and staring at the newcomer in alarm. They were not at all what she had imagined.

A man much taller than her and even taller than Sonic, wearing black and white striped prison clothes. He seemed to be wearing mascara or something because his eyelashes were really long and prominent; enough so to make her almost envious of how feminine his eyes looked. However, the eyelashes were a weird contrast with the man's otherwise very masculine face and cleft chin.

He smiled in a way that kind of seemed like he might be flirting and it was directed at Sonic. "_Here_ you are~"

Before Ayano could even begin to wonder if this was someone Sonic actually knew, the ninja pointed his blade at the man's chest. His expression made it clear; this was a massive disappointment. "If you want to leave with everything intact, you should get out now. I don't have a lot of patience today."

"How rude. I'd heard that you got roughed up in a fight so I was going to come nurse you back to health. You're one of my favorite boys." The man winked and blew a kiss at Sonic, but received no shred of enjoyment from the assassin.

"I have a nurse."

"Hm?" The stranger looked past Sonic and narrowed his eyes when he saw Ayano. The female hero's nose was still gushing blood, her breathing uneven and her hair a tangled mess from running. If his smirk was any indication, he definitely did not see her as real competition for Sonic.

_Wait a second._ Ayano pushed up her glasses, struggling to try to look composed. _He's a class S hero. It's…he's called…_

"Puri Puri Prisoner," he introduced himself. "I heard rumors that a class B hero was shacking up with a criminal, but I didn't want to believe Sonic would go for someone like you. He could do so much better than a scruffy little hussy like you."

The girl was silent; unsure of what to even say to something like that. Ayano had been bullied before and called rude names, but no one had ever called her a "hussy". In fact, she could not remember ever hearing anyone use that word outside of old movies.

The hero's smirk grew. "That's it! I challenge you to a duel, Sword Girl!"


	30. Chapter 30

NeonHorizon: I think we might need more chapters like chapter 27. With some comedy on the side, of course!

* * *

"A…duel?" Ayano pressed a hand over her bleeding nose, hoping to look at least a little more confident.

Sonic could see it though; she was in shock. More than that, she actually looked somewhat fearful of Puri Puri Prisoner. Not that Sonic could really blame her; the man was probably three times her weight and much, much taller than her. Ayano's target, Amai Mask, was far less intimidating.

As he looked from the class S hero to the sword-wielding class B hero behind him, the ninja felt a rush of satisfaction. This was an opportunity he never anticipated. "A duel? What are the stakes?" He sheathed his blade as Ayano stepped forward, looking as if she wanted to protest.

"Whoever wins gets _you_, honey." The taller man winked at him, but Sonic ignored it. "And whoever loses has to leave. Pretty simple rules."

"Wait, this…isn't fair," Ayano spoke up now. She moved closer, frowning and wiping at the blood beneath her nose. "You're a class S hero. I'm still only class B. I can't fight-"

"Oh, you innocent little girl. No one said anything about fighting." The stronger hero smirked and wagged a finger back and forth. "We're having a competition for Sonic's heart! You think he would want some brute? If that's how you're going to think, you've already lost!"

Sonic had never seen his student get jealous. He never really interacted with women other than her so the opportunity never came up. Now he saw it and he was not disappointed. There was a fire in her honey-colored eyes, visible even through those horribly cracked glasses. Her hands were curled into fists, her pale pink lips twisted into a frown. Even bloody and ragged-looking, she made him want to grin.

Despite having absolutely no desire to be anywhere near Puri Puri Prisoner, he decided to feed that jealous fire burning within Ayano. "A competition for me. What do you say, Ayano?"

She glanced from him to the other man, clearly a little confused though not wanting to show it. "I won't lose."

_How badly do you really want me?_ He allowed himself a small smirk and crossed his arms. "Alright. So-"

"Just so you know, he's going to choose _me_," the other man interrupted. He had his hands on his hips, a smug expression on his face. "Look at you! You're just a tiny pipsqueak! You don't put any effort into your appearance! Why would he choose a plain girl like you when he could have all this? Besides, I doubt you have the stamina to please a man."

Sonic's eyes narrowed, his amusement fading to irritation. "Could you not?"

"If you pick me, I'll show you a good time. I know how to treat a man. Just ask any of my boys! They'll tell you I take good care of them."

_I didn't want to start it this way. It's making my stomach turn._ He looked briefly between the two competitors. "All of your "boys" are submissive to you, aren't they?" After receiving a confirmation, he smirked. "I'm not submissive. And I don't swing that way. So you lose this round. There will be three rounds total."

**Shift P.O.V**

_Can I win this?_ Ayano glanced over at her competition. He seemed to be applying another layer of mascara, but she had no idea where he got the makeup from since he carried no bags. _I won the first round, but if it comes to an actual fight or using strength, I really might lose._

"For this round, I want you each to make me some food." Sonic leaned back against the base's door, looking at the two heroes with amusement. "Whichever meal I like more will determine the winner of this round. And just so you can't say I'm biased; I'll wait outside."

_Don't leave me alone with him…_She watched her master leave and wanted to sigh, but she had to stay strong. _Something he likes_, she thought as she searched the fridge. _Something he likes. He likes…traditional food. Every time he cooks something, it's traditional food. Let's see…_

"Everyone knows a man prefers a hearty meal!" Puri Puri Prisoner roughly pushed her out of his way and dug around in the fridge for some ingredients.

Ayano steadied herself and frowned. "…heroes shouldn't push…"

"Listen here, little girl. Right now, I'm not a hero. I'm your competition. Pfft! Not like you're even a threat to me! Sonic is going to love what I make for him!"

She pushed up her glasses and decided to wash her hands while she waited for him to move. By the time he had, she found the fridge to have nothing spectacular left. No meat. Few vegetables. Her eyes landed on the carton of eggs and she frowned to herself. _I have to make something. I can't just forfeit this round. He'll be disappointed in me._

"Better hurry up if you want to at least _try_ to compete."

The girl glared at him briefly before grabbing the veggies and eggs. She snatched the rice cooker before he could and began steaming rice. _I can't impress Sonic with this though. Not when he's making something with meat. I can't measure up. Just like physical strength. I can't just give up without trying though!_

When Sonic was finally called back to the base, he looked over their offerings. Puri Puri Prisoner had made him a rather fancy meat stew with potatoes and beef. Ayano offered a simple omelet with rice inside. She had mixed a bit of soy sauce in with the egg to try to give it extra flavor, as she had seen him do a few times.

The stew looked good. It smelled really good, from what Ayano was actually able to smell. Her nose still had a lot of dried blood in and around it so it was a little difficult to smell things. Sonic appeared to not hate it, which made her begin to worry. _What if I lose?_

He turned his attention to the omelet and took a small forkful from it. The ninja still had no idea who made which meal so he was determining the winner based on the food alone. Sonic chewed, eyes half-closing. He took another bite, appearing to mull over his decision. When he finally set the plate down, he tasted the stew again and ultimately finished a whole bowl of it.

Ayano felt her heart drop into her stomach when he said he preferred the stew. She tried to hide her massive disappoint, but it was difficult. Meanwhile, Puri Puri Prisoner beamed and clapped his hands as if he had just won a lottery. Her glasses slipped down the bridge of her nose when she heard Sonic actual congratulate the man. _Could I really lose?!_

The thought had not occurred to her at first. She knew that Sonic had a weird sense of humor; it was one of the things she liked about him. So when he suggested the competition, she thought it was just a joke. Now he was giving the man a half-grin as he told him how good the food was.

"Let's move on to the last round," he finally announced. "I need someone that can keep up with me. So…whoever can catch me first wins."

Before any questions could be asked, the two heroes were left standing alone in the hideout. Ayano was quickly shoved out of the way and lost her balance this time. As the larger hero bounded out of the apartment, the girl fell onto her side on the hard floor. "…ngh…" She pushed herself to sit up, rubbing her elbow and knowing it would be bruised later.

Tears started to burn at the corners of her eyes as she stared at the open doorway. Puri Puri Prisoner was already making his way down the stairs and soon he would surely have caught up to Sonic. _I can't win._ She bit her lower lip and tried to stop herself from letting the tears fall. _I can't win. Even after all of my training, I can't keep up with a class S hero. How can I ever get revenge if I can't-?_

"Hurry up and pack your things. We need to find a new base."

"What…?" Ayano lifted her gaze, pushing her glasses up. She found Sonic standing beside her fallen form, glaring at the door with one hand resting on the blade sheathed on his belt. His free hand was held out to her and she let him pull her to stand up.

"I said to pack your things. We have to leave before he realizes that I never left the building."

Ayano stared up at him in surprise for a moment before quickly gathering her belongings. It took very little time since she had such few possessions. Soon enough, she was being carried on Sonic's back as he set off to find them a new base. No explanation was offered on the way to the ghost town of City Z, but Ayano could guess what had happened.

He never intended to give Puri Puri Prisoner the chance to win. Realizing this, Ayano's arm wrapped tighter around him and she nuzzled her face into the back of his shoulder. "Sonic...?"

"What?" The man paused at a desolate intersection, looking at the buildings around them as he tried to decide which one would make the best new base for them. His hold on her tightened as he made a decision and he sprinted into the empty apartment building to his left.

She kept her head down as he rushed up the stairs and considered her next words carefully. "Did you really like his food more than mine?"

Sonic located a corner apartment and got the door open easily. He set her down once they were inside and immediately had her pinned against the wall. One hand planted flat against the smooth surface above her head, his body pressing close to hers. "I said in the first round that I don't swing that way."

"So…why did you-?"

"I've never seen you get jealous before." A cruel sort of grin spread across his lips as he leaned down toward her, his face inches from hers. Sonic slipped a knee between her legs as he watched heat rise to her cheeks. "So how does it feel? You don't like it, do you? Doesn't it make you angry? Say something, Ayano. I want to hear-"

Both arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down the last few inches to force his lips against hers. Ayano felt her heart seem to flutter as his body pressed flush against her own and she whimpered into the kiss when his hips grinded into her. She felt heat rush through her as he nipped at her lower lip, trying to draw more sounds from the hero.

When they finally broke contact, the ninja's grin was gone and replaced with an annoyed frown. He looked to the door and then the windows behind him. "I need to get the rest of our things. Stay away from the door and windows until I get back," he ordered. "And if you _don't_…" Sonic drew close again, his grin quickly taking form again. "Just don't test me."

Ayano fell to her knees when he suddenly vanished and she stared at the windows across the room. _Did I…beat a class S hero? It wasn't a fight, but still._


	31. Chapter 31

NeonHorizon: This chapter is a bit longer than usual due to a special event. If you read Persist or Persistence, I'm sure you'll appreciate this.

* * *

Ayano was pulled out of sleep by the feeling of warmth against her back. She could feel the arms wrapped around her from behind and she began to blush faintly. The world was blurry when she opened her eyes, but one thing was clear. She felt happy. Safe. Almost as if the whole weird competition had never happened.

The hero turned beneath the blanket and faced her master. His eyes were closed, but his arms tightened around her in response to her turning. Ayano's face pressed into his chest and her heart started to beat faster. She slid her right arm around him and closed her eyes again.

_I don't want to get up. I just want to stay like this all day. That…isn't right though. I need to keep training. If I ever want to beat Amai Mask…if I ever want to get my revenge._ She hated to move, but Ayano started to pull away from Sonic.

He immediately drew her to him again. "Where do you think you're going?" His tone suggested that he was very much awake and had been for a while.

"I…need to train," she muttered. As much as she enjoyed being held and basking in his warmth, she knew she had to keep getting stronger and faster.

Her answer seemed to please him. Sonic leaned back a bit, staring down at her with a hint of a grin beginning to form. "You don't want to take a day off?" he asked, trying to test her.

"I have to get stronger." To her surprise, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sonic…?"

His grin fell and he pushed himself to sit up. "I would go with you, but I pushed myself too hard yesterday. My injuries were still healing and now-"

"S-Sonic?" Ayano sat up, grabbing his shoulders as her eyes widened in worry. He was still super blurry because her glasses were sitting a few feet away, but she could see that he was pained by the various muscle strains and bruises. "I'll…get you something while I'm out. Anything you want."

"Anything?" The ninja saw her nod and seemed to ponder her offer for a moment. Finally, he smirked and leaned back against the wall behind him. "Bring me something that you think I'll like."

_It's a test._ She bit her lip and nodded. "I can do that." Ayano put on her glasses and rummaged in her bag for some clean clothes. Settling on a skirt and long-sleeved shirt with a hood, she started thinking about what he might like.

_It's a test to see how well I know him_, she thought as she ran down one of the desolate streets of the ghost town. _I know him pretty well at this point. I know what foods he likes. I know what he does in his spare time. I know what weather he likes, what his favorite color is, what music he likes. I should be able to find something that he's going to like._

Ayano was nearing the more populated part of City Z when she heard something that made her stop dead in her tracks. A girl's scream echoed down the empty streets and she snapped her head in that direction. As far as she knew, no one really ventured to the ghost town. After all, it had the tendency to suddenly spawn monsters like some kind of horrific video game. Normal civilians had no business there unless it was for something shady.

She sprinted in that direction, listening as a girl cried and screamed. The hero was hesitant to reach for her swords. She had no idea what she might come across. It could even be a monster mimicking a human voice to attract prey. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

As she rounded a corner, she felt her blood boil at the sight of a man with long black hair tugging at the arm of a girl in a high school uniform. The girl looked to be pretty young. Probably a first year. The man looked far from the ordinary creep. He was wearing all white, for starters. A loose white shirt and flowing white pants. Even stranger was the pair of black cat ears atop his head and the cat tail.

_What __**is**__ he?_ Ayano approached and reached to place a hand on one of her swords. "Let go of the girl, sir."

The man lifted his eyes from the girl in his grasp and looked at the hero. His lips curled in mirth, shining wetly with drool. "Huhuhuh! What do we have here? A brave little girl with some swords? What are you going to do? This girl is _mine_. I found her. **_Finders keepers_**. Why don't you run along? I'm not into bookworm hero wannabes."

Pushing up her glasses, she took a step toward the two. "Let go of her. I'm a class B hero and-"

"I don't care! You're class B? So _what_? That's just a step above a class C peon! What're you going to do? Huh?" He wiped at the drool on his mouth with his sleeve, but as he looked her up and down, it started to quickly form again.

Goose bumps rose on her skin as she felt his stare. It was like invisible hands touching her. Without further warning, Ayano sprinted toward him and unsheathed a blade to use as intimidation. She managed to grab the girl's other arm and yanked her out of the man's grasp. The high school girl needed little prompting to start running for her life.

The man seethed, eyes narrowing again and his cat ears twitching. "Look what you did! You made her leave! You scared her off! She was **_mine_**!" A clawed hand grabbed at Ayano and snatched her up by the hair before she could even think to dodge. He threw her onto the pavement and glowered down at the hero with the burning hatred of a demon. "I'm going to fuckin' _ruin_ you, you little bitch! Hero wannabe! I'm gonna show you not to take what belongs to other people!"

To Ayano's terror, the creepy man pointed his arm at her and his limb seemed to shift. Panels opened along his forearm and it started to glow. It was then that she realized she was dealing with either a cyborg or an android. She was unsure of what exactly he was, but he was not fully human.

Using her training, the hero swiftly twisted and moved up into a crouch just in time to avoid a blast of energy that would have hit her directly in the stomach. Ayano swiped at him with her blade, slashing through his shirt to his abdomen. It only confirmed her suspicion; he did not shed blood. The smooth, pale surface beneath seemed to be only mildly scratched.

He looked down at his shirt and his face filled with outrage. "Look at what you did now! I'm going to-!" Before he could lunge forward, he found her blade's tip pointing directly at him. Those drool-slickened lips twitched into a smirk and he tilted his head, staring down at her with wide red eyes. "Huhuhuh. You little hero shit. You think you're scary? I'll show you scary!"

Ayano leapt back to avoid his swiping claws and glanced left and right. She sprinted to the left, taking off down a vacant street in the opposite direction of the civilian. _I can't let him get back to her! I don't know what to do though! He's a cyborg! He isn't a monster and, technically, he's not a villain. I don't think._

"Where are you going?! You think you can get away?"

Footsteps followed after her down the street, thankfully. So at least the high school student would make it out alright. As for Ayano, she was still trying to figure out what to do. Killing this weird, now rampaging, cyborg would look bad. After all, he had only gone after one person. As far as she knew. The Hero Association would want her to detain him so he could go to prison.

_But he's threatening my life. What am I supposed to do in this situation? He's not a monster; he's a person!_ Ayano twisted, lifting a blade to meet the downward sweep of his claws before he could hurt her. She inadvertently sheared off some of the pale coating, exposing the metal beneath. The sight seemed to anger him further and she soon found a blast striking her in the chest.

Ayano tumbled backwards like a doll and smashed into a building. She coughed, a bit of blood running from the corner of her mouth. Adjusting her glasses, she saw him approaching at a predator's pace with a shining grin on his face. Her body trembled as she coughed some more. _I can't…_

"What's wrong, little girl? Did that _hurt_? Don't worry; I'll put you out of your misery!" The cyborg's feline ears were perked forward in excitement, the matching tail swaying behind him like a hunting cat's.

_I can't…_She released the blade, letting it clang against the cement as it fell. Ayano's arms hung limply at her sides as she spat blood onto the ground. Her chest stung from where he blasted her, the fabric of her shirt singed and the flesh beneath undoubtedly burned and bruised. Bloody. She could definitely smell blood; it was a scent she knew pretty well. As recognizable as a grandmother's perfume.

"Huhuhuh! You know, up close, you're _almost_ cute. I'm not into nerdy girls, but you've got that innocent look in your eyes. Makes me want to **_mess you up_**." The cyborg planted a hand against the wall beside her head, leaning down so his face was closer to hers. His free hand reached to push a stray lock of chocolate-colored hair behind her ear, lips twisted into a smirk. "I can have some fun and then just toss you. How about tha-?"

Dark fluid spilled forth from his mouth, splattering the ground as well as the front of her shirt and skirt. His eyes went wide and he stared down at where the anti-cyborg knife was sticking into his chest. When he looked to her face, the cyborg saw her grit her teeth. This was his only warning before the anti-cyborg blade was thrust upwards through his head.

Ayano's pulse was racing as more of the dark fluid spilled onto the ground. Tears blurred her vision, pain coming with each breath. She saw his eyes roll back and moved aside as he went lifeless. Guilt immediately settled in the pit of her stomach. After all, she had just killed this man. This weird cat-man cyborg thing. It was self-defense and she knew he was a danger since he had been trying to kidnap that girl, but it still felt terrible to kill him.

Panting, she drew her blades from his body just as Genos appeared. It seemed that the girl had made it to safety and the Hero Association had immediately called for the Demon Cyborg. It only made sense to have a cyborg fight a cyborg. Genos would be less easy to kill than Ayano. Too bad he arrived so late.

The blond looked from her to the deceased cyborg. Ayano was still covered in the cyborg's "blood" as well as her own blood. "I was told that there was a rampaging cyborg in this area."

"I…took care of him," she murmured, nodding at the metal corpse. The tears were rolling down her cheeks now as she shook the blades. _I killed him. He's dead._

As if to try to convince her that it was alright, for whatever reason, Genos stepped forward to turn the body onto its back. "I was told by the Hero Association that they have been trying to catch this man. He has been involved in numerous abductions of young women."

"…well he's dead…so…" Ayano was unsure of how to feel. So, apparently, by killing him she had technically done a good deed because he was preying on young women. At the same time, this felt wrong. He looked too human. It was one thing to kill a monster, but this was a cyborg.

She said nothing more to Genos and sheathed her blades. Ayano trudged on to continue her trip into town, fighting the pain in her chest. Still an absolute mess, she went into a convenience store and ignored the stares she got from the other patrons. A few items were gathered that she thought Sonic would like and she began the long walk back to her new home.

**Shift P.O.V**

Sonic was wrapping one of his abrasions, scowling at the fact that it stung. It made him feel weak. Like he was lower than Saitama. To make matters worse, he was sitting out training due to his injuries. That would certainly not help matters.

The door to the base opened and Ayano entered the apartment with her head down. Her long, chocolate-colored locks were falling to hide her pale face from his view. She was carrying a plastic bag and tossed it his way without saying a word.

He moved to grab the bag and then noticed the horrific state of the hero. She was shaking, her shirt and skirt covered in dark liquid along the front. The shirt was actually burned at the center of her chest, the flesh beneath showing dark and shiny. "Ayano."

She shook her head, leaning against the wall and keeping her face hidden. "It _hurts_…" she mumbled, sounding exhausted.

"Come here," he ordered. She ignored him and slid down the wall, falling to her knees on the floor with a hand pressed against her chest wound. Blood dripped from her lips as she leaned forward. "Ayano!"

"I'm not…feeling well. Don't look at me. _Please_."

"Ayano." He said her name in a warning growl. The man pushed himself to get closer to her and threaded his fingers into her hair to move it away from her face. He saw the tears. He saw the pain. Sonic felt a tightness in his chest and growled again before wrapping his arms around her.

She fell heavily against him, her breathing labored. "…I killed…cat-man cyborg…" Her voice was just above a whisper. "Will it raise my rank?"

Deciding that she must be delirious from whatever happened to her, Sonic kept a firm hold on the hero. "Don't push yourself."

"I…got you something." She pointed weakly toward the bag.

He dragged it closer and saw it was filled with ice cream bars and snacks. Sonic raised an eyebrow, seeing that she had gotten his favorites. He would have been pretty impressed if not for the chest wound she had acquired in the process. Explanations could come later though; he needed to tend to her wound first.


	32. Chapter 32

NeonHorizon: Ayano is my only OC badass enough to kill the antagonist from a different fanfic. Just going to put that out there.

* * *

_I killed a cyborg._ Ayano stared down at the steaming water of the bath, replaying the fight in her head for the hundredth time since it happened. It was still so hard to believe that she was in such a situation.

It had been about a week since she killed the creepy cyborg with cat ears. The Hero Association had managed to track down where the metal man had been hiding the girls he kidnapped and they were all reunited with their families, which was good. Just earlier that day, after a full review of the incident, the Hero Association contacted her with the news that she was now ranked fifth in Class B.

_I'm getting closer to Class A. And it's faster than I expected._ She knew it was thanks to Sonic's training though. Without his help, she was sure that she would still be aimlessly wandering around looking for strong opponents to try to raise her rank.

Ayano rested her head against the edge of the bath, closing her eyes as she let the steam soothe her. The wound the cyborg inflicted on her chest was healing well. It was still a little bit tender, but it no longer bled. Despite the swift healing, it would leave her with a deep scar to forever remind her that she had fought and killed a cyborg. A metal body with a human brain.

A splash could be heard off to the side and she flushed pink, remembering that she was not alone in the bathroom. The hero sank a bit lower in the water, embarrassed that she was blushing. Even after sleeping together and bathing together, she still turned red so easily.

The ninja finished washing his hair and rinsing before turning to regard her in the steam-filled bathroom. Her eyes were still closed, face a bright shade of pink. Sonic crossed the room to the bath, a smirk taking form on his face.

She jumped a little when the water shifted and tensed. It was a larger bath than the one in their previous base so, really, there was no reason they had to be close. Not that this fact was about to stop Sonic.

A hand gripped hers beneath the water and Ayano was pulled forward. Her knees bent to either side of his hips, chest falling against his. Sonic's hands were now on her hips, holding her in place. She stared up at him, her hands gripping his shoulders as she met his gaze. The way those steel-gray eyes looked at her so intently made her feel self-conscious, but warm.

A tingle ran through her as she became more aware of the feeling of his skin against hers. She could even feel scars beneath her fingertips on his shoulders. An odd urge began to stir within her and Ayano's heart began to beat faster. She decided to be bold and went with the urge.

Ayano leaned toward his shoulder, pressing her lips gently against a deep scar. He tensed, having not expected this, but he seemed to enjoy it. She had minimal experience with this sort of thing. After all, Sonic was basically her first real relationship with a man. He had also been the first person she ever slept with. Everything that she did, romantically, was based off of instinct.

The ninja leaned down to the side of her neck and began mimicking her actions. He moved his lips against her soft, pale skin as he drew her hips down. The man brushed against her warm core, releasing a quiet growl of pleasure. It was clear that he was pleased with what she was doing. Especially when he felt her hips move to try to push him further.

He probably had intended to say something to her before this intimacy started. Probably something about how he was proud of how she had killed a cyborg and now it would be easier for her to defeat Genos. He might have planned to even congratulate her on reaching such a high rank in Class B. Whatever he had planned, it was insignificant now.

She felt teeth gently close on her skin and whimpered against his shoulder. Ayano's nails began to shallowly dig into his flesh and tried again, in vain, to move her hips closer against his. She could feel the stiffness slid along her lower lips and threw her head back, gasping. Her back arched as he repeated the motion.

Sonic latched onto her neck now, applying pressure and marking her. He left a few more along her pale, sensitive skin and enjoyed the whimpers and groans she made. The whole time, he kept a tight hold on her hips to keep her from moving too much. He liked seeing her act so forward, but he still wanted to be in control.

When she could take no more teasing, Ayano leaned down to his shoulder again and sank her teeth in. His body reacted rather unexpectedly. Sonic's hips thrust upwards sharply, sheathing himself in her fully. Her muscles were stretched so suddenly that it took her by surprise and she felt tears spring to her eyes.

One hand lifted from her hip, pressing at her back as he reveled in the sensation of her warmth all around his most sensitive part. He wanted to immediately start moving. Ordinarily, he would have, but he knew she was still recovering from her injury so he had to be careful with her.

Ayano released his shoulder and nuzzled her face into the side of his neck, holding to him tightly. When he began to move, she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. Feeling him slide almost out, only to swiftly fill her again, sent a tingle throughout her body. She panted, feeling herself quickly approaching the edge. Each push in struck against something wonderful.

Just as she neared the edge, Ayano released a sharp cry as she was lifted off of him and turned around. The sudden emptiness upset her, but the disappointment was extremely short-lived. Soon she found herself being settled in his lap again with her legs wide apart, but now she was facing away from him. She never even had the chance to question him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he thrust into her again, forcing a loud moan from her lips.

With nothing in front of her to hold onto, Ayano lifted her arms and tangled her fingers in his long black hair. She succeeded in pulling him down slightly and was rewarded by gentle bites to her neck. The hero rocked her hips down against him, feeling him plunge deeper and deeper into her heat. More sounds were drawn from her as one of his hands wandered up from her hip.

Sonic's left arm wrapped around her to keep her in place as his right hand moved up along her side. He cupped her warm chest, careful of the wound at the center, and massaged her breast. He heard his name leave her lips and grinned to himself. Deciding to reward her for such a pleasing sound, his fingers skimmed along the peak and the sensation sent shocks of ecstasy straight to her core.

He felt her tensing around him, the muscles gripping tightly as his flesh was coated in her essence. Sonic groaned against the side of her neck and quickened his pace, not letting her rest. She squirmed on his lap, highly sensitive from reaching her climax, and jolted when his left hand lowered between her legs.

Ayano timidly tried to close her legs, but felt his ankles hook around hers to hold her open as his fingertips found her delicate bud. She whimpered again, half-begging him not to while at the same time having the hope that he would. When he rubbed at it, her back arched and she hissed in pleasure. The hero grinded forward against his hand, at the same time riding his member and pushing him toward his own release.

"Not yet," he teased, pushing in particularly deep and holding himself there. He could feel her nails gently scraping over his scalp as he refused to let her move along his length again. She protested, panting and nearly begging him. "I'm not ready to finish yet. We're celebrating, aren't we?"

"We…are?" She was understandably a little puzzled and tried to look at him over her shoulder. He flashed her a wicked grin as he continued to tease her sensitive bundle of nerves. Ayano was unsure of how much more she could take at this point. _Why is he teasing me like this?! It's…so frustrating!_

"We're celebrating your big accomplishment." The hand on her chest moved, sliding up to caress the side of her face in a warm, loving way that left her a little taken aback. Sonic had done romantic things before, but this was somehow different. "You did very well. I'm proud of you."

It was odd, but those words, that praise, somehow made Ayano feel even more aroused. Something about him telling her that she had done well made her all the more eager for another release. Her core heated further, wetly sliding along him as he drew his hips down again. She closed her eyes, bowing her head to try to hide the intense blush on her face.

His fingertips skimmed along the length of her neck, traveling down to her chest again. When his fingers closed on the peak and began to tug gently, she felt her pleasure increasing further. As if he could sense it, Sonic began to move his hips back and forth into her at a slow yet steady pace. Not enough to let her reach her end, but enough to tease her.

"You'll be a Class A hero soon, won't you?" Sonic's lips brushed against her ear as he whispered this, excitement in his tone. She nodded, biting her lower lip hard to keep from moaning. "A Class A hero. I wonder what the Hero Association would say if they knew that one of their heroes was being fucked by a wanted criminal." He felt her tighten around him, a fresh coat of her essence covering his member. Sonic groaned at the sensation.

When he recovered, he smirked and nipped at her ear. "What was that, Ayano? Did you just get off on me saying that?" he taunted.

"I-I didn't…it wasn't because of…" she tried to protest.

"Imagine that. One of their highest ranking Class B heroes, getting off by being teased. Maybe we should take this outside instead. Would you like that?"

"…ngh…" Ayano felt herself reaching another release rapidly after the last and put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds. A sharp yelp escaped as he pulled out and turned her around. The hero's legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her out of the water.

Sonic kept a firm hold on her as he moved out of the bath and soon had her pressed against the wall. He sheathed himself in her again, growling with pleasure. After all of the teasing and keeping himself at the edge, he was ready to go all out. The ninja's hips hammered into hers, plunging in again and again as she tipped her head back and released his name in a soft, half-begging voice.

He kept one arm wrapped around her, his free hand reaching up to cradle the back of her head. Thankfully, Ayano's legs remained wrapped around him to keep him close to her. She felt his mouth moving along her collar bone, leaving little bites and marks. Her back arched as she felt him strike against that particularly sensitive area in her and she dragged her nails along his back.

This final tightening of her around him was enough to finally plunge him over the edge. He slammed his hips forward, burying himself deep into her core, and spilled inside of her. Ayano was panting, but Sonic's breathing was even and calm. He slowly brought his face away from her neck so he could meet her gaze.

Ayano's lips parted as she prepared to ask something, but her question quickly died as his mouth smashed against hers. She felt his grin in the kiss and let his tongue glide over her lower lip. This time when he pulled away, the hero forced her words out before he could stop her again. "I-I need to start training again," she announced. "Tomorrow."

This seemed to really please him and Sonic lowered her so she was able to stand against the wall. Of course, he had to slide out of her to do this and it left them both kind of disappointed. Nonetheless, he still grinned. "Good. We can start in the morning."

They cleaned up a second time and then went to their futon. Outside, the moon was full and beautiful. It cast a glow into the room, even through the blinds. Ayano almost wished that she could go outside and see it for herself.

**Shift P.O.V**

He was absurdly excited. He had been ever since he found out that Ayano really had killed a cyborg with the blades he had ordered for her. It was a great accomplishment and it meant that she could probably take on Genos after a little more training.

Sonic reflected on his plan as his arms wrapped around the hero and held her against his chest. They were both lying on their sides beneath the blanket, both facing the sliding door to the tiny patio. Moonlight spilled in through the blinds, casting a pale glow upon the room.

The ninja closed his eyes, taking a moment to simply enjoy the warmth of her body against his. Many different thoughts passed through his head as he prepared to sleep. He thought about what he would do the next time he crossed paths with Saitama, he thought about sending Ayano to challenge Genos, and then he started to have other thoughts.

What they had just done, what he had just done. If she fought Genos, she might be putting more than herself at danger. More than herself and Genos. Sonic's eyes snapped open wide now and one hand drifted down to her lower abdomen, pressing gently.

At this point, she was asleep. He could hear her quiet, even breathing and she had gone limp in his arms. Sonic's fingertips trailed over her soft skin, his pulse quickening as he wondered if his actions might have caused something. They had done it before and he never drew out before finishing so it was not like this was the first time. He had just not considered this possibility earlier.

Of course, if his actions caused that, he would take responsibility. Besides, he would never let her go. She would just have to be careful and he would have to teach it how to protect itself when it got older. That was, if he caused that.


	33. Chapter 33

NeonHorizon: Friendly reminder that Ayano is not a hero for noble reasons.

* * *

_He keeps…staring at me._ Ayano felt heat rising to her cheeks and it was not from the exertion of running. Lately, she had caught him staring at her more and more. Ever since their intimacy in the bath. It was unnerving, but at the same time endearing. This was an intense, almost longing stare.

Sonic seemed to realize that he had been caught. Smirking, he sprinted ahead of her and cast several shuriken in the hero's direction. Normally when he did this during training, he aimed as if to really do some damage. He wanted her to be prepared for a real attack. This time, however, his aim seemed a bit off. The projectiles scattered around her, missing by no less than three inches.

It was confusing, concerning. She pushed up her glasses and reached for the blade sheathed at her left hip. Rushing forward, she swiped and stabbed with precision that would definitely wound any normal opponent. Sonic, being who he was, easily dodged and lunged toward her.

Ayano leapt back, her lips set in a determined straight line. The blade was turned and she swiped in a wide arc before her in defense. The tip of the knife skimmed just centimeters from the dark fabric of his shirt. She saw his eyes lower from her face, focusing somewhere else. Somewhere that made her squirm a little in unease.

Sonic quickly got both of her wrists into one of his hands and turned. The hero was pinned against the wall, the knife clattering to the pavement between them. Ayano was not about to give in. She knew that he wanted her to fight him and show how that she was strong.

Lifting a leg, she planted the sole of her shoe against his chest and kicked as hard as she could manage. It was difficult, considering her position, but she knew that she had to try. Her leg slid past his hip, inadvertently opening herself to him, and felt the ninja lean in to close the distance.

His hips pressed forward into her, his face drawing close to hers. The hand holding her wrists tightened and his free hand planted against her lower abdomen. Sonic watched as her honey-colored eyes went wide behind the cracked lenses of her glasses. There was a hint of warmth rising to her face as she squirmed beneath his touch.

"Wh-what are you…doing?" she muttered, redirecting her gaze. It felt odd. His hand was above her core. Just close enough to bring heat rushing through her, just close enough to make her heart and stomach feel fluttery. Not close enough to bring her actual pleasure. She thrashed, trying to get free, but he held her firmly.

He stared down at where his hand was pressing at her, almost as if in a trance. When he finally blinked, he seemed to snap out of it and grinned. Leaning down to her ear, his warm breath caressed her sensitive skin. "Maybe you should be more careful," he taunted.

"What…?" Ayano tensed as he nipped at the side of her neck, her back arching subconsciously.

Before things could go any further, her phone started to ring. She was released and drew it from her pocket as Sonic retrieved her knife from the ground. _The Hero Association? Is it a monster sighting?_

**Shift P.O.V**

Only a few people ever called for Ayano. Her parents, the class C hero she seemed to be friends with, the Blizzard Group, and the Hero Association. Sonic only needed to listen for a short while before he could discern who she was speaking with.

He wiped dirt from the knife's handle and looked to the hero. She was standing with her back to him, facing away down the street. Still talking. Still distracted. Sonic took the opportunity to slide his arms around her waist from behind, sheathing her blade for her while drawing her against his chest.

If the Hero Association was going to send her to do something dangerous, he would follow her and protect her. He had decided this just days earlier when that one particular thought popped into his head. His right hand slid from her hip, gently settling on her lower abdomen. If there was something there, he was determined to keep it safe.

The call seemed to end and he brought his lips to the side of her neck. Ayano's soft, pale skin was treated with kisses that started out gentle and gradually became rougher. His hips grinded against her as he left a deep mark on her neck. When he was satisfied that anyone who saw it would recognize her as taken, he grinned to himself. "Let me guess. They need you to save someone."

"No…it's not that." She released a soft whimper as his hand lowered toward her warm core. "Sonic, I…have to go. This is important."

"Is it more important than what I want to do to you right now?" he taunted.

"Amai Mask…wants to meet me."

Sonic knew that was important. After all, the only reason why she became a hero was so she could avenge the death of her sisters by annihilating the hero who failed to save them. As far as he knew, she had never actually met the man, but she absolutely despised him. This was a chance she could not afford to pass up.

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano checked her phone for the address where she was to meet with the Class A hero. She was shaking a little as she walked down the street. The thought of meeting with him face to face made her so anxious that she tasted bile. As if she might vomit.

He was her true enemy. The reason for her taking this path in life. The reason for her suffering. The reason for her parents' suffering. Class A hero Amai Mask. With so many fan girls. So much love from the public.

She felt like a villain when she thought about everything. Her motives were less than pure and she knew it. Ayano did like the feeling she got when she saved civilians. She enjoyed doing a good deed and seeing a person's face light up when she made their day. However, those moments of bliss were not enough.

As she neared the café where she was supposed to meet him, she paused to check her reflection in a shop window. In an effort to get on the hero's good side, she had dressed nicer than usual. A knee-length black dress with short sleeves and a pale blue jacket. Instead of sneakers or boots, she was wearing a pair of black shoes with low heels.

The man was already seated at a table and was talking on his phone to someone. As she approached, he gestured for her to sit across from him as he continued his conversation. Though it did seem like he was trying to wrap things up.

Ayano adjusted her glasses and did as instructed. She folded her hands in her lap, head bowed as she tried to keep her dislike for him hidden. _Talking on the phone…when he asked me to meet him here. Making me wait. Conceited. Inconsiderate. So why? Why does this man have so many fans? What do they see in him?_

He finally ended his call and offered her a smile that did not reach his eyes. It was forced. Artificial, but expertly arranged from practice. "Sword Girl. I'm glad that you were able to see me today."

She nodded once, knowing that she had to be professional. Sonic had worked with people he disliked before, but he always conducted himself in a professional manner when talking to clients on the phone. Not to mention that she had to keep her hatred for this man a secret.

"I heard about your fight with that rampaging cyborg. I understand that you saved the lives of a lot of girls. What you did was really brave. You put your own life on the line to stop him from hurting more people." The blue-haired hero leaned forward in his seat, still wearing that artificial smile. "You must be proud."

"Ah…no, sir. There's nothing to be proud of; cyborg or not, I still took a human life," she mumbled. Ayano knew what she needed to say. She had to act humble. Not that she was in any way proud of killing the cyborg.

"I see." He studied her closely for a long moment as someone came for her drink order. A sweet beverage was ordered by the girl and he seemed satisfied by this. "I think that heroes need to always show strength and beauty in whatever they do. What are your thoughts on that? Ayano, wasn't it? Kiriyama Ayano?"

No one had called her by her family name since high school. It left her taken aback. If he knew her full name, he could potentially know about her family. About her past. About her plan to kill him. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and nodded. "Yes, sir. I agree with you…heroes are always in the public eye and we…need to be composed and reassuring so they know that they're safe."

"I think that you would be a good fit for Class A," he remarked. "Although, you might want to make a few changes. Those glasses, for instance. Have you considered getting contact lenses?"

"…contact lenses…?" She pushed up her glasses and a frown tugged at her lips. _Class A? It would put me so much closer to my goal. But what else is he going to say?_

"I think that without your glasses, you be much prettier. And if you practice your smile, you would be a perfect example of a female hero."

All of her hatred was bubbling up inside of her now as she stared at him, but she refused to let it show on her face. "Yes…if you think it would help."

"Another thing. There's a nasty rumor that you're involved with a wanted criminal. That doesn't look good for a Class A hero. A Class B hero, no one would even notice. A Class A hero needs to maintain a certain image. If this rumor is true, I would suggest that you put an end to it."

Her stomach felt like it was twisting in knots. She was so angry that her vision began to blur. However, she put on a smile and covered the mark on her neck that Sonic had left. The smile was false, but the blush was one hundred percent real. "I…want to be the best that I can be…"

The walk back to the base had her feeling more and more anxious. She had hated Amai Mask before and thought it was simply not possible to dislike him any more than she already did. Apparently she still had some room left to hate him more. She felt rage spike up every time she thought of how he had spoken to her, what he had said to her, that fake smile that made the other women in the café swoon.

Ayano entered the base and was immediately grabbed by the arm. Her back connected with the apartment door as hands forced her jacket off of her. She tipped her head back, whimpering as she felt a mouth latch onto her neck. Her hands lifted, fingers threading into obsidian hair as a hand slid up along her thigh.

His hand continued upwards until it halted at her lower abdomen and Sonic's lips moved to her ear. "We need to have a talk." He pressed a bit firmer, his mouth skimming over her sensitive skin. "There's something that I want from you."


	34. Chapter 34

"It's been so long since you've called us! How are you doing? Have you been eating enough? How are you getting along with your boyfriend? I saw something on the news about you both fighting a ninja! How exciting!"

Ayano held the phone away from her ear, wincing at her mother's volume. She frowned and stared out at the desolate ghost town from her perch on the roof. It sort of made sense that her mother would make this weird mistake. After all, what sort of hero would be involved with a ninja that would attack a shopping area in broad daylight?

Now she was stuck with the awkwardness of having to explain herself. "No. Mom, I'm not dating Mumen Rider."

"What?! Well why _not_? He seems like such a sweet young man! Your father would love to meet him! You should come home for a visit and bring him along!"

_She's not listening._ Ayano ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Mom, we're just friends. I'm seeing someone, but it isn't Mumen Rider."

"What? Well who is it?"

It had seemed like a good idea to call her mother for advice. Mothers were supposed to be good at offering relationship advice and giving support when their kids were faced with a potentially life-altering decision. Ayano's mother seemed to be one of those rare exceptions.

"What does he do for a living? Is he a hero? Don't tell me that it's the Demon Cyborg! Ayano, I'm so happy for-!"

"Mom, _no_!" She pushed up her glasses and shifted so her left leg was drawn to her chest, her right leg hanging over the edge of the roof. "He isn't interested in girls, I don't think."

"Well! Now that's just a waste!"

_Is it? But he's a cyborg._ The hero squinted and caught sight of Saitama far off in the distance, walking along the sidewalk.

"So are you going to come visit and bring your boyfriend?"

When the call ended, she fell onto her back on the rooftop and closed her eyes. She had hoped that her mother might be able to offer some good advice, but Ayano never even got to bring up her problem. Her mother had been so enthusiastic to ask her about visiting, ask her about Mumen Rider, and tell her all about her father's recent addiction to a mobile game.

Ayano lifted a hand, holding it up so it blocked out the fluffy white clouds overhead. _What am I going to do? I have to make a choice, but I don't know what I should do. I don't have anyone that I can even ask for advice on this. I just…feel like I can't win._

Sonic had made a request of her. Amai Mask had made a request of her. If she fulfilled either request, it would drastically alter her life. However, one path would lead her towards a more pure form of happiness and the other would result in bloody, vengeful satisfaction.

What Sonic wanted from her had thrown her off quite a bit. She never expected him to say that he wanted a child from her; he just did not seem like the kind of guy that would want that. Of course, if she agreed to that, she would need to stop being a hero. There was no way she could knowingly endanger a baby by rushing out to fight monsters and criminals. This, in turn, meant that she would have to either give up on her revenge plan or put it on hold indefinitely.

If she wanted to do as Amai Mask requested, it would mean not seeing Sonic. It was apparently common knowledge that she was involved with him and it "reflected badly on heroes". She would need to maintain a certain image in order to get closer to Amai Mask and distance herself from the ninja. It could take a while to get close enough to actually make her move and kill the hero.

_I don't know what to do_, she thought again as she closed her eyes. _I don't have anyone I can ask about this. No one would understand._

Not even her parents would understand. True, they had lost their two younger daughters due to Amai Mask's alleged negligence, but they had no idea that Ayano intended to kill him. They simply thought that she became a hero so she could protect people. So no one else would die the way her sisters had.

_I need to go back. I told him that I wanted some time to think about it, but…we should talk about it. I need to tell him what Amai Mask said to me._ Her eyes opened as something blocked the sunlight from continuing to warm her and stared up at the figure in the hooded sweatshirt.

A blank face stared down at her, head slightly tilted. "I thought I told you to stay out of the ghost town."

Ayano felt an anxious twisting in her gut as she looked up at him, but with everything that was on her mind, she simply did not have the energy to be angry. Even if she did dislike him. "We had to move."

"What? Like his place got broken into?"

"…something like that…" She frowned when he sat next to her, half-worried that he might shove her off the edge of the roof to her death. Ayano still shivered when she remembered the way Saitama hurled Sonic into the side of a building like a ragdoll.

He stared up at the clouds for a long moment, not even bothering to glance over when she sat upright. "Genos said you beat a rampaging cyborg."

She bit her lip and bowed her head to hide her expression. "It was self-defense. He was going to kill me. And he…was trying to steal a high school girl. I did what I had to." Ayano still had remorse after killing the cyborg. The brain inside the metal body was human. For all she knew, his brain could have been corrupted by some chemical mishap within that metal frame.

Saitama raised an eyebrow, actually looking her way now. A hand lifted to pat her shoulder and he was surprised when she jolted. "What? You think I'm going to push you?"

"You're…weird. I don't know what you're going to do."

"That's kinda rude. I'm trying to be friends."

_But why? After the way I always treat him._ She wanted to be irritated, but the hand resting on her shoulder was oddly comforting. "…I appreciate it…"

"I'm pretty sure Genos is jealous, you know. You beat a rampaging cyborg. He keeps going on about how he's looking for one of those so he can avenge his family. I don't think the one you beat was the one he was looking for though. Still. What are the odds, right? Genos said you beat that guy with a sword."

"Yeah. I have anti-cyborg blades that can cut through metal." Ayano decided not to mention that Sonic had given her the blades with the intention of having her use them against Genos. As much as she disliked Saitama, he was proving to be an odd source of comfort in this moment of indecision and worry.

"That's pretty cool."

Her frown deepened as he fell onto his back next to her and folded his arms behind his head. _How can he be so comfortable right now? The last time I saw him, we were fighting. I'm always unpleasant to him. So how is he so okay with treating me like a friend now?_

"So what happened to your glasses? They look pretty bad."

"Oh." She took them off, holding them up and looking them over. The lenses were still cracked and she had applied some tape to keep them from falling apart. "I'm…thinking about getting contact lenses," she admitted. In that instant, making that simple comment, Ayano was subconsciously asking for his advice.

Saitama yawned and lowered a hand to scratch at his stomach through his sweatshirt. Closing his eyes against the warm sunlight, he shrugged. "I don't know. Glasses suit you pretty well."

The translation of this, in her mind, being: stay the way you are. _Don't change for anyone. Why should I change for anyone? I like Sonic…a lot. And I do want my revenge. But if it means having to change who I am, is it worth it to speed it up? I'd get close to Amai Mask a lot faster, but I can still get close if I keep doing things the way that I am._

"You could always do what Mumen Rider does. He has those goggles." He sat up and looked down at her sheepishly. "Eh. I don't think you'd look good in goggles though. They're not really your style, huh? You kind of have that nineties anime look."

"Nineties anime?" Ayano raised an eyebrow and lifted a hand, pushing her hair away from her face.

His sheepish expression fell to a slight frown. "How young are you anyway? You're making me feel old."

"I thought you _were_ old. No hair."

"That's from training," he protested.

"How did you lose your hair from training?" she challenged. Ayano felt a little annoyed when she saw his unsettling smile return. "What?"

"So what was up with that existential crisis you were having earlier?"

"That wasn't-" The female hero sighed and shook her head. "I was just trying to make a difficult decision. I didn't know what I should do, but now I know." She pushed herself to stand and gave Saitama a nod. "Do you…really want to be friends?"

He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I mean, why not? We're kind of neighbors, right? Besides, if we're friends, you'll probably keep Sonic under control more. You seriously should put a leash on that guy."

_Friends. With this guy._ Ayano gave him another nod, a half-smile pulling at her lips. "I'll do my best."

"Wow. You sound just like the main character of an action manga."

_Can I really be friends with someone that says weird stuff like that?_ She went back down into the building, intending to return to the apartment and give Sonic her answer. He had never set an actual deadline for her to respond, but she figured that the sooner she did, the better.

_I have to tell him. I can't do something like that. Not now. Not until after I get my revenge._ Giving herself this mini pep talk, Ayano tried to prepare herself. He would be disappointed. That went without saying; he had been oddly enthusiastic when he told her that he wanted to have a child with her.

Sonic was polishing her anti-cyborg blades when she entered their base. He spared her a brief smirk before lifting one of her shorter blades to examine the edge in the light. "Did you tell your parents?"

She sat on the futon and bowed her head, her courage leaving her rapidly. "Sonic, I'm…not ready yet. For that. I'm sorry. Maybe when my revenge is complete, we could try-" Her chin was gripped, face lifted so that her eyes met his.

"If I just killed Amai Mask myself, it wouldn't be a problem, would it?"


	35. Chapter 35

NeonHorizon: Drama~

* * *

Sonic's grin faded as he felt the cold, sharp edge of a knife against his throat. He blinked slowly and saw the ferocity in the honey-colored eyes that watched him. It was a ferocity he had never seen directed at him before. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he taunted. "You think you can hurt me? You think you're _faster_ than me? If I wanted to-"

"If _anyone_ is going to kill Amai Mask…it's going to be _me_." Ayano pressed closer, the blade forcing him to back up to avoid being nicked. To her surprise, he backed off. The ninja sat in front of her, but left space between himself and Ayano. She sheathed the blade and adjusted her glasses, trying to hide how flustered she was.

_I made the best decision for me. I can't let myself be swayed. I have to avenge my sisters before I do anything else._ The hero remembered her talk with Saitama and, as much as she hated to admit it, he had a good point. Changing herself, her plans, just for someone else was a bad idea. Of course, she was definitely blowing his comment about her glasses out of proportion by assuming this was what he meant, but it still encouraged her.

"As long as he's alive, you're going to be fixated on killing him," Sonic argued. "And what happens if you never kill him? Are you going to just keep your life on hold until then?"

Her eyes narrowed and Ayano bowed her head, glaring at the floor between them. "…will you keep fixating on beating Saitama…?" she countered.

Fingers tangled in her hair and yanked her face forward, stopping inches from his. The fury in her gaze was met with the ninja's icy stare. "My business with Saitama is nothing like your problem with Amai Mask."

He moved closer and she tried to lean away. The hero fell onto her back and her eyes widened as he hovered over her. "Don't look so afraid. What do you think I'm going to do? Or are you excited? What do you _want_ me to do?"

Ayano half-closed her eyes as his free hand trailed along the side of her neck. She held her breath, heart racing as she felt the warmth of his body nearing hers. "Did you really…want that?" she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"What you said about…wanting…" Her face was rapidly turning red as she looked away.

"You really think that I would joke about it? I meant it. What I want is to have you join me full time and have a child with me. But you're making that impossible. It's almost as if you don't want what I want."

She squirmed slightly, feeling his lips brush over the pale, soft skin of her neck. Her hips lifted, back arching at the pleasant sensation. "Sonic…"

"Do you want it?" He asked this in a teasing, knowing tone. Like he knew her answer before she even spoke.

The hero, however, was unsure. After all, she was only twenty years old. She had been out of high school for only two years, been a hero for such a short time. Ayano closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I like you…a lot. I really like you, Sonic, but I don't know if I want that."

The ninja drew away, his grin gone and replaced with a disappointed frown. He narrowed his eyes and sat back, staring down at her in a blend of confusion and frustration. "You don't know if you want it?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I just…I have goals and I need to reach them myself." Ayano pushed herself to sit up and moved back, leaning against the wall. She drew her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around herself as she frowned as well. _He's angry. I can't blame him, but I just…I'm not ready for that. The fact that he wants to be with me that way makes my heart race, but I just can't abandon my goals. I can't let him get my revenge for me._

A silence settled upon them as he grimaced and turned away. Sonic left the room for a while and when he returned, he was wearing his signature outfit for fighting. He was collecting his weapons when he paused to look her way. A wicked grin spread across his face and he stalked over to where she was still sitting on the floor.

Crouching in front of her, he reached out and caressed her cheek briefly before his fingers threaded into her thick, chocolate-colored hair. He saw a blush brightening her pale cheeks and leaned down to her ear. "You know me well by now, don't you? So you must know that I'm not going to give up that easily. I'm going to change your mind, no matter what it takes. I'm going to have you."

His words sent a shiver down her spine, but made her blush go from pink to red. When Sonic pulled away, Ayano swiftly bowed her head to try to hide her embarrassed expression. Her heart was beating hard and fast, her teeth closing gently on her lower lip as she felt her stomach do a flip. Something about his words made her feel extremely flustered, but she was unable to pinpoint why exactly.

He sheathed his blade, casting a final glance her way with a satisfied smirk. "I'll be back later. We can talk about this more then."

She saw him disappear and knew he had gone to do whatever job he had been hired for. Whether it was an assassination, bodyguard duty, or security for a convoy; she had no idea. She just knew that she was not invited. Not that she was overly disappointed. Amai Mask had made a point about her associating with shady people; it would draw negative attention to her and her ranking might drop.

Shaking her head, she stood and gently patted her cheeks to try to make herself stop blushing. _I have work to do. If I'm ever going to make it to Class A, I have to find some monsters or something. I have to get better so I can take on Amai Mask myself. I'll show Sonic that I can reach my goal._

**Shift P.O.V**

To say he was annoyed would be an understatement. He knew she needed closure for what happened to her sisters, but he was offering to take care of it for her. Yet she refused to let him help. After everything he had done for her, she was refusing him now.

He normally took pleasure in his work, but not today. As heads and limbs were cleanly severed and his targets were executed, he found himself frowning. A heavy sort of feeling settled in his chest and he hated the sensation. Sonic wanted to feel that rush of euphoria and satisfaction at a job well done, but instead he found only disappointment and anger.

Blood was flicked from his blade, speckling the ground at his feet. He pulled down the covering that hid the lower half of his face and looked around at the carnage he had created. It was frustrating. The job was done so he should feel accomplished. He should feel proud of finishing his task so quickly and efficiently.

The ninja collected his payment, still feeling nothing but frustration and an eagerness to get home. Though he doubted she would be there. They had never really had a fight like this. They had fought physically. They had minor disagreements sometimes. He very much disliked this.

During his commute back to their base, he tried to decide what he should do. As he had told her, he had no intention of giving up on his dream. His plan for them. Ayano had her goals and he had his. He had to admire her determination, even if it was causing this fight between them. It made him, in turn, that much more determined to make her his entirely.

He was nearing the ghost town when he spotted something that caused him to pause. Leaping up to a rooftop to stay out of sight, Sonic observed the two heroes traveling down the street. She had told him before that she was just friends with the male hero. That they just worked together on a professional level. This did absolutely nothing to quell the jealousy bubbling up inside of him now.

The male hero was pedaling as fast as he could with Ayano perched on the back of his bicycle. Her hands were gripping his shoulders to keep herself steady, her lips twisted into a frown. She began talking, but Sonic was unable to hear her over the clamor of the rest of the people on the street below. Whatever she said, it made the other hero frown and reply. They hit a bump and her arms slid forward around him, her eyes closing at the impact. Sonic saw the man flush a warm hue and he smirked to himself.

A hand rested on the handle of his blade and he stood back, contemplating his next move. Attacking in broad daylight was an option. He could leap down and slice the man's head off with minimal effort. That would be much too easy, though. Sonic wanted something more satisfying to take his mind off of the disappointment he suffered earlier.

**Shift P.O.V**

It hurt, but Ayano knew what she had to do. _I have to distance myself from him. It's the only way. _However, just the thought of not being with Sonic made her chest feel tight. She held tighter to Mumen Rider, hoping they would reach their destination soon.

Rather than simple patrolling, they were on their way to stop a robbery that was occurring a few streets away. A gang of young adults, with weapons, were holding store patrons hostage and collecting everyone's wallets and purses. Ayano was eager for the distraction from her fight with Sonic.

As they approached the shop, she bit the inside of her cheek and came to a decision. She would need to pack her things. She would need to leave. Though she had no idea where she would go. Wandering as she had before was not an option. She had to find a place to stay and just work in that area so she could focus on raising her rank.

Again, she felt a tightness in her chest. A pain. The idea of separating from Sonic made her a little uneasy, but she knew it had to be done. Otherwise, he would always present a distraction. There would always be that fear that he would kill Amai Mask before she could. The separation had to happen and she knew it.

"We're here. Are you ready?" Mumen Rider looked at her over his shoulder.

She gave a nod. _A Class B and a Class C hero. We can take on a small gang, right? _Ayano felt a little nervous. These were normal human adolescents around her age. Not monsters. So killing was not an option; she would need to be crafty.

Flashbacks of her fight against the evil cyborg popped into her head. She felt dread twisting in the pit of her stomach, but forced herself to stay calm. After all, she was a hero; even if her motives for being a hero were less than pure. She needed to look at least a little brave in front of the public.

"Are you okay?" There was concern in the man's voice, a frown on his face.

"What?" Ayano blinked and became aware of a wetness on her pale cheeks. She reached up and wiped at her eyes, pushing her glasses up to do so. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. We have to hurry."


	36. Chapter 36

NeonHorizon: Hooray for **FRIENDSHIP**! I'll make the next chapter extra funny since this one was kind of serious...

* * *

She was a little bit banged up from her fight with the delinquents in the robbery, but Ayano knew she had to move fast. Even if it might be futile. Ayano washed away the blood and dust from her skin, changed clothes, and began rapidly packing a bag. Her smaller blades were haphazardly shoved into the bag as she knew she was running out of time.

_He said he'd be back tonight. I want to just leave a note. I know he's going to be mad, but I can't stay here. I can't stay with Sonic while I'm trying to be a hero._ She bit her lower lip as she glanced toward the door. Ayano listened for footsteps. It was pretty much a useless thing to do since he was so incredibly fast, but it made her feel like she had just a tiny bit more control over the situation.

The hero had no plan for where she would go. She just knew that this was necessary. When her goal was complete, she would return. It would be better then. She could focus more on becoming an assassin like him. She just hoped that he would see things her way and understand.

Ayano wrote a quick note to explain herself and then slipped out of the base. Looking up and down the hallway, she was glad to find herself alone. Each step made her heart beat faster, her boots crunching on broken glass or splintered wood from an abandoned apartment along the corridor.

Taking the stairs down at a slow, cautious speed, she had time to think. _What am I going to do now? Where can I go? Fubuki-san would probably let me stay with her if I asked. She's…a good friend. Or Lily-chan. Or I could try getting a hotel room until I figure everything out._

She emerged into the fading late afternoon light and glanced up and down the desolate street. No sign of another living thing. Still, she found herself holding her breath. Every muscle tensed in anticipation. Nothing happened.

Turning away from the apartment building, the hero chewed at her lower lip as she tried to at least sort out which way to go. Despite having friends now, despite knowing they would help her, Ayano felt a heavy sense of guilt and reluctance to ask them for anything.

The girl had learned something during her fight with those armed delinquents. She enjoyed being a hero. She enjoyed making people feel safe. Their gratitude after the delinquents were defeated made her heart swell with happiness. Pride. She understood why Mumen Rider enjoyed it so much, even if he did more often than not take a pretty harsh beating.

Trudging along in a random direction, she pressed a hand to her bruised cheek and winced as pain bloomed beneath her touch. _Being a hero. I only started doing this so I could get my revenge on Amai Mask. Is this…really something I'd like to keep doing? But once I kill Amai Mask, I won't be able to keep being a hero._

"Where do you think you're going, Ayano?"

She jolted at the sound of Sonic's voice right beside her left ear. Ayano twisted swiftly, turning to face him. Her cheeks were flushed pink, embarrassed that she had been caught thinking something so foolish. "Sonic…I'm just…"

He stared down at her bag and crossed his arms. "What's that?"

Her hands curled into fists and Ayano took a deep breath, trying to summon forth the courage to tell him exactly how she felt. "I'm leaving. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you as long as I plan to keep being a hero. When I've finished my goal, I'll be back, but…"

The ninja tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. His mouth twitched into a scowl and he leaned down toward her. "Are you breaking up with me, Ayano?"

Biting her lip, she nodded and lowered her gaze. "It's for the best. But I'll be back. I promise I'll be back when it's done. I just can't stay-"

"You're breaking up with me." There was a hint of amusement in his voice and it made her look up. Sonic was smirking now. "You _think_ you're breaking up with me," he corrected himself. "You're not breaking up with me."

Doing that heroic deed earlier seemed to have changed something her. More accurately, the realization that being a hero felt good. Acting brave felt good. Ayano met his gaze and pushed up her glasses. "I'm breaking up with you. You need to understand that this is for the best. It's just temporary. I'll come back when-"

"I heard you the first time." He let his smirk spread into a grin. Not quite his wide, signature grin that could send chills down a normal person's spine. "What made you think that I would accept this?"

"Sonic-san," she started, speaking formally to show how serious she was.

"So what's to stop me from killing him now?" His grin turned absolutely evil. "He's the only thing stopping you from joining me. I didn't hunt him down and kill him today out of respect for your wishes. But I'm _single_ now! I can do whatever I want! I can kill Amai Mask! I could even kill your pathetic little hero friend with the bike! I'm free to do whatever I want now that you broke up with me."

The girl's honey-colored eyes widened and she took a step back. "Don't-!"

The ninja's right hand darted out, grabbing her chin and tipping her head back a little so she stared up at him. "I can do whatever I want. I guess I should probably thank you." His grin spread even wider. "Because those heroes won't."

Her thoughts were not on the Amai Mask issue in this moment. She immediately worried about Mumen Rider. He was her friend. A true friend that never expected anything out of her, but always commended her when she succeeded in taking down a monster or criminal. He was a good, innocent man. The idea of him being killed because of her sent a chill through her body.

Ayano turned and began running. She knew he was fast. She knew he was much stronger than her. However, simply standing there numbly or submissively giving in to his desires would be cowardly. She had to do something. Running as fast as she could, her gaze darted around her surroundings in search of a potential way to escape before he caught up to her.

Her bag bounced on her back, heavy with her shorter blades and her clothing. Fear made her heart race, but adrenaline kept her focused. That and Sonic's training. Thanks to him, Ayano was faster and stronger than she was before. She could now easily spot potential improvised weapons and she could dodge better.

The hero was crossing a street when she heard a malevolent laugh from above. Shuriken flew around her, nicking her arms and legs as she struggled to evade the sharp blades. "You think you can run? Who do you think I am, Ayano? I'm Speed o' Sound Sonic. You begged me to train you. Or did you _forget_?"

She gritted her teeth against the pain and swiftly moved her bag from her back. Holding it as a shield, she continued her run. _I have to get out of the ghost town! It's the only way! Another hero will see me and help! Right?! _Ayano was desperate. Now that he had actually attacked her with shuriken, she knew just how serious he was.

"You gave yourself to me." The voice came from beside her right ear, making the girl jump. He gripped her shoulders, lowering his head so his lips skimmed over her warm, sensitive skin. She tensed in hold and he smirked. Teeth nipped at her ear and he heard her release a squeak. "Why don't you stop fighting me and just give in? I'll kill your enemy and then you…"

A hand slid down from her shoulder, cupping her right breast and pulling her tight against his chest. "You can help me kill my enemy. See? I'm including you in my plan to defeat Saitama. Instead of sticking you with his disciple, I want you to be a part of that moment when I end Saitama's life. That's how much I want you."

In a twisted sort of way, it was almost romantic. If one could overlook the mentions of murder and the overall unsettling way he was holding her. Ayano's right hand gripped the blade hanging at her hip. She had no desire to use it against him, but she needed to make him let go. "Sonic, please. I don't want to do this-"

"So why are you doing it?"

"Pervert!" The female voice shattered the otherwise silent stretch of road, drawing attention to the two teenage girls that had ventured into the ghost town.

The girl's friend screamed and pointed at Sonic, who was still basically groping Ayano. The hero's face was bright red as she thrashed and finally managed to free herself. She hated to do this to Sonic. It was one thing to do it to Saitama, but another thing entirely to do it to the man who had trained her so well.

"P-pervert! Get away!" Ayano backed away several steps, face feeling like it was burning and heart beating erratically. "S-stay back!"

Sonic glared briefly at the two teenagers before shifting his gaze back to the hero. Outrage was clear in his eyes as he seemed to calculate his next move. Obviously, he did not feel threatened by the pair of teenage girls.

However, he had to take into account that they did not see him having a disagreement with his girlfriend. They saw a random man preying on a random young woman in a desolate street. In all honesty, it looked pretty bad. If they called for a hero, it would only make things worse than they already were.

When Sonic took a step toward her, she flinched back. Her blood was pumping so rapidly now that she could hear her pulse in her ears. The added embarrassment of being seen in such a position only made her feel worse. Ayano rested a hand on the handle of her left sword and met Sonic's glare.

"What do you think you can do, _Sword Girl_? You think that you can _stab_ me? Are you going to try to shove that into me? I'm right here. Why don't you go ahead and try?" he taunted, grinning.

Ayano gritted her teeth, nervous now that he called her bluff. He was challenging her to attack him. _It's a trick. He wants me to get closer. I can't fall for this. But if he goes after those girls, what will I do? I'll have to fight him._ A tight ball of anxiety began to form in her chest, bringing her a new level of pain.

Ayano saw his eyes flick toward the girls and knew he would give her no choice. She sprinted forward, willingly throwing herself into the trap. The hero drew her blade, poising it as if to stab him through the shoulder. All the while, her vision blurred behind her glasses. _Why are you making me do this?! You're really this mad at me? Why can't you just understand that it's for the best?_

Sonic easily dodged the blade, though there was never any question that he would. He could see it in her eyes when she attacked; she knew her blade had no chance of connecting. The man moved to rush her, intending to put her over his shoulder and take her somewhere more private. His movements were halted by a sudden strike to the ribs from his left.

The ninja was pushed from the force and turned to find that reinforcements had come to help Ayano. By some insane miracle, Genos seemed to instantly understand the situation and was now preparing another Rocket Punch in case he had to defend Ayano again. Sonic glowered at the two heroes before vanishing.


	37. Chapter 37

NeonHorizon: I got rid of the comedy genre tag because it's starting to get a little bit yandere. Here's a new chapter that no one asked for. Enjoy, happy readers.

* * *

"Genos, why are you making that face? It's freaking me out. You look like a kid that found a stray dog at the park."

Ayano winced and edged a bit further from the doorway. Thanks to her odd friendship with Genos and Saitama, she at least had some protection from Sonic for the time being. Whether she wanted it or not. Immediately after the ninja disappeared, Genos more or less forced her to return with him back to his apartment. Now he seemed to be attempting to convince Saitama to let her stay.

It was awkward for her to listen to and only made her embarrassment worse when Saitama said "stray dog". This situation was absurdly similar to what he had described. _Genos said that since we're friends, he'll help me. I still don't totally trust either of them though. These two are real heroes. They got into saving people for noble reasons. Not so they can murder the top Class A hero._

To make matters even worse, Genos was having difficulty convincing Saitama to let Ayano stay with them. The bald hero was adamantly against it, and with good reason since the apartment was tiny. At the same time, the cyborg was adamantly for it and seemed to really believe he could change Saitama's mind. Neither of them were backing down.

She stepped into Saitama's line of sight now and pushed up her glasses. "I'm sorry about the inconvenience," she muttered, casting her gaze anywhere but his direction. He was sitting there at the table in just sweatpants and that was not something she had any desire to see.

"Look, we don't even have room for _two_ people in here," he tried explaining.

"Sword Girl has a small build. Master Saitama, she will not take up much room; she can have a corner of space and I am sure that she does not eat very much so if food is an issue-"

"She's not a pet," Saitama argued, scratching his stomach.

_Does Genos think I'm a pet? It sounded like he was talking about something he found on the side of the road. Is that…what I've been reduced to?_ Her phone started ringing and she checked the screen to find her parents' phone number. "Ah. Sorry. I have to take this." Stepping into the doorway again, she answered. "Mother?"

As she spoke to her parents, Ayano heard the two heroes go silent. It seemed that her mother was worried because she saw news coverage of her fight with the criminals in the store. "I'm fine…I just…well I'm looking for a new place to live. No, nothing happened. Um…well…I did sort b-break up with my…" Her throat felt tight and she hesitated to finish the sentence.

_I broke up with Sonic because I had to. I need to focus on my goal. I need to really be a hero. Not just for the sake of my goal, but because I enjoy saving people._ Ayano listened as her mother fretted over it and then tried to reassure the woman.

"Uuuuuugh. Fine. You can stay here. What can you do?"

Hearing Saitama say this, Ayano tensed and looked over her shoulder. She told her mother that she would call her back and turned to face the two heroes again. "I can cook and clean."

"Genos already does that."

The quick response threw her off a little. "Ah. Well, I can…be your errand girl. I can take care of any errands you need me to run. If you need something, I'll go get it for you and I'll be fast and I'll make sure not to overspend."

"I have Genos for that, too."

_Isn't Genos just absolutely perfect then?_ She glanced toward her "friend" with a hint of spite. "Okay. Entertainment?"

"What's that include?"

"Sparring? Games? Storytelling? Um…whatever you want it to include, I guess." She rubbed the back of her head and felt her glasses sliding down a little. Her chocolate-colored hair was in tangles, her fingers getting caught in it. Ayano knew she looked like a mess from her escape. She probably looked pathetic; groveling to Saitama and being compared to a stray dog Genos found in the park and took pity on. It was pretty demeaning.

"Master Saitama, I do not ask for things often-"

"You ask for stuff all the time!"

"Please allow her to stay here. Sword Girl is my friend and she requires protection for the time being."

An uncomfortable silence fell as the two seemed to have a stare-down. Ayano timidly lifted a hand, drawing their attention. "My name…is Kiriyama Ayano. I became a hero…to help me get my revenge on someone who neglected to save my two younger sisters. I can't get my revenge if I'm with Sonic; he wanted to do it for me and he…had other plans. Please. I won't cause you any trouble and I'll do everything that you ask of me if you let me stay here for a while."

_Honesty is the best policy_, she told herself. Though she was now holding her breath in anticipation of Saitama's response. She had more or less told them everything, though she left out the actual part about wanting to kill Amai Mask. Her heart pounded in her chest, nervousness making her palms sweat.

Finally, the silence was broken by Genos. "Master Saitama, please."

The bald man rubbed the back of his head, an eyebrow raised. "I mean, I already said she could stay. I just wanted to know what I get out of this."

"I'll give you thirty percent of my hero pay."

That deadpan stare became a dopey smile. "Great. That corner by the sliding glass door is yours. It's drafty. You're in charge of taking care of the plants out there. Don't let them die."

**Shift P.O.V**

It was humiliating to have lost Ayano. Not just losing her in general; losing her to Genos. Sonic could only assume that she was leaving him for the blond cyborg. When they had made a connection, he did not know. How long they had been seeing each other behind his back, he did not know. All Sonic knew was that Genos had stopped him from getting Ayano back and had taken her with him.

Watching the cyborg hero scoop her up, like she was some delicate little princess, sent Sonic into a bitter rage. He was hidden from the heroes, watching from the shadows as his student, his girlfriend, was swept off her feet by the hero. It made his blood boil.

Which led to where Sonic was now. He was on a rooftop, not too far from Saitama's building. After Genos left that part of the ghost town, he had followed at a distance to see where the hero was taking his student. When he saw them arrive at Saitama's building, he felt a grin pulling at this lips.

This was bad. Not quite the worst-case scenario though; that would be Ayano's death or incarceration. No, this was more like third-worst. She was in there now with Saitama and Genos. Among heroes. Among his enemies. It was almost like she was taunting him, challenging him.

_She should know better_, he thought as he let his grin spread. _Ayano._ _If you think you can get away, I'll just have to show you otherwise. You thought that I was obsessive about Saitama, didn't you? You thought that I fixated on him too much. You teased me about it. Well, here. Let me show you fixation! Let me show you what it's really like to obsess!_

He let some time pass, allowing her to settle and feel safe, before he darted forward, landing on the street with grace and ease. Sprinting along, he was soon moving past Saitama's door. It was as he passed that he swiftly stuck a note to the door and stabbed a knife through it to keep it in place.

_I'm not done with you, Ayano! I put too much work into you to just let you go! You said it yourself; you liked working with me. You're not made for hero work. You're built like an assassin so give up on pretending and do what really makes you feel good._

The base was empty. It felt quieter without her there, even though Ayano had been fairly quiet herself. Sonic knew it would take some time, but he had to wait now. He settled on the floor to take inventory of what she had been unable to take with her. A few insignificant blades. A few of her anti-cyborg blades. It seemed that she had only taken two with her.

As Sonic began sharpening the weapons, he tried to imagine the look she would wear when she saw his note. Realization. Longing. He just hoped that she would return soon; whether it was to challenge him to a fight or to join him again. He just wanted her back.

Everything had been fine before her. Sonic was a ninja. He was an assassin. A hired killer. He was accustomed to solitude and loneliness. When she became his student and moved in with him, everything changed. He got used to having her around at all times.

Bathing. Eating. Training. Sleeping. Nothing was done alone after Ayano moved in and he found that he really liked having her around. She was warm. She boosted his ego and made him feel strong. Now that he was alone again, the ninja felt cold and empty. Bitter like black coffee.

**Shift P.O.V**

"Did you guys hear something?" Saitama inquired, glancing toward the kitchen where his two roommates were trying to sort out who would cook dinner.

Ayano felt her stomach do a flip when he said this and was about to say something, but Genos pushed past her and approached the other room. She peered at the bald hero from around the cyborg. "Saitama-san?"

"I heard a sound at the door. I will investigate it," Genos announced.

She glanced from the blond back to Saitama and frowned. _A knock? But it was just one. Who would it be? Sonic wouldn't knock. I know him; he would just force his way in. _Ayano tensed in anticipation as Genos went to the door.

"There is a note and a knife." He returned to the main room with the items and held out the note so they could both look at it.

Saitama skimmed it briefly before shaking his head. "Man, Sonic's going to be an even bigger pain now."

"I'm sorry." Ayano had a moment in which she feared Saitama would tell her that she had to leave.

"Master Saitama is much stronger than that pervert. Fighting him is not a problem; it is just an inconvenience," Genos assured her. He took on an almost smug sort of look as he handed the note to Ayano.

She looked over the note, her stomach doing a flip. Her hands trembled. Sonic's tenacity could be felt through the words, sending a chill down her spine.


	38. Chapter 38

NeonHorizon: I'm dedicating this chapter to someone special ^_^ They've been a reader for a long time; even through Persistence. I hope you like this chapter, everyone!

* * *

Ayano was finding that she really, really enjoyed being a hero. Given, she only did small tasks now, she found it extremely fulfilling. She was actually beginning to have second thoughts about killing Amai Mask because it would mean giving up all of this.

She had left Sonic's base a few weeks ago and it took a lot of adjusting before she was comfortable in Saitama's apartment. It was a lot tinier than the base and it had two other occupants. Genos cooked dishes that Saitama wanted, whenever Saitama wanted, and it was usually weird stuff that the bald hero thought would help him regrow his hair.

The first week, she had stayed indoors mostly. She only went out if Genos or Saitama was with her. However, Sonic did not leave any more threatening notes or declarations of vengeance. So she resumed hero work, but with Mumen Rider.

They were gliding along down a street, Ayano perched on the back of the bike and gripping her friend's shoulders. The wind blowing through her long, chocolate-colored hair and bringing a faint smile to her face. The air felt electric and it made her feel excited for their next task.

A little girl flagged them down, teary-eyed, and seemed only slightly cheered up when Mumen Rider greeted her. "M-my kitty! My kitty's stuck in the tree!"

It was a rather mundane task, but it was still considered hero work, if one could overlook the fact that a police officer would be able to do it just as easily. Ayano pushed up her glasses and peered up through the leaves of the tree, trying to spot the feline.

"Sword Girl, can you climb up there? I can see it from over here. I'd do it myself, but the branches are kind of close together. I might get stuck." Mumen Rider gave her an apologetic look as he rubbed the back of his head.

She grimaced. Out of all of the "heroic deeds" she had done so far that week, this was something she dreaded. It rarely came up, but Ayano did not get along well with cats. Ever since she was a small child, cats were one thing she had trouble with. Dogs were no issue. Rabbits, rats, even wolves were no issue.

The idea of going up there and handling a razor-clawed little beast with fangs sent a shiver through her, but she knew it had to be done. Mumen Rider was right; his body armor was too bulky and he would definitely get stuck if he tried to climb up there himself.

Ayano had no problems climbing the tree, but froze when she found herself face to face with the cat. _Okay. I can do this. I just need to be really careful._ She rubbed her fingers together, trying to beckon it to her. "Psst, psst, psst! Come here…" She felt her face turning red, embarrassed by the weird noises.

"Snow-chan! Let the hero help you!" the little girl called.

The cat snarled and lowered itself closer to the branch. A sigh of frustration escape Ayano and she adjusted her glasses. She knew what she had to do, but it was going to be one of the most unpleasant things she had done in a while.

A half hour later, she and Mumen Rider were riding along when a sudden storm began. Ayano winced as her scratch and bite wounds were drenched by rain water, hissing quietly as she held tighter to her friend. "Ngh! Stings…"

"Let's call it quits for today," he suggested.

"We're heroes though…we need to keep patrolling until-"

"You're bleeding and it's raining. Besides, it's getting late." He squinted behind his glasses and goggles, trying to see through the curtain of rain that was falling all around them. Spotting a neon sign, he perked up. "We'll go _there_ until the storm dies down," he announced, swerving.

Ayano winced as they hit a bump and wrapped both arms around his neck, eyes closing tightly behind her own glasses. Her vision was nothing but rain speckles at this point so there was nothing for her to really look at anyway. _First cat scratches and now all of this rain. This day is just…_

**Shift P.O.V**

_This day is just perfect. I couldn't ask for a better scenario._ Sonic ran along the rooftop's edge. Not anywhere near his full speed, but fast enough to keep up with the two bespectacled heroes. Of course, his eyes were on the girl perched on the back of the bicycle; barely even aware of the male hero.

Ayano's hair was soaked, making it more a dark chocolate color than its usual milk chocolate shade. Her clothes were clinging to her, drenched from the sudden downpour. Even from this distance, Sonic could tell that her glasses were so speckled by rain that she was blinded. Now would be a good time to strike.

He hesitated to do so. Watching her shiver from the cold rain and cling to her friend, he was reminded of the times she nearly died doing her hero work. How she would cling to him, bleeding and trying desperately to keep close to Sonic. Seeing her act this way with someone else awakened his jealousy and a flicker of outrage.

All it would take was a shuriken into a bike tire and that low class hero would be sent sprawling onto the cement face-first. It was a tempting idea, but Sonic knew it would also mean injuring Ayano. He saw them slowing down and rushed ahead to the next rooftop, crouching to watch them.

The vanilla man slowed to a halt outside of a restaurant that had an obnoxiously aggressive neon sign that read "NOODLES, NOODLES, NOODLES FOR DAYS!" It was just odd enough to make Sonic tilt his head and wonder what sort of mindset one had to be in to go to such a place.

The rain had dampened his hair, but slid off his armor with ease. So, unlike the two heroes, he was saved the unpleasantness of damp clothes. That was one advantage if he went after them. Another was that both were disgustingly oblivious enough to have not noticed they were being followed.

Sonic pushed his hair away from his eyes and began to grin. _Just wait, Ayano. I'm coming for you. There's no getting away. Why even fight it? You know what feels right._

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano stared curiously at the mug set in front of her. "Ah…are you sure?"

"I'm sure. After the day you had, you deserve it. You did great today." Mumen Rider lifted his own mug of beer, smiling when she tapped hers against it. "Sorry about sending you up that tree, though. I didn't know you were afraid of cats."

She shivered and slouched in her seat. "It's not exactly that I'm _afraid_…I just…don't really like them. When I was little…I was walking home from school and got lost. I wandered into an area I'd never been before and a colony of feral cats attacked me," she explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry! If I'd known-!"

"N-no, it's fine! A hero shouldn't back down just because there's a cat involved," Ayano insisted. She sipped her beer and released a sigh. "I should be the one apologizing for throwing the cat at you…"

He tilted his head, blood running from the scratches on his cheek. "It's not a big deal," he tried to assure her.

She offered a napkin, which he gladly accepted and used to wipe at his face. _It was so…not heroic. I panicked and threw it at his face like that. He's lucky he wasn't hurt worse._ Her noodles arrived and Ayano felt her spirit lift a little. "Thank you again, for treating me. I'm going to buy next time though."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to have someone to eat with." Mumen Rider smiled again as his order arrived.

Eating was done in silence as they both seemed to fall into deep contemplation about what had happened that day. She was sure that he was probably disappointed in her. After all, someone that throws cats at people is not going to be seen as heroic in any way, shape or form. _I need to get over my fear_, she decided. _So I can be more helpful next time._

Having finished his noodles, he drank his broth and set the bowl down with a frown. "I know it's not really my place to ask, but you never mentioned why you broke up with…uh…"

"Oh…um…it's…it's kind of silly." She felt her cheeks heating to a warm pink, her glasses fogging slightly. "We just…had different ideas." Her voice had dropped to a soft mumble when she answered. "I don't really want to talk about it."

The two finished their beer and the mugs were refilled. Mumen Rider was telling her stories about when he first became a hero and a few stories about when he was in high school, aspiring to be lawful good and protect others. His ambitions were nothing like what had made Ayano become a hero and it made her feel self-conscious. Not exactly sad or ashamed, since alcohol was keeping her spirits from falling.

Her friend was now three mugs in and he was just as cheerful as ever. "_Saitama_, though! He's great! I saw him take out a monster once with _one punch_!"

She hiccupped and stared at him curiously before half-grinning. "You sound like Genos," she commented.

"No, but I'm serious! No one gives him enough credit, but he's pretty amazing! Have you seen him fight?"

Remembering that time she saw Sonic get tossed into the side of a building like a ragdoll, she nodded and chewed at the inside of her cheek. "He's strong," she admitted. "That face though…"

"It's why everyone underestimates him!"

Deciding that she rather liked Mumen Rider when he was drunk, since he was basically the same but more talkative, she nodded. They stayed a bit longer before she announced she was going to call Genos to come get them. Mumen Rider was definitely drunk at this point so she was reluctant to get on his bike with him to ride home. She excused herself and went out to stand beneath the overhang in front of the restaurant.

Ayano had just scrolled to the cyborg's number when a chill ran down her spine, accompanied by the powerful sensation of being watched. She lifted her gaze from the phone screen and saw a blurry figure in the rain, standing across the street and facing her. The girl pushed up her glasses and squinted as she tried to see the person more clearly.

As soon as her eyes managed to focus, they were gone. Her tired, slightly alcohol-effected, brain took a moment to process this, but it was too slow. Ayano blinked and a hand was suddenly lifting her chin so she was staring up into a familiar pair of grey eyes. Instantly, she could feel heat growing in her cheeks and her heart beat faster.

"S-Sonic?! No…w-wait!" Ayano's words were swallowed by the ninja as his lips met hers. The kiss tasted of rain and made her feel like there were butterflies in her stomach. She found herself reaching up with her free hand, fingers gripping his shoulder as she pushed herself to stand on tiptoe. It was hard to deny the attraction she still felt toward him. After everything, she still got excited about seeing the ninja.

**Shift P.O.V**

A grin was threatening to form, but he managed to fight it down. He felt her step back a little and stepped forward, his free hand pressing at her back to bring her close again. Sonic heard the loud boom of thunder above them, the rain falling harder behind him.

When she finally turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss, he saw that his abrupt action had helped her to sober up. She watched him warily from the corner of her eye and the hand on his shoulder was trembling. "Sonic, I can't…"

"Don't look away from me." He took her chin in his hand, fingers gently putting pressure at both side of her jaw. Looking into the girl's honey-colored eyes, he could tell what she really wanted. The primal desire, sparked by his closeness and his kiss. It brought a smirk to his face.

Leaning down a little closer, Sonic licked his lips. "You're going to make this harder than it has to be." He was unable to hide the excitement from his voice. Sonic was already in a good mood from getting to see her this closely again, but now she was going to present him with a challenge. Maybe a fight, maybe a chase. Whatever it was, he was determined to win.

"I told you…I'd come back when I've reached my goal," she murmured, eyes shifting to avoid his gaze.

"I remember. I also remember saying that I couldn't accept that." His thumb rubbed along the scar at the corner of her mouth and Sonic's expression softened for a moment. "If you come back without a fight, I'll reward you."

Ayano stepped back now, hands lifting to push at his chest. "I-I _can't_! I need to do this my own way! I'm sorry!" She turned to run back into the restaurant, but his hand closed around her wrist to stop her. The hero was swept off her feet and fell against his chest, her balance off-center due to a swift kick to the side of her ankle. She flushed pink and bowed her head, trying to hide behind her hair.

Both arms were now wrapped around her and he allowed himself to grin. Catching her was much quicker than he had expected, but he was not about to complain. The sooner he got her back to the base, the better.

Of course, things are never that easy. Mumen Rider stumbled out of the restaurant, glasses sliding down his nose. "Sword Girl? What…?"


	39. Chapter 39

NeonHorizon: Warning. This gets pretty mature.

* * *

Ayano's face felt like it was on fire. Her eyes widened behind her hair when she heard her fellow hero say her name. _Mumen Rider?! Wait-!_

"This doesn't have anything to do with you, hero. Why don't you just turn around and go back to your boring, vanilla, night at this bar?" The taunt came from Sonic, who was wearing that vicious, twisted grin.

"Let her go! She broke up-!"

"Oh? You think you know everything about our relationship? Go on, then. Tell me to leave her alone. Tell me she doesn't want to be around me anymore. Let me hear what you think she really wants."

The bespectacled hero leaned against the doorway of the restaurant, still looking kind of tipsy. He pushed up his glasses, the cat scratches on his face oozing fresh blood and adding to the look of utter weakness. "Let her go," he slurred. "Or I'll…" A sharp cry of alarm escaped him as he was suddenly being lifted off his feet by his neck.

"What are you going to do? You sounded so sure of yourself a second ago." Sonic watched him thrash, kicking uselessly at the ninja as both hands gripped Sonic's wrist to try to pry his hand away.

Ayano had been thrown off when he had caught her, but now that she saw her friend in trouble, her body acted before her brain could form a plan. She closed the distance between herself and Sonic in a matter of seconds, reaching out to try to help Mumen Rider.

Sonic moved before she could get within an inch of touching him. Crouching on the rooftop of the building, his grin was wide and evil. Excitement was clear in the man's grey eyes as he stared down at her. His grip on Mumen Rider's neck had changed. He now had the hero's throat pressed into the bend of his elbow. His position at the edge of the roof allowed him to dangle the hero over the front of the two-story building, at least twenty feet above the sidewalk.

"What's wrong, Ayano? You look confused. Did you think you could catch me?"

"P-put him down!" She felt anxiety twist her stomach, churning the food and alcohol that had settled there. Her friend was thrashing as he tried to free himself. Legs kicking at empty air, fingers clawing at Sonic's arm frantically. If something happened to him, she would never forgive herself.

_He's a pure hero! I can't let him die like this!_ At the same time, she was worried because she knew she was no match for Sonic. He was stronger, faster, and more skilled. If he wanted her dead, she would be gone in an instant.

"You want me to _put him down_?" Sonic quirked an eyebrow, his grin spreading a little more. "Is that _really_ what you want?"

"N-no! I mean-! Don't hurt him! He doesn't have anything to do with this! It's between you and me…so just…_please_…"

The rain continued to fall around them, drenching the city and speckling Ayano's glasses. She saw him look down at Mumen Rider's struggling form. The man had been fighting for his life in an absolute panic and managed to burn through his energy quickly. He was starting to move more sluggishly as his air supply decreased.

Sonic seemed to see that the hero was growing weak at the same time that she did and when he lifted his face, he looked ecstatic. "It would be _kind_ if I just let him fall, wouldn't it?"

Ayano gritted her teeth and looked from her slowly dying friend to her ex-teacher. Her ex-lover. With that grin that could make her heart flutter. Those sharp grey eyes that made her shiver when they looked her up and down.

She sprinted down the sidewalk, boots splashing through puddles, and tried to quickly climb up the fire escape. It was slippery beneath her feet and hands, but she managed to climb up to Sonic's level in time to see him leap to the next roof. Her friend was still in his grip, but now Mumen Rider had gone limp. He was being dragged by the collar of his shirt.

The female hero had blades with her since she and Mumen Rider had been patrolling, but she was hesitant to actually fight Sonic. More than anything, she just wanted to save her friend and put some distance between her and the ninja. Just seeing him again had reminded her of how much she actually loved him. How much she missed his touch.

_I can't back down now! I have to save Mumen Rider!_ The roof was just as wet and slippery as the fire escape, but she was prepared. Sonic had trained her well when he was helping her increase her running speed. Not to mention that the conditions of some of her training grounds had included obstacles and areas that were difficult to find footing in.

Ayano leapt after him, albeit with a bit of hesitation. Her vision was blurry and speckled from her glasses being wet. Her own wounds from the cat rescue/attack earlier were starting to open and bleed, mixing with the rain. However, she was not about to let rain stop her from saving her friend.

Sonic moved swiftly, becoming a blur in the storm as his ex-student tried to keep up with him. All the while, her friend was being dragged and slammed against the rooftop edges. When he suddenly disappeared, leaving Mumen Rider's unconscious body behind, it made Ayano's heart skip a beat.

She tensed, trying to listen for footsteps while still knowing it was no use. When she felt an arm wrap around her upper half, trapping her arms against her sides, she was only mildly surprised. Ayano fought, nonetheless. She thrashed as best she could, glasses sliding down her face and nearly falling off.

He held tightly until she finally ran out of energy. Leaning down to her right ear, his lips gently brushed against her sensitive skin. "Look at him. Isn't it laughable? He thought he knew what you really wanted. Look at him."

Ayano had lowered her head when she lost the energy to keep fighting. She was trying to catch her breath, her eyes closed and face directed at the roof beneath them. "He's a…real hero," she protested.

"Look at him." Sonic's free hand gripped her chin firmly and he lifted her face, making sure that the girl was looking at the fallen hero. "Go ahead. Call for him. See if he's still alive."

"I-I don't…ngh!" She tensed again as she felt him nip at her ear. The ninja's tongue flicked over the bite, sending an eerily pleasant shiver through her.

"Call for him," he repeated. "Or don't you care if he's alive or not?"

It was at that moment that Ayano realized that she had no idea what the hero's real name was. "M-Mumen Rider…" she quietly called.

"Louder. He's not going to wake up if you're too quiet. Don't you want him to wake up?"

"Mumen Rider!" Her voice was barely audible over the hammering rain that fell around them. She was suddenly very aware of how her wet clothes clung to her body. Aware of the warmth radiating from Sonic through his clothes. Her breathing hitched as she felt his hips press into hers from behind. "M-Mumen Rider!" she called louder.

The hero was lying on his stomach with his face to the side, directed at her. He was, unfortunately, on the next roof over. When he began to twitch back to consciousness, she was unable to get to him to check on him. The best she could do was meet his gaze through their rain-speckled glasses.

Sonic, satisfied that she was looking at her friend, grinned and released her chin. His fingers skimmed down along her neck and he felt her hips press back against him in response. He gripped gently for a moment, rubbing forward against her and knowing what it did to her.

_What is he doing…?_ Ayano felt his hand drift lower and then clutch the left side of her chest. With the fabric of her shirt and athletic bra clinging to her skin, she was able to feel everything. When his thumb skimmed over the peak of her breast she bit back a cry of pleasure and shook her head.

"Keep your eyes on him," Sonic warned. He took the peak between his thumb and index finger, tugging gently. Her back arched and she closed her eyes. "Ayano. What did I say?"

"S-sorry…" She forced her eyes back to the direction of the hero, but her face was burning pink with a blush. She could feel warmth spreading throughout her body, starting at her lower half. Pressing her thighs together, she hoped neither of the men noticed. _I should fight him! I know I should! But this feels so good! And I don't…have the energy to fight…_

"Good girl, Ayano." He moved his hand to the other side of her chest, repeating his earlier action and drawing a sharp gasp from her. "This cold rain really makes you sensitive, doesn't it?"

"Ngh! Sonic, please…"

"You're begging now? I thought it would take longer."

Ayano squirmed with what strength she had left, but was no match. He nudged her legs open with one of his and let his hand trail down further to the front of her skirt. Ayano's skirt began to get dragged up her thighs, little by little. All the while, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. The heat of her skin was clashing with the cold rain in a way that made everything so much more heightened.

_He wouldn't…do anything in front of Mumen Rider. He's bluffing. He has to be bluffing. He wouldn't-!_ Ayano felt his fingers hook into the waistband of her panties and start to drag them downward. The wet fabric clung a little until it got past her thighs and then slid down easily. She shivered as cold air met her warm flesh. "S-Sonic, what-?"

He lifted her skirt the rest of the way up so it exposed her more and tucked it beneath the arm that was pinning both of hers down. Bringing his lips to her ear again, his warmth breath tickled her skin. "He's your friend, isn't he? A vanilla guy like him. I wonder if he'll still be your friend after today."

The fallen hero was still weak from being nearly strangled by Sonic; his own energy used up so that even just pushing himself up onto his elbows was a chore. When he realized what Sonic was doing, his face went bright pink and his mouth moved without words escaping.

Ayano closed her eyes tightly as she felt fingertips glide along her already wet lower lips and gasped when a finger abruptly pushed past her folds up to the last knuckle. Her head was thrown back against his shoulder as she felt him smirk, his lips moving to the side of her neck. Kisses and bites could be felt against her pale neck, heated descriptions of what he would do to her were murmured into her ear. All of this happening right in front of the other hero.

Humiliation made her face turn an almost glowing shade of red and she subconsciously bucked against his hand. _He's doing this…right in front of Mumen Rider! I can't look Mumen Rider in the eye now! I'll never be able to!_ A moan burst from her throat as Sonic began to drive his finger in and out of her.

"You like being watched, don't you? You like having your friend watch me tease you, Ayano." Sonic heard her whimper and it drove him onward. A second finger joined the first, curling inside of her and pushing her closer to the edge. He worked them in and out at a medium pace at first, but soon the thrusts grew rapid.

Ayano could feel a tension in her lower half and it grew with each pump of his fingers. As embarrassing as it was, his words did make her feel slightly wetter. _I'm sorry, Mumen Rider! I'm so sorry!_

"Imagine what your little "Hero Association" would say if they knew one of their heroes was acting this way in public. You love this, don't you, Ayano? You're getting off on your friend watching me pleasure you. I bet he's getting bored though. Why don't we see how much you can take? I bet he'll like that."

Her back arched as a third finger entered her and his thumb began to rub slow circles around the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. Face bright red, head bowed to hide her expression behind her hair, Ayano moved her hips to bounce up and down on his fingers. Small whimpers and moans escaped her, but she at least managed to bite back the louder ones.

"How does it feel?" His lips caressed the side of her neck, sending shocks of pleasure throughout her being.

"I-it feels good," she whispered.

"You're…such a bad girl. Your "Hero Association" would be shocked, wouldn't they? Their hero, getting fingered on a roof by an assassin, in front of another hero that works for them. You're letting yourself be toyed with by someone you should be trying to take to prison." A small bite to the skin between her ear and neck made her go still on his hand. "You broke up with me, didn't you? So I can do whatever I want. Maybe I'll just use you as a toy."

The ball of tension in her lower half became too much. Ayano threw her head back against his shoulder as her muscles tightened around his fingers. She felt a warm gooeyness when he pulled his fingers out a little and pushed them back in.

When he finally pulled them out all the way, it was with a wet sort of sound that made her shudder and turn an even brighter shade of red. Sonic looked across at Mumen Rider, who had gone as red as Ayano was, and lifted his fingers to his lips. He trailed his tongue along the length of each finger, making sure to lick up all of her essence while maintaining uncomfortable eye contact.

"S-Sword Girl, I'm sorry-!" Mumen Rider started to apologize.

Her knees were weak, breathing heavy. She was relying completely on Sonic to hold her up now. "I-it's okay…"

Sonic grinned and lifted her bridal-style. "Tell Saitama that she went home. Your little "hero friend" and I have unfinished business."


	40. Chapter 40

"Kiriyama Ayame? Kiriyama Ayaka? I've never even heard of them. You're going to waste your last breath asking me if I remember people? You're _pathetic_." The blue-haired hero crouched down and gripped her chin, his stare cold and calculating. He tightened his hold until she yelped in pain. "You're not even a real hero. You're going to die and no one will remember you. No one would ever thank you for what you tried to do. I mean…did you really think you could kill me?"

"N-no! No…please…!" Ayano's eyes snapped open wide as she jolted awake. She was shivering and her vision went black for a moment when she sat up, forcing her to fall onto her back once more. "Ngh..."

"You're awake?" Her ex-teacher's voice came from her right, drawing her attention to the kitchen. Sonic turned to look at her, putting his back to the tea pot and frowning.

_What does that mean?_ She squinted since her glasses were off and quickly felt her face going pink when she realized her clothes were missing. Ayano settled beneath the blankets on the futon and closed her eyes. Her thoughts were a bit fuzzy and she was sweating a little. "What…time is it?" she hesitantly asked.

"Ten. You've been asleep for a long time." He turned away from her again for a moment and was soon walking across the space to sit beside the futon. A cup of tea was placed on the floor next to her and he held the other cup. "Before you have any ideas, let me just tell you that you're not leaving the base again any time soon. If you try to leave, you won't be gone for long. I doubt you would last long in your current condition anyway; you have a fever."

"…what…?" Ayano tried to swallow and her throat felt hot and scratchy. She frowned as she attempted to piece things together. Her memory was a bit fuzzy, as were her thoughts, and when she finally recalled the previous night's events, her face went bright red.

Sonic noticed and immediately started to smirk. "You wouldn't leave me again now anyway, would you? You think Saitama would take care of you like this?"

She sank lower beneath the blanket, curling up in a ball on her side and facing away from him. "Y-you embarrassed me…in front of Mumen Rider…"

"I was making a point." His hand gripped her shoulder gently and he turned her onto her back once more. Staring down into the hero's honey-colored eyes, his free hand pushed stray locks of hair away from her face. He leaned down more, letting his forehead touch hers, and Sonic frowned again. "Here. Drink this."

Ayano found her upper half being propped up by his right arm, his left hand lifting a tea cup close to her mouth. She reached with trembling hands, trying to ignore the chill she felt, and took the cup. "What…is this…?"

"It's a tea blend. Just drink it." He saw her bite her lower lip and pressed the rim of the cup against her lips. "You need to drink this. It will bring your fever down and help your throat."

She reluctantly opened her mouth and sipped the drink. It was minty, but had another sort of herbal taste to it. The heat and herbs soothed her throat as it went down. She closed her eyes and let him help her, unable to do much else.

When the cup was empty, he settled her onto her back again and sat with his back against the wall next to the futon. He took a long sip from his own tea cup and frowned. "You were crying in your sleep."

Ayano closed her eyes, arms wrapping around herself beneath the blanket. "I…had a nightmare," she admitted. "I-I don't usually dream about it, but…I saw my sisters in my dream. They were crying and they…wanted me to join them. Amai Mask appeared a-and I tried to kill him, but…I couldn't do it. I failed and he…was going to kill me."

Sonic listened to her and released a frustrated sigh. "Just let me kill him for you. You would be doing me a favor by letting me do it."

She opened her eyes again and looked toward him, but her vision was still blurry. Now from tears and a lack of glasses. She saw that he was wearing some loose-fitting black pants and a tight black shirt; casual wear. The sight made her blush a little and she glanced away in an effort to distract herself. "I…need to get my own revenge…for my sisters."

"Ayame and Ayaka." He looked down at her and there was no trace of coldness in his grey eyes. Sonic appeared to be under some sort of strain. Like he had something he wanted to say, something he wanted to do, but he was holding back. The ninja finished his tea and set his cup aside along with hers.

Without a word, he began stripping off his shirt and then his pants. He slipped beneath the covers and swiftly wrapped both arms around her to prevent her from shuffling away from him. Sonic's skin felt warm and soothing against Ayano's.

She struggled for a few minutes, feeling a jolt of alarm and remembering the embarrassment she had suffered in front of Mumen Rider the previous night. Unfortunately, the fever made her feel weak. She was soon lying limply in his arms with his chest pressed against her back.

Her heart beat hard and fast as she closed her eyes, intending to try to fall asleep again. When Ayano felt one of his hands drift up to her left breast, her breathing hitched in response. His warm fingertips pressed gently against her pale skin, bringing her a flicker of pleasure to push away any thoughts about her fever.

Sonic pressed close against her back, his body heat helping to keep her from shivering again. "You need to sleep more. I'm not going anywhere today so you're in luck; I can stay with you all day."

"You…will?" Delirium made her want to giggle. The fever was taking its toll and she felt a strange giddiness. "Sonic…?"

"Go back to sleep." He tried to keep a firm tone, but he was unable to keep the amusement from leaking into his voice. His left arm tightened around her, his right arm slipping beneath her head for added cushioning.

"…you'll get sick…if you're this close…" she mumbled.

Lips skimmed over the back of her neck and she tensed a little, a weak whimper escaping her. "If I get sick, you'll take care of me, won't you?"

Ayano felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine. She was no longer trembling. Most of her focus was on the warmth radiating from the ninja behind her. It was comforting and made her memories of the previous night seem like a bad dream. A fever dream. Her delirious, sickly brain half-wondered if the whole break up had been part of the dream, but she knew it was real.

"I'll…take care of you…if you get sick," the hero finally answered. "I love you. I wouldn't…abandon you…"

**Shift P.O.V**

Sonic had expected a simple nod, but this love confession was ten times better. He let his lips curl into a grin and he pressed his chest tighter against her back. "You won't abandon me again?" he asked, gently trailing his fingers along her chest.

She made a sound of pleasure and her hips moved back, pressing herself against his lower half. Not knowing how that affected him. "I'll take care of you. I…love you…s-so I can't leave you…"

He knew she was delirious. He knew her fever was pretty high. He was fully aware that it was his fault. After all, he made her chase him through the rain when she was already weakened from her hero patrolling. Sonic was just glad to have her back and to be taking care of her himself. Just the thought of Saitama or Genos taking care of her while she was sick made Sonic's blood boil.

"You…do you…still love me…?" Ayano's voice sounded weak. Frightened.

"That's a stupid question." The ninja leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. He felt her hips rub back against him again, sending a rush of pleasure through him. "I love you more than you think," he confessed, knowing that her delirious mind would probably forget the conversation. "I've thought about you every day since you left and I watched you patrol with that pathetic little hero friend of yours. I'm not letting you go again so don't even think about-"

"You…love me…?" There was a giddiness in her voice when she asked this. Her body trembled as she quietly giggled. "You…really, really love me?"

Sonic was surprised when she turned to face him. The girl's right hand lifted, feverishly hot fingers running through his hair as her honey-colored gaze met his grey one. There was a soft, sweet smile on her face as she drew closer. He tightened his arm around her again, bringing her bare chest against his and enjoying the warm, softness of her body. "That makes you happy?"

"I-it makes me really happy!"

His grin returned as he threaded his fingers into her chocolate-colored hair. Again, Sonic knew how delirious she was. How sickly she was. He just did not care. All that mattered was that he had her back and she still loved him. He would take care of her until she was better and then things would go back to how they were before she left. That was all that he wanted; to have her with him.

Ayano's cheeks were bright pink as she stared up at the man. She lowered her head, her forehead now pressing against his shoulder. "I…um…Sonic…y-you…do you still…want…to have a child?"

The question threw him off a little. Honestly, he was surprised that she was still awake since it almost seemed like she was drifting in and out of consciousness. He leaned down a little, running his fingers through her hair again. "I want one."

Her fingertips trailed from his hair, down along the side of his neck and to his chest. The ninja tensed in response, his heart beating faster and his hips pushing forward against hers. He could feel the warmth of her core against him and he wanted to take her, but he knew that she was sick. She needed to get well before they did that again.

"D-do you want…a son or…a daughter?" Her body was relaxing and when Sonic leaned down to see her face, he saw that her eyes were slowly closing. The girl's voice was soft, sleepy. "I want…a son…and we'll name him…"

He heard her trail off and knew she was asleep. Ayano was completely limp in his arms, her breathing was quiet and steady. Sonic's lips pressed gently against her forehead and he stayed still for a long while.

When he finally had to move, it was around an hour later. Ayano's phone screen was lighting up over and over again with frantic messages from her friends. He had turned off the volume earlier that morning so Ayano could sleep in peace. Now that Sonic was emerging from the futon, he decided to check her messages.

He settled her beneath the covers, got dressed, and brought her phone with him to the kitchen. The rice cooker was filled, meat and vegetables were placed in a pan to begin cooking, and Sonic looked at her phone screen. He frowned upon realizing that every message she had received was from Mumen Rider.


	41. Chapter 41

Perched on a tree branch, Sonic was passing time as he waited. He had sworn that he would stay with Ayano all day, but certain things had forced him to leave the base. For one, he decided that it would be in her best interest if he got some medicine to try to help with her fever. As good as the tea was, he wanted to be sure that she recovered quickly.

His second reason was the cyclist hero currently patrolling this area. The ninja had learned his patterns and habits from when he was watching Ayano. Mumen Rider seemed to prefer shopping areas and playgrounds since there was almost always someone in need of help there.

Under normal circumstances, a class C hero just going about their business would be of no concern to Sonic. Odds are that Sonic would barely even notice him. However, Mumen Rider had made a mistake. By pairing up with Ayano and now sending her message after message, he had drawn attention to himself in the worst way possible.

_There you are again._ Gray eyes narrowed as he watched Mumen Rider around the corner for the third time since Sonic had arrived. Even from this distance, Sonic could tell the hero was distracted. _You're thinking about her, aren't you? Why don't I show you why you shouldn't try to take someone else's girl?_

As the hero slowly made his way down the road, greeting civilians who called to him or waved, Sonic let himself imagine what he could do to him. What he wanted to do was slice him up into little pieces and scatter them around. However, he knew what would happen if he did that.

Someone would find a piece of the hero and then Ayano would find out what happened. She would be upset with him and she might even try to leave him again. He wanted to avoid that, if possible.

His only options now were nonlethal actions. Surely if he severed a finger or inflicted some wounds, it could be explained as an accident. He was distracted and lost control of where his shuriken went or his blade got a little too close due to a muscle spasm.

Mumen Rider paused at a corner and drew his phone out. He typed a quick message that soon popped up on Ayano's phone, in Sonic's hand. Worried words. Asking if she was alright and if she needed help. Asking for her to call him.

A wide, evil grin spread across Sonic's face as he typed a response. He asked the hero to meet him at a park, but wrote as Ayano. When the hero enthusiastically agreed, expressing relief that she was alright, it only fueled Sonic's suspicion.

_He thinks she left me_, he realized as he watched the man pedal away. Mumen Rider's posture was different now and he seemed to be in an overall better mood. _What does he think is going to happen? Does he really think she'd leave me again? Does he think she'll just climb onto his bike and ride away with him?_

Leaping down from the tree branch, he ignored the gazes of alarmed onlookers and began nonchalantly walking away. His casual clothes let him blend in pretty well so any stares he got lasted only a short while. He moved down the sidewalk to the corner and saw Mumen Rider take a sharp turn to the left, speeding off toward the meeting place Sonic had specified.

The ninja decided to rush ahead of him, knowing it would take the hero a while to get there. He found a new tree to hide in and made himself comfortable on a branch high above the ground with plenty of leaves for coverage. As he waited, he began to think about Ayano.

Feverish. Shivering. Dead asleep when he left the base. He hoped she stayed asleep until he returned. If she woke up alone, she would probably worry. Not to mention that she was sickly. Delirious. It would be for the best if she just stayed asleep.

When Mumen Rider arrived, he was speeding and came to a screeching halt. He looked around frantically and was soon pulling his phone out to try messaging her again. It was not needed. Sonic leapt down from his new perch and greeted the hero with a wicked grin.

Before Sonic could even get a word out, Mumen Rider was making demands. "Where's Sword Girl?! What did you do with her?" Panic made his voice crack as he parked his bike and approached the ninja. "Where is she?"

He was a little taken aback by the desperation in the hero's voice. He had expected him to be upset, but this was closer to the panic of someone trapped in a burning building. Terror. Despair. "You think I killed her?" Sonic taunted.

"Where is she?!"

"She's where she belongs. I took her back to my base." Sonic's grin spread. "She's resting. We had a _busy night_. So you don't need to worry about her. Ayano belongs to me so-"

"She's in danger!"

He blinked at the outburst and crossed his arms. "You really think that I would hurt her? She's my-"

"I'm not talking about you! You need to listen to me! That cyborg villain that Sword Girl defeated wasn't working alone! He was part of a network! The Hero Association sent out a bulletin this morning to all heroes in the area to watch for suspicious activity and they mentioned the cyborg! I'm worried that whoever he was working with is going to target Sword Girl next!"

**Shift P.O.V**

The world was blurry as Ayano sat up. Her eyelids wanted to fall closed again, but there was a nagging sort of feeling in her brain. A feeling like she needed to be awake. She rubbed at her eyes and reached around for her glasses. As soon as they were on, the girl looked around the room for Sonic.

He was nowhere to be seen and the base was silent. Ayano pushed herself to stand, but wobbled a little. Leaning against the wall, she shivered and bit back a whimper. _Where is he? He…didn't leave…right?_ _Sonic wouldn't leave me like this, would he? Where though? Is he working or…?_

There was a crash from beyond the apartment door. Loud enough to be heard from within the apartment, but far enough to tell her that it was not on this floor. Her groggy, feverish mind struggled to recall whether this building was vacant or not.

_It's the ghost town_, she finally remembered. _No one should be here._ Ayano's heart raced, knowing that Sonic would never make so much noise when he entered the building. She shivered and looked down, remembering that she was still not wearing anything. Moving a bit sluggishly, she got over to where Sonic kept his clothes and managed to dress herself.

Grabbing a couple of blades from the floor, she positioned herself in the kitchen and listened for movement beyond the apartment door. Her thoughts were still fuzzy, her throat still hurting a little. _Who would be here? Genos…? No. He doesn't know what building we set up as our base. I never told him. So Saitama doesn't know, either. Mumen Rider doesn't patrol the ghost town so…_

There was another crash. Wood splintering, metal clanging against the floor just down the hall. Whatever or whoever it was, they had moved to her level.

Her pulse was pounding as she tightened her grip on the handles of her blades. Ayano tried to swallow, but her throat felt hot and scratchy. She briefly worried that this was Sonic's admirer. The class S hero that had challenged her before. However, that man's footsteps had been heavy. Audible. Ayano could not hear this intruder's footsteps.

Silence fell upon the building for a long moment before there was a dull thud, followed by a dragging sound. "I know you're in here…_somewhere_. There's no use hiding. I can smell your fear."

Ayano had never heard this voice before in her life. It was female. Kind of quiet, but smooth. She tensed as she listened for further sounds of movement. The dragging sound continued, but it was getting louder. Whoever it was, they were moving away from the stairs and they had something with them.

A bang alerted her to the fact that they were now forcing open the apartment doors leading to hers. Ayano trembled from the fever and nervousness. When she had accompanied Sonic on a few jobs, the atmosphere was tense and dangerous, but she had always had him there. She had known he would help her if she was in a dire situation. He was not with her now.

She had no idea where her clothes from the previous night were so she was also without her cellphone. Even if she did want to call for help, she had no means to do so. Ayano would have to face this threat alone, in her feverish condition.

By the time the intruder came to her door, they seemed to know she was near. A light, taunting knock sent a chill down her spine. When the knock went unanswered, there was a dull thunk and then a dragging sound. Like a knife carving into wood. Another thunk, more dragging. The third time, the tip of a blade came through the door, letting her know this person was armed.

"Hnhnhn. You're hiding like a mouse. I heard you were strong, but I'm kind of disappointed." A sigh escaped the assailant as they pulled their blade free of the door. "Kenta-niichan must have been off his game to let a coward like you kill him. Or maybe he was distracted. But he was never into plain girls like you."

_Kenta? Who…?_ Ayano blinked slowly as she moved into a defensive pose, ready to protect herself if the person burst into the apartment.

"Hnn. You're quiet. I thought you'd have questions. Most people would."

She had questions, but her thoughts were fuzzy. Her body felt heavy. She wanted to go back to bed, but this threat was not going to leave. Worse, she knew they had come to kill her. It was the only reason for them to come with a blade.

There was a quiet tapping at the wooden door now. "Hn. You're a class B hero, aren't you? Like being in third place. I'm surprised killing Kenta-niichan didn't boost you up higher. I always thought he was pretty strong. He was a cyborg, after all. Those are usually worth some more points."

A sigh could be heard when Ayano still remained silent. "I'm a class A. I was kind of hoping…your boyfriend would be here, too. I could've made this look better. I could've made it look like I tried to save you, but I was too late. Taking out a criminal like him would definitely boost my rank. Imagine what it would be like…to be a class S hero. How much more I could do. How much more information I could get my claws into."

Ayano shrank back a little. She crouched, hoping to stay out of sight if this girl looked in through the hole she had created. _A class A hero? And she's planning to kill me? She said something about a cyborg. That one I killed? But…he was kidnapping girls. Why is a class A hero talking about a kidnapper like he was her friend? Calling him "Kenta-niichan"…like he was her brother…? Was he?_

A swift kick forced the door open and a figure stepped inside without hesitation. A girl around her age, armed with a pair of swords similar to Sonic's. A frown formed on her face when she looked to Ayano, a pair of bright green eyes meeting Ayano's honey-golden ones. "Hn. _There_ you are…"

The hero's eyes widened behind her glasses when she saw the pointed feline ears atop the other girl's head and the feline tail moving around behind her. "What…_are_ you…?" Her throat ached as she spoke and she took another step back.

"A product of forced genetic mutation. Part cat, part girl, all hero. I'm Samurai Catgirl and…I'm here to avenge Kenta-niichan."

_This is a hero?_ Her heart raced and she pushed up her glasses carefully, wary of any sudden movements from her opponent. _Is this…how I look? I became a hero to kill Amai Mask. She's a hero and she wants to kill me. Is this how I really look? Am I…do I…look this evil to other people?_

Her fevered brain was fixating on this thought. The idea of this person, this catgirl, calling herself a hero while planning to kill another hero. Ayano's fevered brain made her brave and she took a step forward, her grip adjusting on her swords. "You're…not a hero. You _can't_ be a hero."

"Hn? What did you say? I'm a hero. I'm…a class A hero. I worked hard to earn this ranking so-"

"If you…call someone like that kidnapper your friend…you're not a real hero." She glared at the catgirl through the chocolate-colored hair falling over her eyes. Ayano lifted a blade, pointing the tip at her enemy's face. "Heroes save people. Heroes aren't friends with people that steal children!"

The catgirl stared at the blade and then shifted her gaze. Ayano's face was tinted pink from her fever. The bespectacled hero was shaking and sweating. She was having a little trouble keeping her eyes focused. It was clear that she was feeling weak and the catgirl began to half-smile.

"I guess I caught you at a bad time. You're sick, aren't you?"

"…you're not a real hero…"

"Hnn. You look like you're having trouble standing."

"…Saitama would…beat you with one punch…he'd say you're a fake hero…but we're the same…we're not real heroes, but…at least I don't hang out with kidnappers and creeps…" Ayano shifted positions and drew back a blade. "I won't…let someone like you kill me!"

Her opponent's feline tail began to sway back and forth. She smirked and tilted her head. "Hn? A fake like me? I'll make you regret calling me a fake hero."


	42. Chapter 42

_I can't lose…_Ayano watched her opponent closely, waiting for the enemy to rush forward. _If I lose…I'll die. I'll let myself down. I'll let down Sonic, my parents, my sisters. Everyone else. I can't lose!_

The catgirl rushed forward, one blade crossed in front of her and the other drawn back. The tip was poised to stab through Ayano's midsection. This so-called "hero" had no intention of leaving her alive. The blade was thrust forward when she got close enough, but slid through vacant air instead of flesh.

Ayano crouched to avoid the stab and rushed forward, blades out at her sides to force the catgirl to back up. Her opponent leapt back to avoid having her legs sliced, her lips twisted into a snarl and baring sharp fangs. She knew she had to move quickly and silently thanked Sonic for training her so well. Turning sharply, she was soon sprinting out the door and down the hallway.

The corridor was dark. As she sprinted toward the stairs, she tightened her grip on her blades and fought back tears of panic. The fever was still burning through her body, keeping her thoughts fuzzy. All she could think about was the fact that this person was not a real hero and there was a good chance that she would be killed by this person.

When she heard the catgirl close behind her, she twisted swiftly and lifted her blades to block a sweeping blow that could have easily split her skull. The tears trickled down her cheeks as she glared up into the taller girl's eyes. Gritting her teeth, Ayano shoved the blades forward and forced her back a few steps.

"Hn. You're pretty fast. You would've had to be to take down Kenta-niichan. I won't let you get away though. Just stay still and I'll make this fast!"

"I'm not dying today! I can't let them down! I can't…let everyone down!" Her throat ached from screaming at the girl, still hot and scratchy from being sick. She shakily pushed her glasses up a bit more and braced herself to defend again, but it was futile.

The catgirl "hero" rushed at her and delivered a kick to her midsection that sent her flying backwards into the stairwell. Ayano tumbled down the steps to the first landing and then smacked into a wall. Trembling, she pushed herself to stand again. She leaned against the wall and stared up at the top of the stairs with wide, fearful eyes.

Ayano's left ankle and knee were throbbing. Her chest hurt with each breath. Her head felt like it was in a burning vice. The hero managed to limp to the top of the next flight of stairs and then looked up again. There was no sign of the catgirl following. No sounds from the floor above.

She knew she had to get out of the building, even if it seemed like the catgirl had given up. Ayano stumbled along down the rest of the stairs until she came out into the street and that was when the other girl struck again. She barely had time to lift her swords to block.

Smirking down at her, the catgirl's feline tail swayed side to side in excitement. "Hnhnhn. Look at you. You can barely stand. Let me do you a favor. I'll make it quick and painless if you give in now."

"I'm not giving up! I won't…let him down! I won't let them all down!" Ayano twisted to dislodge her blades from the other girl's and forced herself to run, despite the pain in her left leg.

Fingers tangled in her hair and yanked her back. Her opponent swung her body onto the closest wall and her face was bashed into the rough surface. She swiped with both blades and half-screamed when a boot slammed between her shoulder blades. Ayano tried to kick her away and was rewarded with her face being pulled back and then slammed into the wall again.

Blood ran down her face and Ayano's now broken glasses slid to the cement beneath her. She struggled to try to break free, but the catgirl's nails sank into her scalp to hold her tighter. With a sharp cry, she lifted one of her own blades and drove one of her swords deep into the catgirl's boot-covered ankle.

A blood-curdling yowl burst from the girl behind her when the sword was yanked free. Ayano was released and she seized the opportunity to run again. Now that her opponent was wounded, she at least stood a slightly better chance at surviving.

Her vision was blurry now, from the pain as well as from losing her glasses. She was panting as she ran, trying to determine what to do next. _Need to hide…or…help…need something…what do I…where can I…I need…!_ Ayano stumbled, pain racing along her left leg, but she pressed onward.

"Hnn! You think it's going to be that easy? I won't let you get away with what you did to Kenta-niichan!"

She swore and heard the scrape of boots over cement behind her. Quickening her pace, she found herself now sprinting in the direction of Saitama's building. _If I can get there…if I can just get to his street…I need help! I can't do this! I'm not strong enough!_

"Hnhnhn! You're slowing down!"

Ayano's eyes widened as a blade thrust forward just two inches to the right of her head. An ankle hooked in front of her left leg and swept it from beneath her, sending her sprawling forward onto the pavement. Her grip tightened on her swords and she took the impact on her knees, barely able to keep herself from falling on her face.

"Hn? Are you going to _beg_ now?" The voice came from beside Ayano's right ear. One of the catgirl's blades tapped at the side of Ayano's left thigh.

"…the clichés of cats being sadistic is true…isn't it…?" The hero wiped blood from her lips onto the back of her hand, still holding both of her swords. "I never liked cats."

"Hn. What'd you say?"

"I said…" Ayano twisted sharply on her knees, ignoring the pain in her limbs. Her left sword lifted and slid through the catgirl's right shoulder like it was butter. Blood slid along the blade and Ayano saw the girl's green eyes go wide. "I don't like cats."

A sharp hiss left the catgirl and she moved to swipe at Ayano, but the hero dodged backwards. Her blade slid free easily and she was soon running again. _Sleepy. I can't…keep this up much longer. It hurts…_She lifted her blurry gaze from the ground and was sure she could see Saitama's building in the distance.

It was as she neared the next corner that the catgirl delivered a hard kick to her ribs from the side. She fell to the ground and skidded several feet, her shirt ripping open from the traction against the rough surface. Trying to push herself up, she saw the catgirl limping toward her from down the street.

Tail lifted, ears flattened like a cat hunting. Both swords brandished. Her right boot leaking blood from where she had been wounded. Her arm dripping from where Ayano had stabbed her. A cruel smile spread across her face and there was a sadistic sheen to her eyes. "Hnhnhn. You could have made it easy. You could have died in your own home, but you decided to die out here in the street like a _stray_."

Ayano tried to push herself to stand, but her strength was failing her. Between the scrapes and bruises, having her head bashed into a wall, and suffering from a high fever, she no longer had the energy to keep going. She managed to drag herself to a store front, propping herself up. If she was going to die, she was not going to die without at least attempting to defend herself.

"Hn. You know…shacking up with a criminal…you wouldn't have lasted much longer. He would just get bored of you. That's how men are; they use us and when they're bored, they leave or they kill us. That's how they all are. Even Kenta-niichan. When I wasn't enough anymore, he was so desperate to get more "material" so there could be more of us."

The catgirl lowered her head as she continued to limp forward, her violet hair falling over her face. Her lips twisted into a frown as tears trailed down her cheeks. "I wasn't enough. Hnn. Why wasn't I enough for him? What did I do wrong? If I was enough, he wouldn't have gone out. If I was enough for him, he wouldn't have died. I'm not enough. You, too. We're not enough. Look at us."

She stopped, standing about ten feet in front of Ayano. Bright green met honey-gold and the catgirl's tail swayed side to side in a curious way. She tilted her head and sighed. "Hn. I'm starting to get bored. I'm not feeling this anymore."

To Ayano's disgust, she saw the girl reach to her own wounded shoulder and then smear blood over her nose and mouth. The catgirl's eyes widened intensely and her smile returned, her tail swaying faster. _I'm…going to die…_Ayano's thoughts were slowing down as she watched the catgirl step forward again. _I'm going to die…I'm going to…die here…and never see Sonic again…_

"Hnhnhn! You're shaking like a mouse. You _should_ be scared, though. I'm going to drag this out. I'm going to cut off your limbs, then I'll take out your intestines, and I think I'll finish it by removing your head. I need to weaken you a little first. I think a few little stabs should be enough."

The catgirl was now three feet in front of her and drawing back a blade, ready to thrust it into Ayano's abdomen. The smile she wore, with her fangs bared, looked far from human. She licked blood from her lips and lunged forward.

Tears rolled down the hero's face as she closed her eyes and braced herself for death, but the cold blade never entered her body. She heard the loud clang of metal against concrete, accompanying a crash. Ayano opened her eyes and they widened as she took in the slightly blurry shape standing before her.

Sonic scowled and looked over his shoulder at his student. "Why are you outside?"

"I…I had to escape…"

"She made you come outside?" He saw her nod and his scowl became a grin.

One of the catgirl's swords had been released and lay unattended on the ground a few feet away. The catgirl herself was currently struggling to stand, from where she had been kicked down the street. She hissed, blood pouring down her face as she glowered at Sonic.

"I can't leave you alone, can I?" There was no hint of anger in his voice. If anything, he sounded excited. "I'm glad she's still here. Now I have a chance to get my revenge."

"Sonic…she's a class A hero. She knows the cyborg I killed-"

"I know." He turned toward her and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. His fingers ran through her hair as the catgirl began to shout at him. "Stay here. I'll be back." His eyes widened as there was a loud whooshing sound behind him.

Ayano stared past Sonic, marveling at the blurry scene taking place. The catgirl had begun to run at the ninja, her remaining sword lifted to try to stab him. Before the false hero could attack, she was sent flying sideways down the street and crashing into the side of a building. "Genos…?"

**Shift P.O.V**

Sonic turned to glare at the fight that was now taking place between the class A hero and the class S hero. He had wanted to avenge Ayano's injuries himself. Seeing Saitama's disciple take care of it was a huge hit to his pride.

At the very least, he had managed to rescue Ayano. Looking down at her again, he saw that she was trembling. The girl was wearing his clothes, but the shirt was ripped on one side. She was bruised, scraped, bloody. All of this on top of having a high fever.

Scooping her up into his arms, Sonic decided to abandon the fight for the time being. He promised himself that he would look into it later. If the catgirl survived her fight with Genos, he would pursue her and take his revenge.

Since the catgirl had known where they lived, he would need to find a new base for them. That would have to come after Ayano was healed. _I'm not going to risk losing her. If I leave her alone, this could happen again. She's not in any condition to fight right now._

Looking down at her, he saw the gash along her hairline and the scrape on her cheek. The bleeding nose. The split lower lip. Her glasses were missing so she was squinting to try to see his face. It was plain from her expression that she was in a lot of pain and he had felt it when he kissed the top of her head; her fever had spiked since he left the apartment earlier that day.

The girl was settled on the futon and Sonic carefully took his clothes off of her to check the extent of her injuries. Her left leg was badly bruised, as were her ribs on that side. He suspected her ankle might have been sprained, too. He located a clean shirt for her and gently put it on her, with a little help from Ayano.

"Don't leave me," she muttered, her head turned when he got up.

"I'm going to make tea. Just stay there." He hated leaving her alone, even if it was just for a few minutes. Especially when she was in this state and when she was literally begging for him not to leave her.

As soon as he sat on the floor beside Ayano, she dragged herself onto his lap and wrapped her trembling arms around his neck. Sonic set the cups of tea aside and held her, frowning as he felt the burning heat of her skin through the shirt he gave her. "I'm sorry…" Her voice carried enough despair to make his chest feel tight. "I'm sorry…I…I wasn't strong enough…even after you trained me…I failed and I let you down…"


	43. Chapter 43

It was starting to wear on her. Throughout her recovery, Sonic took care of Ayano and watched over her closely. Every day, she thought about how she had failed him. How she had been beaten by the catgirl "hero". It hurt her worse than any wound ever could.

_He put so much time and effort into training me…and I lost._ Ayano blinked away tears and tried to focus on the meal she was cooking. It was futile. Her thoughts kept returning to that fight. To the way she was beaten. To the way she had to be rescued.

Though, she had to admit that Sonic looked amazingly cool when he appeared that day. When he got between her and the catgirl, driving the false hero back, he had actually looked rather heroic in Ayano's eyes. Each time she thought about that image, her heart skipped a beat and she found herself blushing.

_He's…wonderful._ She felt her lips drawing into a small smile as she squinted down at their meal. Sonic had rarely left her side during her recovery. Only to get groceries or medical supplies. Currently, he was running an errand.

Ayano knew he would return soon. He was sure to be impressed with the fact she was standing. When the catgirl had thrown her down the stairs, Ayano had acquired deep contusions all along her left leg and the left side of her chest. They were still healing and it hurt to be putting weight on her leg, but she was determined to make herself useful now that her fever had gone down.

She had no idea what happened to the catgirl after she and Sonic had left. The last she saw of the false hero, Genos was hurtling toward her with his arm drawn back to strike. She knew she could call him. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she squinted at the screen.

It would be easy to just call Genos and ask what happened to the class A hero, but she was afraid. She was fearful of what he might ask, what he might say. It was unlike her to care about what Saitama's disciple had to say, but even thinking about speaking to him made her hands shake.

Instead, she sent a message to Mumen Rider. It took a few tries since her vision was so blurry, but she managed it after a while. Seconds after the message was sent, simply asking about his condition, her phone started to ring.

Ayano jumped a little, nearly dropping it into the pan of vegetables and meat. "H-hello?" she finally answered.

"Sword Girl, are you alright?! Did he get to you in time?"

"Yes…? Ah…how much do you know?" The girl stirred the contents of the pan, frowning as held the phone between her cheek and shoulder.

"That cyborg you defeated was part of an underground organization! The Hero Association issued a warning that there would be others like him probably coming to get revenge! I wanted to warn you earlier! Are you alright?"

_He doesn't know?_ She turned the burner on the stove to low and leaned against the counter. "Sonic rescued me and…Genos went to fight the catgirl."

"A catgirl?"

"She called herself a hero. She said she was a class A hero. Samurai Catgirl."

"Ah! I've heard of her! She…she's supposed to be really sadistic! When she kills monsters, she has a big smile on her face and when she gets blood on her face, it sends her into a frenzy!"

"Yeah…I got to witness that." Ayano moved to push up her glasses, on reflex, and paused with her fingers in front of her face. _I need new glasses. I can't keep living this way. I'm getting headaches and I hate taking so many painkillers._

The conversation continued for a while longer. Apparently Genos had failed to inform anyone of his fight with the class A hero. It was unclear if Samurai Catgirl had survived or if she had gotten away. The lack of loud property damage in the ghost town suggested that Saitama had not needed to get involved.

Once the call ended, she felt disappointment resurface. _I have to get stronger. I have to be able to defend myself next time. She was a class A hero. Amai Mask is, too. I'll never be able to beat Amai Mask if I can' even handle a lower ranked hero._

**Shift P.O.V**

"This one."

"You sure about that, young man? I've got better ones."

"This one," Sonic repeated. He stared down at the option he had selected, grinning in a way that unsettled the poor farmer he was currently speaking with. "I want this one."

"Okay…? That's gonna be-" The old man blinked at the handful of money being held out to him. "Huh? You really think it's worth this much?"

"It's worth it to me." He picked it up, looking it over again. "It's perfect."

The man counted the money again, his eyebrows lifting. He whistled in amazement. "You say this is a gift for someone? Girlfriend?" He saw Sonic give a curt nod. "Well, I hope she likes it."

To any normal person, it would be a long walk from the little farm back to the ghost town portion of City Z, but for Sonic it was just a brisk run. He held his new purchase closely and continued to grin as he imagined how Ayano would react to this gift. It had taken some asking around and a bit of searching, but he found exactly what he thought she would want.

Ayano's fever had finally gone down. Her injuries were still healing and she was partially blind due to her glasses being broken, but at least her fever was gone. Now he had to find a new base for them. However, before he did that, he wanted to get her something special.

This gift also served a purpose. This would be for security. It could keep her safe when he had leave her by herself. It could probably even help with her hero work, if she wanted. He had chosen this gift very carefully, put a lot of thought into it. Sonic was sure this would be perfect.

When he entered the apartment building, he held the gift closer against his chest and moved quietly. He really wanted this to be a surprise. Each step closer to their door made his heart race faster, his grin spreading wider.

Sonic finally reached their door and opened it slowly. He had to keep his excitement bottled up. The ninja felt almost giddy with anticipation as he looked at Ayano. The girl was standing at the stove, working on making their dinner. "Close your eyes."

She jolted, head snapping toward the partially opened door. Thankfully, her vision was too blurry for her to be able to see him clearly. "Sonic? What-?"

"Close your eyes," he repeated, frowning when she hesitated. "You won't regret it. Do you trust me?"

"O-of course, I do!" Her face flushed bright red and she closed her eyes tightly. "Okay…?"

He made sure that her eyes stayed close as he closed the door behind him and approached. Carefully, he put her gift against her chest and he began to grin again when she wrapped her arms around it. A gasp escaped the girl when she felt the fluffy fur of the puppy against her arms and the smile she wore made his heart pound. Sonic knew this would be perfect.

"This…this is for me?" Ayano's eyes widened as she stared down at the puppy in her arms. If it could still be considered a puppy. It had to be at least six months old and was a little bit heavy, but it still had fluffy puppy fur. It stared up at her with pure black eyes, its curled tail wagging excitedly as it leaned up to lick her cheek.

"Don't spoil it. I got that to act as a guard dog when I'm working. So we're going to teach it some simple commands." The ninja's smirk grew a bit as Ayano thanked him. "You like it that much?"

"It's…it's so cute! I love it! Look at his fluffy little tail! And his little ears are still droopy! I love him so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hurried forward and hugged him, careful not to squish the puppy between them.

His eyes widened a bit. Sonic had never seen her get this animated about something so small. Normally when she talked this much, it was during her fever or if he was commanding her to talk during certain adult activities. He had no idea she would enjoy the gift this much, but he was very glad.

Pulling away a little, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Both arms wrapped around Ayano's waist and he felt her free arm wrap around his neck to keep him close. The puppy was gently set down and Sonic felt the hero press tight against him.

His hands settled on her hips and he deepened the kiss. Lips parting, the tip of his tongue skimming along her lower lip. The girl's hips were pulled to his and he turned, pressing her lower back against the counter and lightly bucking his hips into hers. A whimper tried to escape her, but was muffled by his mouth. He sucked her lower lip between his lips and ran a hand down to the back of her thigh, wanting to lift her onto the counter.

**Shift P.O.V**

"Ngh!" Ayano held tightly to Sonic, pain racing along her left leg. He immediately removed his hand and frowned. "I'm sorry. Sonic…"

"You're still healing." He drew back a little, grey eyes skimming her up and down for a moment. Holding her chin with one hand, he smirked and ran his thumb along her lower lip. "We'll have plenty of time for that later, won't we?"

She flushed red and shifted her gaze from his. He repeated the question, leaning closer again. "Y-yes."

"So you're not leaving me again?" he asked, in an almost teasing sort of tone.

Remembering how she had feverishly begged him not to leave her side, Ayano's face heated even more and she felt like her cheeks were on fire. "I…left most of my things at Saitama's apartment," she muttered.

Instantly, Sonic's pleased expression fell to irritation. "I'll just have to take them back then, won't I? Just stay here-"

"No. I…want to go. I want to know what happened to the girl that I fought." Ayano saw his frown deepen, but she was undeterred. "I'll take Bun with me…and I'll be out in a few minutes. But…I want you to escort me there."

"Bun?" He looked down at the puppy that was staring up at them curiously, head tilted. "You're going to name your guard dog Bun?"

"His fur is the same shade of golden brown as a bun," she explained, starting to feel embarrassed.

Sonic still seemed opposed to letting her go back to Saitama's apartment, but finally agreed. "Tomorrow," he determined. "Tonight, I want you all to myself. You're okay with that, aren't you?"


	44. Chapter 44

_I need to get a new pair of glasses. I can't be a hero if I can't see. I can't do __**anything**__ like this._ Ayano squinted at the door in the distance, feeling only a little confident that it was Saitama's door. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself to continue down to the apartment.

Sonic had agreed to let her do this alone. Semi-alone; of course he was hanging around nearby in case he decided she needed rescued or if she needed help in general. She had stumbled a few times on the stairs.

Ayano was here for two reasons. The first being that she needed to get her stuff back. Most of her weapons and almost all of her belongings were still in Saitama's apartment. The second reason was that she wanted to know what happened to her opponent.

This was going to be embarrassing. Returning to this apartment after almost a week had passed. She had left Sonic so she could focus on being a real hero and Genos had vouched for her so Saitama would let her stay there. This felt like she was crawling back, timidly admitting that she was returning to Sonic.

When the door opened, it was opened by Saitama. The bald hero stared down at her for a long moment before he leaned in close. "Oh. Hey, Ayano. You look kind of cool without glasses. Did you get contacts?"

She blinked up at the hero and frowned. "Um…no. They were broken in the fight. I need to get new ones…" She shook her head. "I came to get my stuff."

"Wait. What fight? Were you in the hospital? You do look a little banged up." He scratched at his stomach beneath his shirt, head tilting slightly as he leaned away from her again.

_What?_ Ayano's eyes narrowed, squinting to see his expression. Trying to tell if he was joking or not. "The fight. It was just a few days ago. The cat-"

"Sword Girl. I brought your bag." Genos appeared behind Saitama and seemed to be looking at her, but his expression was too blurry for her to be sure.

"Oh. You're moving out? Did you make up with Sonic?"

"Yes." She bowed a little; still confused, but wanting to show her appreciation. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you. I hope we can still be friends."

"Huh? Yeah. We'll still be friends. That's a weird thing to say." Saitama's face drew closer as he gave her a dopey sort of smile. "What's up? You're okay, right?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Ayano winced when he patted her on the head. _What is he doing? Is that what hero friends do? _She tried to look at Genos, but he was still just far away enough to be blurry. "So the cat-"

Before the rest of the question could be asked, Ayano found herself pinned against the wall beside the door with a metal hand clamped over her mouth. Now Genos was in focus, but it was because his face was inches away from hers. His eyes were narrowed, fixed on her pale face, and his free hand was gripping her shoulder.

"Uh, Genos? What are you doing?"

His eyes narrowed further for a second before he turned his head to Saitama. "Master, Ayano was about to reveal something that-"

"Oh. You didn't want me to find out?" He shuffled out to the walkway and gave them both a smug look. "You guys are taking care of a stray cat you found, right?"

The two younger heroes shared a quick glance. "Yes." Genos released her mouth when he was sure she was going to play along. "We found a stray cat. We need to go feed the cat. If you will excuse us."

Ayano bit back a yelp as she was slung over the cyborg's shoulder and he leapt over the rail to the ground below. "What was that?" she hissed, squinting up at the blurry figure of Saitama at the railing.

"Be patient and I will explain it to you."

"You…might want to put me down. I didn't come here alone." Ayano was glad to be back on her feet. She accepted her bag and her wrapped weapons from Genos with a quiet word of thanks.

Following Genos down the street, she had a lot of questions she wanted to ask. _Why didn't he tell Saitama about the fight? Wouldn't he want him to know? He's Saitama's student and I'm pretty sure…he…_She frowned and chewed at her thumbnail as they turned a corner. "Genos. You…didn't defeat her, did you?"

"Samurai Catgirl has been taken care of. You will not be targeted by her a second time." His tone was even, calm. Confident.

Goose bumps rose on her skin beneath the clothes she had borrowed from Sonic. _Did Genos kill that girl? Wasn't she part of an underground organization? She looked up to that perverted cyborg that I killed. So…shouldn't she be handed over to the Hero Association? They would have said that the danger was gone though. The website still says that we're supposed to be watching for suspicious people linked to that cyborg cat person._

She was hesitant to ask since he had such a weird reaction earlier to her just bringing the catgirl up, but she needed to know. "…is she dead…?"

"She is not dead."

Ayano felt a metal hand grip her arm and tug her backwards before she could bump into a pole. Her face turned pink and she slouched a little more as she walked. "How did you know I needed help? And why didn't you tell Saitama?"

The grip tightened on her arm and Genos seemed to consider his answer before speaking. "Mumen Rider contacted Saitama because he claimed you were abducted. I was searching for you when I saw your fight. Samurai Catgirl is not dead. I took care of the problem and she will not be able to fight again for some time."

The cyborg saw her looking pained and released her arm. "I did not defeat her. I detained Samurai Catgirl. I have not handed her over to the police at this time."

_What? For what purpose? Wait…cyborg. Her idol was a cyborg so maybe Genos thinks he had can interrogate her and he'll find his rampaging cyborg? _Ayano decided not to push him any further. The point was that the evil "hero" had been detained. If he got any more information out of her, he would probably tell someone. She had enough faith in Genos to believe that.

When he left her side, she was not alone for long. Ayano soon felt eyes on her and paused on the sidewalk. "She's still alive."

Sonic gripped her shoulders from behind, leaning down so his lips were beside her ear. "Do you want me to kill her?"

It was a tough question to answer. Ayano had been sick, terrified, and that so-called "hero" had still attacked with the intention of killing her. Any sympathy Ayano might have for her was miniscule. At the same time, something had felt "off" about the catgirl's adoration for the creepy cyborg she had looked up to. Like she was desperate for his approval. Like she might have been brainwashed.

The ninja frowned when she failed to answer him. In a few seconds, he had her bag and weapons on the sidewalk. The female hero was now pinned against the side of a building, staring up at him with wide honey-golden eyes. He half-grinned and leaned down so his face was close enough for her to see clearly. "Aren't you going to say anything? I just said I'd kill for you."

Whatever reaction he had hoped for, it was not the one he got. Warmth flooded her face. "Th-thank you."

"Thank you? That's all you have to say? An offer like that doesn't come along often, Ayano. You know that I work for pay; I don't do anything for free."

Her eyes closed as she felt fingers threading into her long, chocolate colored locks. She let him draw her face closer and her pulse raced as his lips caressed hers. Ayano's arms lifted, wrapping around his neck as his free hand pressed at the back of her left thigh.

The hero's legs were soon wrapped around his waist, letting him pin her against the cold bricks of the building as the kiss deepened. She felt the tip of his tongue slide along her lower lip and a sound of pleasure was muffled by his mouth. Her only warning was a twitch of his lips before she found herself being moved.

Sonic gripped her hand and led her into a building that seemed to have been abandoned for quite a while. Inside were a number of desks and chairs, suggesting it might have been an office at some point. Ayano's back met the hard surface of a desk and she squinted in the dimly lit room.

He leaned down over her, a hand resting on her left hip and fingertips slipping beneath the waist of her pants. "I want you to scream my name. Don't you want to remind those heroes who you really belong to?"

"What…?" Ayano bit her lower lip, back arching as she felt his other hand slid beneath her shirt. His fingertips were warm against her skin, cupping her breast and kneading gently as he tried to draw a sound from her. Only after a whimper escaped did he finally withdraw.

Both hands gripped the waist of her pants and he leaned down to her ear. "I'm going to make them listen while I reclaim what's mine. I saw that metal nuisance touching you. So let me just remind them that you're _mine_. You won't deprive me of that, will you?" he teased.

"I…I won't," she conceded.

"Good girl." He tugged at her pants, letting them slide down her legs and taking her panties with them. Sonic leaned down and pressed a light kiss at the sensitive skin below her belly button, drawing a gasp from her.

Ayano felt heat pooling between her legs as she felt his fingertips rub along her sides, his lips brushing over her stomach and then lower. Her own hands were curled into fists at her sides, but soon covered her face to hide the bright red hue. She felt his fingers trailing down along her thighs and finally pull them apart.

Anticipation made her hold her breath as she waited for what he would do next. She was not disappointed. He parted her lower lips and slid one digit in, up to the last knuckle. She bit her lip hard, trying desperately not to react to something so simple. He pumped a few times before adding a second and then a third digit, coating them in her essence.

"Don't hide your face or I'll really make you scream."

These words made her fight to muffle a moan. The warmth was increased by the warning, the lust dripping from every word. She uncovered her face and found her eyes meeting his grey ones as he smirked up at her. "W-wait! Ngh! Aaah!"

His lips pressed at the top of her slit, forcing a louder moan from her. The hero's back arched higher off of the desk, her hands moving to his hair on reflex. Her fingers slid into his dark locks as he pressed harder, his gaze lifted to maintain eye contact with her. One hand still gripped her thigh as he continued to slide his fingers in and out, his lips slowly parting. The tip of his tongue brushed over her sensitive bundle of nerves and forced a sharp cry from her.

Pressure was quickly building in the hero's core as he continued to give her pleasure. He flicked his tongue against the small, sensitive bump and pushed her closer and closer to the edge of climax. A fourth digit was added, forcing her open more and bringing tears to her eyes.

When Ayano felt the edge rapidly approaching, she whimpered his name and found herself acting boldly. Holding his head in place as her hips rolled to meet each flick of his tongue. She was getting close and just before the warm knot in her core could come undone, he pulled his lips from her skin and removed his fingers.

The ninja licked away the wet, warm essence that coated his digits and seemed to revel in the discontent whimper she emitted. His hand rested just above her slit when he was feeling generous and pressed the tip of his thumb against the sensitive bump, teasing her. "What do you want, Ayano? I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you beg."

Her heart was still racing, lust still burning through her as she stared up at him with teary eyes. "I-I want you…to…f-fuck me…please…" she whispered. Her face was bright red as she said this and she was soon rewarded.

In a matter of seconds, Ayano was being pinned down beneath Sonic. He wasted no time in sheathing himself within her core, feeling the wet, tight muscles squeeze around him. A hand braced against the desk beside her head so he could keep himself up enough to look at her. To see the ecstasy in her eyes as he pounded his hips into hers.

When he felt her beginning to squeeze tighter, he grinned wickedly and quickened his pace. A hand slipped between them and he pressed a fingertip against her most sensitive spot again. As he rubbed at it, he leaned down to her ear. "Scream my name so Saitama hears it."

Ayano's pleasure mounted and her muscles spasmed. She obliged; screaming Sonic's name so loudly that she almost wondered if people beyond the ghost town might have heard. Her legs were lifted around his waist and held there tightly as he pushed in as deeply as he could to release. Panting, she stared up at the blurry image of the ninja.

He was grinning with satisfaction and leaned down to capture her lips with his. His right hand released her leg and settled between them, resting on her lower abdomen. "Don't think that this is over. When we get home, we're going again."


	45. Chapter 45

_Extra durable…?_ Ayano pushed up her glasses, amazed that they were not only still on her face, but also intact. Anyone would expect glasses to break when a hero was smashed face-first into a building, but her new glasses were in the same condition they were in when she got them.

She rose to her feet, shaking off dust, and braced herself. The grip on her swords adjusted before the hero sprinted forward to swipe the monster's side. Her eyes briefly darted to the shopping area down the street and looked for a clear path she could lead the monster down. There were too many shoppers in the area and she wanted to keep the damage and civilian injuries to a minimum.

_I'm still a hero. Even if I'm weak. I can do this! And if I do this, it's going to make me stronger!_ Ayano leapt out of the way of the monster's five, long tails and flicked blood from her swords. It splattered the creature's face, getting in its left eye, and it shrieked at her.

The girl dodged a few swipes of its arms as it turned toward her and blindly started swinging. Ducking to avoid a strike aimed at her head, she lunged forward and drove a blade through its thigh. She gritted her teeth and yanked the sword out as she leapt back, forcing a guttural howl from the monster.

"Come back here, you little gnat! I'll crush you! I'll crush you like the little insect that you are! I'm going to splatter your blood everywhere like a mosquito!"

"Am I a gnat…or a mosquito then?" Ayano shifted her grip on the right sword and held it for stabbing now rather than slashing. She carefully took a few steps back, her eyes not leaving its face as it wiped at its left eye. _I have to lead it away from this area. That middle school down the street is about to let out for the day…_

She moved in closer, but kept her body tensed to attack if it lunged for her. "Am I a gnat or a mosquito?" she repeated, raising her voice a little.

It glowered down at her and bared its teeth in a snarl. "I'm not getting taken down by a four-eyed ant like you!"

Ayano was able to narrowly miss being struck by a swiping hand and leapt back, holding her left sword in front of her as a deterrent. _That girl with cat ears. She was faster than me and stronger. I have to get to her level if I want to-!_

Her eyes went wide as the monster was flung high into the air and disappeared from view in the distance. The hero stared at the figure that had apparently been standing behind the monster and slowly pushed her glasses up a little. The male hero she was now looking at tilted his head curiously and then his face took on a dopey smile.

"You got new glasses? Those look kind of cool. Can I try them on?"

She took a step back on reflex, immediately having flashbacks to her days in school when people would want to take her glasses and see how bad her eyesight was. "Sorry. I don't have time for this."

Ayano turned and began jogging away down the sidewalk, trying to determine where the monster might have landed. If it was still alive, she could still fight it and get credit from the Hero Association. Even if it was dead, she would at least be able to make sure it could no longer attack civilians. Unfortunately, Saitama easily kept pace with her, even with his grocery bag.

"What's up? You're being kind of cold today."

The girl quickened her pace, but knew it was futile. He was even faster than Sonic. Reaching the area where the monster would have landed, she was disappointed to find nothing but a large splatter with little meat chunks. "…you killed it…"

"Uh…yeah? That's what you were trying to do, right?"

"I needed to fight it…for me to get stronger." She sheathed her blades and took a deep breath, fingers running through her hair as she tried to calm herself. It had taken a while for a monster to appear that she could actually fight. She wanted to get some fights in so she could train, but now it seemed like the day was wasted.

Ayano turned away from Saitama without another word and made a beeline for the ghost town. There have to be a few in here. At least one. She glanced around, hoping to catch sight of a monster.

Knowing that the catgirl hero was still alive haunted her. Being beaten, made to feel weak and worthless, did not sit well with Ayano. Thinking about the incident left a heavy feeling in her gut. She hated that she lost and that hatred was causing a bitter taste in her mouth now. "I have to be stronger so I can beat her next time. I'll…get strong…make Genos show me where he's keeping her and then…"

"What? You're gonna fight Genos?"

Ayano jolted and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. She managed to regain her balance before she could fall, but she was ruffled all the same. Turning to glance at Saitama, she found him giving her a blank stare. "What…did you just say?"

"You muttered something about Genos and having to get stronger."

"No, I just…" The girl frowned and shook her head. "I got beaten by someone so I want to get stronger so I won't lose next time. Just thinking about it is making me feel sick."

He easily kept pace when she started running again. Saitama was quiet for a while, seeming to mull over what she said. "Didn't you say you became a hero to get revenge?"

She nodded once. She had some regret about sharing that information with him. Not that she went into great detail about it; she just mentioned she wanted to avenge her sisters and that they had died because of someone's negligence. _This makes two class A heroes that I need to get revenge on. I __**have**__ to get stronger if I want to be able to stand a chance against them!_

"Is that what they'd want? I mean, your sisters. Would they want you to get revenge for them or would they just want you to live your life how you want?"

The bad feeling in her gut was now accompanied by a twisting hint of guilt. She gritted her teeth and tried to push it down. "I wouldn't know. I can't ask them."

"But you knew them pretty well. They were your little sisters, right? I bet they wouldn't care about revenge. They'd probably just want you to stay alive. What about your parents?"

"They're…proud of me for becoming a hero," she answered honestly. It was true. They had been so happy when she passed the exams, they threw a small feast in the house. Of course, since she had been attacked and cut by a group of bitter young men on her way home, Ayano had not been able to enjoy the food. Touching the scar at the corner of her mouth, she remembered the incident and it piled onto her feeling of helplessness and weakness.

Ayano's hands curled into tight fists at her sides and she bowed her head. "I'm not doing this for my parents. You…weren't there. You don't know what it was like. You don't know how it feels! I never want to feel that powerless! I have to get stronger so I can…so I can help people…so that sort of thing doesn't happen in front of me again…"

Her heart was pounding, vision blurring with tears. Memories of the incident hit her; the blood, the screams, the wails of her mother as she held one of Ayano's sisters, the haunted silence of her father, the funeral, and the looks of pity she received at school afterwards. It hurt like a fresh wound and then she remembered the interview they had conducted with Amai Mask after the incident. He had been emotionless; as if the death of the girls did not bother him.

_He says he protects people. He says he's all about keeping civilians safe. He loves his fans. He's…a fake. Just like Samurai Catgirl. These fake heroes!_ The tears rolled down her face and she pushed herself to run even faster.

"You're a lot like Sonic," Saitama remarked.

"…what do you mean…?" she managed to ask, her voice breaking.

"I mean, I beat him and he started fixating. He wants to beat me, but every time he tries, he fails. It gets annoying." Saitama easily dodged a kick aimed at his head, a hand gripping her ankle as he stared down at her with a serious expression. "Ayano. If you focus so much on trying to be better than someone else, you're just going to end up disappointed and feeling hollow, you know? If you wanted to get stronger so you could protect people, I'd understand, but doing it just for the sake of revenge is kind of dumb."

The girl's honey-colored eyes fixed on his dark ones and she tried to get her leg out of his hold, but he refused to let go. "You…don't know what it's like to feel weak," she argued. "I lost my sisters…because I couldn't protect them…and neither could that person."

"You think I don't know what it's like to feel that way? I wasn't always strong. I had to work really hard for it. I mean, look; I sacrificed my own hair for it. I got beaten up and stuff at first, but I worked hard for this. So I know what it's like, Ayano. I don't want you to end up like Sonic."

She was released and left standing alone in the empty street. The wind howled around her, making her feel all the more alone, and she bowed her head. It was hard to imagine Saitama being weak, now that she knew how strong he really was. Even more difficult to imagine him getting beaten up by someone or something.

Trying to shake it off, she continued on her quest to find a monster she could possibly beat. It was starting to wear on her, though. The last thing he said, about her ending up like Sonic. _What was that supposed to mean? Sonic…has a good reason for what he does. He wants to be able to beat Saitama so he's trying to get stronger. That's not a bad goal._

Ayano wandered for a while, but she was having trouble finding a monster to fight. She half-suspected that it was the work of Genos. He might have sensed a monster in the area and decided to preemptively take care of it so Saitama would be spared having to potentially fight it later. Her pace slowed to a jog and she shook her head.

Saitama had, unfortunately, made her consider some things. Her sisters were sweet. They had been kind, funny, smart. They definitely would not have wanted her to try to kill Amai Mask; they had been big fans of his.

Now her pace slowed to a walk and her hands tucked into her pockets. _They wouldn't want him to die. But I…don't want him to live. It isn't right. Why should he be able to live when they're dead?_

"It's not fair. That…arrogant…fake hero! It isn't fair!" She kicked a small chunk of cement with force, sending it flying down the street and skidding over the pavement. It was louder than she had anticipated; the sound of the impact echoing off the empty buildings all around her.

Ayano stood in place, her hands curled into fists in her pockets as she listened to the last echoes fade away. Her pulse slowed to a calmer pace and the girl took a deep breath. She decided to try again the next day. For now, she would just go home to the base. Seeing Sonic would make her feel better. He might even take her for some training.

"What's not fair?" The voice was unfamiliar and came from right behind her.

The hair stood up on the back of her neck as Ayano tensed. Lowering her eyes more, she saw a shadow falling on the pavement in front of her from the person behind her. An unfamiliar silhouette to accompany the unfamiliar male voice.

**Shift P.O.V**

"Shake." Sonic held out his hand to the dog, his cold grey eyes narrowed. The dog stared up at him for a moment, head tilted. This was the only command it seemed to refuse to understand.

Bun looked like an intelligent puppy. He had so far learned sit, stay, come, heel, jump, lay down, roll over, fetch, and could distinguish what item he needed to get when he was told to fetch. Sonic had been extremely successful in training the dog so far. This was the final hurdle and it was the most frustrating.

Each time the dog refused to offer his paw, it felt like Sonic was being refused a common courtesy. "Shake," he repeated, holding his hand closer.

This time, Bun whined and lowered himself so he was lying on his stomach on the floor. He lifted a paw and smacked it against the floor in front of him, his curly little tail wagging excitedly. It was difficult to be angry with him when he started acting this way. It was like he was just fed up with acting like a ninja's dog and wanted to be a puppy for a minute.

As much as he hated to let the dog win, Sonic had other things he could be focusing on. He leaned back against the wall and checked the time on his phone. That morning, he left to do a few quick jobs he was contracted for. Of course, he knew that Ayano had some hero stuff to attend to now that she was healed.

He had used immense self-control by staying in the base and waiting for her instead of going out to look for her. Despite wanting to watch her fight, he had managed to keep himself from basically stalking her that afternoon. Now it was getting close to dinner time. It was odd for her to be out for so long and he was beginning to consider leaving the base.

Looking at the dog, he saw Bun now rolling around on his back on the futon with his tongue sticking out. "What are you doing?" Sonic grinned when the dog stopped and stared up at him. He gave in once more and rubbed the dog's stomach as he typed a quick message to Ayano to ask where she was.

After waiting five minutes, Sonic determined that he had used enough patience that day. He gave the dog the "stay" command and grabbed a few shuriken and his blade. Setting off to search for Ayano, he had a bad feeling bubbling up.


	46. Chapter 46

NeonHorizon: Who's ready for some more misunderstandings and friendship?

* * *

Ayano had only a few years of experience when it came to fighting, but she could immediately sense that this stranger was a lot stronger than her. It was enough to make her take a step back when she turned to face him. To her surprise, he looked to be around her age.

Taller than her. Toned. Wearing a simple pair of white pants and a black shirt with long sleeves that fit snugly. His hair was pale and stuck up wildly, matching the vicious and almost inhuman look in his eyes. He looked her up and down as she examined him. While she half-frowned, he grinned and leaned down to be at eye level with her.

"You know what? You don't have to explain yourself. I get it."

"Get…what?" Ayano blinked in alarm as he slung an arm around her shoulders and started walking; guiding her to walk alongside him.

"You wanna get strong to beat a hero. I heard what you said about a "fake hero" and stuff being unfair. I get that."

_Does he understand? I know that some people don't really like heroes. Some people say they steal jobs from police officers. Is he one of those people?_ She wanted to ask him, but he was still talking as he led her in the direction of the populated area. His grin was reminding her of a wolf's snarl and she had to wonder if he might actually be a bad guy of some sort.

"The villains never win, no matter how hard they try. You see it my way though, don't you? How do you even define what a villain is? And, anyway, why shouldn't the villain win once in a while, am I right?"

She gave a small nod, reading into his words a little too much. _My motives probably seem evil to other people because they don't understand_, she thought. _So, to other people, I probably seem like a villain. What he's saying is that I shouldn't let someone else tell me that what I'm doing is wrong. Right?_

"What's your name?"

The girl was about to give her hero name, but decided against it after remembering that he seemed to dislike heroes. "Ayano."

"Garou." He paused at the edge of the ghost town, staring out at the populated streets beyond. "It's been a while since I've had something to eat. Treat me to some food and I'll show you some moves you can use the next time you fight that hero you hate."

_Why was he in the ghost town? He must be strong if he was just wandering around in there._ She watched him devour his second bowl of udon as their third plate of dumplings was brought to the table. Ayano pushed up her glasses and attempted to focus on her meal, but she was bothered now.

He was eating like he really had gone days without food. She suspected he might be a traveler or possibly a vagabond. Still, he seemed nice enough. Nice to her, anyway. Every time the employee came to ask if they needed anything else, he would glare at them like a territorial beast and they would hurry to get out of his line of sight.

_I can't stay out for much longer or Sonic will start looking for me. I really want to learn those moves, though. If they can help me beat Amai Mask and Samurai Catgirl, then I'll do whatever it takes. _She gulped down her broth and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, earning a smirk from her new acquaintance.

"That was pretty good," he commented when they left. "So what hero do you wanna beat?"

Since Samurai Catgirl's whereabouts was supposed to be a secret, she decided not to mention her. "I…want to beat Amai Mask."

Garou's eyebrows raised and he grinned. "That's a big goal. He must've done something to piss you off. What was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just…really important that I kill him."

"_Kill_, huh?" He leaned down and set a hand on top of her head, ruffling her chocolate-colored hair. "Alright; I'm in. And if you can't do it yourself, I'll do it for you. That guy's the top of Class A, right?"

_Why is he treating me like I'm his little sister or something? I know I'm probably younger than him, but still._ She frowned a little. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Why? Well 'cause you're like me. I can tell by that look in your eye. You hate them, don't you?" He straightened his back and tilted his head, giving her a curious look. Clearly, he was under the wrong impression. Clearly, he thought that she was either some sort of assassin or she wanted to become a monster. Whatever he thought she was, he seemed to like it enough to want to befriend her.

"Hate is a strong word, but…I just want to see Amai Mask suffer for what he did." Her hands curled into fists at her sides and she lowered her gaze to the sidewalk.

"So we'll make him suffer."

Ayano nodded. "Yeah. Okay." She jumped a little when he put his arm around her shoulders and started leading her off again. "Where are we going?"

"We're gonna find somewhere for me to show you those moves. I promised, right? Let's go. It'll be dark soon and I've got some stuff to do tonight."

What he ended up showing her were some basic self-defense sort of moves, but they were still greatly appreciated. Anything helped. Her experience with hand to hand combat was pretty limited since she mostly fought with her swords.

_He knows martial arts. So what is he doing? Are we the same? Is he trying to get revenge on a hero, too?_ Ayano watched his facial expressions and movements, but there was something "off" about him.

They were in a park and, since it was getting kind of late, there were few people around there. When he was looking at her, he seemed generally normal. Acting how someone around their age would when they were hanging out with a friend. When he looked at the other adults in the area, he changed. His expression became cold and he seemed almost vicious.

It was unnerving, even if he was trying to help her. When she got a call from Sonic, she did not answer it; worrying it would irritate her new acquaintance. However, she did tell him that she needed to go home soon. "Thank you for helping me today, Garou. I appreciate-"

"I don't have a phone, but I'll find you when I've got some free time again. Try to practice that stuff I taught you. See you around, kid."

She watched him go and frowned to herself. _I can't be that much younger than him._ Ayano checked the time on her phone and realized that she had now missed two calls from Sonic. She quietly swore and sprinted down the sidewalk to try to get back to the ghost town.

A metallic glint at the edge of her vision caused Ayano to turn her head in time to see Genos rushing along the street beside the one she was on. He seemed to be in a hurry and she began following him at a distance. If this was somehow related to her new enemy, Ayano wanted to know. He might lead her to the catgirl's location or to the underground organization the Class A hero worked for.

She had been following him for a little while before Ayano found herself tumbling over the ground and into an alley. The fall had been caused by an impact to her right side and when the shock wore off, she was lying on her back on the concrete with Sonic sitting on her waist.

The hero blinked and felt warmth rushing to her cheeks. "S-Sonic, I was-"

"Where were you? I've been trying to call. Was this your way of trying to make me look for you?" A hand caressed her cheek for a moment before moving up and tangling his fingers in her hair. Leaning down to her ear, he hissed, "Maybe I need to punish you. Is that what you want?"

"Were you…worried about me?"

The question seemed to throw him off. Leaning back so his grey eyes met her honey-colored ones, he raised an eyebrow and then grinned. "So this _was_ a game. Well, who's the winner? I'm pretty sure it's _me_. What's my prize, Ayano? Do you have something or can I just take what I want?"

Ayano stared up at him for a long moment, silent. The pressure of the day had been steadily wearing down on her. Saitama's lecture. Her inability to defeat the monster. The frustration of not finding another one to fight. Reminders of how weak she was. Encountering that weird stranger and sort of making friends with him. It was all just a little too much for one day.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled Sonic down on top of her so his chest was against hers. Closing her eyes, the girl buried her face in the side of his neck and basked in the warmth radiating off of him. It helped her to calm down a little. It was soothing, reassuring.

Seeming to sense what she really wanted, and needed, his grin faded. The ninja turned them so she was lying on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What is it? You had a rough day?"

She nodded against him, but refused to look up. "I…couldn't beat the monster I fought. And then I couldn't find another monster to fight. I just…hate feeling so weak."

"If you think you're weak, you're going to like what I have planned then." Sonic moved a hand up along her back and she finally lifted her face to look at him. The man's grin was back full-force now. "Tomorrow. We're going to go into the mountains to train. I've never taken you there before, but tomorrow I'm going to start putting you through more rigorous training."

"A-alright," she agreed. Ayano had traveled through mountainous areas before and had a little bit of wilderness training, but he seemed to be talking about something more official. Something that would help her immensely. She just hoped she could become strong enough to beat Samurai Catgirl. If she could beat her, she felt like she would stand a better chance against Amai Mask.

The ninja's hand moved further up her back to thread into her hair and pull her face to his. Sonic's lips met hers in a warm kiss that started off gentle before easing into something more passionate. He grinned into the kiss and the arm still wrapped around her tightened. His hips rolled against hers and he earned a surprised yelp from Ayano.

Lying on top of him, on the ground, she remembered what Saitama had said about her ending up like Sonic. _There's nothing wrong with Sonic_, she thought as she let him move her knees to either side of his hips. _I love him. I know him. He isn't the way Saitama wants me to see him. He doesn't fixate or obsess._

The kiss broke and Sonic trailed his fingers through her hair. "After this training, you'll be closer to beating Genos and I'll be closer to defeating Saitama."


	47. Chapter 47

Ayano tried to keep her mind clear as she trained, but it was proving difficult. She had too many things that kept popping into her head. She was curious about her new acquaintance, but also she wanted to know more about why Genos was hiding her enemy and what he planned to do with the Class A hero. Of course, the subject that managed to push to the forefront of her thoughts was Sonic.

Sprinting through the forest, dodging trees and basically chasing his after-image, she found herself unable to stop thinking about what Saitama had said. She had wanted to believe that Saitama was wrong, but he was absolutely right. Sonic was obsessed with beating him and that seemed to be what was driving his every decision now.

The girl blinked and saw three shuriken flying toward her. Twisting to the side, she narrowly dodged them and got behind a tree. It gave her a second to catch her breath as she tried again to push away the bothersome thoughts.

_He wants to beat Saitama, but…it's impossible, right? Saitama isn't on his level. He's more on level with a monster. A demon. Something inhuman. Does Sonic really think he can match him? _She felt a rush of air beside her and crouched to avoid a blade swinging where her head had been.

Ayano moved swiftly and hooked an ankle behind his as she grabbed for his arm. She intended to throw him onto the ground, but knew him well enough to anticipate his next move. In a second, she found herself sprawled on the forest floor with a foot planted on her chest. His blade was pointed at her face and he scowled.

"You're slowing down," Sonic commented. He tilted his head, grey eyes narrowing down on her as he studied the girl. "You're _distracted_."

"I'm…I'm fine," she protested. The hero struggled to try to free herself, but he pressed a bit harder on her sternum until she went still.

"What's distracting you? Are you thinking about Amai Mask?"

Her eyes closed as she tried to calm herself down. It was proving difficult; she was now flustered because he was starting to lean down toward her and she was frustrated that he had noticed that she was distracted._ I can't tell him. I…still haven't told him about my new friend. I __**can't**__. He would be angry and he might go after Garou if I tell him._

"Tell me." The scowl twitched at the corners and slowly rose into a grin. "Unless you want me to _interrogate_ you. I don't think I've showed you any interrogations techniques before. That could make this an interesting afternoon."

She gulped and shook her head, fearful of what exactly he might do. "I…was thinking about _you_," she muttered, turning her head to the side. She still watched him from the corner of her eye, but she could feel her face starting to turn pink.

"You were thinking about me?" There was a teasing tone to his voice as he said this. The blade was sheathed and he stepped back before holding out a hand to pull her to her feet. "Am I a distraction?"

"…k-kind of…" This was said under her breath and she pushed up her glasses. "I just…was wondering. Why is it so important for you to beat Saitama?"

"Are you serious?"

"I just want to know. He isn't a ninja. He isn't competing with you. So why-?"

"Because he's _strong_," Sonic replied simply. "And I want to be stronger. I was humiliated by him before and I'm determined to not let it happen again. I intend to be the strongest. So if that means beating him down, then so be it. I'll train until I puke blood as long as I'm able to finally defeat him."

She nodded in comprehension. It made sense. It just made her feel a little uneasy with how obsessed he was. This was an obsession that seemed to overshadow any other thought when it surfaced. She remembered that moment they shared in the alley the previous day; it had been ruined by him abruptly talking about getting stronger than Saitama.

"The same goes for you and that metal nuisance he calls a disciple."

"It…does?" Ayano followed him as the man started walking deeper into the forest at a normal pace. Clearly, he intended for them to take a short break while this discussion happened.

"He had to save you before. Didn't that make you angry? Didn't you want to show him that you're strong enough to save yourself?" he challenged, not looking over his shoulder.

She remembered it clearly. Ayano had nearly been killed by a monster and Genos swooped in at the last second to defeat it. She had hobbled away from the scene full of pain and embarrassment. Her hands curled into tight fists at her sides and she nodded now. "Yes. I do…want to get stronger than him."

"So we're going to train until you can beat him." Sonic came to a stop in a clearing and unsheathed his blade again. "I want you to defend yourself using your anti-cyborg swords. Since they weigh less than your usual weapons, you need to get used to handling them."

Ayano did her best to defend herself using both swords. Her mind felt clearer now as she found herself focusing on the sole idea of becoming strong enough to beat Genos. She pictured the blond cyborg sparring with her instead of Sonic and it made it easier for her to consider counterattacks.

**Shift P.O.V**

_Are you still thinking about me?_ He grinned and blocked a counterstrike aimed at his side. Sonic liked the ferocity behind her attacks, but he was bothered by the idea of her thoughts being focused completely on Genos. Even if he had caused this.

During their time apart, after she had broken up with him, Sonic knew where she went. He knew why she went. He still remembered Genos interrupting his attempt at getting her back and whisking her away to Saitama's home. What happened in the apartment, he did not know. Things could have happened between his student and either of those heroes.

_He thinks they're friends_, he thought as his grin spread wider. _He probably thinks that Ayano is his best friend. She belongs to me, though. How sad!_

Sonic's eyes widened as he felt the slice of a blade through the skin on the side of his cheek. Shallow, but enough to draw blood. He leapt up onto a high tree branch and pressed a hand to his cheek. It came away red and he frowned.

He was angry with himself now. He had been careless. Distracted. To make matters worse, he had just gotten annoyed with her being distracted so that made this look even worse. Wiping away blood, he rubbed the sticky crimson essence between his fingers and the amusement returned.

In a few seconds, he had Ayano pressed against a tree. Her blades discarded on the grass at her feet. Both arms pinned above her head; her wrists held tightly in one of his. The blade in his hand pressed lightly at the neckline of her shirt and he felt the girl tense in his hold.

"You drew blood," he started.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to actually-!"

"You drew blood," he continued. "And now you're interrupting. Who's the master here, Ayano?"

Her pale face flushed pink and she bowed her head. "…you are…"

"And you're…?"

"I-I'm your student."

"I should make you pay a penalty for drawing blood. But I don't even know what would make a good punishment for this. I don't want to make more scars; you have plenty of those. Maybe I should teach you a different way." He sheathed the blade and leaned down, bringing his face inches from hers.

Ayano bit her lower lip, her body trembling as he pressed closer. "Sonic, I…I'm sorry. I keep getting distracted today. I should have been focusing instead of worrying, but…I just…can't help it. I can't-"

"Maybe I should make you focus on something else, then. If training is that boring that it can't hold your attention. I wonder what would be able to keep you focused." His free hand slid beneath the hem of her tank top and started to inch up along her stomach.

Her breathing hitched and she writhed a little. Sonic's fingertips glided gently over her stomach and up her ribs. His touch was light enough that it almost tickled. Her breathing got a little heavier and her eyelids fluttered closed.

He leaned down to the side of her neck, lips pressing there and feeling her pulse racing. The ninja's hand tightened around her wrist as his free hand moved a little higher. The tips of his index, middle, and ringer fingers dipped beneath the hem of her bra and he felt her hips push forward against his.

As much as he wanted to give in to his own temptation and do something, he was determined to keep training until the sun set. Drawing his hand back down her chest, the man's lips moved to her ear. "The next time I catch you distracted, I'll give you something to be distracted by."

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano blinked and found herself alone in the clearing. Trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach, she crouched down to grab her blades and listened for any sounds that might indicate he was about to attack. It was silent.

_Okay. He's right. No more distractions._ She turned in a circle, attempting to determine which direction to go in. Every direction seemed to be similarly calm so she just went north.

The hero made a conscious effort to move as quietly as possible through the forest. She kept her senses open; listening for sounds, wary of any change in scent, eyes focused on the greenery ahead. When a rain of shuriken came down from above, she heard the rush of air and twisted sharply to avoid them.

She heard it again and this time she crouched to roll beneath a fallen tree that was being held above the ground by the branches of other trees. The projectiles planted in the bark and she held her breath as she listened to the soft rustle of the leaves above her. _He's…holding back. Making noise on purpose so I can hear him. I need to do something now before he does something else._

Ayano held completely still, listening carefully for any change in his position. Her mind raced as she tried to think of what she could do. There was a soft rustle as he landed on the ground in front of her. For whatever reason, Ayano abruptly remembered one of the things Garou had taught her the previous day.

Surging out from beneath the fallen tree, she tackled him with both arms around the man's waist. Ayano shifted her weight and threw him onto his back against the fallen tree, her blades sinking into the bark to either side of him and pinning him down with one knee pressed against the bark beside his right hip. The hero leaned down, her face stopping inches above his and her honey-colored eyes wide with alarm.

"I…I did it?" she murmured, more to herself than to him.

Sonic stared up at her for a moment before a smirk took form on his face. "There it is. Your speed's a lot better when you focus." A hand reached behind her and he pressed against her lower back. "I'm almost impressed."

"Y-you are?" Ayano quivered as she felt his fingers trail along her back and bit her lower lip.

He had them turned in a matter of seconds so that she was being pressed against the tree with her leg wrapped around his waist. "I am," he confirmed, fingers threading into her chocolate-brown hair. "Where did you learn that move? I didn't teach it to you."

It was true. Sonic had taught her a few hand to hand combat moves, but they were mostly for disarming someone. Ayano felt her face starting to burn. She knew she could not tell him about her new acquaintance. Sonic would definitely go after Garou, even if she barely knew him. Even if they were just acquaintances. She did not want to start trouble.

"I…saw it in a manga," she lied. "At Saitama's. He had action manga and…one of them had a fight scene where the opponent used a move like that."

"Hm." Sonic moved back and let her stand. He looked off toward the setting sun, his mouth turning down into a frown as he realized how late it was getting. "We're done for now. Let's go back to the camp."

She nodded and followed him to where they had set up their tent. The dog was waiting there for them and wagged his tail excitedly when they approached. Ayano greeted him with a smile and set about filling the food bowl before turning to the fire pit.

Sonic was working on starting the fire for them to cook on. He glanced toward her briefly. Their eyes met for an instant. The ninja's grey eyes were a bit narrowed. As if he was deep in thought about something. The grin that took form when he looked away was just a little unsettling.

Ayano sat on the ground across the fire pit from him, watching him work. _I impressed him? Really? It…felt really good to be able to pin him, though. I felt strong. Not Saitama-level strong, but…like a Class S level of strength. _She looked down at her fists and allowed herself a small smile.

"Don't get used to being on top." Warm lips brushed the side of her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. Sonic pressed against her back, arms wrapped around her. "I don't like being on bottom. But you know that from experience, don't you?"


	48. Chapter 48

He could feel that he was being watched. It was bad enough that he was in this sort of condition, but on top of that, Ayano seemed to be pitying him. It was infuriating and, if he had the strength, he would probably tell her to stop staring. Unfortunately, he was struggling to keep himself sitting upright.

Shortly after their little training excursion in the mountains ended, Sonic had decided to once again challenge Saitama. He was feeling confident after spending time training with Ayano and he was eager to make another attempt at beating the hero. He still felt confident in his abilities, but after taking such a terrible beating, he knew he had to work on himself some more.

To make matters worse, he was sick. Not that he was going to actually admit to it. Sonic had a few injuries from his fight with Saitama; bruises and scrapes, a few open cuts from debris. He was also sniffling and shivering. He felt fatigued beyond normal tiredness and his limbs felt heavy, weak.

Sonic had a cold. It only made sense after fighting in the rain and then taking his time returning to the base. He had wanted to hide his injuries from Ayano for the sake of his own pride, but that was nearly impossible. Now he was seated on the floor, sharpening weapons and trying to ignore the stares of Ayano and the dog.

_I can't stand feeling weak. The sooner I get over this cold, the better. I've already gone through two pots of tea and I tried sweating out the fever yesterday. I need to get over this soon so I can start training again._ Sonic frowned when he felt a thick blanket settle over his shoulders.

Ayano knelt beside him with a fresh cup of tea, steam billowing from the surface. The girl's soft, pink lips were twisted into a concerned frown, her glasses sliding down her nose a little. "Sonic…do you need medicine?"

"I'm fine. I don't need anything except for this tea." He stared down at the steam for a moment and knew deep down that he probably needed more. The fever came and went over the past few days. The shivering never seemed to end. What he really could not stand was the sniffling and weakness.

"Are you sure? I can…get some for you. I don't mind. Um…I need to get groceries anyway so…is there anything you want me to get for you?"

Meeting her warm, honey-colored gaze, he smirked and reached a hand to grip her jaw. "I want something from you. I just don't know if _you're_ up to it right now. If I tire you out now, you won't be able to perform your precious hero duties."

Her cheeks started to turn pink and she glanced away, lifting a hand to push up her glasses. "I-I meant medicine…or ice cream or something. You need to rest, Sonic."

"I think I have enough energy to-"

"_I'm_ going to the store and…_you_ need to get some rest." Ayano's tone was firm, her eyes narrowed slightly. Clearly, she was worried about him and it just further fueled his affection for her. The way she tried to glare and be stern with him was actually a little cute.

"Fine. If you're so worried about me, I'll play along." Sonic carried his cup of tea over to the futon and slid beneath the blankets. To his frustration, she settled the thick blanket from earlier over the futon blankets to further prevent him from shivering. "Do you _like_ playing nurse, Ayano?"

The pink tint on her cheeks darkened to red and she adjusted her glasses again. "I-I mean…I do like that I can take care of you…" She lifted her gaze from the floor to meet his cold grey eyes and she gave him a timid smile. "You've taken care of me before so…I like that I can return the favor now."

The sight of that timid smile made his pulse skip a beat and he turned his head to the side. _She's that happy about something like this? I guess I can let her take care of me, if it makes her happy._ Having made himself comfortable, he managed to give her a stern look. "Be home before sundown or I'll-"

"I won't be late. I'm coming right back…and I'll make you something really good for dinner," she assured him. Ayano crouched beside him and leaned down, pressing her lips against his forehead.

When she pulled away, he was unsure if she had kissed his forehead or if she had been checking on his fever. The fever was starting to affect his head a little so things were getting kind of fuzzy. As he watched her leave, he released a sigh and crossed his arms behind his head on the pillow.

Sonic could not remember the last time someone had taken care of him when he was sick, but it felt good. If it was anyone else, he was sure he would have forced them to leave him alone. It was just that this was Ayano. Being cared for by someone he loved felt warm and sweet. This thought echoed through his head as the sound of the rain outside lulled him toward slumber.

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano tried to remember what sort of food her mother made for her when she was sick as a child. _It was porridge, wasn't it? I don't know how to make that, though. And Sonic doesn't seem like he would like that. What can I make for him? I want it to taste good, but it needs to be kind of simple since he has a cold._

She jogged through the rain, grimacing at the droplets speckling her glasses. Lightning crackled across the sky and thunder boomed in the distance. Ayano gritted her teeth and picked up her pace a little more.

The sooner she got to the supermarket and got her groceries, the sooner she could start cooking and get Sonic's medicine to him. _I know he said he didn't need any, but…I know he does. If he doesn't take some medicine for this, he might get worse. I don't know if I could even get him to go to the hospital if it gets worse._

The girl's eyes widened as she sensed something and dodged swiftly to the right, ducking into a defensive crouch. Ayano lifted her gaze and was surprised to find a newly familiar face grinning down at her. A hand was extended to help her upright, but she shook her hand and stood up on her own.

"Pretty good reflexes," Garou commented. "What're you doing running around in the ghost town again? You live here or something?"

"Ah…yeah. You live in this area, Garou?"

"I don't wanna live too close to other people. So why're you out in the rain?"

"I have to get some supplies…cold medicine, groceries…" Ayano saw him tilt his head slightly, hands on his hips as he stared down at her. "Do you…want to come with me? I haven't eaten yet today so I was going to get something to eat."

His grin returned. "I guess I can take you up on that."

Now with company, Ayano felt a little better about running through the rainy, deserted streets of the ghost town. "Ah! Hey, so…what kind of food do you usually like when you're sick?"

"What? That's a weird question."

"It's…not that weird."

"Why are you asking? You look fine. Are you coming down with something?" He started to put a little more space between them as he ran next to her.

"No. Um…my boyfriend. He has a cold and I wanted to cook for him, but…I'm not sure what I should make. I was trying to decide, but I just don't know." Ayano's pulse skipped a beat when she referred to Sonic as her boyfriend. It made her feel kind of giddy.

"Boyfriend, huh? That's kinda sappy." His grin dropped to frown for a few seconds. "Meat's always good."

"Meat…?"

"Yeah. Like stew with lots of meat and not a lot of veggies. That's what I'd want if I was sick." He nodded to himself and his grin returned. "But you've got a boyfriend? He'd better be a strong guy. I'm not gonna stand for you being with some weakling, got it?"

_He's…talking that way again. Like I'm his little sister and he's my protective big brother. I don't know why, but…I kind of like this. It's different from my friendship with Mumen Rider._ She nodded and felt a spike of excitement.

"Oh! Garou, I wanted to thank you! We went training and…I was able to use something you taught me to overpower him. It was really cool!"

Seeing the excited look on her face, his grin grew. "Well yeah. Did you think I taught you useless stuff? You've gotta be able to defend yourself, kid."

Ayano got her groceries and stopped at a stand for meat buns afterwards. She and her friend stood beneath an overhang, the rain still hammering down on the city. _Why is he really in the ghost town, though? Does he just not like being around people?_

She had noticed how he was in the supermarket. Eyes narrowed, following close behind Ayano as she got her items and shooting a warning glare at anyone in the vicinity. It was like he regarded most other people as enemies. However, his gaze softened a little when there were kids around. He seemed a little less vicious at those times and he seemed to regard them the same way he regarded Ayano.

Even now, Garou was glaring at the stand owner like the man had just kicked a puppy in front of him. Ayano made the conscious move to stand between him and the middle-aged man to draw his attention elsewhere. "Did you…do anything fun recently?"

He blinked, surprised by her sudden question, and grinned cockily. "Yeah. I was in a fight a few days ago. But the other guy was pretty weak. It wasn't even a challenge. He went down after just a few hits. Total disappointment."

"…but you're smiling…"

"Yeah! Because I'm gonna just find someone even stronger and take them down next!"

_What's his goal? Is he like Sonic, where he just really wants to be the best?_ Ayano lowered her gaze as he ordered another pork bun. _Can I ask him what his goal is? Or is that too…straightforward?_

"Hey, let's go. Too many people over here. It's getting crowded."

"Ah. Yeah, okay." She followed him down the sidewalk, amazed that he could still wolf down his pork bun even while walking through the pouring rain. _He must have been really hungry. It's…sort of like he hasn't eaten since I last saw him._

"You wanna beat a hero, right? That Class A hero, rank 1?"

"Right!" The girl trotted to catch up so she could walk beside him instead of behind. "Um…when you said you were in a fight…?" She saw a vicious smirk form on her friend's face and tilted her head, lifting a hand to push up her glasses.

"It was a wimpy Class C hero. What I need is to find a Class A or a Class B to test my strength. Pretty sure Class B would be too low, but I've gotta try just to test myself."

Ayano followed him into the doorway of a vacant building, taking shelter beneath the overhang. "Is your goal like mine?"

"Tch. No way! It's not that simple." His smirk grew as he finished his food. "Right now I'm at human strength. I wanna be as strong as a monster. A big one!"

"As…strong as a monster…?"

"Not just that! I'm gonna _be_ a monster!" He ruffled her hair, grinning. "Anyway, you ought to get back to your boyfriend. You said he's got a cold, right? Go make him that stew. And then when he's better, bring him to me. I've gotta make sure you're not with some weakling. I mean, he's gotta at least be strong enough to protect you, kid."

Her hair messy and hanging over her face, she stared up at him. Ayano was the oldest of three daughters so she had never had the pleasure of having an older sibling look out for her. This was probably what it felt like and it actually felt pretty nice.

When she returned to the base, she found Sonic asleep with the dog dozing beside him. She pushed her wet, tangled hair away from her face and felt a burst of adoration. Like a pop of happiness and the overwhelming urge to go over and hug the ninja. Instead, she forced herself to start cooking the meal that Garou had recommended.

It was beginning to simmer when Ayano felt arms slide around her waist from behind. A warm forehead pressed at the back of her shoulder and she winced. _Did his fever get worse?_

"Where were you? You're wet." The words were mumbled, hoarse. As he pressed tight against her back, intense heat emanated from the man.

"S-Sonic…? Are you-?" Ayano's knees buckled at the unexpected weight pushing her down. She fell to the floor with Sonic's fatigued, sickly form clinging to her for warmth. Twisting around, she managed to put her back against the cupboards beneath the counter and looked down at his face.

Sonic's cheeks were a bright red shade from the fever. He was breathing hard and when he looked at her, his eyes were glassy. Both arms wrapped tightly around her midsection and he pressed his face into the side of her neck. "I'm cold."

She tried to lift him, but failed miserably and found herself sprawled on the floor with him on top of her. _His fever is getting worse. He's burning up. I need to get him to take some medicine._ Ayano struggled a little, but managed to reach a hand to one of the grocery bags she had left on the floor.

The girl held up a bottle of chilled green tea and some cold medicine, her eyes narrowed on him. "H-here. You have to take these, okay? So you can get better." He grudgingly took the pills and dozed off on top of her afterwards.


	49. Chapter 49

_No sign of him. So if he's not here…where would he be?_ Ayano tugged the hood of her coat further forward to shield her eyes from the harsh sunlight. Squinting, she was able to see Saitama sitting at the table in his apartment. Manga in his hands, snacks on the flat surface in front of him, appearing to be enjoying some free time.

With no calls from the Hero Association, and Mumen Rider being out of town on hero business elsewhere, Ayano had some free time herself. Time she had apparently wasted looking for Genos. She gritted her teeth and shook her head, trying to convince herself this was not time wasted.

_I could try asking Saitama, but I'm sure he doesn't know. Genos didn't even tell him about the fight with that fake hero. Samurai Catgirl. More like…Samurai Ratgirl. What kind of person would look up to someone like that creepy cyborg cat person? She was obsessed…like she was in love with him._

Ayano turned away from the apartment building and sighed in frustration. She wanted to fight her again. She knew she was stronger now. Between Sonic's training and Garou's self-defense lessons, Ayano was much more confident in her fighting abilities. She just needed the opportunity to prove herself.

_I could wait for Genos to come back and then follow him when he goes out again. That could take a while, though. I don't want to be here for that long. I want to be home before Sonic finishes his job._ Nodding to herself, she determined that she would just have to get up earlier the next day and stake out Saitama's apartment at sunrise to wait for Genos to go out again.

She left the rooftop and was soon stepping into the desolate street. Gripping the front of her coat closed, she bowed her head and began to walk back toward her own building. Of course, she was disappointed. She had been looking forward to fighting Samurai Catgirl again. Hoping to defeat the Class A hero and prove to herself, as well as Sonic and everyone else, that she was getting stronger.

"Wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! Wrong girl! I can smell her! Where is she?!"

Ayano froze in her steps, hearing this snarling voice in the distance. Lifting her gaze, she was unable to see anyone. She darted into an alley and paused, listening. There were rapid footsteps and then a female scream. A crash, a loud growling sound and sniffing. Human whimpering, begging.

The sound of a girl pleading for her life made her stomach turn with familiarity. Despair. It was unbearable because this stranger's desperate pleas for her life sounded so much like Ayano's little sisters. She knew that she had to be quick if she wanted to save this stranger.

Without thinking, she soon had two blades unsheathed and sprinted down the street. What she saw made her quicken her steps even more. There was a girl, no older than thirteen or fourteen, backed against a wall with a monster looming over her. A bipedal beast with two sets of arms, each finger tipped with a sharp claw, and a wolf-like head. It reminded Ayano vaguely of a werewolf from a video game she had played in high school.

The monster drew an arm back as if to slap the girl and Ayano swiftly put herself between the two. One blade raised before the monster's clawed hand could connect with her and the edge dug deep into its forearm. It stumbled back, snarling and glaring down at its arm as crimson droplets speckled the ground.

"You…_you_! It's _you_! I _smell_ it! I _see_ it! I _found_ you!" An absurdly fluffy tail whipped back and forth behind the monster as it regarded her with a set of blood-red eyes. Its lips drew back in what could only be described as a canine variation of a smirk and it huffed in satisfaction.

Ayano felt the teenager behind her trembling as the girl gripped the back of her coat. "If you're here for me…why did you attack this girl?"

"That little scrap of meat is just collateral damage. _You're_ the big prize I was after." Drool slickened its lips and dripped from the snout as it leaned down. A clawed hand reached for her shoulder, but she lunged forward and forced it to step back.

"If you're here for _me_…let her go."

The monster glanced from Ayano to the girl behind her and he huffed again. "Letting a specimen like _her_ go? A waste. Such a waste. Wasted flesh. Wasted material. But _you_…" A snorting, growling sort of laugh escaped it. "You're the bitch that killed Kenta. You're the bitch that took Samurai Catgirl. I'd probably get a big reward if I brought you in alive. Good material. Good flesh. But I really just wanna _eat_ you!"

Ayano shoved one blade through its shoulder and moved to the side quickly, guiding its attention away from the girl behind her. Shooting her a stern look, Ayano soon had the civilian fleeing the scene. _Good. If it's just me and a monster, I can focus. And this is…someone affiliated with Samurai Catgirl. Maybe it's as strong as she was._

The girl left her sword deep in its flesh as she leapt back to avoid a clawed, swiping hand. She felt the tip of a claw brush the end of her nose and grimaced. The monster smelled like layers of old blood and rotting meat. Nausea made her taste bile for a second before she fought it down and reached behind her to unsheathe a dagger.

Side-stepping, she tried to get it to put its back to the wall. She needed every advantage she could get since it was at least two feet taller than her and had four arms. _Huge claws, huge teeth. All the better to eat me with._ A shiver ran down her spine and she narrowed her eyes.

"Samurai Catgirl…and Kenta. You looked up to them?" she asked, trying to distract the monster.

"We all do! We all did! They were top dog in the organization! Huh! I bet Samurai Catgirl beat you within an inch of your life, didn't she?! How'd that make you feel? That make you feel like a puny little bitch?"

She took a deep breath, trying to maintain a sense of calmness. "Your organization. It's all monsters, isn't it?"

"How dare you! I'm a product of genius genetic design and alterations! You little whelp! You can't even _begin_ to understand! They took our flesh and minds and made us into something way better than you'll ever be!" The monster yanked the sword out of its shoulder and hurled it onto the ground. A clawed foot scuffed at the cement beneath it as he spread his arms.

"They're watching! They're always watching! Even if you take me down, my handler is gonna send in the next guy to beat you to a grimy pulp! Not like you're gonna get another lucky stab at me, though!"

**Shift P.O.V**

_Handler?_ He tilted his head and surveyed the area immediately surrounding the fight scene. Even as Ayano ran at the wolfman and began slashing, Sonic kept his eyes elsewhere. _He said he had someone with him._ _They must be viewing remotely from a drone or a body camera on him. I don't see anyone and I don't even sense another presence in the area…besides Saitama._

Looking to the fight again, Sonic subconsciously tensed a little. He had finished his job early; a few quick targets taken out, a generous payment received, and he was back in the ghost town. What he had planned to do was return home and wait for Ayano's return from her hero work. What he actually did was stalk his student for most of the afternoon.

It had been boring up until this point. She made a few phone calls, walked around the ghost town by herself in what seemed to be a half-hearted patrol, and then she did something he himself had done a number of times. Perch on a roof across from Saitama's building and observe the overpowered hero inside.

Watching the monster, he waited for just the right moment before rushing in. Sonic darted around it, searching for a body camera that might be hidden on the monster. Finding nothing, he returned to his hiding place before Ayano could notice he was there.

_It doesn't have a camera on it so there must be a camera somewhere in the area. Now the question is how close the viewer is. Even if I find it and destroy it, the handler the monster was talking about might be close. We don't know anything about who, or what, they are. It might be another monster._

Returning his attention to the fight, Sonic frowned. His student was now wielding one normal sword and one armor-piercing dagger. She had been able to dodge and maneuver easily up to this point, but it was it was obvious she was getting tired. She had yet to stop moving since the monster ripped her sword from its shoulder; rushing back and forth to avoid being hit while still trying to damage the creature.

Ayano pushed up her glasses with one finger, ducking to avoid a swiping hand, and rushed forward. Her right knee drove up, slamming between its legs, and the monster released a howl of agony. While still close, she stabbed her armor-piercing dagger through its thigh and quickly pulled it back out so blood spilled onto the ground below it.

_That blood is red_, he realized. _Isn't monster blood usually a different color?_ The ninja noticed too late that his student had been grabbed. Two clawed hands gripped her shoulders and the monster spun in a quick circle before releasing her. The girl skidded over the ground and the beast charged.

She twisted her body into a low crouch, raising up from the ground just slightly. The dagger stabbed into the monster's gut, but the pain was ignored. A clawed hand slashed across her stomach, opening four gashes and tearing her shirt. Another hand swiped at her face, leaving three deep scratches across her right cheek.

Sonic tensed, waiting to see if she would get up. Of course, he could easily rush in to save her, but he wanted to see how far she was willing to push herself. _What are you waiting for? Didn't I train you better than this?_

He saw the monster lift a clawed foot and slam it down onto her right thigh. She threw her head back and released a scream of pain, but at the same time drove her sword up and through the monster's throat. She had been lucky that it was leaning down to look at her; it gave her the perfect angle to kill it.

The beast's eyes went wide and its knees buckled. Ayano moved aside quickly to avoid it falling onto her. She pushed herself to stand and wiped her bloody cheek with the back of her hand.

Seeing her like this, with such ferocity and determination in her eyes, Sonic felt a rush of pride. This was his student, his girl, defeating a monster even after taking so much damage. He was tempted to collect her now and take her back to the base. Just as he began planning how he would tend to her wounds, he sensed a presence approaching. Something strong and vicious.

Despite wanting to get Ayano home, he also wanted to see what was coming next and how she would face it. Sonic relocated to a nearby rooftop and waited patiently for whatever monstrous creature was about to approach her.

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano ignored the pain in her chest, face, and leg. She ignored the bruises and scrapes she had acquired from skidding over the cement. Her glasses were slipping down a little as she looked at her surroundings. No signs of movement. The girl took this opportunity to gather her weapons and try to sheathe them.

_It said it brought a handler. They were probably supposed to keep it in check if it lost control. Just how far were they going to let it go?_ She licked her lips and tasted blood, making her grimace. The hero knew she had taken a lot of damage. She would likely pass out the second she was home.

Before she could let herself pass out, she needed to find the handler. She wanted answers. Trudging down the street, wary of her surroundings, Ayano pushed up her glasses again. _It…said things like what Samurai Catgirl said. Looking up to that perverted cyborg man that was kidnapping girls. Being "created" from genetic manipulation…or something…_

Her vision was starting to blur and she paused to lean against a building for support. Stray locks of hair fell forward over her pale face and she found herself staring vacantly as her mind fought to keep conscious. Her body ached, her wounds stung. "…have to…keep going…I won't lose again…"

Ayano shook her head, trying to clear her vision. There were loud, thudding footsteps approaching her from up ahead. She struggled to focus on the swiftly advancing monster and her eyes widened. Not from the creature's appearance, but from what stopped its attack.

Blood covered the pavement in a long, thick line from where its body was now firmly planted into the side of a building. The monster's head was just a pulpy mess of flesh, bone, and blood. The young man standing between her and the corpse turned to face her, scratching his head. "So are you a monster slayer or something?"

The girl stared at him, her body finally reaching its limits. Pain and fatigue made her knees buckle. She was caught before she hit the ground and her arm was slung across his shoulders to half-lift her. "…thanks…"

"Yeah, yeah. What're friends for, right? Whatever messed you up better be dead." Garou saw the other corpse and grinned. "Well that saves me some trouble. You're coming with me, kid. I'll show you how to clean these wounds."


	50. Chapter 50

A choice had to be made. From his perch on the rooftop, Sonic was able to see everything unfold. The way Ayano defeated the monster and the way she was defended by the pale-haired stranger that appeared out of nowhere. He watched with a frown as the young man slung her arm across his shoulders and began to half-drag her down the sidewalk.

The ninja could either follow after them or he could survey the area for the monsters' handler. He had no doubt that the person was still in the vicinity. Unless they were as quick as he was, he should be able to find either whoever was observing the fight or whatever surveillance equipment they relied on to know how it was progressing.

It was tempting to go after Ayano. After all, she was his student. His girl. Seeing that younger man help her instantly ignited a sense of urgency to get her back. He soon realized, however, that she knew this person. She seemed to trust him, whoever he was, and let the young man drag her away from the area.

Now that he knew she was probably safe with this person, Sonic was able to reach a decision. He could always track them down later. Ayano was losing enough blood that her droplets formed a decent trail he could follow later. His top priority needed to be locating the handler or their camera.

Sonic moved stealthily along the rooftop, keeping his eyes on the abandoned battlefield below. Both of the monsters were definitely dead. One had been stabbed through the throat and the other one's head was just a pile of pulp. So, obviously, there was no sign of movement for quite a while.

When there was movement, Sonic crouched low and locked his gaze onto the figure that came jogging down the sidewalk from the opposite direction Ayano had gone in. This figure was slim and looked to be around the same height as Ayano. They were wearing a pair of faded jeans and a grey sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. A large "G" was on the chest of the sweatshirt, resembling a company log.

As he watched, the figure crouched down beside the monster with the crushed head. A cellphone was pulled from the person's jeans pocket and they pointed the phone at the corpse for a while before moving on to the other monster. When they straightened, they tilted their head and a stray lock of pale grey hair came tumbling from within the hood.

"...massive blood loss…a deep puncture wound to the throat as well as punctures to the shoulder and knee…long brown hair wrapped around the claws…the other one…cause of death is extreme blunt force trauma to the head…a crushing injury…but that second fighter is an unknown…" They bowed their head and lifted their phone to examine something. "What to do…what to do…the second fighter…a good specimen, but the girl would make a good base, too…I doubt we could capture both so which one to target…?"

Sonic was now standing directly behind this person, peering over their shoulder at an image of Ayano. An image that almost seemed to have been taken from the monster's own eye. It showed Ayano glaring upwards, thrusting her sword up with the blade disappearing out of view. The last thing the monster probably saw. _So the camera was in the monster's eye? That's interesting._

The figure standing in front of Sonic began to tense and soon turned to face him. Wide dark grey eyes stared up at Sonic from within the hood, a pair of pale grey lips twisting in unease. "…you're…?"

"So you're the handler they were talking about? I didn't expect you to be stupid enough to really be here. What were you hoping to accomplish by sending these monsters after her?"

"Monsters? No, they're…these are _art_…these are…" The front of their sweatshirt was grabbed by the ninja and they were lifted off their feet. Their back slammed against the brick wall behind them and their eyes narrowed. "You don't…want to do this…"

"Tell me. What were you trying to accomplish?" Sonic leaned in, his face inches away from theirs. This person was sickeningly pale. As if they never saw sunlight. They looked vaguely masculine, but he still had his doubts about what their gender actually was.

A hand lifted and gripped Sonic's wrist as wetness began to sparkle at the corners of their eyes. Their hands had remained within their sleeves before so Sonic had failed to notice how odd their hands looked. The hand was covered in a black glove with metal on the fingertips and palm, little holes drilled into the metal. "You really…shouldn't have touched me. I didn't want to _fight_. I didn't…want to _hurt_ anyone…but now I have no choice. Tell me…where the girl is…"

A grin spread across Sonic's face. He had expected this person to just beg for him to let them go. The idea of possibly facing a challenging opponent got him excited. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, but his excitement was soon overshadowed by an intense, painful coldness that spread along his right arm.

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano faded in and out of consciousness for most of the trip to the abandoned building Garou apparently called home. By the time they reached it, she was being carried on his back because she was too weak to keep walking. He left her on the floor and went to get some rolls of bandage.

Blood was soaking through Ayano's shirt from where the monster had clawed her stomach. It was also running down her neck from the claw marks on her right cheek. She was leaning against the wall, her limbs feeling heavy with fatigue. Her eyes narrowed, squinting, trying to make out the form of Garou moving in the dimly lit space. The only light came from the window to her left. The glass had been busted out of it so there was nothing to filter the faint afternoon sunlight.

Garou sat in front of her and stared for a moment, fixing his gaze on the wounds on her face first. He rummaged in the plastic bag he had carried over with him and wadded up a little gauze before sticking it over the deep scratches. "Hey, hold that for a second. I've gotta tear off some tape."

"…okay…" Ayano obeyed, pressing her fingertips against the gauze and wincing. It stung and the pressure brought so much pain that her vision briefly turned white. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and felt tears slip from the corners of her eyes.

He tore off a few pieces of medical tape and used them to secure the gauze before shifting his attention to the slashes across her stomach. "I think I've still got some alcohol wipes or something. Hang on."

"Ngh. Garou…thanks for helping me."

"Why're you thanking me? We're friends, right? What'd you expect me to do; just leave you out there? Here we go." A packet of alcohol wipes was torn open and he handed them over to her so she could clean her stomach wounds. When she was done, he had her lean toward him so he could wind some bandaging around her midsection.

She leaned back when he was done, resting against the wall and groggily staring at the window. "Garou, you…said you want to become a monster. Like those things. If you did…would you try to kill me?" Fatigue from the fight and blood loss were setting in as she turned to look at her friend.

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"You said you want to become a monster and-!"

"Look, I get you're a monster hunter or something. What is it? You're like a monster hitman? You get paid to take them down or you just do it for fun? Whatever it is, you don't have to worry about me."

The young man smirked at the hero sitting in front of him. "Even if I do become a monster, I wouldn't go after you. One, I can't see any way that would benefit me. Two, I like you. So even if it _did_ benefit me somehow, I'd still let you live."

Ayano blinked away tears of fatigue and managed a half-smile. She had never had guy friends in high school and she was unsure if this was what it would have been like, but she still appreciated this weirdly sweet confession. "I…don't think I could kill you, either…if you became a monster, Garou."

His smirk grew and he settled a hand on her shoulder. "I was gonna talk to you about that. Those monsters you went after today were pretty tough for you, right? Even if you've got those swords, you're still built like a fifteen-year-old girl. You need to know your own limitations. At least until you've built up some more muscle so you can defend yourself."

In the dim light of the room, his eyes widened and he leaned down a little. "I'll be your defense until you're stronger. How's that sound? I'll watch your back when you fight and I'll take out the monster if you get too banged up like you did today."

"That…might not work. My boyfriend-"

"He doesn't have to know. Look, it's not like I'm trying to hook up with you. We're friends. I'm just trying to look out for you. Plus, if you have one that's super tough, it'll be good practice for me." His smirk started to fade, his expression turning serious. "Not to mention, I don't like seeing you this way. So if I can do something to stop it from reaching this point again, I'm gonna do it."

Ayano could feel the concern in his tone and caught the way his stare seemed to soften. The way he was looking at her reminded her of the way she once looked at her younger sisters. Like she wanted to protect them, like she wanted nothing but happiness for them. She, in her fatigued and semi-delirious state, leaned forward and hugged him briefly. "Can you…still teach me some self-defense techniques, though? I want to become stronger so you won't have to protect me."

His smirk returned and he ruffled her hair. "Yeah, fine. But you've gotta get better before that. I'm not teaching you when you've got those cuts in your stomach; they'll just reopen."

She nodded and struggled to stand. Leaning against the wall, she tried to steady herself. Garou started to get up, but she lifted a hand to stop him. "I need to go home. M-my boyfriend is probably wondering where I am. If you want to train me…where can I find you?"

The young man stood, ignoring her protests. "I'm gonna follow you to your building to make sure you get home safe. Don't argue with me. It'll make me feel better. And just come back here when you're ready to start training. And bring some food."

Ayano agreed and let him follow her to the building she and Sonic lived in. Thankfully, Garou left without following her inside and she was given some time to think over everything that had happened. Starting with the monsters.

They were sent by the same underground organization Samurai Catgirl worked for, as well as the cyborg she had killed. They looked like monsters, but they bled like humans. They had brought what they referred to as a "handler" with them, but she suspected it was a higher up from the organization. It seemed as if they had been sent to locate her, but had the side mission of collecting specimens for experiments. She knew the handler had probably fled the area after she left with Garou so searching for them now would be meaningless.

Unfortunately, she would need to speak with Genos about this incident since he was already involved. Genos and Sonic. She was sure her teacher would want to know about what happened. If nothing else, he would wonder about her new wounds.

Now, as she trudged upstairs, she thought about what Garou said. The fact that he would let her live, even if he became a monster. It made her question if she would ever have to fight him, but she knew it would be difficult to kill him. He was proving to be a pretty good friend. Even if he apparently thought she was fifteen. It made her wonder how old he was since he kept treating her like she was his younger sibling.

Ayano opened the door and felt her heart drop into her stomach. "S-Sonic?!"

The ninja was slumped against the wall, sitting on the floor in the corner. The right sleeve of his bodysuit looked like it had been torn apart and his skin was covered in lacerations. His fingers bore little cuts and there was a deeper, thicker cut on his upper arm in a ring shape. As if someone had tried to cut his arm off. He had been in the middle of wrapping the limb, but paused when he heard her speak.

Grey eyes lifted to meet her honey-colored ones and he frowned. It was only now that Ayano noticed he was shivering intensely and seemed to struggle to get his words out. "Did you see anyone outside?"

"N-no…um…your arm…?" She closed and locked the door behind her. Quick steps brought her over to where he was sitting and she knelt to take the roll of bandage, wanting to help him. He let her finish wrapping the various wounds for him. "What happened?"

There was a moment of silence as he stared at his arm. When he finally spoke, it was with venom dripping from every word. "I saw your fight today. Normally, I would be angry about your little friend taking you away, but I'm glad that he did. I found the handler the monsters were talking about."

"The…handler did this to you? Or was there another monster?" She was still a little out of it from exhaustion so it was difficult to keep focused.

"The handler. They were wearing gloves that seemed to let them control the air temperature around them and make ice. They tried to take off my arm." Sonic flexed his fingers and tilted his head. "Tell me about your friend. You never introduced us and I don't recognize him as a hero."

"He's just…looking out for me," she explained. "He thinks I'm a teenager so…"

The ninja drew her against his chest, arms wrapping around her. "Good."


	51. Chapter 51

_These wounds are deep. Is he sure that it was ice that cut into him? _Ayano carefully wiped away blood with an alcohol wipe and glanced toward his face. It was the day after they had both been injured. Her own cuts and bruises hurt a lot, but she knew that it would be difficult for him to take care of the lacerations on his right arm so she was tending to it for him.

Sonic had his eyes narrowed, his left hand clenched into a fist at his side. It was clear that he was frustrated. After all, his whole issue with Saitama was brought on after losing a fight. From what he told Ayano, he had not won this fight either. He had been forced to retreat after his arm was almost cut off.

On his other side, their dog flopped down onto the floor and put its head on his lap. Staring up at him with deep brown eyes, head slightly tilted. When he conceded and used his left hand to rub behind the dog's ears, Bun's tail started wagging happily. This brought a smile to Ayano's face for a moment.

"So…the one that did this…?"

"I had to leave them so I could stop the bleeding. I don't know if they're still in the area or not, but I'm not going to let them think that they've won. As soon as this is healed enough, I'll find them and-"

"Don't push yourself too much…please." Ayano lifted a hand to adjust her glasses, her eyes shifting to the side to avoid his gaze. Warmth was collecting in her face and a tightness began to form at the center of her chest. The thought of Sonic being injured even worse than this, or possibly even killed, was too much for her to handle.

The corner of his mouth lifted and he leaned toward her. "Oh? Are you _worried_ about me?" he taunted, his left hand slipping beneath her chin and making her look at him.

"O-of course I am!" She gently pulled out of his hold and continued cleaning his wounds without a word. _Why am I blushing so much? We've had this relationship for a while. I just…get kind of giddy around him, for some reason. And I know it's not right, but I'm happy that I can take care of him right now. Especially after all of the times he's had to take care of my wounds._

When she finished, Sonic looked over her work and nodded in approval. "Not bad. Alright, now I need your help with something else."

"What?" Ayano moved so he could stand and tilted her head when she saw him walk into the bathroom. Her face went from pink to red and she slowly followed, but lingered in the doorway with her head turned to the side. "I-I think you can…take care of that yourself."

"I thought you wanted to take care of me," he teased.

"I do, but…I'm not…" She glanced over and felt a rush of relief. Sonic was holding a brush and a hair tie, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Right…your hair. Sorry." Ayano brushed the tangles out of his smooth, obsidian hair and did her best to put it in its usual topknot.

"And this." He handed her a small brush and a small pot of purple face paint.

"Right…" She stood in front of him, facing him, and very carefully drew the purple lines beneath his eyes. Tilting her head, she frowned to herself. _I think I did a good job. They look normal. _Offering a hand mirror, she felt her pulse quicken in anticipation.

Sonic examined his reflection and smirked. He looked over at Ayano, his eyes moving up and down her body. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a loose-fitting purple t-shirt with a black tank top underneath. His smirk spread into a satisfied grin.

"You're not doing any hero work today." It was a statement; not a question. The bandaged fingers of his right hand lifted and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You're still healing. So this is what we're going to do. I'm going to make sure we have a clear path and then we're going out."

It took a few seconds to click before Ayano's warm, honey-golden eyes widened. Since they were both recovering from pretty terrible injuries, it was out of the question to train. Whatever he had planned, she was both excited and nervous to find out what it was.

When Sonic returned from his brisk patrol around the area, they left for the more populated portion of City Z. The ninja stayed closed beside her on their walk to where the ghost town started, but actually took her hand in his when they crossed the threshold. It suddenly became clear that this was meant to be a date.

Ayano walked with her head slightly bowed, letting her chocolate brown hair fall forward to hide her blush. The warmth of his hand holding hers made her pulse quicken and she started to worry her palm might be sweating. She bit her lip and glanced over at the ninja, feeling heat rise to her face.

He was dressed pretty casually; a pair of tight black pants with a white belt, a black shirt with long sleeves and a low neckline that showed off his collarbones, and sneakers. If not for the eye makeup, he would just look like a normal twenty-something year old. It was a weird thing to think about.

For as long as Ayano had known him, she was unable to think about him that way. He was her teacher. He was a ninja, an assassin, a bodyguard, and a lot of other things that all had to do with his strength and fighting skills. Even when they had their romantic moments, she saw him as this strong, kind of imposing figure.

"We haven't eaten yet. What do you want to get for lunch?" Sonic's cold grey eyes turned toward Ayano and she jolted. His lips twitched into a teasing smirk and he leaned in _a bit_ close. "Am I making you nervous?"

"N-no." She turned her head away. "Ah…how about _that_?"

"What?" He followed her line of sight to the street vendor and he raised an eyebrow. "Really? You don't want something else?"

"If you don't like them…"

"I'm just surprised. I thought you would want udon or something fancier. I'm fine with this, though. I'm actually glad you chose something like this." The ninja pulled her along across the street to the vendor and ordered meat buns, flashing Ayano an amused grin when she started to fidget with a stray lock of her hair.

_Wait. This is the same place Garou and I got pork buns last time_, she realized as she looked at the vendor. The man seemed to recognize her and scoffed. She pushed up her glasses and narrowed her eyes. _Why does he look so smug?_

This brought on a spike of worry as Ayano looked over her shoulder. She had failed to consider this, but there was a chance that she might run into Garou. This was definitely something she wanted to avoid. He was nice to her, but extremely protective. Not to mention how jealous Sonic could get.

He accepted the food and soon they were sitting on the rooftop of a two-story building with their meal. Sonic caught the concerned expression on her face and smirked. "What are you worried about, Ayano? You think your hero friends are going to see you with me and-?"

"No, I just…don't want anything to ruin this," she admitted.

The ninja had been digging through their bag of meat buns and paused, his smirk dropping as his eyes lifted. He saw her face flushed a warm pink, her golden eyes fixed on the horizon. She bit her thumbnail and glanced over before looking away again. Sonic let the food drop back into the bag and he leaned toward her.

Warm fingertips slid beneath her chin and Ayano's face was gently turned. The man's mouth collided with hers in a sweet, soft kiss at first. His hand slid from her chin around to the back of her head and he tangled his fingers into her hair, keeping her in place as he closed the distance between them.

The hero fell onto her back on the roof, the ninja's body pressed close against hers and pinning her there as his lips parted. Ayano's hand lifted, her arms wrapping around his neck. She felt the tip of his tongue swipe along her lower lip and a timid squeak of surprise escaped her before he penetrated her mouth.

She felt the wet muscle brush along her tongue and her gasp was muffled by him. His free hand rested briefly on her hip before slipping beneath the hem of her shirt. Ayano's back arched when she felt his bandaged fingertips glide over her sensitive skin; along her smooth, flat stomach and up her ribcage until his hand rested on her breast. Feeling the rapid pulse of her heart. Muffling a sound of pleasure that tried to escape her when he kneaded.

His right leg moved between hers and, for a moment, it seemed like he wanted to take things further. Sonic abruptly stopped and stared down into her eyes. No smirk. He was just studying her for a long moment before he finally allowed himself a half-grin. "About what you said. If anyone tries to interrupt our day together, I'll be sure to put them in their place. Don't worry about that."

Her stomach felt like it was doing flips as she let him pull her to sit upright again. She had been worried he would be disgusted by the healing gouges on her cheek. She was afraid he would view her as weak after he saw her get rescued the day before. _He doesn't see me any differently_, she thought with a small smile.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass by in a haze. Since they were both still healing, they mostly walked around City Z's shopping area and talked about weapons. At one point, Ayano stopped in front of an electronics store to glare at the televisions showing Amai Mask being interviewed and Sonic had to draw her away. At another point, Sonic spotted Saitama and Genos shopping together and Ayano had to ask if he was leaving the date in order to challenge Saitama.

"So…when you were a kid, what did you want to grow up to be?" The girl wanted to learn more about him, but she was a little hesitant to ask. Just in case he got annoyed by her questions. _I really don't know a lot about him, though. Nothing about his past. I'm not even sure how old he is._

"I wanted to be a ninja so I trained hard and became one," he replied simply. Sonic made it sound like this was a normal path for kids to choose. He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked over at the girl. "You didn't want to be a hero, did you?"

She rubbed at the back of her neck, frowning. "No. It's…kind of stupid. When I was really little, I wanted to become a doctor. I liked taking care of my sisters when they were sick and I'd always put bandages on their scrapes when they got hurt. I…really liked helping people. But then I went to middle school and my father…wanted me to get a job like his. So I started studying so I could go to a good college and get hired with his friend's company."

Sonic stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "That's really stupid. If you wanted to be a doctor, it would've been more helpful. When we have a child, he's going to at least learn the basics. How to clean a wound, how to wrap it correctly, how to make a splint, and how to stitch up a wound."

The mention of having a child, made her heart race and she lowered her head again. Her glasses slid down a little. It made her nervous, but at the same time it was hard to deny that she liked the idea. Having a child with the man she loved. Raising the child together. Solidifying their bond.

She followed him into a convenience store and to the ice cream section. Ayano chose a chocolate cone and he picked a green tea flavored ice cream bar. _Green tea flavor. He likes…that sort of thing. He doesn't seem to like greasy food and he likes simpler flavors. I think he called it "traditional", didn't he?_

Walking with him down the sidewalk, she tried to work up some courage for her next question. It was a big one because it was going to be pretty awkward to ask. They had been living together for a while now, even sleeping together, but she had no idea how old he was. "So…ah…how old are you?" She tried to be nonchalant, but there was no way around the awkwardness.

He was shoving the wrapper from his ice cream into his pocket and glanced over. "Twenty-five." Again, answering as if this was a normal question for someone's girlfriend of over a month to be asking.

Ayano was going to ask more, but caught herself staring now. It was hard to look away from Sonic when he brought the ice cream bar to his lips and sucked on it to soften it up. He finally drew it from his lips, only to do something even more distracting. Dragging his tongue along the length of the ice cream bar, licking the melted part that was threatening to run down and coat his fingers.

The hero felt her heart skip a beat and excitement sent a rush of heat directly to her core. She gripped her ice cream cone with both hands, watching his tongue repeat the action while he maintained a blissfully innocent expression. A little bit of melted ice cream ran down the opposite side and over his fingers, causing him to frown.

Sonic turned the bar to lick the other side and briefly looked at his hand before noticing Ayano's stare. A small grin took form on his lips. "You want a taste?" Without waiting for an answer, he brought his fingertips to her lips and pressed gently. "Lick the cream off. You wanted a taste, didn't you? Isn't that why you were staring?"

The warmth in her core grew and she felt a pulse of desire. She parted her lips slightly, licking very gently. He pushed his fingers in further and he leaned down to try her ice cream while she was distracted.

Licking his lips, Sonic prepared to tease her more. Seeing her lips wrapped around his fingers was too much for him because he soon drew them out and covered her mouth with his. When he broke the kiss, he smirked down at her. "Did you like my taste, Ayano? Maybe when we get home, I should treat you to more."


	52. Chapter 52

Ayano lowered herself against Mumen Rider's back, her left hand gripping tightly to his shoulder as the bike sped toward the monster. This would be the killing blow. After this last strike, it would be defeated and their patrol would be done for the day.

The monster had ceased its rampaging in order to fight the two heroes; allowing civilians ample time to flee the area. Unfortunately, most stayed to watch the fight. This was an area with a lot of bars and restaurants so there were even a few drunk civilians that had tried to fight the monster themselves at first.

Between Ayano and Mumen Rider, they had managed to weaken it significantly. It was bleeding from multiple cuts, bruised from a few well-placed punches. At this very moment, it lowered its horned head and came charging forward with it arms out at its sides, hands curled into fists.

Mumen Rider picked up as much speed as possible and turned the bike sharply as Ayano released his shoulder, sending her flying into the air. She twisted to avoid a horn and planted a boot on the top of its head. Leaning forward, she used the sword in her right hand to pierce through its hunched back. Monster blood splattered the ground in front of it before its knees buckled and it collapsed onto its face.

The female hero braced herself and drew her sword free from it, wiping the blood onto the monster's torn sweatpants. She pushed up her glasses when she was done and looked around. _No more monsters, right? It was alone?_

Her concentration was shattered by loud cheering for Mumen Rider. Turning her head in his direction, she saw members of the gathering crowd rush to the man to pat him on the back and thank him for coming up with the plan to defeat the monster. Ayano frowned slightly, but sheathed her blade and turned away.

_It's fine…right? I'm not upset. He's a popular hero. More people know about him than me._ She heard someone offer to buy him a drink and it was met with more people making offers to pay his whole bar tab for the night. Ayano had to smile because she knew he definitely deserved this gratitude; he worked harder than any other class C hero.

Mumen Rider politely thanked everyone and excused himself to jog over to where Ayano was standing. "Sword Girl, you did great today! I really appreciate your help-"

"Don't worry about me," she assured him, still smiling a little. "I need to go home soon. Are you…?" She nodded toward the crowd.

He rubbed the back of his neck, a guilty sort of frown taking form on his face. "Are you sure that you don't want to come with me? You worked just as hard as I did to defeat that monster."

"I'm fine." Despite this, she did feel a pang of jealousy. This was not the first time he had received recognition while she was overlooked. Half the time, the civilians had no idea who she even was. They only learned her name after the fight and it was because Mumen Rider had called her "Sword Girl". This was nothing new to her, but it still hurt a little all the same.

_I'm not doing this for recognition_, she reminded herself as she turned away. Mumen Rider asked if she wanted to patrol the next day and she paused in her steps to give him a slight nod. _I'm doing this to get stronger and so I can get closer to Amai Mask. After I get my revenge, none of this will matter._

Behind her, he was returning to the crowd. She bowed her head and removed her ponytail, shaking out her hair into loose, chocolate-colored locks. Blades she had thrown earlier were retrieved and she was sheathing the last one when she felt like she was being watched.

Ayano lifted her gaze and her honey-colored eyes met a pair of dark grey ones from across the street. She paused with her fingers wrapped around the handle of her dagger, nervously tightening and loosening her grip. This stranger simply watched her and finally offered a bashful sort of smile before bowing their head. She let the blade slide into place in its sheath on her wrist and secured it in place.

The person glanced up and down the sidewalk. Most civilians were now either going about their day as usual or had joined the crowd around Mumen Rider. The stranger's lips parted, a soft exhale of a relieved sigh escaped, and they started toward Ayano with hesitation.

She studied them curiously. A slouched sort of posture, as if they were extremely shy. Hands tucked into the front pocket of their dark grey hooded sweatshirt. The hood was pulled up, casting the pale face within into a bit of shadow. Strands of pale grey hair fell around their face like smoky tendrils.

When they were finally in front of her, they lifted their head a bit and then turned it to the side. There was a warm flush to their previously pallid cheeks, turning them a pink shade. "C-could I…take a picture…with you? Please?"

It took a moment for the question to sink in and when it did, she felt her own face turning red. "You…want a picture…with _me_?" she asked, pointing at herself. She was used to people asking to have a picture taken with Mumen Rider. She had even snapped pictures for people when they asked her to. No one had ever asked to have a picture taken with her. Well, other than her own parents.

They nodded and bit their lip, glancing over at Ayano. "It's…embarrassing…" The person drew a hand from their sweatshirt pocket and their blush grew brighter. There was a sword sticker on the back of their phone, which they were now showing her. The word "Sword" was above it and "Girl" was under it.

"You have a sticker? But the Hero Association…doesn't make Sword Girl-"

"N-no, I…I made this myself. I'm a big fan and since I couldn't find merchandise, I just…designed stickers and printed them. I hope you don't mind." They turned to face her fully now and took a step closer, clutching their phone tightly over their heart. "I just…I think you're…_fantastic_…"

Ayano's pulse skipped a beat at the sheer sweetness of the stranger's words and she subconsciously took a step back. She was a little embarrassed by the flattery, but also a little happy. At the same time, she was now curious about this person.

Their voice was at just the right pitch that it could be a higher pitched male voice or a lower pitched female voice; the perfect middle point. They looked both male and female at the same time, too. She was starting to feel a little strange about her heart skipping a beat.

Mistaking her backwards step for her being put off by them, the stranger frowned and lowered their head again. "I…must apologize. I'm not great with…expressing how I feel…so I sometimes come across as a little…"

"N-no, it's not that," she quickly assured them. Their expression had become so sad that she had to do something to make them feel better. "I can't stay in the area for long. I finished patrolling for the day and I have some…things to do at home. So…you want a picture together? D-did you want Mumen Rider, too, or-?"

"No…I just want _you_." Lifting their head, they smiled shyly and held their phone up a little. "Is it okay…if I just take one picture on my phone? I can send it to you, if you'd like…when we're finished."

"No, that's alright. How do you…want to do this?" Ayano tried not to seem too nervous, but this was her first picture with her first fan so it was awkward. She felt an arm settle around her shoulders and she leaned in close beside them, smiling her best for the phone camera now pointed at her.

Beside her, the person's cheeks were still flushed a faint pink and they still wore that timid smile. They checked the picture on their phone screen and their smile grew. It was proudly showed to Ayano, who gave a sheepish half-grin in response.

"Thank you…I'll treasure this. I still…can't believe I was able to meet you. You're even more magnificent…I mean…you are very cool. Much cooler in person…than on television. Television is so impersonal and here…I was able to see you fight…the expressions you make and the…way you wield your blades so easily…I greatly admire your form…if you were to change…even a _little_…it would ruin everything. This perfection…" They had begun their words at a normal speaking volume, but it slowly sank into them mumbling to themselves.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Thank you…for your support." Ayano offered a hand to shake and saw them blink down at her outstretched appendage in wonder. They slowly took her hand in theirs and they grew a bigger smile than she had seen them make before.

"No…thank _you_…for being so fantastic…Sword Girl."

Normally, time seemed to pass quickly during her walk home from patrolling. Today, it felt like it took hours for her to reach the abandoned apartment building that she and Sonic called their base. The whole time, she was reflecting on what had happened.

The monster kill. The crowd around Mumen Rider. The solitary Sword Girl fan. It did make her feel good to be recognized, even if it was just by one person. She had to wonder if this was how Saitama felt, but then she had to question if he could even feel things on the same level. Sometimes, he seemed almost emotionally dead and he was usually hard to read because he had that deadpan look on his face.

"You were gone for a long time." The voice came from above her, making Ayano jolt. Sonic grinned down at her from the stairway landing to their floor.

She had failed to even notice that she was in the stairway. Pushing up her glasses, the girl frowned. "I was…busy fighting a monster."

"You can tell me about it during dinner." He was suddenly behind her, his lips brushing over the side of her ear. "You look distracted."

"N-no, I just…it's hard to explain."

The ninja took her hand and led her down the dimly-lit hallway to their door. Inside, dinner was waiting for them already. Ayano removed all of her weapons and the long coat she had been wearing over her skirt, leggings, and t-shirt. As she turned from shedding the coat, she found a hand planting against the wall to the left of her head.

Sonic leaned down so his face was closer to hers and he raised an eyebrow. "Your little hero friend didn't keep you busy, did he? Do I need to teach him a lesson-?"

"Do you…feel appreciated when you do your job?" she blurted out.

His left eyebrow raised a little higher, head tilting slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

"When you do your job…do you feel like _appreciated_?" The attempt at rewording the question was weak, but it was clear that the meaning was starting to sink in.

"I feel appreciated when I get money for my kills," Sonic replied bluntly. "My employers are eager for me to leave the scene when I'm done. My appreciation is through the money they give me. Why are you asking?" A mischievous grin spread across his face as his free hand gripped her lower jaw. "Does the little _hero_ not feel appreciated by the _innocent_ people she works so hard to protect?"

She felt that pang of jealousy from earlier return. Remembering the cheers for Mumen Rider and the way people patted him on the back. It had never really bothered her until today, but now it was all she could focus on. "I usually don't…feel appreciated," she admitted.

A short explanation was given, describing the scene in the bar area that afternoon and how grateful everyone was to Mumen Rider. When she mentioned that one person had approached her wanting a picture, it seemed to catch his interest.

"You have a fan? Was it a man or a woman? Or a boy or a girl?"

Blinking in surprise, she frowned again. "I think…a girl." It was just a guess, but she really was unsure of what gender they were.

"Hm." For an instant, Sonic seemed almost disappointed. Soon his grin was returning and he leaned down to nip at her lower lip. "Just don't let them get too close. Imagine how your fan would react if they knew that their hero was involved with someone like me. What do you think they'd say, Ayano? Do you think they would still look up to you?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He tensed at first, a little confused, but then ran his fingers through her hair. "It doesn't matter what they think…if I'm just going to ruin my own reputation. After I get revenge, unless I can make it look like an accident, no one will ever see me as a hero again."

His grin fell as he felt her hold tighten for a second before she released him. "The only way you can get out of it clean, is if you don't take your revenge. You do realize that if you stay a hero, it's going to make it that much harder for you to completely join me, right?"

"I…I know that." Ayano looked up at him and met the man's eyes directly. "I need my revenge. Having one fan isn't going to change that."

"Good." He left to retrieve their plates from the kitchen and sat across from her to eat. She began eating as he simply stared at her for a moment. Finally, he smirked. "Their appreciation shouldn't matter. _I'll_ always appreciate you."


	53. Chapter 53

Ayano felt a mixture of dread and embarrassment as she knocked at the door. Stepping back, she shoved her hands into her coat pockets and lowered her head. Sonic had gone out that morning, having a contract with an employer, so now was the only time she could do this without him knowing. It was still painfully humiliating, but at least it was not as bad as if Sonic knew.

A few seconds later the door opened and Saitama stared down at her, blank faced. "Oh. Hey, Ayano. Genos isn't here right now."

She gritted her teeth and reached up to adjust her glasses. "I didn't come here for _him_," she mumbled.

"Okay…?" The bald hero tilted his head a little and then leaned forward to peer up and down the walkway. "Did Sonic send you to challenge me or-?"

"I need to talk to you about something." She hesitated to continue, but knew she had no choice if she wanted this to happen. Digging in her bag, she produced something she knew he would like; a fresh stack of action manga and some snacks. "Can I come in?"

He looked down at the offering and his dopey smile took form. "Sure. As long as Sonic isn't hanging around."

"He's…busy today." Ayano followed him into the apartment and sat at the table, slouching a little. Saitama took the gifts and started skimming through the manga. Clearly, he was pleased with what she brought him.

Despite what Sonic had said about appreciating her, she was unable to let it go. She kept remembering times when she and Mumen Rider would defeat a monster or help someone in need. Every time, Mumen Rider would be recognized and thanked while she often went completely unnoticed. As much as she appreciated what Sonic told her, it still hurt a little.

"So what's up? You look like something's bugging you."

_How can you look so dopey and be this perceptive? _Ayano, of course, did not think this with malice; he was genuinely wearing a pretty dumb expression on his face. She fidgeted with the blade sheathed on her forearm, absently running her fingertips along the handle and trying to collect her thoughts properly.

"No one knows that you're a hero, do they? When you defeat a monster, do you ever get thanked for it?"

Across the table, Saitama raised an eyebrow. He rubbed the back of his neck and eventually sighed in frustration. "Nope. No one recognizes me. Sometimes they even get mixed up and think I'm some kind of criminal because of my hair."

"It hurts…right? Even if you're not doing it for fame, it still kind of hurts for people to not even know you're a hero. It's so…_frustrating_."

"Exactly. I don't do it so people will get all hyped about seeing me or something like that, but it would still be nice just to get a "thank you" sometimes. Wait a second. So that's what this is about? What happened?"

She explained the incident to him, but when she mentioned the fan that had wanted a picture with her, she saw him cringe. "What?"

"They sound kinda creepy. Like "watch you sleep at night" creepy."

Ayano's lips drew down into a frown. _Does Genos watch him sleep at night?_ She tried to imagine waking up to find the cyborg hero staring at her through the darkness and was immediately reminded of something scary. One night, she had woken in the middle of the night and found Sonic's face inches from hers; his cold grey eyes wide as he watched her sleep.

"You should probably be careful."

"Yeah…I will. It was kind of weird, now that I'm thinking about it more," she agreed. The person had seemed a little "off". Even before they approached her.

Saitama glanced up from the manga in his hands, appearing a little distracted. He caught the troubled expression on her face and leaned over. "Hey. Don't let it get to you, okay? Even if we're not getting recognized, we're still protecting people and that's cool, right?"

"You're right. I know…it's just…difficult to not feel disappointed."

"So just don't patrol with Mumen Rider? Genos and I usually don't go together when the Hero Association sends him somewhere and when we do, he's always the one people recognize and want to talk to. If I don't go with him, it's not even a problem."

_So avoiding it completely. That seems like your style._ She nodded, despite disliking the suggestion. As much as she disliked being cast in Mumen Rider's shadow, she did enjoy working with him. She valued the friendship between them because it was different from how she was with Sonic or even Genos and Saitama.

When Ayano left, it was starting to rain lightly. She ran home through the desolate streets of the ghost town, briefly wondering if Garou would be alright wherever he was. The girl tried to remember which building he had claimed as his temporary home, but she had trouble remembering which direction it was in.

Hoping that her friend managed to stay warm and dry, she pressed on through the increasingly heavy rainfall. Thoughts of eating a hot meal with Sonic and maybe cuddling with the ninja filled her head as she entered the abandoned building they called their base. She shivered a little as she made her way up the stairs, listening carefully for any noises to indicate he was back.

The dog rushed over to greet her immediately, wagging his curly little tail and jumping up to try to get her to pet him. Ayano happily obliged, paying plenty of attention to the dog before filling his bowl with dinner. There was no sign of Sonic and no missed calls or messages on her phone.

Ayano changed into some dry clothes and settled on the futon, frowning as she stared at her phone. She typed a message to him, asking where he was, but it went unanswered. Eventually, she decided to just give up. The girl curled up beneath the blanket of the futon, wearing one of Sonic's shirts as pajamas, and let herself doze off.

What drew her back to consciousness was pressure on her hips from above and the feeling of cold metal pressing against her neck. Ayano's eyes opened half-way and she stared at the ceiling for a moment before slowly lowering her gaze. Her heart skipped a beat as her honey-colored eyes fixed upon Sonic's grinning face.

The room was lit solely by a busted, flickering lamp post outside. Her glasses were off so everything was kind of blurry. Even with these factors distorting her vision, the sight of Sonic's wicked grin sent chills down her spine. The futon blankets had been thrown back and Sonic was sitting on her waist, staring down at her. She felt his knees pressing into her sides and the knife pushed a little tighter against her throat.

Her first instinct was to begin kicking and thrashing to try to save herself, but she knew that doing so could mean the knife sinking beneath her flesh. Ayano stared back at Sonic, her eyes widening as she felt his free hand press against her sternum. Her lips moved, but she was afraid to take too deep of a breath and risk getting cut.

He leaned down a bit more and drew the knife away from her throat. The edge of the blade gently scraped over her collarbone and down to the neckline of the shirt she was wearing. Ayano's hands moved quickly to grab his wrist, her knees bending and legs futilely sliding over the futon's surface as she tried to wrestle the knife from his grip. When the edge bit into her skin, ever so slightly, she went still once more.

Finally, the ninja spoke. "You don't know how to save yourself, do you? What would you do if I was an enemy that ambushed you? I could do whatever I want with you and there's nothing you could do to stop me."

"Ngh! I'm not…helpless!" Ayano twisted sharply and found herself on top of him with his legs bent to either side of her waist. His back hit the floor with a hard thud and the ninja stared up at her in disbelief for a second before his grin returned. Her left hand gripped his wrist to pin it above his head on the floor and her right hand had his throat. "You…could have hurt me."

"You think I really would've hurt you? If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." Sonic rolled his hips, grinding forward against her, and Ayano bit her lower lip. She moved forward, sitting on his chest to prevent him from doing it again, and struggled to maintain her glare. "Didn't I tell you that I don't like being topped?"

She bit deeper into her lower lip and leaned down, strands of chocolate brown hair falling around her face and brushing his neck and cheeks lightly. Ayano's knees dug into his ribs and she was about to try to get the knife again. The hero suddenly found her own wrists trapped behind her back by something tight and she was thrown onto her back on the futon again.

The knife was sheathed and tossed aside. Sonic trailed warm fingertips along her thigh and watched her turn her head to the side as she tried to hide her embarrassment. He frowned, disliking that she was refusing to look at him.

Ayano tried to get her wrists free, still confused as to what he had used to bind them behind her back, and was startled when she felt the hem of her sleeping shirt slide up. The fabric slid up her thighs and she turned her face to look at Sonic. He let the shirt bunch up below her bust and paused to study her expression.

Her pulse was racing as their eyes met. Heat rose to her face as she realized what a vulnerable position she was in; arms trapped behind her, lying on her back, legs to either side of him. She was unable to even close her legs since he was now leaning between them. "What…what are you doing?" Her voice trembled as she spoke, but not from fear for her safety. Fear that he would notice that she was starting to feel excited.

Unfortunately, he was able to read her easily. Two fingers hooked through the divider of her panties and his knuckles brushed against warm, slightly wet, flesh. His grin returned full force and he ran his knuckles along her opening, teasing her for a while before tugging at the fabric.

"You want this, don't you? I bet you've been daydreaming about this since I left. Just admit it." Sonic watched Ayano give a timid nod and he pressed his fingers tighter against her. The hero bucked her hips forward subconsciously, releasing a whimper.

_Why did that make me excited? I should be afraid, but I don't feel scared now. I want him to touch me more. I want more of this._ She swallowed the anxious lump in her throat and summoned forth some courage. "S-Sonic, please…if you're going to do it-"

"Are you trying to command me? I'm going to take my time and do this how _I_ want to do it." His expression changed from simply amused to completely devious. Sonic moved back more and leaned down, drawing the fabric aside.

Ayano's heart started to pound and before she questioned him, she felt his thumb and forefinger close on the sensitive bundle of her nerves at the top of her heat. She instantly moaned and began to writhe beneath him. He rubbed at it, drawing more sounds from her and watching her turn to a squirming, begging mess of pleasure and overstimulation as first one and then another release claimed her.

After the second one hit, he leaned in even closer and brought his mouth to her core. Sonic's tongue dragged along her heat, tracing the warm skin as his fingertips continued to tease her. Ayano's hips rose subconsciously and she felt him press his other hand against her lower abdomen to pin her down. When the wet appendage pushed past her lower lips, she released a sharp gasp and threw her head back against the pillow.

He urged her toward another release, gently kneading the bundle of nerves with his fingers as his tongue continued pushing in and out of the hero's most sensitive area. She finally managed to struggle enough that she got her arms over her head and in front of her. Ayano's fingers tangled in his obsidian hair as her hips raised, pushing his face closer and urging him to go deeper. When the climax hit, she released a strangled sort of moan that sounded a lot like his name.

When Ayano fell limp against the futon, he smirked and leaned back. The hero's panties slid down her legs as he drew them down. He had changed out of his bodysuit and armor when he got home, now wearing a pair of long black shorts and a loose shirt. He shed these quickly, ready to give himself some relief.

Sonic put her arms around his neck and hooked his arms behind her knees, holding her open so he could enter easily. Sheathing himself in her warmth, he lingered that way for a moment and smirked. Nuzzling against the side of her neck, he allowed himself a grin. "You can handle more, can't you?"

"O-of course I can." She wanted to show Sonic that she could handle going however far he wanted to push her. Ayano wanted to show how tough she could be, but at the same time she wanted to share this intimacy with him.

"Good girl. Just try to keep your voice down. We wouldn't want to draw any unwanted attention, would we?" he teased.

Before she could respond, Ayano found him driving his hips into her again and again. Using his speed and strength to quickly push her toward another release. At the same time, he was able to urge himself toward his own edge. His grin grew with his satisfaction as he pushed in deeply for his release. When he had recovered, he fell onto his side and held her tightly against his chest. "That wasn't too much, was it?"


	54. Chapter 54

"I'm glad you called! I was worried that I might've done something to upset you." Mumen Rider greeted Ayano warmly.

"I just…needed to work alone for a little while," she explained with a tight smile. Ayano had gone two weeks without working alongside her friend. She needed the time away to sort out her feelings.

Despite her motives for being a hero, it still hurt to not be appreciated by the civilians she protected. She was slightly consoled by the fact that she was not alone in feeling this way. Saitama was often overlooked, too. She knew how insanely powerful he was so if someone like him could deal with being ignored, she could as well. She needed to get past these feelings.

Sonic had left that morning, stating that he had his own business to attend to. Ayano planned to be out for just a few hours. If she could just help one person that day, she would be happy.

"Oh! When we're done patrolling, I actually have some stuff for you."

"Hm?" She got onto his bike behind him, arms wrapping around her friend before he started pedaling off down the street.

"I started getting mail for you along with my fan mail from the Hero Association. When I called to ask about it, they said they didn't have your address. I didn't open anything; don't worry."

"Fan mail…?" Ayano lifted her head a little, letting the cool breeze run through her hair. _Fan mail? I never get mail at all. My parents call me sometimes, but that's the closest thing to fan mail I've ever gotten._

They rounded a corner onto a busier street and began to pass civilians, slowing to a leisurely pace so they would be able to catch any crime in progress. "It's a few letters and a box. You should probably tell the Hero Association your address, though."

She bit her lip and lowered her head again. "I can't really give out my address…not with Sonic's line of work."

"Oh. Right." Mumen Rider was quiet for a moment and then piped up again with enthusiasm. "Well, I'm okay with your mail coming to my place instead. We're friends so we see each other pretty often; I can just give you your mail when I see you," he offered.

"Well…thank you. I really appreciate it."

"It's what friends are for! I'm sure if I needed help with something, you'd help me, too."

After patrolling for a few hours, they had managed to do a decent amount of hero work. Mumen Rider helped a little girl get her cat out of a tree and stopped a delinquent from getting away with an old woman's purse. Ayano took down a man that had been in the process of abducting a little boy and left the man with a broken nose.

She was currently trying to find the child's mother. Holding his hand and quietly telling him that everything would be alright. "What does your mom look like?" she asked.

"Sh-she's got a red sweater," he mumbled. He clutched her hand tightly, tears running down the little boy's face. "I-I was scared! That guy grabbed my arm and…and…!"

Ayano stopped walking and crouched down to put herself at his eye level. She gently took his shoulders for a moment, staring at him from over the rim of her glasses. "You…look like a strong kid," she started.

"I-I _am_ a strong kid! I'm the _fastest_ kid in my class!"

"So…let's see your tough face." Seeing him put on a determined expression; narrowing his eyes and setting his mouth in a firm line, she smiled. Ayano ruffled the kid's hair and nodded in reassurance. "You don't want to worry your mom, do you?" He shook his head. "Do you know what heroes do…when we're feeling scared?"

"You fight the bad guys!" he blurted out.

"We do, but…we also have to look brave, no matter how scary it is. So we put on a tough face. That way everyone knows they can count on us and they won't be scared. We don't want your mom to be scared so-"

"We put on a tough face!"

Her smile grew. "That's right."

When they found the boy's mother, the woman thanked her again and again. The little boy's fear seemed to have completely vanished and was replaced with excitement. He told his mom about how Sword Girl had run up to the guy that grabbed him and she broke the guy's nose.

Ayano fidgeted with her glasses when he described the fight; beginning to feel guilty about the amount of violence the boy had witnessed. Her eyes widened when she was suddenly grabbed in a hug by the woman. She assured the woman that it was her duty as a hero and that was around the time that Mumen Rider rejoined her.

The woman started to blush when she saw Mumen Rider and thanked him. Ayano began to feel the bitterness bubbling up again and excused herself. _It's alright. All the matters is that the kid is safe_, she told herself. It was true, but it was still disappointing.

Mumen Rider took her to collect her fan mail and dropped her off at her building back in the ghost town. Ayano stood there for a moment, trying to push down any of the bad feelings and focus on the good feeling she had when she saved the kid. When she had managed to cheer him up, it felt like her heart was melting. It felt incredible to be able to make someone else smile.

Sonic was still out so she decided to take the dog for a walk around the ghost town. She changed out of her hero clothes and put on some black shorts and a loose black t-shirt with a purple star pattern on it. Ayano decided to tuck her fan mail into her bag and take it with her.

_He might not like that I'm getting fan mail. He's still…not completely okay with me being a hero._ She glanced down at Bun, who was happily walking beside her and wagging his fluffy, curly tail. Ayano saw his tail start to wag even faster and raised an eyebrow.

As far as she knew, animals rarely wandered in the ghost town. She had seen a few stray cats and a few small rodents, but it was usually vacant of wildlife. They were a decent distance from the populated part of City Z, too, so she was sure it was not a person that Bun was getting excited about.

He started pulling at the leash, trying to run toward whatever it was. Ayano, curious about what it was, decided to indulge his curiosity. Jogging behind the dog, she stayed alert in case he might be getting excited over a monster. Though she was sure he would probably be running and yelping if it was.

Bun neared a street corner and then paused, sniffing the air. He turned and started pulling her the other way. The girl had to run to keep up with him now, struggling to keep her glasses from falling off. When the tip of her boot caught on a crack in the ground, she was sent hurtling forwards toward the pavement.

An arm darted out to wrap around her waist and Ayano was set on her feet again. She blinked in alarm and turned to see who had helped her; expecting that Sonic might have returned early or Saitama might have been in the area and saw her fall. Instead, she found herself looking up at Garou.

He tilted his head, confused by the faint disappointment in her eyes. "Why're you running around this area by yourself? You don't look like you're hunting monsters."

"I'm just…walking my dog." As if on cue, the dog took this opportunity to pounce up and smack his front paws against the young man's chest. Ayano tensed when she saw Bun start licking Garou's face, but soon realized she had nothing to worry about. Garou actually seemed pretty happy.

"Didn't know you had a dog. What's his name?" He ruffled the dog's orange fur with both hands, grinning and letting the dog lick his cheek.

"Bun." It was embarrassing. Sonic had been unimpressed by the name, which was fine. Somehow, she felt a little embarrassed to tell someone else the name.

"Bun? What? Like a meat bun? Sit." Garou stepped back as the dog's paws left his chest. The canine sat obediently on the sidewalk between the two, his tail still wagging excitedly.

_Is Garou…good with dogs?_ She adjusted her bag and lifted a hand to push up her glasses. She watched him pet the dog and frowned slightly to herself. _I really don't know much about him. I don't even know how old he is._

"What's in the bag?" He eyed the bag she was carrying, clearly hoping that she had brought some food with her.

"Ah…just…some mail that I need to open."

"That's kinda weird. Why wouldn't you open it at home?" His eyes widened a little and he frowned, crossing his arms. "You don't want your boyfriend to see it, right? So what is it? It's probably important."

Ayano lowered her gaze from Garou to the dog and she fidgeted with the strap of her bag. "It's…fan mail. From someone that likes my work," she admitted. She had to be really careful about what she said. Garou thought she was just a monster hunter and she knew he had a dislike for heroes.

"You've gotta open it, then. Come on; there's a bench up here somewhere."

She hesitantly followed him, letting her dog trot alongside Garou. Excitement and anxiety made her stomach twist in knots as she sat next to her friend on a bench. Ayano's biggest fear was that she would open the letters to find hate mail and that the box might be full of more angry letters.

"You got a present, too?"

"Yeah…but I'm kind of nervous," she admitted.

"What're you nervous about? It's fan mail, right? Give me the box; I'll open it if you're too afraid to." Garou took the box from her without waiting for an answer and started to rip it open.

Ayano leaned away, eyes closed as she worried it might be something bad. When she heard Garou laugh, her curiosity got the best of her. Leaning over, she found a box full of what could only be considered gifts from an admirer. There were bags of candy packed in the box around a penguin plush toy.

"What is this?! You've got a _secret admirer_!"

Her face started to burn with a blush as she stared down at the gifts. "It's…it's not funny," she muttered, glancing away when he turned toward her.

"No way! It's hilarious! Heh! They've gotta know you're out of their league. That's why they send a weak gift like this." He pulled the plush toy out of the box, holding it by its head and smirking. "I mean, if they were actually worth your time, they'd give these to you in person like a real man."

There was no sender name on the box. The Hero Association darkened out the return address for the privacy of the sender so that was also a mystery. Ayano looked to the three envelopes and felt anxiety hum through her veins, making her hands shake. A lump formed in her throat as she began to open the first envelope.

She skimmed through it and felt her heart beating faster and faster. _It's a…love letter?_ Ayano opened the other envelopes and realized that the first seemed to be the most recent. The one with the earliest date just seemed to be from a loyal fan. The second displayed a more passionate appreciation of her work as a hero. The third was a blatant love letter, describing everything they admired about her as a person and not just as a hero.

All of the letters had the same neat handwriting and had no signature at the end of the letter. Ayano put them in order by date and folded them, preparing to put them all into one envelope. Unfortunately, Garou swiped them before she could put them away. She sank down on her seat, covering her burning red face.

There was a bit of quiet as her friend skimmed through the most recent letter and then he burst into laughter. An arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her over as he cackled at the letter's contents. "Might have to watch out, kid! This letter's giving off some serious stalker vibes!"

"It's just a fan letter," she mumbled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If they start bothering you, just let me know and I'll take care of them." He grinned and handed the letter back to her. "Your boyfriend's not gonna like that, huh?"

"No. Um…actually…could you take the box with you?"

"You don't want me to take the letters?" He saw her shake her head and decided not to question it. Instead, he tore open a bag of candy and helped himself to the sweets. "Whoever sent this stuff, they must be pretty into you."

"I guess…" Her face still felt like it was burning and she started chewing on her lower lip. She remembered the single fan she had encountered, that day she started to feel jealous of Mumen Rider. The awkward way the person had approached her and asked for a picture together. _Was this from them? Are they really that much of a fan?_

Garou grabbed her hand and put a few candies into her palm, grinning. "I've gotta go put this box away before I do some training. See you later."

She watched him go and frowned. Now that she knew she had a loyal fan, it felt strange. She felt more self-conscious; like she was being monitored. Shaking her head, Ayano set off for home with her dog.


	55. Chapter 55

_If she's going to beat Amai Mask, we need to start focusing more on him. So what kind of man is he? Class A, rank 1. He's the top of the second highest tier. He's strong, but definitely not the strongest. She's already making her way up the Class B ladder so she'll eventually have the chance to reach Class A and surpass him. I need to make sure that happens._

Sonic flipped through the hero guidebook he had picked up, standing at the kitchen counter as their breakfast cooked. His eyes briefly lifted and settled on the girl in the next room. Still sleeping peacefully in the futon, unaware of what he had planned for her. His lips drew back into a wicked grin as his eyes dropped to the pages again.

The guidebook was made for civilians; simplified so that anyone could understand it. This meant that it was less detailed than he would have preferred, but it still gave him a little information on Ayano's target. Pairing this with what she had told him, Sonic could piece together what needed to happen.

_No weapons. He just relies on his own physical strength. His speed is probably average. If we can increase Ayano's speed a little more, she should be able to beat him without any trouble. _Sonic flipped through the Class B heroes and paused when he reached a certain page.

The picture they had chosen for Ayano was extremely unfortunate. It was recent, so at least it was a current picture, but it seemed to have been taken from surveillance footage or from a civilian that witnessed one of her fights. Ayano looked feral.

Her hair was hanging over half of her face and it was in tangles. There was blood smeared across her cheek and down her neck. Her glasses were sliding halfway down her nose and her clothes were ripped and stained with monster blood. She was in a half-crouch in the picture and holding two swords, making her look less like a hero and more like a maniac that recently escaped prison.

Sonic was unable to stop himself from snickering when he looked at the image. He walked to the other room, leaving the guidebook open on the counter. Crouching down beside the futon, he tilted his head and stared down at Ayano.

She was sleeping on her side, facing away from him with her long brown hair spread across the pillow behind her. He reached out and very gently brushed his fingertips along the side of her face, slowly drawing them through her hair. She curled up a bit tighter, but otherwise had no reaction.

The grin from earlier was returning as he leaned down, bringing his face just a few inches from her cheek. He just wanted to tease her. To get a reaction from her. He blew on her cheek and started to say, "Wake up, Sword Girl." Sonic was cut off mid-sentence when she reacted.

Ayano jolted out of the futon, twisting into a crouched pose and reaching for the sword that would usually be at her left hip. Of course, she never slept wearing her weapons so her hand swiped at empty air. Her eyes were narrowed as she squinted, her glasses missing as well. "What-? What…where…?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow and then noticed the tears welling in her eyes. "What do you think is happening?"

"I was…ngh…" She lowered herself so she was sitting against the wall and held her face in her hands, trying to wipe away the tears. "My sisters. I was dreaming about them again. I…hate it! It makes me feel so helpless because it's always the same dream every time! They…always die…"

He watched her tremble as she tried in vain to wipe away the tears, just for more of them to form. The ninja was genuinely not sure of what to say. He went to the kitchen and got two plates of food before sitting in front of her.

Finally, he thought of something he could say. "We need to start working on your revenge."

**Shift P.O.V**

Ayano reached for her glasses and put them on with trembling hands. The food smelled delicious and her stomach was already starting to growl. "Do you…have some ideas?" she asked as she dragged her plate closer.

Sonic's grin was answer enough before he even spoke. "You made it to Class B. You're getting close to Class A, aren't you? But for that to happen, you need his approval. He already told you what you need to do."

She lowered her head and lifted a forkful of food to her lips. "He...told me I had to distance myself from you and work on my looks," she replied before taking a bite. _I did try to distance myself, but that didn't really work out_, Ayano reflected.

"You're not getting away from me again. So we need to work on your image." He walked back to the kitchen and returned with a hero guidebook, folded back to show her the terrible picture the Hero Association had chosen to represent Sword Girl. "You look rabid."

The girl gaped at the image and wondered who in the Hero Association had decided that this was an okay way to represent a hero. This image did not inspire confidence that she would save someone; she actually looked like she had killed someone and smeared their blood on her face. She remembered that day, though. It was her blood that was on her face because her arm had been cut and she had tried to wipe her hair away from her eyes, accidentally smearing it.

"I-I definitely don't look great," she admitted, turning away.

"I've been doing research all morning. Every hero has a defined look, don't they? Most of them have one outfit that they wear when they're on duty."

"I do have a defined look. I always have my swords."

"Weapons are only part of it. Look at this hero. Watchdog Man."

"He…wears a mascot costume," she pointed out. _He's right, though. Amai Mask said something…like I'm unrefined. I know I look shabby. But if I'm saving someone, should it matter how I look? And if this is just temporary…_

Her mind wandered to the letters from her fan and she frowned. Over the past few days, she thought about it and she decided it could only be the pale-haired person that had approached her that day on the street. Now, after seeing the Hero Association's image of Sword Girl, she had to wonder what this person saw in her.

"We're going into town today to put together your new look. I have the perfect one in mind." Sonic's grin made her blush and he took their plates to the kitchen. "Get ready. We'll leave in ten minutes."

Ayano was more than a little nervous. She stayed close to Sonic's side as they navigated through City Z, wondering what exactly he had planned. Whatever it was, he seemed excited. He had yet to stop grinning since they left the base.

She stole glances over at him and felt a warmth spreading across her face. Ayano's pulse was beating three times faster and she bowed her head to hide a smile. She loved seeing him this excited. Just the sight of that grin was enough to make her feel like she would melt.

"Did you ever tell your parents about me?"

The hero was taken aback by the question and frowned. "S-sort of. They don't know what you do for a living, though."

He had been walking with his hands in his pockets, but now he pulled his left hand free to grab her right hand. Holding it tightly, his warm palm pressing against hers. "You need to introduce us."

"Wh-what? Why? I mean…I don't mean that I'm embarrassed or something. I just…I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"You're afraid of what they'll think."

"I'm not! I'm not afraid…I'm just…_nervous_." She felt his hand squeeze hers and she sighed. "I…like you a lot."

"You realize that I'll have to meet them eventually, right? If they ever want to see their grandchildren." His grin spread wider when he saw her face turn a glowing shade of red.

"…I-I thought you said…you just w-wanted _one_…" she mumbled.

"I think I want three."

Ayano tried to push away the embarrassment as she followed Sonic into different stores while he searched for the components for the outfit he had in mind. She just hoped it would not be embarrassing. She half-feared that he might be trying to actually make it worse to push her over the edge and quite being a hero altogether.

By the time he had everything together and they were back in the base, it was late afternoon. Ayano was skeptical about the costume change, but once she had it on, she had to admit he had thought this through. It was only a little embarrassing, but it definitely looked more heroic than shorts and a t-shirt.

The new costume consisted of a pair of black leggings, a purple mini-skirt, a skin-tight black shirt with long sleeves, and a loose-fitting purple half-shirt that ended at the bottom of her ribs. It covered enough skin, even if it was a little tight. To complete the look, Ayano let him pull her hair into a ponytail.

It was only when she was in front of a mirror that Ayano realized something. She glanced over at Sonic, who was looking her over with a grin, and then looked toward his scarf. The exact same shade of purple as the purple in her costume.

_He…made it so we match? Is this okay, though? Amai Mask wanted me to distance myself from Sonic because he's a criminal. If I'm wearing an outfit that matches his color scheme, won't that make people think-?_

Sonic gripped her chin and leaned in close, studying her face. "I would give you my marks, but that might be overkill. What do you think? It will be easy to fight in and it covers most of your skin." He moved around her, slowly trailing his hand down along her throat as his other arm slipped around her waist.

"It…does look more professional than what I was wearing," she admitted.

"It's almost too perfect." His hips pressed against the back of hers, the fingers of his right hand hooking into the waist of her skirt. The ninja brought his lips next to her ear, his warm breath fanning over her neck. "I wonder what your little Hero Association would say if they knew one of their heroes was made into a criminal's plaything. What do you think they would say, Sword Girl?"

She felt a warmth forming in her lower abdomen and she pressed her legs closer together. "D-don't say it like that." To her embarrassment, her words came out sounding like a whine. Like a desperate plea that would just urge him on.

"It excites you, doesn't it? I can hear it. Your breathing got heavy right after I said "plaything". That makes you excited, right? You always get that way when I talk like this."

Ayano felt his fingertips trailing over her neck and her breathing hitched. She reached up, taking his wrist, and she pressed back against him. "You…know me too well," she grumbled.


End file.
